<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cataclysm by CherryRed (SolRaev)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449414">Cataclysm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolRaev/pseuds/CherryRed'>CherryRed (SolRaev)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Serpent's Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, Arranged Marriage, Blow Jobs, Currently being grammarly reviewed, Drugs, Dry Humping, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Name-Calling, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Orgasm, Original Religions, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wedding Night, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolRaev/pseuds/CherryRed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's different." Illumi pointed out. “Killua is the heir, he is my family.”</p><p>"And who said she can't become your family either?”</p><p>Those words caught him by surprise, causing him to stop walking while reflecting on what he had just heard. Why couldn't Medea be part of his family? She would be a nice addition to the Zoldycks, he’d only need to shape her skills properly and she’d become the ideal wife.</p><p>His wife. Illumi liked the sound of that... If he had her as his wife, he could finally satisfy the desire that clouded his mind, he’d be able to tame her. He smiled briefly. Yeah, he definitely liked that idea. </p><p> </p><p>(Currently under review)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kurapika/Original Character(s), Kurapika/Original Female Character, Kurapika/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Serpent's Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Landing x in x Padokea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The port was hectic as usual. There were people passing freely through the adjacent streets and even waiting for their acquaintances who were on board the ships that were about to dock. It was a joyful, lively and, in a way, comforting scene. The smell of the sea was etched in her mind and body due to the years exposed to the waves, which she did not consider something negative, otherwise she would not have chosen a profession that involved the task; if she had to say what her home was, she would say "the ocean" without blinking. Still, seeing the paved roads a sense of familiarity took over her being.</p><p> </p><p>For anyone who had just spent weeks at sea during (most precisely during a stormy season) while searching for a rare species of Seahorse, stepping on land was a relief and a reminder that she was still alive. At least that's what she liked to think. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, the expedition had been successful and her team had managed to capture a pair of the Triple-tailed Seahorses, known not only for their tripartite tail, but for their eggs. Those were composed of a combination of precious stones and minerals, which, upon hatching, formed a kind of super-resistant shell. The feat was of great importance for scientific studies in various areas, since professionals could study the species by breeding it in captivity and would discover the composition of its natural "armor" faster.</p><p> </p><p>The specimens were being properly cared for during the transportation to the Research Center that was responsible for the development of the expedition, so she did not have to worry about anything but their landing at that time. Furthermore, she had been hired to capture the animals and only that. There were several specialists to take care of them, it was not her task.</p><p> </p><p>However, as she stepped on the old wooden boards of the harbor and glanced at the small boxes being placed inside a van, she couldn’t help feeling sad. Even though she knew they would be treated well in captivity, she did not like the idea of having such free beings boxed forever, it was depressing. She couldn’t imagine being in their shoes, it was impossible for her to thrive without her freedom, she would undoubtedly languish to death.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she began to walk the streets that she knew so well. The Republic of Padokea had an extensive coastal region with intense commercial activity, largely due to the export of one of the most internationally consumed fish and mineral raw material. She had been there a few times after her adventures and generally liked to stay there for a few days — she’d walk around the city and visit their shops before catching her flight to the Republic of Lapet, the small country where she lived.</p><p> </p><p>In the inner pocket of her jacket, her cellphone began to vibrate and she immediately answered the call. </p><p> </p><p>“How was the mission?” Asked a feminine voice.</p><p> </p><p>“As we expected Madam Thoshe, they’re already being sent to the laboratory.” She responded as she walked across the street towards a coffee shop. “They should arrive around two days at the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“Punctual, as expected.” The woman joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I'm getting paid for it, I'm only doing what I’m supposed to.” She replied putting the huge leather purse on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The platinum-haired young lady opened the dark wooden door and sighed happily as she smelled strong coffee and orange muffins entering her nostrils. The environment had the right balance between light and shadow so that the eyes did not hurt when observing the place, but the customers could still go unnoticed in the far corners of the counter. </p><p> </p><p>“I'll be back home in a week due to personal matters before starting the next mission, I’d appreciate if you were not to try to contact me during the period.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard a sigh across the line, the hoarse voice assuming a tone of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Medea, not that I'm trying to meddle in your personal life, far from it!” The older woman hurried to say. “But don't you think you're spending a lot of your free time out of touch? It's worrisome to have a Hunter who doesn’t keep in touch with their team frequently, especially a female one... Something bad can happen in the meantime and one would assume that was just your usual behavior.” She commented cautiously; the number of cases of women who were part of the Hunter Association and disappeared or were found lifeless had increased dramatically in recent years, so most of them avoided doing very long missions or working alone. </p><p> </p><p>This did not apply to the pale-haired young lady.</p><p> </p><p>“Madam Thoshe, I will not die on account of a week's rest.” She said coldly. “Just because some people are disappearing recently doesn't mean I'm going to be one of them. Also, I am only notifying you about it because you are my superior and I have to warn you, so know that I will get in touch as soon as I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that's exactly why I worry.” She continued distressfully. “You’re so confident in your abilities that you can get yourself into a serious situation... I hope you know what you're doing.”</p><p> </p><p>As she walked to the counter, she looked up to the board with the restaurant's menu and scanned her options, finally deciding to eat an apple pie accompanied by a medium starry-blackberry smoothie. Frowning, she pressed the phone against her shoulder to grab some bills in her pocket, trying to keep the bag fixed on its proper place in the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so…” Medea could almost see her boss massaging the bridge of her long nose, visibly annoyed. “Anyway, I won't take much of your time, I know you must be tired and you deserve to rest. Call me when you get to Lapet, I don’t want to think you’ve been beheaded while travelling or anything.” Medea passed her fingers through the fringe that had fallen in front of her eyes, putting it in its proper place.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I hope the data from the next shipment will have been sent to my email by then.”</p><p> </p><p>Thoshe laughed slightly amused.</p><p> </p><p>“As if I'm not a methodical person... Well, I have to go. Take care of yourself and enjoy your time off, your next task will be arduous.” And she hung up without waiting for her subordinate's reply.</p><p> </p><p>Madam Thoshe was an interesting woman; while she seemed to care about her underling, she seemed to struggle to maintain the partnership exclusively professional and not be seen as a maternal figure by the young woman. Medea was grateful for such behavior, she had no interest in becoming emotionally dependent on another person in her life - not after what had happened a few years ago. Despite this, it was nice to have such an experienced and capable mentor in her field, from whom she had learned a lot over the years.</p><p> </p><p>Placing the cellphone in its original compartment, Medea waited her turn to make her order as she searched the space for a comfortable seat to eat quietly, eventually spotting a well-lit table next to the window. Bingo! It was the perfect spot, she just hoped that no one would get hold of it before she did. </p><p> </p><p>When the man in front of her walked to the side bench to wait for his food, a friendly brunette, whose smile was so bright that she thought she would go blind, attended her. Next to her there was a redhead clerk with a lot of piercings and a disinterested expression on her face. <em> Really, everything here is in balance </em>, she thought momentarily.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, welcome to the Mongrel Chameleon, what's your request?” Her voice was warm and sweet, perfect for working with the audience, a wise choice that probably made up for her coworker.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I'll have a slice of apple pie and a sugar-free starry-blackberry smoothie, please.”</p><p> </p><p>The attendant typed the items with agility. </p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be a total of 90 jenny. What name should I write?”</p><p> </p><p>Handing over the notes, she fixed the strap of the bag on her shoulder once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Medea.” She responded while the girl wrote her name on the transparent plastic cup.</p><p> </p><p>“For here or to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“For here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, please wait on the side counter for your order to be delivered. Thank you for the preference!”</p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere of the establishment seemed to become heavier suddenly, as if a cold wind swept through the place. The hairs on her nape bristled and her body shivered. The weight on her shoulders didn’t go unnoticed by her, who gulped down and arranged the posture in such a way as to show that she was not intimidated. </p><p> </p><p>The feeling of having predators around was not unknown to Medea, so she chose to keep her own aura under control in order not to cause possible disagreements immediately after her tiring journey. She had no interest in fighting right now, much less putting her Nen in action.</p><p> </p><p>She carefully looked around for the source of that heavy aura, pretending to pick up a pair of earrings inside her purse and putting them on as she moved naturally, glancing at every corner of the place, albeit unsuccessfully. Medea leaned her body against the marble countertop and let her face fall on her hands while waiting for the food. Apparently, the obscure Hatsu person was not inside the store, which, in her opinion, was a positive thing since the girl intended to avoid conflicts. However, the simple fact that they weren’t in a state of Zetsu showed that the person wanted to be noticed; maybe they liked a cat-and-mouse game?</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, it wasn't like she was going to fall on their trap, Medea hated confrontations. If she had used her nen offensively 30% of the time since she learned how to use it 9 years ago, it was a lot. She preferred to attack in other ways.</p><p> </p><p>Upon receiving the small tray with the slice of pie and the smoothie, the pale-haired woman headed towards the seat that – luckily!– was still empty and started eating. It wasn't the best dessert she had eaten, but it was infinitely tastier than the red algae the crew ingested during the period at sea, the only thing that alleviated their craving for sweets.</p><p> </p><p>Medea felt when the bloodlust took over the place even more intensely and a man leaned against the wooden table where her snack was, but she simply ignored him. Unfortunately, men tried to take her to bed (or even the nearest alley) more frequently than she’d like. The girl had learned that ignoring them was the best option, which resulted in being left alone immediately 45% of the time; it wasn't much, but it was something. Not everyone had the knowledge about Nen, but she had dealt with some inconvenient Hunters in the past and it was definitely not impossible to get out of that situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice earrings.” The man said seductively. His voice indicated that he should not be past 25, at most 30 if he was the type of guy who appears and sounds younger than he is. “Too bad they're not as beautiful as their owner.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea remained silent, focused only on finishing the slice of the dessert and leaving as soon as possible with her plastic cup, but this didn’t seem to bother the standing figure, who giggled softly and sat in the chair in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you don't mind me keeping you company, I'm waiting for someone and spending time with a beautiful girl is the best choice for a man like me.” He continued, as if the woman on the other side of the table was in fact participating in the conversation. “I've never seen you around here before, and that’s something, considering I often visit this region of the Idyzanon district. Are you passing by or have you moved to this city recently?”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he only received her silence, her violet eyes focused on her half eaten dessert. This seemed to intrigue the man, who, according to what her limited field of vision allowed her to see, took his hand to his lips in a thoughtful motion. His pale, long fingers reached for the wrist resting on the table, the long nails scratching her skin in a gentle manner, a simple caress.</p><p> </p><p>Medea raised an eyebrow and stared at the hand that clutched her arm, violet eyes completely disinterested with the attempt to get her attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you felt my aura, I realized by the way you slowed the flow of yours. Subtle, but still letting me know that you were alert.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I think you've also understood that I don't intend to engage in any kind of combat.” she added.</p><p> </p><p>Raising her gaze, Medea was finally able to see the face of her interlocutor. His eyes were golden and malicious like those of a lynx, contrasting with the red hair that framed the sides of his face. Below them, a star and a teardrop of different colors marked the skin and added even more eccentricity to the clothes he wore. His posture was haughty and impose itself on the surrounding people, who now distanced themselves from the table where the two stood and watched the interaction with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what's the fun of using Nen if you can't put it into practice?” He questioned. “I watched you leave the docks, your aura is strong and refined enough to draw attention even when you’re not attacking, which interests me a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you curious about it? Are you some kind of Nen's talent-spotter, by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p>A glow passed through his eyes and he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that... I would like to see your aura in action, I'm sure it wouldn’t disappoint me.”</p><p> </p><p>She sipped some smoothie, ripping her wrist out of his firm grasp and ate another slice of the pie.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, but I don’t Nen.” The smile on the man's face was extinguished immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't use Nen unless it's necessary and I don't see how a confrontation fits into that.” She explained while taking the last bite of the dessert. “And even if you tried to attack me next, which I believe you would since your Hatsu was inciting me to react violently earlier, who’d guarantee you that I wouldn't just stand still and let you kill me? You wouldn't see my Nen in action and I wouldn't amuse you. That would be a waste of time for you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned, clearly surprised to hear her retorting him, only to regain his composure and smile seductively once again.</p><p> </p><p>“And who's to say that I wouldn't wait for the right time? A life or death situation would be enough to force you to react, I suppose.” He declared. “I'd be willing to wait as long as it takes to see what you're capable of when your life is at stake.” He sighed and his face took on a slight blush.</p><p> </p><p>She pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don't care if I die.” she continued, studying how his countenance lit up even more and his hands gripped the sides of the table with force. </p><p> </p><p>“That's even more exciting, darling! Can you imagine a fight without restrictions, only life itself as a prize? It would be paradise!” </p><p> </p><p>Medea snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you misunderstood me, mister. What I meant was that I wouldn't defend myself, I would just allow myself to be beaten to death without fighting back. My life means nothing to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again his face got serious while he considered the woman's response and then he frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You're lying, but you still seem convinced of what you're saying…” He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “Tell me, are you some kind of religious freak?” She was the one who smiled this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like that.” Another man, seemingly not affected by the aura emanating from the redhead, approached the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You weren't at the specified location, I had to search for you for 15 minutes.” The man said quietly. “Next time, let me know when you change your position.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea turned to face him with curiosity. He appeared to be a few years older than her, his face had delicate features that surprisingly suited him very well. The long black hair covered his back like a thick curtain and swayed with every movement his tall, lithe body made while breathing. His eyes were large and almond-shaped, but there was something in them that made her restless, as if they were hiding something dark deep down. </p><p> </p><p>And, honestly, he probably was. </p><p> </p><p>She felt that his aura was also forcing itself on her, but he didn't seem to want a reaction from her, as if it was simply normal for him; it was something strange and Medea did not like the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?” He asked in a cheery tone that resembled irony to her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no. Now that you've arrived, your friend here no longer needs me.” answered the platinum-haired young woman.</p><p> </p><p>Medea took her cup, making to keep his name hidden by her hand from the weirdos, and got up from the chair. Smiling mockingly, she turned to the first man and extended her wrist in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Please release your aura from my arm. It would be awkward to deal with whatever your skill is later.” He pouted like a spoiled child, but granted the request nonetheless. “Thank you very much. It was... interesting to talk with you. Goodbye.” She turned towards the boy who had just arrived and gave a slight nod with her head as if she was saying  farewell, leaving in the direction of the exit instantly after that and walking outside the door, hoping she’d never get to meet them again.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his gaze to the ally, the dark haired man just arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Did your date go wrong?” The other one let out a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“More like a battle that didn’t happen... For now, at least.” He added while passing a hand through his fiery locks. “I'm sure it won't be the last time I meet that woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Getting up, he set out to walk among the mass of people in the coffee shop with the assassin right behind him. As he strode along the wide cobblestone pavement, he decided to cut the chase and go straight to the point:</p><p> </p><p> “So, Illumi, what's the mission this time?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are the issues that Medea has to deal with? What are Illumi and Hisoka involved in this time? Will Medea make it to the Republic of Lapet safely? Stay tuned for the next chapter~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meetings x in x Konneticot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being a thief isn't always easy, especially when someone you'd never thought you'd meet for a second time shows up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear that I tried to make this chapter have less than 2000 words, but it wasn't possible lmao Just so u know, this is the third version of this chapter and it was originally meant to be chapter 3, but I thought that it would be more coherent to put it as the second one, and here we are now XD Sorry guys, I'm going to try to reduce the size of the chapters, but I simply had to make one of my fav character's show up in this one and I had to describe him properly.</p><p> The questions from the previous chapter will be answered in the next chapter, I did not forget them, I swear lol</p><p>Also, the photo is how I pictured Medea's Kanzashi. </p><p>See y'all soon ^.^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dusk when Medea entered the Emerald Kaniv. It was the most luxurious casino in the Southern Region of Saherta, more specifically in the district of Konneticot; also, it was well known for being the point of distribution of new drugs and for hosting various figures of the underworld of crime as a neutral zone, especially on the occasion of agreements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the outside, what people saw was a beautiful two-story building that mixed modern and classic architectural concepts — an unexpected, but interesting combination which, contrary to everyone's expectations, managed to look elegant. However, what most people did not know about was the basement of the building, which only got deeper as it became more and more private. They were 20 floors lower in total, the last 5 being reserved only for the most important leaders of mafias and factions, which means they were inaccessible areas for 98% of the frequenters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Acquiring the ticket to get inside was practically impossible. The casino managers maintained a strict control over the listing of regulars and their companions, both new and old, whose admission was carried out through indications of other members and an extensive investigation of the individual's data. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, if someone did not have enough wealth, they would not enter; why would they allow access to those who could not have fun and increase the fortune of the place? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the great curiosity of the less powerful civilians about the drugs and weapons negotiated there, the security of the establishment was extremely high, and, of course, any attempt at invasion was immediately vetoed and punished vigorously. Rumor had it that no one left the casino alive. Medea wasn’t dumb, she knew that entering as a guest would not work, so she created a fake identity to be hired to serve everyone in the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her uniform consisted of a white buttoned blouse that reacher her elbows, navy blue tailored pants with pleats on the sides (and deep pockets for storing tips), black leather shoes and white cotton gloves; she would definitely go unnoticed among guests and other servants. Her long wavy locks were hidden under a smooth shoulder-length brown wig and her face was covered with minimal makeup only to alter some of her facial features, not that she actually saw any difference in it until she put on her scarlet contact lenses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down, there was a tiny bundle of anxiety that always occurred when her missions began. She trusted her abilities, but disliked waiting before acting properly, it was a real torture for a restless person like her. Taking a deep breath, she remembered the reason for being there and focused on the task she had in her hands for the moment, walking through the chambers with a tray of canapés.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The joyful shouting from the winners in that basement level was extremely loud, and she rolled her eyes when some guests began to exalt themselves for alleged cheating in certain machines or games. If they didn’t have enough intelligence to know that it was a common thing even in upper-class casinos or lacked the emotional control needed to accept their defeat, they shouldn’t even be there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Approaching the Roulette game table, one of the most traditional and frequented ones in the place, she put a cold smile on her lips and arranged her posture, ready to serve the players who seemed ecstatic to feel the adrenaline of each round. Extending the silver platter, Medea bypassed the people around the table and offered them the appetizers, being practically ignored by the majority of them. Their attention was the small ball that rotated between the sections enumerated instead. She herself was quite entertained by the match, casting discreet glimpses to observe what the result would be as she headed to the bettor who seemed to have the most chips there and his bodyguard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, gentlemen. Would you like to try the new Sparkling Canapé? It’s made with cheese, orange jam and Siamese squid spheres.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did the cheese come from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It comes from the Republic of Rokario and is the best of the Balsa Islands, sir. Only the finest things for our dear customers.” She replied smiling at the gambler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had light blue hair and copper-colored skin, he shouldn’t be older than 35 years old judging by the slight wrinkles that formed around his blue eyes, an air of fun surrounded him and highlighted his amused countenance. He had a certain refined beauty, much due to his expensive clothes, but he was not what she would consider gorgeous. He took his index finger to his lips, a naughty smile forming on his young face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that include you? Don't get me wrong, but I'd love to spend some time talking to you…” He said squinting his eyes to read the plaque on the white blouse. “...miss Visula.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm flattered, sir, but I'm at work and I don't think I could give you the attention you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad, I'm sure we could get to know each other better, perhaps even have some fun.” The man commented seductively after taking one of the snacks. He winked at her as he bit the canapé, which made her take a deep breath not to frown in disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did all men have this ridiculous habit of confusing kindness with flirting? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever she was polite to one, he assumed that she wanted to go to bed with him, it was extremely annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rich guy turned his attention to the game, ready to decimate opponents with his bet on the Roulette, almost immediately forgetting about the waitress in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the previous comment, she turned to the person next to him, a blond young man who was standing in an impeccably formal posture. He was definitely younger than his contractor —she estimated that he was around her age. Medea wondered how such a young man worked as a security guard for someone visiting the Emerald Kaniv. The lack of expression on his face and the way his right thumb made tiny contours on his left wrist showed that he was stuck in his own thoughts, probably bored by the entertainment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grayish eyes were almost feline and once combined to his delicate lips and slightly flushed cheeks, he assumed an angelic, almost ethereal appearance. Despite the serenity that he emanated, Medea could see the dullness that those beautiful eyes hid within them, as if there were shadows there, and she sympathized with him for an instant, after all, she also had her own ghosts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Would you like an appetizer?” The man only came out of his trance when he heard her voice, making him frown in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking to me?” His voice was melodic and soft, almost a whisper amid the noise of the Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, here we serve regulars and their companions, including their security guards.” She guaranteed, approaching the tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thanks, I'm here to work, it would be unethical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea pouted lightly and spoke to him again:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, even your boss ate one! It's almost nine in the evening, you can't spend all your time here without eating or drinking anything or you’ll pass out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed tiredly, passing his fingers through the golden threads and shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not hungry, I'd be grateful if you let me be.” His boss shout joyfully, while the other participants murmured with dissatisfaction for losing another round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can give you some cover so he doesn't see when you stick one in your mouth, what do you think?” She suggested, not giving up. From the corner of her eye, she saw a woman with purple hair and black dress walking into the elevator and her body became alert; her target was there, she couldn’t miss that opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde stared at her in a mixture of disbelief and disbelief, as if asking "What's your fucking problem?", but he merely turned once again to her ready to tell her to go away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look miss, I know you're trying to be nic-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted when she suddenly stuck a snack in his mouth, her unthinkable action taking him by surprise and causing him to choke momentarily before chewing the appetizer against his will. If glances could kill, Medea would be buried underground at that very moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't refuse a lady's offer, Sir.” She placed a napkin in the boy's calloused hands and patted him on the shoulder. “I suggest you drink something after the canapé, it makes your mouth a little dry. Have a good evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking as fast as possible without running so as not to get the attention of anyone around and spoil her plan, Medea deviated from the people who chatted happily while following the woman in black dress among the sea of humans on that floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed the tray on the lap of a middle-aged man and hastened even more the step towards the woman, even when the latter shouted outraged at being used as a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their proximity had decreased, they were almost two meters away when the elevator opened its doors. Noticing that the woman had already entered the space, Medea had no other option but to throw her ring’s gem directly into the perfectly combed strands of purple hair, and it fell right at the beginning of the wide braid before the door closed again. Sighing with relief, she rotated the ring and a hologram of the building materialized, showing the path traveled by the stone and, consequently, by the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the wall next to the elevator was the entrance to the service stairs, used only by the employees. Without thinking twice, Medea entered the place and began to run through the steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sprinted like there was no tomorrow, sometimes bumping into one or two walls during the turns, but nothing that actually hurt her, and she was grateful for having no one around. She hated being interrupted during her missions! While running a new flight of stairs, she re-observed the target's position. Noticing that the woman was already approaching the first floor, Medea relaxed. She was only two levels below her, this way she wouldn’t catch someone's attention when she took the same path made by another person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finally reaching the last door, Medea took off her cotton gloves and threw them on the floor, pulling a glove, that was covered in studs on its inside, out of her pocket and put it on her left hand. She began to unbutton the white blouse and then got rid of the blue pants, revealing an indigo leotard with short sleeves and tight pants of the same color that made everything look like it was a one-piece suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out the wig, she felt the long pearly braid go down her back and the fringe fall beside her face framing it. There was nothing better for her than to be dressed the way she felt comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then took off her social shoes, leaving only the black fabric slippers that were underneath it on, and opened a small compartment that she had made between the sole and the inner part of the footwear, from which she took out a mask. Putting it on to cover everything below her nose, Medea sought the lighter on the pants’ pocket and once she found it, she set it aflame and threw the burning object toward the clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If everything happened as planned, the fire alarm would ring and everyone would be evacuated, leaving their target at their mercy in the garden and if it didn't ring… Well, it wouldn't make much difference to her as long as she completed her mission. She remembered the blond bodyguard, the young one, and felt sorry imagining him if the worse scenario came true. But this was life, she reminded herself, some had to suffer for others to feel relief. It was nothing but business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked quietly through the back of the casino, perfectly trained to merge into the shadows and take advantage of the surrounding environment. Medea looked at the hologram in her ring once again to make sure the woman would be standing in the same place, and after getting the answer she had hoped for, started to sneak through the walls towards the trees of the Great Garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The garden was beautiful. Filled with trees, flowers and even statues from distant ages, all equally impressive. In the middle of it was a fountain with small decorations of angels throughout its extension; some played lyres, others seemed to write on parchments, etc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea had to keep herself from laugh mockingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The irony of the scene was hilarious for the pale-haired woman, who let out a snort; that casino was a den of immorality and</span>
  <em>
    <span> definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not guarded by angels. About fifteen meters in front of it was located the labyrinth where the regulars went to make out or even join orgies in the open and it was there, unfortunately, that Medea would have to enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Following the path taken by her target and passing through groups that practically begged her to join them, who were silenced only with one of her bloodthirsty glances, Medea came across the central part of the Labyrinth. It was an imposing gazebo with a large padded bench, a wooden table in the middle of it, and several plant jugs surrounding the space. Her target had her back to turned while undressing to spend time with her lover; a perfect moment for Medea to attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she saw the woman sit on the padding, she approached and grabbed her neck with her left hand, the one with the most firmness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman let out something between laughter and a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Rorvet, I love it when you act rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, man, I think he's gonna be hurt to know that you mistook him for someone who didn't even fuck you.” She chuckled mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea pulled a sharp clip from the center of her braid and pointed it at the woman's carotid artery, who stiffened immediately, only then becoming aware of how vulnerable she was. Her body began to tremble a little, fearful of what could occur if she overreacted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Her voice was trembling slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The important thing here is not who I am, but who you are ..." She declared calmly. “Or rather, what you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want money?” The victim questioned trying to act with the tranquility Medea knew she did not possess, at least not at that moment. “My husband is rich, say how much they paid you for my life and I will double it!” Suddenly a thought crossed the woman’s mind. “Wait, did my husband hire you? Is that bastard who wants to kill me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, shaking her head gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, frankly, do you think I'm an adulterer's slayer? You offend me, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it my sister then? She always hated me for me being more successful than her, it wouldn't surprise me if-ARGH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea squeezed her chocolate-colored neck tightly, leaving the victim momentarily airless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I'm not here to kill you, but if you don't shut up, I'll begin to consider the possibility.” She warned squeezing the victim’s neck one more time, the studs piercing the skin and making hot blood drip down the palm of her hands, the peacock kanzashi persistently poking the right artery teasingly. “I know you brought a flash drive for your lover, give it to me and I'll let you out unscathed, how about it?” Medea felt a cold object touch the back of her head and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you let go of my woman and get the hell out of here before I blow your brains out?” Asked a male voice that Medea assumed to be the lover. He pushed her head hard, causing her body to hang forward for a split second. “You don’t act so tough when you have a man ready to fight you, huh? Come on, let her go right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lowered the hand holding the hair ornament and loosened the woman's neck with brusqueness, jumping above the enraged lover and landing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised by the sudden and agile movement, he turned to her with the gun in hand. His aim was not that great, it must’ve been even worse thanks to momentary emotional instability, but it could do some damage if Medea wasn’t attentive. In addition, Medea was unaware of how many bullets that gun had and judging by the format of the chamber where the ammunition was located, she assumed that it could store up to 15 projectiles. This was a disadvantage; she would need to be close to attack him with her poisoned kanzashi, while he could fire at will from a safe zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would she have to use her Nen this time? Had she underestimated the operation to such an extent? If she had her chakrams the fight would be fairer. But since that wasn’t the case, she could try to use the kanzashi as her last resort, but if she aimed improperly she’d lose the confrontation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and focused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she wouldn't have to use her Nen this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of the two people in front of her used the technique, she just needed to observe her surroundings. While trying to find something to use to attack or defend herself, she felt one of the bullets scrape through her face, deflecting in time to see the damage that the projectile had done to the wall of plants of the Labyrinth and hearing the screams of the couples shortly after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot once again, aiming (or trying, at least) for Medea's shoulder, who quickly swirled to the other side. A thought ran through her mind: she just needed to make him spend his bullets and deflect from every shot at the last seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An intense light began to illuminate the labyrinth, but she ignored it; the casino had the habit of doing a light show quarterly, it should be happening on that occasion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing on the man in front of her, she realized that despite facing her he glanced at his lover a lot –who was now redressing–, which gave her the clarity she needed to perceive another weakness. The whole conflict had started because of the woman, how had she not thought of using her as a hostage before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stared at the woman for a few moments, but it was enough for him to understand her intentions and begin to shoot incessantly at her, stopping only when the gun indicated there was no ammunition left. He swore, enraged to see the woman put his beloved under the sights of her weapon again. This time, the purple-haired woman had closed her eyes in despair, expecting certain death now that her tormentor had been challenged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea squinted her eyes, a shadow covering her face even with lights illuminating the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said it before and I will say it again: my goal is not to kill anyone, I'm here for the flash drive.” She stated coldly. “I'm not gonna hurt any of you if you give me what I want, but otherwise I'm gonna shove this poison-soaked silver clip down her neck and then proceed to rip your head off with my bare hands. What will it be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed down and released the air he didn’t know he was holding. Sweating and crying, the woman kept looking at her lover and nodded slowly, confirming that he should make that decision. In the background, loud noises could be heard, but weren’t distinguished by any of them since they were focused on that situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Contrary to his will, he placed his hand inside his pocket and took the small metal object out of there, looking at it for a few seconds with what appeared to be wounded pride. When he lifted it towards the young woman, the man suddenly stiffened, letting the object fall to the ground while leading his hands to the center of his forehead and checking the round metal object that had sunk there, proceeding to fall to the ground lifeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman screamed and kicked around, trying to get rid of the hands that held her, which was not too difficult considering the shock that Medea was in. With a sharp movement, she pushed the young woman's arms away, which allowed her kanzashi to fall on the green grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What the hell was going on? Where did that thing come from? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing that she tried, in vain, to revive the man while murmuring words of love, Medea simply shrugged and lowered herself to grab the flash drive. Immediately after, she heard the noise of something cutting off the air near her head and the sudden sound of something crashing on the ground. Slowly, she stared at the place where the once desperate woman was, being greeted by another corpse. Both lovers had a look of terror on their faces. Frowning, she pressed the object that she had gone there for against her chest and approached the bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Medea guided her hand to the side of the woman's head, where the fresh blood dripped, and was surprised to feel the cold surface of a small golden sphere etched there. Her fingers wrapped the ball and she pulled it, revealing a thin, long silver cord, completely soaked in a dark, heavy aura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow that was slightly familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rustling of leaves caught her attention and she turned around, fake scarlet eyes being greeted by the silhouette of the tall man she had met in that cafeteria in Idyzanon. His black eyes remained as empty as the first time she saw him, maybe even a little more, and she could see the bloodlust surrounding him. His black hair rested on his shoulder and he stared at the small antenna between the delicate fingers of the pearl-haired thief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that was her target's assassin? What a small world!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not polite to take other people's things, please leave my needle where you found it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just killed my target and her lover.” Medea told him, slightly irritated. “If you had killed them a few minutes earlier, my entire mission would have been a failure; you’re the one to talk about politeness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I waited until you got what you needed, didn't I? The least you could do is thank me for not extending your search or killing her.” He retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea frowned under the mask, infuriated by the mention of thanking someone who got in between her mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, does it look like I'm gonna thank someone of your level?” She sneered, looking at him from head to toe. “An assassin shouldn’t expect anyone to respect him, you guys have no morals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says a thief, someone as low as me.” The man responded in that same almost cheerful tone from the other day, which caused a wave of fury to run through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to respond when an explosion noise became present and both turned towards the sound, watching the above-ground part of the Emerald Kaniv burn like hell on Earth. Medea remembered the clothes she had set on fire and just left an "Ah!" escape, hoping the blond boy hadn’t died during the fire. Jumping over the wall of plants of the maze, she set off towards a safe place, leaving the killer behind and once again hoping they wouldn’t meet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!  That was unexpected.” He said out loud. “Well, anyway give me-” The raven-haired man stopped when he noticed that he was alone and frowned, outraged to have had his needle stolen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the floor, however, he detected the brightness of the kanzashi used by the woman and bent forward to catch it. It was a common ornament, the only differential was the greenish glow of the poison that it was soaked in and the small sculpture of a multicolored peacock on the tip. He analyzed it for a while and put it in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she had something of his, it was only fair that he had something of hers in return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What happened to Kurapika? Where's Hisoka? Why is the flash drive Medea stole important? Will Illumi be able to get his needle back? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unlucky x Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea receives unexpected news and her day becomes a mess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a big chapter again,guys but I need to produce quality writing ;-;</p><p>This chapter's drawing was done by me while I doodled on Krita and it was supposed to serve as a reference for when I decided to draw Medea, but I thought it'd be interesting to show you so you'd have an idea of what I meant.</p><p>THANKS FOR THE 3 KUDOS AAAAAA IT MEANS SM TO ME, I WAS NOT EXPECTING ANYTHING FROM THIS STORY, I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO TURN OUT TRASHY LMAO</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p><p>P.S.: If I can't make my characters emotionally unstable, I don't even write lol</p><p>–Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea woke up crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warm, salty tears rolled down the sides of her face as her violet eyes gazed at the wooden ceiling of her hut. A woman’s name fell from her lips. It was not uncommon for this to happen, in fact, it was more frequent than she’d like, but this time it had been the most vivid memory so far. She hadn’t felt so terrified since that fateful night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat up on her mattress, trembling, and hugged her own body trying to calm herself down, nails piercing her arms’ tender flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the wooden bedside-table next to her bed, her phone began to ring — a noise that sounded too cheerful for someone who had just awakened from a nightmare, and she swore angrily. She had arrived at the Lapet Republic two days ago and trillions of people had called her to congratulate her on the mission’s success, but all she wanted to do was rest (especially after the robbery three days earlier).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can't I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking peaceful night?” She grabbed the electronic tightly, the lipstick wrappers next to it rolling towards the floor with her violent motion. “Who’s this? It's three in the fucking morning, you better have a reason to call me or you'll feel your phone being shoved so far up your ass you’ll be coughing ringtones for the next month.” She threatened, pushing her blanket away to get up and walk towards the toilet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you talk to your boss, Lanfort?” Asked Madam Thoshe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thoshe I'm not in the mood to chit-chat, get to the point.” She rinsed her face with water, trying to get rid of any traces of tears before walking to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wonder why I still have you in my team, you’re a nuisance to work with.” She complained frankly, to which Medea shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I'm the only person who’s reckless enough to go on suicidal missions that everyone else is terrified of.” Medea replied matter-of-factly while pouring milk into a cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right.” She agreed and Medea rolled her eyes, drinking the liquid slowly. “I'm just calling to say the mission has been canceled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea choked momentarily, placing the cup on the white marble countertop immediately and coughing repeatedly to clear the airways. On the other side of the line, her superior seemed not to care how shocked the young woman had been to hear the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, she had woken up because of memories of the worst moment of her life, and now she was being warned that her mission would no longer happen? Nice way to start the day off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it was canceled?” She inquired exasperated. “Thoshe, this has never happened before, what the fuck is going on? Did the financiers go bankrupt or something?” The despair in her voice was palpable, after all, that mission was extremely important to her career as a Sea Hunter. If she completed the research about the Sentinel Dolphins, a kind of mammal that was practically a myth for the contemporary civilization, she would become a Single-Star Hunter; there was no way she wouldn’t be stressed by the news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Madam Thoshe said nothing, just taking a deep breath while uncertain about how to approach the motive with her apprentice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thoshe...? They went bankrupt or died, right?” She asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea ... Actually, the mission was canceled for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time stopped for what seemed like hours for Medea, but were, in facct, mere seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she heard it right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it couldn't be. She had never been rejected from any mission in nine years working for the Association, that was simply impossible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned against the sink, breathing with difficulty. No, that wasn't happening, it was just another double nightmare she used to have, where she’d two nightmares in a row; of course, that was the only plausible explanation! She ran to the nearest reflective surface, the refrigerator, and stared at herself, eyes rummaging through her face for blood, but finding nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea tried to ignore the lump in her throat, feeling her body tremble and her body temperature rise. It felt as if her dreams were slipping through her fingers like sand — everything she had fought so hard to obtain was getting away once again, she couldn't believe it. The universe definitely was willing to ruin the woman’s Tuesday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do wrong?” She asked trying to maintain her composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn't explain, they just said you weren't going to lead the project nor be a part of it.” Her boss explained, voice utterly pitiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who gained the leadership?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and Medea was sure that things would only get worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evie Gargani.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me? Thoshe, for Heaven’s sake, please tell me this is a joke.” Her free hand grabbed her pearly locks and pierced the nails into her scalp, breath becoming more and more irregular as she began wandering aimlessly around the House.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, Lanfort…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Viola, please, I need to know what led them to that decision.” Her voice came out shrill and agitated, the blush on her face replaced by an unusual pallor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, I really don't know what happened, I wasn't at tonight's meeting.” The woman confessed. “But perhaps some higher positions Hunters have some information. I heard that Chairman’s floor was locked for three hours straight while the people there discussed various agendas, no one could enter nor leave. My friend Dusty from the floor below told everyone that Gel exited the meeting with a deadly glare and that she heard a lot of screaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean Gel from the Zodiacs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fucking shit, Thoshe, I think I'm gonna have a stroke.” The fingers holding the device trembled and the palms of her hands were sweating a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, calm down!” Thoshe told her seriously. “I hear they're going to be at the Association’s Annual Ball that happens in three days, so you might still be able to convince the financiers by then. That is, if you actually attend it this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A spark of hope flourished inside her. Maybe not everything was lost! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, she hated attending the Hunter Association Balls, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for her long-awaited one-star insignia. Her body seemed to cool down and she finally realized that she was in her room, the small lamp still plugged and partially illuminating the space, the lipsticks still fallen on the floor, so she took the opportunity to fetch a suitcase inside the closet and started to throw several clothes atop of her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to turn the tables and regain her leadership, no one could stop her. The heat of determination flowed through her veins, she could kill for that position if she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where will it happen?” The violet eyes scanned the clothes one by one, searching for the best pieces to use on the trip. She caught a glimpse of a smoke-colored suit whose details were small lime-green spirals and automatically looked at the forest-colored tailoring pants in her hands, determined to put the pair inside the luggage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glam Gas Land. Oh, and you're probably gonna need an escort to get in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She huffed. “Come on, it’s not like take it seriously, and even if they do, I’ll break in and no one’s gonna stop me before I talk to the financiers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viola Thoshe laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like the normal you has returned, I'm glad! But now I have to go, I need to finish a report until six in the morning. See you there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right you will!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then see you soon.” And she proceeded to hang up without waiting for an answer, like she always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea looked at the small metal object above her desk and sighed, deciding to write a text message while closing her luggage and running to the bathroom to take a shower. It was about half past three a.m, if she hurried she could get to the airport in time to buy the ticket for the first flight back to Saherta. She read the message one last time:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't be able to find you this week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unplanned issues with the Association.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll let you know once I’m available.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>- M. L.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she pressed ‘send’.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean the flight has no takeoff forecast?!” Medea yelled enraged. “We've been waiting to board for an hour and the company giving zero shits! I need to go to Saherta today!” Her slightly tanned face was now as red as a tomato and all she could hear was the noise of her own fast-paced heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attendant looked embarrassed due to the scandal made by the white-haired woman, trying to smile to the other passengers on the flight who were as impatient as the girl was and asking them to calm their spirits. If Medea had guessed that her daily share of disgrace had been achieved, she was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, miss, but there was a problem with the gear and the plane will need repairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want my money back!” Shouted a passenger in a suit, followed by a chorus of people agreeing with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down.” The woman practically begged. “I'll see what I can do for you, but please stop yelling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That just infuriated the passengers even more, who seemed to want to attack the attendant right there. Desperate to get rid of the problem, the woman frantically typed into her computer until she found a solution. Smiling with relief, she turned to the 40 people around her bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have two options: board the flight that takes off in 10 minutes, but it has a connection in York New and then will proceed to Glam Gas Land, or board the flight that leaves in 30 minutes and goes straight to the destination, but it is an hour longer.” She explained with a few plane tickets in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agitated, Medea replied that she preferred the first option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if she had to stop at York New first, it was better to make the 2-hour trip than to stay an extra hour inside the plane. The staff quickly guided her to the check-in area, dispatching her luggage and validating the newly printed ticket so she could finally board the flight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her leather bag attached to her body, Medea followed through the corridors in a hurry, running as fast as she could with her Hunter license around her neck, trying to arrive there before the plane took off and she had to wait for another flight. When she saw the metal door of the plane and the stewardess heading into the aircraft, she shouted to get the woman’s attention, who stared at her with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I HAVE TO BOARD!” The flight attendant just stood still as she approached extending the ticket, which was immediately picked up. Smiling, the woman looked to the young woman and indicated for her to enter the space too, closing the door soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commissary paved the way for the pearlescent-haired girl, taking her to the business class area — an entirely ivory space with about four rows, each consisting of 6 pairs of white chairs; it wasn't first class, but it was real luxurious to other aircraft she’d been in. The atmosphere of the place was light and the air smelled of mint, which was comforting for Hunter as it brought her good memories. The space only had four free seats, after all that was a flight to York New, an extremely important business city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea walked between the aisle of chairs, looking for her place. Upon arriving at her seat, she thanked the Heavens for not having anyone on the side so she could relax more, practically throwing her bag in the compartment above the seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chose to stay near the window (the chair that had been assigned to her), so she fastened her seat belt and rested her head against the thick glass, closing her violet eyes so as not to feel nauseous once the aircraft took flight. A few minutes passed as she enjoyed the tranquility she experienced, a rather uncommon sensation, when she felt someone watching her with intensity, practically throwing a bucket of water at the blissful moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, are you in the right seat?” Questioned a male voice. “I'm sure that armchair was vacant when I bought this one and after I boarded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea kept her eyes closed, but granted a reply to the man since they would be glued to each other for the rest of the trip, and she did not want him to bother her as revenge for her rudeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My flight was canceled for technical reasons, I was relocated here.” She explained yawning. “I'm sorry if I scared you, it wasn't my intention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's okay, I just didn't expect to find someone sitting next to me after I got back from the bathroom.” She let out a giggle and opened her violet eyes, watching her tired reflection amid the rays of dawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat in his chair and buckled up, and she took a deep breath, trying to shake the uncomfortable exhaustion off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to keep his gaze on her figure, or rather, on her breasts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, her hands forming fists after she realized she could be easily cornered in the position she was in. Medea didn’t want to fight another passenger, but she’d gladly do it to defend herself from a pervert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The persistent look began to bother her, it was almost as if he wanted to tell her something, perhaps a heinous catcall, but did not know how to approach her. She seriously hoped that he had the sense to keep his mouth shut. The young woman was about to confront him when he decided to speak up:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fellow Hunter, huh? What is your specialization?” That took her by surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down, she realized that her license was hanging around her neck, resting below her bosom; she’d forgotten to take it off after getting accommodated. Knowing she wasn't being seen as a sexual prey made her feel relieved, and she decided to answer his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sea, you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blacklist.” he replied gently. “What does a Sea Hunter intend to do in York New? Isn't it a very continental city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does a blacklisted Hunter intend to do in the tiny agrarian Republic of Lapet? Isn't that too far from criminal areas?” She retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made him let out a low laughter, a sweet and contagious sound that rang beautifully through the woman's ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess you have a point. You're going to Saherta for business purposes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m just passing by, I have matters elsewhere.” The girl turned with her arm outstretched, a genuine smile on her reddish lips. “I'm Medea, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he looked deep in her eyes, she could feel her heart skipping a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the bodyguard from Emerald Kaniv. The same boy she presumed to have died with the other 237 people three days ago. It wasn’t possible to have so many negative situations happening in one day; had she stepped on newborns or spat on the grave of some corpse and the universe decided to avenge them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond squinted his gray eyes and she hoped that she wasn’t recognizable without the wig and lenses, but he just gave her a small smile and his pale hand grabbed Medea's, shaking it firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kurapika.” He raised an eyebrow. “Something about you is familiar to me, tell me, have we met before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat dripped from her neck down her shoulder blades and Medea gulped down, thinking of an answer that would make the topic end as soon as possible. She didn’t want the Association to know about her part-time job at all, especially now that she intended to stop being a thief to focus exclusively on her main profession. She didn’t know what could happen to her career if this detail came to light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'd remember those pretty eyes.” Her voice was smooth and enchanting as the tune of a lyre, a seductive smile forming on her lips and making the boy’s eyes widen. “So the answer is no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika stiffened on his seat, a strange glow passing through his eyes before he blinked repeatedly and deflected them from the woman next to him. Embarrassed, he coughed, letting go of her hand and staring at his own knees again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was funny to see that someone who had acted so seriously and objectively that night was completely baffled by a simple compliment. Medea smiled, happy that her strategy worked. It was common for unfamiliar people to be uncomfortable with attempts at flirting, so she always used it as an escape in case she realized that her interlocutor was not of the flirtatious type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both remained silent when the pilot warned that they were about to take off, the man with his attention fixed on the golden embroidery of his tunic whereas she had her eyes closed and leaned her head against the window. Her ears clogged automatically and she frowned in irritation. She hated flying; it was very uncomfortable and took away restricted her sense of freedom, she much preferred to be in the midst of the waves, where the air was not confined and she could climb into the basket of the crow’s nest to observe the horizon in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea observed the sea of clouds around and below the aircraft, a sight so magnificent that she wished to be a bird just to fly between them for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending some time deep in thought, she was surprised to find out that it was already half past seven a.m., only 20 minutes left before they landed in York New. Stretching in her seat, Medea let a sigh escape her lips and allowed her wrist to rest again on the seat. Kurapika stared at it in an almost uninterested way, but she knew those beautiful eyes were on her once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool tattoo.” He whispered. “Does it have a meaning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stared at the drawing on her left wrist — a long purple Rhombus surrounded by a larger one with two thick stems of turquoise color and two thin golden ones. Six circles of different shades of green and blue, three on each side, were around them and on top of the larger rhombus, as if it was a beautiful crown, there was a squarish gem resembling a citrine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allowed her fingers to wander through the lines that covered half of her arm and turned to the curious man. “It's a symbol used by ancient civilizations. It means that everything in life leads to a greater purpose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has a beautiful meaning, were the colors used by them the same as yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, no, they were simply empty traces, I was the one who asked for it to be this way.” She told him. “Do you have any as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pilot's voice warned that they were about to land at their destination as Kurapika shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't like tattoos, they're easy to identify someone and it would be almost suicide in my work area.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes sense.” Medea agreed. "I think our journey ends now..." She said as she watched the runway get closer and closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… Do you already have a place to stay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, as soon as we land I’ll board another flight to reach my destination.” The blond man made a noise of agreement and silence reigned once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plane finally landed and the passengers got up, walking through the corridors hurriedly. Kurapika took off his belt and opened the compartment where their hand luggage were, placing hers in her hands. Medea muttered a thank you and he just nodded, ready to get out of the aircraft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said goodbye to each other on the way out, but she preferred so. Heaven knows what would happen if he noticed that she had been the one to stick an appetizer in his mouth, or even worse, if he connected the dots and realized that she was the cause of the fire that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passing through the metal gates, Medea was about to walk toward the boarding gate of the next flight when she felt a warm hand touching her right wrist, preventing her from moving forward. She turned around, ready to pluck her arm out of the person’s hands when Kurapika approached her. His lips lightly touched her ear and she froze, completely confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't expect me to be dumb enough not to know it was you three days ago, right?” He whispered, making her body shiver and goosebumps flourish through her skin. “When I saw your smile I wasn’t sure if my intuition was correct, but I was certain it was you when you touched my hand the same way you touched my shoulder. But don’t worry,” He continued. “no one will know that it was you who set the Emerald Kaniv on fire, after all, you did me a favor by making that decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked away and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good to see you again, Medea. Have a nice trip.” And he left, leaving her standing in shock at the same place.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Medea regain her leadership? Who was she messaging? Where's Illumi's needle? To find out the answers to these and other questions, stay tuned on the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bonbons x and x Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea makes new friends at the local candy store and there's something she's not paying enough attention to.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, how are u? I hope you're well. This chapter needed to be written with faster actions so I can develop the story's main plot, so I want to let you know that things will start to get serious from now on. </p><p>Idk when the next chapter will be published bc I'm currently studying to get into a UNiversity and I'll have to focus on that, but dw, I'll write bit by bit everynight before I fall asleep ;) </p><p>Hope u enjoy the chapter ^.^</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trip to Glam Gas Land had been exhausting, but despite all the emotional ups and downs, Medea was finally in the so-called City of Pleasures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Association had provided a room for each guest at the hotel where the annual ball would take place in two days, and she quite liked it so far. The event itself would be boring though, it was nothing more than a gathering to announce the future researches and congratulate Hunters who had performed important feats that year. Surprisingly, her recent expedition to capture the Triple-tailed Seahorses had been considered important among the Sea Hunters group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather ironic, considering she had been deprived of participating on an even more important mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual baby blue blouse and white shorts, she had the sudden idea to visit the nearest candy store. She put on her blue sneakers and made sure her phone was in the bag before leaving the room and heading towards the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nothing new that Medea Lanfort had a sweet tooth; anyone who spent at least one day by her side was shocked to learn that she had no caries nor diabetes — a miracle if you consider all the sugary crap she ingested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The candy store was fast only two blocks away, closer than what she expected, and the multicolored establishment soon emerged in front of her. Smiling like a child opening their birthday present, she walked through the glass door and felt mesmerized by the amount of colors and smells filling the place; she could really see why people went crazy in Glam Gas Land. She decided to take a look at the Citrus candy sector, the aroma of passion fruit and lemon invading her nostrils and guiding her through the corridors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shimmering packages made it difficult for her to choose one of them, should she buy orange candies or strawberry candies? Both of them? Yeah, it was a good idea. Next to her was an ebony-haired girl, big bright blue eyes fixed on a heart-shaped box filled with liqueur candies. She wore a yukata-like outfit in a pink shade and her fluttering olive skirt matched her amaranth-colored boots beautifully. She seemed delighted by the packaging, which made Medea giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They have alcohol, a little girl your age won’t be able to buy them." She said gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager turned to her, her head slightly tilted and a pout on her small lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But they're so cute…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are, but believe me, the taste is terrible." She stood on her tiptoes to reach another box on the higher shelves and turned with a golden package in hands. "These are infinitely better and have no liquor! They’re made with desert lime, have you ever tried it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and the long black strands waved with the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, what are they like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea put her index on her lips as she thought of an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like lemon, but with a hint of cherry. It sounds weird, but it's great, I swear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alluka!" Shouted a silver-haired boy whose expression was slightly angry. He approached the girl and held her hand tightly, his electric eyes shining. "You can't disappear like that, I got worried!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry big brother, I won't do it again, I promise!" The girl, Alluka, said affectionately, and the boy clicked his tongue. He then turned his attention to the woman in front of him, studying her from head to toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's this?" His voice was cold and haughty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This miss was telling me what candies to buy!" She explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's chocolate, pick any of them and you’re fine." He gave Medea a superior look and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you are thinking of simple chocolates like chocorobos you are right, but not all chocolates work the same way." She took two of the less tasty bonbons from the shelf and extended to the siblings on one hand, whereas the other held two from the box she had shown the girl. "Please try them, I want you to tell me if there's a difference in taste or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to eat something a stranger offered me, I'm not an idiot." He said cautiously, while his sister quickly took one of each and opened the wrappers, eating one followed by the other. "Alluka! Are you crazy?! You can't eat everything a stranger offers you! " He reprimanded her in shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH! I felt it!" The girl exclaimed. "Brother, you have to taste it as well! Don't look at me like that, go on, try it for me, will you? Pretty please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a defeated look, the teenager put one by one inside his mouth, eyes carving holes in the woman’s head, and frowned while chewing the first bonbon. Medea had purposefully given them a bonbon with a flavor that resembled rotten oranges at first, and were proceeded by a disgusting taste of spit when swallowed; she was sure no one in their right mind would be able to like them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second bonbon, however, made his feline blue eyes twinkle with pleasure, a blush spreading across is pale face, and she smiled upon seeing that her choice had been approved by the pair. The way he looked at her again was different, almost as if he was in shock after realizing he was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you like the Mirage’s Pearls." She said triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl grabbed her left hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! You were right, the taste is indescribable! It's wonderful, isn't it, big brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, yeah, maybe you're not so wrong about it..." He reluctantly agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why don't you take that box?" Both of them looked at her in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious? You don't even know us..." He pointed out suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Consider this a lesson on savoring real sweets." She gave them a wink and the brunette smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, thank you very much, miss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea placed a strand of hair that fell on the delicate little face back to the original position and poked the tiny nose with her index, surprising the girl. She felt a stone-like sensation in her chest. This little girl reminded her of herself when she was still innocent and carefree, when life still smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The name’s Medea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am Alluka and this is my brother, Killua. He is a very talented Hunter!” She told her, which only made her brother blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't talk about me like that, silly!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, if your little sister said that then she is right, a lady never lies." Killua blushed and crossed his arms, turning his head to stare at his sister with an annoyed face, which did not seem to bother her at all, as she nodded and smiled victoriously. "I'm also a Hunter, I've been working as one for about 9 years." Medea commented briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua smiled cunningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could tell by your aura, it's very strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's the second to tell me that in less than a month</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. She was getting worried, but only smiled and scratched the nape of her neck, bothered by the detail pointed out by the young man. "Thank you, I think... What is your specialization?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't decided which one suits me best yet." He shrugged. "You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sea Hunter. Are you here for the annual ball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and passed his hand through his thick, silvery hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we’ll meet some friends. I suppose you're here for the same reason, right?" Medea nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka seemed to rejoice even more and clapped her hands, sky-like eyes illuminating the store with its amount of brightness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I hope we can meet at the dance! I heard it'll be positively crowded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman shrugged and grimaced as she picked up a few more boxes of candy and walked toward the cashier with the two teenagers beside her, arms almost not managing to hold all the packaging at once. After placing the products on the countertop, the attendant managed to register them with agility, not even looking at Medea while doing her job.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's exactly why I avoid it, dealing with all those unbearable people on the same night is torture. Here, take my credit card, please." She glanced at the siblings again and handed them the small bag with the desert lime bonbon, a heart-warming feeling taking over her when she saw their joyful expressions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much miss Medea!" Alluka said and the young woman could see some tears forming in her docile eyes. "You’re so kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alluka, are you crying?!" Inquired Killua with a somewhat frightened look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, I'm just touched." The girl guaranteed, waving her hands in front of her face to dry the teardrops that tried to escape. "Considering... Well, you know what I mean, Big Brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea preferred not to say anything; she’d met them a few minutes ago, she couldn’t expect them to talk to her about their lives immediately, in fact, she would be worried if they did. Opening a box of cherry liqueur truffles, the woman shoved two of them at once into her mouth, reminding herself not to offer the sweets to her companions as she usually did — no alcohol for minors. Pointing to the direction of the hotel, she turned to the two and asked:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going back to your hotel room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua denied, visibly friendlier than when they had met, and indicated the opposite way with his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We’ll take a walk around the central square, there's a comic book store that we want to visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you later, Miss Medea!" The girl waved her goodbye and turned on her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea nodded and watched them walk down the street with locked arms, a melancholic smile forming on her lips as she returned to the hotel, her steps slow and meek. Sometimes she would fantasize about what it would be like to have someone to call her family, someone who would not disappoint her and who she could really count on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A person whom she could trust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not having someone to be your so-called home in the world was lonely, but as time went by that unbearable pain became more and more distant to the point where it was nothing but a slight emotional nuisance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People got used to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> got used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the big day had arrived and determination bubbled inside Medea. She had spent the days before the event preparing herself for her conversation with the investors, hoping she’d convince them that she was the best option to lead the survey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t understand why they had chosen Evie Gargani as her replacement, she was nothing but a vulgar drunkard who didn’t even knew the difference between board and starboard, a literal shame to their profession; if they had chosen capable people like Madame Thoshe or Morel Mackernasey she would have understood and accepted to be removed from the position, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Evie</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea wouldn’t accept it even if Hell broke loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting her silver rhinestones heels on, she stared at the mirror for the last time before leaving the room. The gray blazer had lemon toned embroidery and contrasted with her golden skin, hugging her curves and making her breasts appear even fuller and perkier than normal. The dark green social pants balanced out the sensuality of the slit on her bust, giving her the seriousness needed for a formal environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her violet eyes were highlighted amid all those dark shades and added richness to the burgundy lipstick on her plump lips, but it was the long white strands in a partial up-do that gave her a divine look. It was as if a long veil of light covered her body. She didn't go to social events often, but when she did no one could deny that she had the elegance and charm to be the center of attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she walked up to the elevator, Medea put a jade necklace around her neck, arranging her silver earrings to make sure she hadn't lost any of them, and touched the stolen needle in her front pocket. It was always nice to carry a weapon, even if it was one she wasn't used to. Pressing the ‘up’ button, she immediately entered the metal space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ball would be in the hotel's event hall that was below the roof, an open space with a small greenhouse and some benches for people to spend time, the perfect place if she needed to escape for a few minutes. Upon arriving at the ball floor, the first thing she felt was the scent of champagne impregnating her nostrils; she hated champagne. Alcoholic beverages with the taste of cheap beer didn’t please her taste buds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was crowded as she expected, the orchestra playing calm and catchy melodies in one of the corners was almost muffled by the amount of people talking to each other. A waiter offered her a glass of the sparkling wine, which she kindly denied, opting to walk among the Hunters and their guests in search of the group of investors, the reason why she had traveled to Glam Gas Land in the first place. Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her arm and turned around ready to tell the person to let go when she was surprised by Alluka’s blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Medea, it’s great to see you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alluka, how are you?" She was caught off guard and had no reaction when the girl hugged her waist, the yellow dress shining with the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I'd never see you again, we didn't meet after the candy store." She told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to deal with some work stuff, so I couldn't leave." Her fingers hesitantly ran through the silky black strands, combing them carefully. "Where is your brother? Did you run from him again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka giggled mischievously. "Just a little bit, he's talking to his friends so I came to talk to you. Are you enjoying the party?" She let go of the woman and put her hands behind her back as she balanced between her heel and tiptoes in a rhythmic movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just arrived. I'm looking for some business people, I must talk to them tonight.” She explained scanning the hall with her amethyst-like eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you talking about the investors?" Medea raised an eyebrow and nodded, curious about how she knew about it. "I heard a black-haired woman with huge amber eyes say something about them not coming until eleven o'clock in the evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did this woman somehow resemble a snake?" Alluka placed a finger on her lips and nodded. "Then the information must be correct, thank you very much for telling me this, my dear." Medea squeezed her plump cheeks, causing her to blush and laugh. "Guess I’ll be available for a while..." She commented out loud, throwing her long hair over her left shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this mean you can spend time with me?" Her eyes shone and Medea thought it was the cutest thing in the world, it was as if Alluka treated her like a long-time friend even if they barely knew each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was lovely, but dangerous if someone bad tried to take advantage of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, but don't you think your brother must be looking for you?" She waved one hand as if it did not matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's very busy gossiping right now, I was just going to feel out of place by myself, but with you by my side I'm sure that I’ll have fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, we can spend some time together, but first we'll take you to your brother so he won't be worried when he realizes you're gone, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka nodded, taking the woman's hands into hers and guiding her through the people and tables. The smell of chocolate began to spread around the place. A delicious dessert would probably be served soon and Medea would really need to be sitting down to enjoy it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some familiar faces were identified by the young woman, but she only returned from afar the nods she received; she was not in the mood to hear someone comment on her deposition of leadership and would most likely tell them to fuck off in less than a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table where Alluka lead her to was circular like the others, a thin satin fabric covering it from top to bottom, and it had a beautiful centerpiece full of colorful flowers and subtle fragrances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the group of boys who were sitting there. Killua only seemed to realize his sister’s disappearance then, rolling his eyes and quickly frowning at her. In addition to Killua, two dark-haired boys, a younger one with honey-colored eyes, dressed in a simple black suit, and a tall man with brown eyes and glasses too small for his face who wore a blue chalk striped suit, stared at them with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you've bored me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she rolled her eyes. "I decided to look for something to entertain myself and ended up finding my friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alluka you only met her two days ago, you can't consider her your friend yet." Spoke Killua, and the girl stuck her tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You befriended Gon during the Hunter exam, you’ve got no place to judge me.” She retorted and he crossed his arms, a slight blush over his cheeks and nose, but not saying anything else. "Anyway, guys, this is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea?" A masculine voice asked dumbfounded. "What a surprise to see you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea turned, violet eyes meeting grayish ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You again?" She was utterly in shock. "Are you stalking me by any chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amber-eyed boy stared at them with confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurapika, do you know each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we met on a ... mission of mine." He replied without taking his eyes off her. "And no, I had no idea that you would be here, you did not tell me your trip’s destination.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you would be staying in York New." She stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were the one to draw that conclusion." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then come and sit with us, any friend of Alluka is our friend as well!" Exclaimed the boy. "I'm Gon and this is Leorio, it's a pleasure to meet you, miss!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Name is Medea, it's a pleasure to meet you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka sat next to her older brother and indicated a seat next to her for Medea, which was in front of Kurapika and the man in glasses. A waiter offered her a beautiful slice of chocolate pie with strawberries and she immediately accepted, her eyes shining as she came across the beautiful dessert. She turned her face to Killua, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you finish the bonbons? I finished mine once I got to the hotel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alluka and I finished them on the way to the comic book store, we bought another two on our way back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in glasses (Leorio?) laughed as he took a bite of the dessert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you had a sweet tooth, Killua.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s not a sweet tooth, it’s practically an addiction." Teased the boy beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t be an idiot, Gon; it’s not my fault if I know how to appreciate the good things in life." He defended himself, lifting his head in a haughty pose and making his friend laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leorio turned to Medea, who ate carelessly, his eyes shining with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you Hunter or are you just escorting someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a Sea Hunter." The man and Gon exclaimed in unison. "My job is to seek and study species and myths related to the ocean, but I also search for lost treasures, whether they’re contemporary or from ancient civilizations doesn’t really matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How cool! You're like a pirate!" Gon leaned over the table, his mouth ajar in admiration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed raising a hand to her mouth in an attempt to cover it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you could say that." Alluka still looked at her as if she was a new limited edition doll, completely enchanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever seen a dolphin up close?" She inquired leaning her face on her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they are very interesting to study and are excellent friends, did you know that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Medea nodded. "Are they your favorite animals then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I prefer peafowls, I love their elegance and colors. But if we’re talking about marine animals, I like the electric-starfish, they have a very beautiful fluorescent glow and when they die you can use them as earrings since they’re so small.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't that kind of cruel?" asked Leorio slightly frightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They become toxic and can cause serious mutations if some animal eats them after they die, so the best option is to remove them from the sea as soon as possible." She ensured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The others sitting at the table seemed to make that the cue to integrate everyone into the conversation, and soon after that Leorio and Killua were arguing about which of their favorite animals was better while Gon and Alluka laughed at the scene. Kurapika was quiet, gray eyes lost in deep thoughts, as had occurred when they met. Suddenly he took a glass of wine to his lips, sipping the liquid carefully, and again deposited it over the black satin, circling the edges of the Cup with his middle finger, a light touch that made the liquid move in its compartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the cascade of champagne in the middle of the room, the smell of alcohol became unbearable and made her sick, and the noise pollution wasn’t helping either. With an annoying headache, she excused herself for a moment, got up and walked to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking among the people, she opened the first door that showed up in front of her, only realizing that it was the passage leading to the roof when she came across the white marble stairs. Shrugging it off, she climbed the steps carefully not to stumble, eager to smell the fresh air and hear the sound of the night breeze. She walked up to the ledge of the roof, holding firmly on the metal support and sighing deeply as she absorbed the beauty of Glam Gas Land seen from above. The height was too great, so she felt dizzy for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something, perhaps her sixth sense, bothered her a bit. It was as if a ball of lead weighed on her heart and wanted to pull her down. An almost freezing cold passed through her bristling her skin and she could almost hear a voice whispering phrases in her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, now not only she had frequent nightmares but was also becoming paranoid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, she moved away from the parapet and tried to go down the stairs as quickly as she could while trying to get rid of her thoughts, failing to realize the weight that the stolen needle exerted in her pocket or the aura that it emanated again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Medea be able to convince the financiers? Why is Illumi's needle acting strange? Will Medea meet Nanika soon? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No x and x Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Ball has officially begun and Medea confronts the Sponsors.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I gotta say I love when my characters have emotional breakdowns, it adds flavor to the plot 😈😈😈 This is officially the biggest chapter so far, but also the best, in my opinion. I loved writing the fight scene, it was different from what I generally write so it's a true victory for me considering I couldn't write action scenes til last year lmao I hope you enjoy it too.</p><p>This also marks the end of the Stolen Needle case 👀</p><p>See you soon darlings 💖  💖  💖 </p><p>- Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The light in the bathroom made her dizzier than she already was and the bile rose inside her throat, making her bend over the cleanest toilet she had ever seen, still, she was unable to vomit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know exactly the reason behind the sudden nausea considering just a few minutes ago she was fine while talking to Alluka and the others, it was almost as if superhuman pressure was imposed upon her body. She could feel her body overheating and sweat dripping down her neck, making her necklace move easily. It was extremely strange since she rarely got sick and had no contact with anything unusual or sick people lately. Could it be anxiety about having to humiliate herself to get her position back? Unlikely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that she wouldn’t vomit, she closed the lid and sat on it with her feet leaning against the door of the cabin while she buried her head buried in her hands in an attempt to make the world stop spinning. Some tears tried to escape her eyes, but she forced herself to hold them; she couldn't be so weak that she couldn't withstand a simple sensory overload. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the bathroom door open with a thud and frowned, the voices and laughter filling the place in a disgusting way. One of the women entered the cabin next to her while the other two waited outside, all oblivious to the young woman who was having a breakdown in the tiny cubicle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Medea fixed her posture and was about to open the door to walk away pretending that nothing had happened when she heard:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you see Lanfort?" One of them asked. "She came in and didn't even talk to anyone, just showed up and disappeared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other one who was also outside laughed jokingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor things, her ego must be so wounded now that she's been expelled from the mission." She commented maliciously. "But come on, it was about time someone gave an end to her empire, she behaves as if she owned the place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first woman agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She's unbearable!" Leaning towards the gap on the door, the young woman caught a glimpse of the figures there; Sartha Fonx, a wild Hunter with whom she had worked with a few times in the past, and her oh-so-despised substitute, Evie Gargani.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what they say?" Whispered Evie, the long reddish-brown strands falling on her back when she put a hand on her hip. "That she used to work at a brothel in Proyca before she became a Hunter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea felt her blood boil, the distress within herself being replaced with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she was a kid when back then, she was what, 11, 12 years old?" Sartha replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cabin door next door opened and a light pink-haired young woman walked towards the sink to wash her hands, turning to Sartha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn’t mean anything." A cruel grin adorned her lips. "I mean, other than her learning to climb socially by descending to powerful men’s beds." Evie laughed, looking slightly high, probably because of the various glasses of champagne she must’ve had since the beginning of the Ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Verin, stop! I’m going to piss myself!" She said laughing. "But you're right, she must be nominated to join those important missions through many... </span>
  <em>
    <span>arduous </span>
  </em>
  <span>nights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sartha giggled. "You guys are terrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I wrong though?" Asked Evie once she pulled herself together. "Besides, that whole ‘I don't use Nen because it's unnecessary’ bullshit is suspicious, she mustn't even know how to use it. But anyway, enough about Lanfort, tonight is all about me!" The three gave a lively shout and hugged each other happily; Medea wanted to go out and kick them in the face, but chose to stay in the shadows. "Let's go back to the salon before they call me to talk about the expedition, I need to </span>
  <a href="https://www.linguee.com.br/ingles-portugues/traducao/memorize.html">
    <span>memorize</span>
  </a>
  <span> what I have to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they were gone, Medea opened the door and grabbed the sink tightly, facing her own reflection with hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that how everyone saw her, as a prostitute? A woman unable to achieve her goals on her own, having to stoop so low as to do sexual favors in exchange for prestigious missions — which were only seen that way after she fulfilled them, being only labeled as suicidal previously?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just once, let it all out. Come on, you know you want it…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She felt a surge of adrenaline run through her body, so she shook her head and laughed. No, she wouldn't give up her position to an alcoholic who lived off slandering others, she would regain her leadership and teach Evie a lesson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left the bathroom with tranquility, the physical discomfort still present, but subdued by the determination to end the problem at once. She looked at the watch of the closest guest. A quarter past eleven p.m. Did she spend that much time stuck in the bathroom trying to vomit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From afar, she saw Killua and Alluka's table, but none of the people there seemed to notice her, so she took advantage of it and began looking for the research funders who had probably already arrived. Next to the small dark wooden plank there was a group of men, all very well-dressed and older than her, who talked to the current President, Cheadle Yorkshire, and some members of the zodiac. It was time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She adjusted her gray blazer and put her most sympathetic smile on her lips, walking towards the group. The first to notice her was Gel, who seemed surprised to see her there since she never attended the Annual Balls, followed by one of the businessmen who didn't take long to talk to the head of the group to warn the man of her approach. He, an almost 50-year-old man with red hair dotted with white strands and serious brown eyes, turned to her with a gentle smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fake ass son of a bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought, keeping her gentle demeanor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea Lanfort! Here's the girl responsible for yet another successful mission!" He greeted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Lasym, it’s a pleasure to meet you again!" She gritted. "President Yorkshire, Zodiacs, long time no see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheadle just nodded, analyzing her subordinate’s behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I'd never see you at an organization dance, have you changed your mind about tight spaces?" He joked, a hint of irony in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really, I'm only here for a special reason." She replied. "I suppose everyone knows what I’m talking about, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gel gave her boss a side glance and pressed her lips in a thin line, lowering her head and staring at her glass of wine. Lasym looked at Cheadle and raised an eyebrow as if saying an ‘I told you’, turning to the young woman with a slightly more serious countenance, but still exposing a curve on his thin lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we really? Why don't you enlighten us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea placed a hand behind her back, nails piercing her skin and marking the flesh due to the repressed anger. With her other hand she straightened the pearly strands leisurely, amethyst eyes darkening under her thick eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to regain my position in the Dolphin-Sentinel Research Mission." Her voice was firm and determined, but her palms and the soles of her feet were sweating profusely. "And, of course, to know why you expelled me from it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The president sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea, I believe this is not the ideal time to talk about it." She warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why wouldn't it be?" She retorted with her sharp tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because we're in the middle of a Ball and it’s not the right place to talk about work." She replied with a serious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ma’am, I apologize, but is that not the reason for this event?" Medea asked with false innocence. "I mean, we announce important research that will happen and we name the best achievements of the year, don't you think it's kind of silly to say that it's not the place to debate about work?" Cheadle frowned displeased with the subordinate's stubbornness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think Miss Lanfort is right, President." He agreed sighing. "It is better to solve this at once before it goes on and harms the Association's member’s relations, which would be a pity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheadle said nothing, but drank from the glass of champagne and watched the scene unfold, allowing Medea to get immersed once and for all in the situation. Around them, the other businessmen and members of the Zodiacs remained silent and static, uncertain about how to react to what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The truth, Medea, is that it was very difficult to make the decision to replace you, since you are one of the Hunters that gives us the most return." He spun the cup between his fingers and took it to his nose, inhaling the aroma of the drink. "But let's be honest, do you really think you deserve the title of Single-Star Hunter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That took Medea by surprise and she frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I worked hard for it." She assured him, not understanding where he wanted to get to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The thing is, well, you don't have what it takes to become one, sweetie. I mean, you came from Clayso, a country known for money laundering and misery, you didn't have a relevant upbringing and you don't like to interact with your mission partners." Her heart was beating fast, her eyes were wide open and her hands sweated. "Single-Star Hunters are people who’ve had a solid foundation in life, people who manage to do great teamwork and, above all, who are willing to make use of their skills completely. Including Nen." He sipped some liquid from the cup, completely relaxed, and Medea felt all her fury return even stronger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that no matter how hard I try, I can't get this insignia because I don’t come from a wealthy family like Evie or because I don’t accept bullshit from anyone? Do you mean that my choice of not using Nen disqualifies me among the others? Is that what's depriving me of recognition?" Her voice trembled, but still sounded cold and sharp, she could hardly believe what she heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partially, yes." The man admitted. "But let's face it, a Hunter whose past is tied to a brothel being part of the most important mission sponsored by my company? The media would go insane, it’d be a disgrace to my company." He shook his head with false sadness. "I'm sorry, but you just don't have what it takes to be a leader nor a Single-Star Hunter, sweetie." And he left the group, walking excitedly among the people and quickly disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even a slap in the face would have hurt less than that, her breath was caught inside her throat, her violet eyes shining with retained tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the other businessmen, who pretended to pay attention to the orchestra playing on one side of the hall, and turned to her fellow Hunters, who looked away or scratched the nape of their necks in discomfort. Gel threw her a look of pity, as if she wanted to say something to comfort her during that tense moment, but only put a black strand of hair behind her ear and drank a sip of wine. Cheadle remained impassive, as if she wanted to show that she was right by saying that it had not been the best time to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea simply exhaled and turned her back on the circle of people who were there, walking with a stuck-up nose and an impeccable posture between them all while controlling the tears of frustration that wanted to fall down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye, she saw Alluka waving her arms to get her attention and had to gather all her strength not to collapse into tears right there. She heard one of the boys calling her, but she ran as fast as she could into the elevator, pressing a random button before it went down and finally allowing herself to cry. She leaned against the metal wall and began to sob wildly, her whole body trembling with nervousness and struggling to keep herself on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the elevator door opened again showing the Self-care floor, Medea didn’t hesitate to run towards one of the relaxation chair in front of the indoor pool and collapse there, a sullen whine coming out of her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this how her dreams were supposed to end? Simply because of her past at the brothel? Hell, they didn't even know the whole story and already jumped to conclusions! And yet, it caused her to lose to Evie and she’d received the terrible news that she couldn’t become a Single-Star Hunter as a bonus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did life hate her so much? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within herself, despair spread quickly and she began to see everything blurred and dark, her own heartbeat becoming way too loud for her and her throat burned with the whispers she murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't know for sure how long she stayed in that position since she stopped crying out loud, but she was sure it must have been a while as she had cramps in her thighs. She stood up with a grimace and wiped her face, trying to look minimally stable to go find Alluka and the others to apologize for her disappearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a heavy feeling took hold of herself again, it was as if she was being forced down and it only got worse with every step she took towards the long corridor of massage rooms. She frowned as she realized that an unusual cold was emerging from her body, bristling her skin and almost forcing her to walk through one of the adjacent wings, the shadows embracing her more and more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea hated the dark and she hated small places, two characteristics of that little passage, but she couldn't get rid of the magnetism that pulled her there. If she didn't know better she would even say that she was under hypnosis. She came across a door ajar and headed to her with curiosity to realize that all the others were closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she peered through the open gap and, not seeing anything suspicious, was about to leave until she heard a groan of pain coming from a corner of the room, the only one her field of vision didn't reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That caught her attention strongly enough to make her ignore her common sense and open the door even more, trying hard not to make noise. It was then that she understood why she was attracted to the place. From the corner of the room, a tall figure released a heavy and completely lethal aura that made her bite her lower lip anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more groan echoed from the area and she was sure that that man was not alone and oozing bloodlust for nothing, so she decided to try to intervene in favor of the victim. Reluctantly, she took her hand to the needle in her pocket, the only weapon available and also the one that most resembled the Kanzashi she had lost, assuming an attack position while waiting for an opening from the figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, the voice of Mr. Lasym sounded through the place:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please let me go, I promise I won't say anything about it!" He begged. "You can keep the money earmarked for missions with the Hunter Association, but spare me, I am an important man and my death would affect the political and economical fields." His voice trembled more and more, Medea was sure that he was almost in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a golden opportunity, she quickly realized. If she saved him maybe he’d give her leadership back as a reward! But knowing that man like she did and after hearing everything he had told her, was it worth saving him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so caught up in her thoughts, that Medea didn’t even notice when the man approached her, Nen burning in blackish flames, and attacked her. Several sharp objects were thrown at once towards her like a silver rain. Due to the slowness to act, some needles scratched her face making thin droplets of blood drip from the wounds, but she quickly regained her attention and jumped backwards, placing more distance between herself and the offender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was fast and attacked with agility, the long black hair moving with each movement he made. He aimed precisely, focusing on striking her on strategic points to injure her body severely and Medea had to admit he was good, it was not everyday that she found someone who had so much confidence in his attacks and made her sweat during a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The objects were imbued with the same flaming aura that came from him, which indicated that if they seriously hurt her she would certainly die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mere proximity of his aura left her in an indescribable daze. She felt sweat dripping down her body and decided to change tactics, if she were to die — honestly by the way things were happening lately, she wouldn’t be surprised if she did — at least she wanted to land a punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the needle in her hands in the same way as she used her usual weapon, she suddenly threw herself at the man, who deflected in the last few seconds, nudging her ribs and drawing a hiss of pain from her throat. She spun around with the weapon, injuring the arm that had hurt her and tearing the flesh from his jaw to his Adam's Apple, blood dripping down the pale skin. She was kicked across the chest and sent flying across the corridor, where she fell to her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man took one of his hands to the injury, staring at the scarlet liquid with surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea tried to regulate her erratic breathing and decided to put into action something she had not done in a while. Turquoise flames flowed from her body, surrounding her like a neon smoke amid the shadows, and allowed her Shu to increase the resistance of the needle while focusing the Ko on her hands and feet, the limbs she used the most during offensive moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it left the rest of her body vulnerable to the opponent's attacks, but she didn’t care as long as she had a chance to beat his ass. He, in turn, activated his Ren, ready to attack her once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running towards her opponent, Medea dived under his arm and was about to make a cut on his neck when he blocked her onslaught with his other arm. The needle sank into the muscles quickly, and he grabbed her pale hair with his free hand, pulling it hard and hitting her face against the white tiles on the wall, blood dripping down her nose immediately and her vision becoming blurred for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to elbow his diaphragm, however, she was prevented by him, who ended up leaving the rest of his body vulnerable enough for Medea to pierce her pointy heels into the dorsal surface of his foot, ripping part of his flexible shoe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man hesitated for a moment, so she redirected her Ko to her head and threw it back, hitting his nose hard and escaping the grip on her hair, promptly jumping over the figure and landing on the other side of the hall. The blood in her nose dripped down her chest and ran down the valley of her breasts and she knew her clothes were ruined, but she couldn’t care about it on that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the darkness, Medea was able to see when he wiped his face and spat on the floor, his saliva completely red with blood, and, although she could not distinguish who the person was, a satisfied smile formed on her lips as she wiped the excess fluid in her nose with her blazer’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing an opportunity to check whether Lasym was still alive and show that she was worthy of becoming a One-Star Hunter, she ran towards the now open door, the assassin right behind her to conclude his mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She threw herself next to the miserable businessman and came across his pleading eyes, tears threatening to drip down their corners. Several holes were marked on his garments along with some golden spheres, blood dripping from the bruises. Medea looked at her own hands and her eyes widened when she realized they were identical to her stolen needle’s metal ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This couldn’t be serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lanfort, please get me out of here." He asked with tears escaping from his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Step away from my target or I will understand that you want to meddle in my work." Ordered the killer with the same quiet, unchanged voice from the first time they’d seen each other, as if they hadn’t fought ardently until a few seconds ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why don't you kill me now?" Inquired Medea, turning her head to face him. Under the Moon’s partial illumination, Medea could finally see him again. The black hair was slightly messy and blood stained the beautifully fair skin of his face, neck and forearm, but putting that aside, he looked as tidy as the other times they met. "Your colleague seemed interested in the idea when we met in Padokea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remained impassive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don’t share the same ideals. I'm only giving you that opportunity because I wasn't hired to kill you, but I can make an exception if you get in my way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea turned to the businessman and looked deep into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you honest when you told me those things earlier?" His voice didn't let anything shine through, so Lasym didn't know what to expect, regardless of the response he gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not! I-I was worried about Miss Gargani's career, her family is powerful, I need allies in politics!" He hurried to say. "Of course your past means nothing to me or my company! If you get me out of here, I'll put you in charge again." He guaranteed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea lowered her head for a few seconds and, out of a sudden, started laughed, scaring the shrunken man on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think I don't know you're saying that just to save your ass?" She stated rising her face and looking at him with superiority. "Do you think I don't know that the moment you’re safe you're going to discard me again?" Her voice was full of poison, her eyes dark with contempt. "A man who needs to lie about his ideals to get out of bad situations is nothing but a pathetic worm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're going to let me die by this monster’s hand, is that it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she replied:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Precisely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up and walked to the killer, who remained analyzing her thoroughly. The businessman despaired and tried to lift his body, weak arms failing their task and dropping the body again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait Lanfort, don-" A needle sank into his skull and he shut up, the dead body dangling to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stood staring at the corpse with tranquility and a sense of justice in her chest, and let a sigh escape as she took her hand up to her nose to dry it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin turned to her with something she could not decipher in his countenance, the ink black eyes glistened under the moonlight, contrasting with the damp blood on his face. And then, when he spotted the needle between her fingers, he arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So it was you back at the Kaniv?" His voice sounded slightly indignant. "Give me back my needle, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you can keep this secret, I'd be grateful." She deposited the object on the man's warm, soft hands, scratching her neck after doing so. "It wasn't my intention to take your weapon, I just assumed I had my Kanzashi in hand as I always do and I left." She explained and massaged her temples. "In the end, I lost my hairpin, but that’s how life works, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin didn’t say anything, he just continued to study her uninterestedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t worry, I won’t say anything about you being the cause of, well, that..." She said pointing to the crime scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right." He responded. "Your secret is safe too, thief. Have a good evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea nodded, the two quietly leaving the room and following opposite directions from the corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed the elevator button and messed up her hair as much as she could, false despair all over her bloody face. Upon arriving in the Ballroom, she ran among the guests, frantically screaming for help and attracting the attention of everyone there. Madam Thoshe, who she’d seen for the first time ever since she arrived, approached her with concern stamped on her face and placed her arm over the girl’s shoulders before the President approached them with horror in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, President..." Warm tears rolled down her face adding even more drama to the scene. "I swear I tried to intervene, I swear on my life!" Medea cried agonizingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea, what happened?" Cheadle questioned while assessing the young woman’s condition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the leader of the organization, her face completely pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evanor Lasym is dead.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What will Medea's choice entail for her future? W H E R E IS HISOKA? How will Medea's past haunt her after this event? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No x one x Else's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea and Illumi deal with their encounter's consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks, it truly means the world to me since English is not my native language and I'm quite insecure about posting anything that's not in Portuguese lmao. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far, I hope I can keep entertaining you 😚❤💕💖</p><p>See you soon darlings 💖 💖 💖</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"She's shaking, give her a blanket." Someone asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's some water." Another person said depositing a glass in her trembling hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make room for her to breathe, can't you see she's in shock?" A man spoke next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shivering body seemed to have been drained of every color, there was no blush on her cheeks or even the golden glow on her skin, only dark circles under her lost eyes. On her face, scarlet stood out vividly and made her look wild when associated with the tears flowing from her amethyst orbs. She felt someone put a cloth over her shoulders, but she didn’t do anything other than grabbing the fabric with her cold fingers and continue to look at nothing in specific. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she wanted to laugh at how desperate guests were about aiding her and running to figure out what to do with the corpse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so</span>
  <em>
    <span> naive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t blame them though, she was indeed bruised and covered in blood, it was almost impossible not to believe whatever she said. Well, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to regain her position with politeness, so now it </span>
  <span>would belong to no one else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of the young woman, Leorio, who Medea discovered to have occupied the Ging Freecs’ spot amongst the Zodiacs while she had been on the high seas, checked the state of her wounded nose carefully, fingers lightly holding her chin up and turning it to the sides, a crease between his brows. He lowered her face again and looked deep in her eyes, taking his fingers to the side of her nose with extreme softness, and Medea hissed in pain, finally reacting genuinely ever since she got to the Ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt that much?" He asked with almost clinical tranquility and she nodded, making him sigh. "Your nose is broken. You're gonna need surgery when you get out of here. I'm surprised you're not moaning in pain or having trouble breathing." He commented while making a sign for someone to hand him pieces of gauze, alcohol and some cotton balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've dealt with worse." She answered briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped the excess blood around her nose and subtly touched the nostrils to clean them too, but the woman felt all of her muscles go stiff and she tried not to scream. He put a piece of cotton inside them and positioned her head so that it was tilted forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe you, you look tough." Leorio joked trying to dissipate the tension in the room. "Keep your head like this while they interrogate you, we wouldn’t want blood to accumulate in your throat, right? I'll get some ice and anti-inflammatory for you, stay like that, I'll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leorio quickly distanced himself and Medea felt Madam Thoshe put her hair in a bun so it wouldn’t get in her way. She placed her hand on the young woman's covered shoulder stroking her in a comforting way and Medea squeezed the blanket between her fingers. That was so familiar, but so unknown at the same time; a memory she tried to suppress in the back of her mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viola Thoshe dried the tears that rolled down the tanned face with her black glove, with fondness she hadn’t felt in a long time. She stared at her boss — a woman in her forties with short black hair and vibrant green eyes —, who reciprocated the look with a melancholic smile and caressed Medea’s cheek with the back of her hands, which only made her swallow down and turn her attention to the glass of water in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone's shoes appeared in front of hers and soon the person pulled a chair to sit next to her, tilting their own head to see her better. Cheadle's blue eyes found hers and she seemed to be as quiet as she was at the beginning of the Annual Ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you're well enough to talk about what happened?" Her voice was serious, but didn't sound aggressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea gave her a thumbs up and the noise in the environment immediately ceased, everyone curious to know more about the murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I left the room after what Mr. Lasym told me because I was in no condition to face anyone." She narrated, a cold and impersonal tone in her words. "I ended up on the self-care floor and stayed there for a while to assimilate everything and reflect on my behavior among the Association.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it was then that you found him?" The Chairman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I heard a noise coming from the Massage Hall and I thought it was weird since it was empty, so I got up to investigate." She explained by turning to the woman. "When I got there, there was an open door and a man cornering Mr. Lasym and he was begging for his life." She forced some tears to show up again. "Of course, I was angry that he had disqualified me from the mission, but I couldn’t allow him to be killed without trying to save him, I could never forgive myself. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hummed an amused voice inside her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's lying!" Shouted Evie Gargani from the opposite side of the Hall. "She killed him, I'm sure of it!" She stumbled as she made her way among the people and tried to grab Medea's hair to make her look into her eyes, but was immediately held down by some other guests, who told her to calm down. "Tell them, you dirty whore! You did it because you can’t stand losing, right? Tell them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The right corner of her lip twitched minimally, an unimaginable desire to laugh taking over her chest, and Medea had to focus before turning to the redhead with an expression of suffering all over her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you I’m some kind of Monster, Evie?" her voice was nothing but a whisper. "I know I'm hard to handle and that you never liked me, but to assume I’d murder one of my most important sponsors? That's too cruel even for you. I didn't think you'd get to that level just to ruin my reputation in the Association.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fucking slut!" She tried to slap Medea, but was pulled by the hands that held her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MISS GARGANI!" Yelled Gel, visibly enraged. "Get out of the ballroom right now! If you don't know how to control yourself then you can't stay here, we're in the middle of a serious moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evie's cries echoed through the hall as the people who held her removed her from the venue, the guests splitting their attention between the kicked-out woman and the wounded figure in the chair, eager to hear more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leorio approached them with an ice bag on his hand and a pill on the other, handing it to Medea, who drank it slowly and grimaced in pain when swallowing. Madam Thoshe took the glass of water from her hands and placed it on a table near them, caressing her back once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheadle continued to face her, cyan eyes analyzing her reactions and behavior carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please proceed." She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where was I?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The man cornering Mr. Lasym." The Chairman replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks. Well, I decided to intervene and managed to lure the killer to the hallway, we fought for a while, but since I was unarmed and have my personal issues with Nen, he ended up with an advantage and at one point hit my head against the wall." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Everything became very turbid and blurred, I couldn’t even stand on my feet, that's when he went and murdered Mr. Lasym." In a way, she wasn't actually lying, therefore it was easier to maintain her confident stance on what she was saying for people to believe in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw Kurapika sneaking closer and looked up at him, not understanding what he was doing. Cheadle looked at the boy and gave him a neutral smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lanfort, this is the second new member of the Zodiacs, Kurapika, he is occupying Pariston’s position." Medea nodded carefully as he leaned against the nearest table, his gray eyes suddenly serious. Many things had changed in the Hunter Association since her last mission, she just didn't know whether for better or worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know each other." Replied the girl taking one hand to the place where the assassin had pulled her hair, trying to calm the throbbing pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you see who the killer was?" He asked calmly. "Any details about him that drew your attention enough for you to identify him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, pretending to think about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don’t think so, it was so dark that I only realized that the cornered man was Lasym because I heard his voice, otherwise I would’ve found out about it only after fighting the criminal." Medea said finally. "The only thing I could notice was the short, light hair, but I also can't tell what color it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you notice which hand he used most? Was he tall or short? Did he hobble? Literally anything could help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, if she really told what she knew, she'd be in hot water with the organization and the assassin, so she chose to keep creating a new look for her dark-haired acquaintance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was a little taller than me, but he didn't seem to limp." She told him. "He used his right hand a lot, so I guess he's right-handed or ambidextrous at least. He had small eyes and wore a mask that covered the bottom of his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any more details?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't have his left little finger, I thought that was kind of weird and I'm not sure if it can help in anything, but I think it's important to point that out." Kurapika stared at the ceiling, as if taking mental notes, and nodded as he looked at her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, did he use weapons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He used his Hatsu to produce sharp claws, I think he must be a Conjurer or Transmuter, I don't know. They served as darts as well from what I noticed, that's how he killed Mr. Lasym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika took his fingers to his chin and to analyze her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That explains why they didn't find the murder weapon near the body." He murmured. Medea swallowed hard. So the guy had gone back and collected all the needles after she left? He was either he was very organized and distanced himself to talk to his contractor before collecting his things or he just wanted to make a triumphant exit when they bid farewell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe a little bit of both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of her vision began to darken and she began to feel her eyelids becoming heavier. She placed one of her hands on her head, a strong pain making her feel as her skull was being split open, she didn’t know when it had begun, but now it was almost unbearable, and she let out a grunt of pain. Leorio grimaced when he saw that the cotton balls were already soaked with blood and quickly got up, walking towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay guys, it’s enough for now. We need to get her to the hospital before she faints from the lack of blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I still have questions, Leorio." Kurapika retorted coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea felt confused and dazed, the weight on her body increasing as it had occurred earlier. Was she at the Annual Ball? Why did her head feel so light? She wanted everything to stop overloading her senses, people were talking nonstop, but she couldn’t understand what they were saying. She wished Enoull was there. Where was Enoull?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurapika, you don't understand the gravity of the situation." He shot back, slightly exalted. "Have you seen how ruined her nose is? She is on the verge of having a hypovolemic shock, it only happens when someone suffers a traffic accident or falls from a high place, which means that guy wrecked her good." He explained pointing his finger at his friend. "She may even die from blood loss, let's get her out of here </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the young woman, helping her to stand and wrapping his own neck with the girl's weak arms whereas Kurapika sighed defeatedly and replicated his friend’s actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea laughed, slightly out of her mind, her vision blurred and her head spinning. She felt so high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she a bird? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be a bird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm feeling in a harem, carried by my concubi-" She felt her legs give away and her vision darkened completely, the background shouting sounding like sweet lullabies as she blacked out completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kukuroo Mountain was especially cold during this time of year, but it didn’t seem to bother its inhabitants, whether they were the employees or the owners of that land. Illumi didn’t see it as an inconvenience, it was familiar to be surrounded by that heavy and gelid atmosphere; he had grown up in the midst of it, how could he feel aversion towards it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the Zoldyck family’s transportation facilities, he’d been able to get home in less than three hours after notifying his contractor about the end of the service, a few minutes earlier than he’d expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked through the empty and dull corridors, completely quiet, he felt when a drop of blood fell on the uncovered part of his chest, right between the buttons of his shirt, and he stopped. He wiped the blood with two fingers and placed them in front of his eyes, analyzing the liquid with a feeling that didn’t please him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That girl clearly didn’t have a lot of training in Nen, he could see by the way her aura surrounded her, utterly unbalanced, and how she seemed afraid to use its techniques. He had also noticed that her movements although fluid and disciplined were not ideal for a woman like her, they were too mechanical and unnatural for her body, maybe if she learned other methods and practiced them for a while she could hone her skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, even with all her weaknesses and lack of knowledge about herself, she had wounded him to the point of drawing blood and breaking his nose. He had to admit that she had potential, just hadn't exploited it yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he dried his fractured nose with the back of his hand and continued walking down the hall, focused on getting to his father's chambers as he always did when returning from a mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path that many would consider impossible to memorize was already something intrinsic to Illumi. He didn’t have to strive to find any corner of that mansion and, consequently, the wide and imposing door soon appeared before him. He didn’t knock on the door, just opened it instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air seemed even colder when he entered the room and the typical smell of burnt mint invaded his nostrils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father was sitting comfortably in his usual place, his mother talking about anything she considered important at that moment and failing to notice her slightly bored husband. She never stopped talking. It was one of Illumi's main reasons to stay away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi knelt before his father, head bowed in greeting. Silva raised an eyebrow as he sighted the state in which his son was, and Kikyo let out a muffled scream, her visor flashing with intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The mission was fulfilled as expected." He declared with his black eyes fixed at a random spot on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he resist?" His father inquired, the low voice didn’t let a thread of emotion slip, not that he expected it in any way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He just begged." He said. "He had no Nen skills and didn’t know how to fight, it wasn’t difficult to complete the work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then who broke your nose, Illu dear?" His mother seemed slightly distraught to see her first-born, who always returned home unharmed, suddenly appear with a deformed and bleeding nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A Hunter." He felt that abnormal feeling within himself once again, like a continuous wave of electricity that spread all over his limbs. Could it be wounded pride? Possibly. Being robbed and then injured by the pearl-haired girl left a bitter taste on his tongue, as if he couldn’t believe that he had been affected by an inferior person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was she his bodyguard? They didn't say anything regarding this when they contacted us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From what I understood, he was the financier of a mission she was part of and she wanted to prove that she was fit for leadership.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>to your nose?" It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, Illumi knew that very well, specially after hearing that hint of disbelief behind the man’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin clenched his fists, sharp nails slightly injuring his palms, and he gritted his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." His voice didn’t betray him, retaining his indignation to his own mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father continued staring at him, those cunning violet eyes analyzing him from head to toe. Her mother fanned herself quickly, a deviant smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you gave her the end she deserved, right, Illu?" She hummed. Illumi stayed silent, drawing the attention of his mother who stopped swishing the fan. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Illumi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to his mother, his face inexpressive as always, his black eyes shining under the blueish lights of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't kill her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you didn't kill her?" The woman asked, raising her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My contract was to kill Evanor Lasym, not some inconvenient Hunter." He responded calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up immediately, her hands clenched around the fan, and approached her son enraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you crazy?! She saw you, do you know how much a description of anyone in our family is worth?" She took a hand to her purple corset, shaking her head anxiously and making the flowers of her hat rattle. "If she sells that information, oh, I don't even want to think about it!" She exclaimed exasperated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She will not." He guaranteed while taking the back of his clean hand to the nose to clean it. "Besides, she doesn't even know my name, how would she sell a description of someone if she doesn't even know who she's talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so sure, foolish child?" She retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only faced his mother with an arched eyebrow, his eyes shining with haughtiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I also know something about her that was meant to be secret. She won't say anything." He reiterated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva made a gesture for the son to stand, which he promptly obeyed, a crease forming between his blonde brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If a simple Hunter has managed to hurt you, it means that something is not right with you... or with her." The man added. "What do you know about her? Is her Nen strong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She doesn’t seem to be used to putting her aura into action, it’s much too unbalanced and untamed for someone who has perfected her skills... Still, she has the ability to improve, she just needs to be trained." Illumi expressed his verdict. "She also works as a part-time thief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Phantom Troupe?" His son denied, the long black locks gracefully flickering with the movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She works alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this girl’s name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi wiped the blood on his face once again and stared at his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lasym called her Lanfort, I think that's her surname, but I intend to find out who she is tonight." He ensured quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can leave, go take care of that nose before it creates a trail of blood throughout the entire mansion."  Silva dismissed him and he bowed before turning and walking towards the door. "Illumi." Almost entirely out the door, the dark-haired man turned around, black eyes staring at his progenitor’s the figure. "If that..." He pointed to his son’s face, arm and neck. "...happens again, you will be punished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi just nodded and walked out the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands wandered into his pocket as he walked, pulling out the needle that had been stolen from there, slightly covered in blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood. He gritted his teeth frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he realized he was already standing in front of his room’s door, he opened it with force, a loud bang echoing throughout the mansion. He was not prone to outbursts, far from it, but something about that situation angered him profoundly. He had won, the mission had been completed and he had recovered his needle, but why did he feel as if he had lost?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin took off his shirt and threw it on the floor, stopping in front of the mirror to ascertain the damage done by the thief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cut on his arm had not been as insignificant as he had thought, but it didn’t compare to the wound on his neck, which leaked almost as much blood as his nose. Said nose was completely wrecked, crooked at an angle that he always thought to be physically impossible, guess he was wrong. The long-haired man decided to put it in place while taking a shower so as not to get himself dirty once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved to his desk and deposited the bloody needle next to the Peacock Kanzashi.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her </span>
  </em>
  <span>weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be the last time they saw each other, he was sure of that, and when they met again, the feeling of victory would be his and no one else's.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leorio: THIS BITCH IS DYING</p><p>Kurapika: IDGAF ✌😘 Yolo hoe, lemme investigate 😙😜🤪🤭</p><p>—————</p><p>Who's Enoull? Will Medea allow herself to make new friends? How's Hisoka gonna react when he figures out Illumi fought Medea? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. x Obsession x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi finds himself in a hard place</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I want to thank you for all the support and affection I have received both for the story and for myself, I am ecstatic to know that you're really enjoying this fanfic, it's an immense joy for me to hear this. Secondly, I want to say that this chapter was a little calmer when compared to the others because I needed the Order (the religion, I mean) to appear, you will know the reason at the end of the chapter and this arc that starts now, I hope you like the way I want to work this religion 😬</p><p>This chapter has an easter egg that may or may not be important for future chapters 👀 I just couldn't help myself and had to draw it because I still haven't made as much art for the story as I'd like, I hope you enjoy 😌💕❤💖 The link for it is: https://www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/Medea-s-145th-mission-Chapter-7-856130209?ga_submit_new=10%3A1600989048</p><p>Without further ado, let's go to Chapter 7.</p><p>- Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Medea Lanfort. 20 years old. Birthday: December 12. Blood type: O. Native country is Drires, on the Enotian continent. Sea Hunter. Unknown relatives. She lived in Proyca, a province of Clayso, until she passed the Hunter exam at the age of 11. Currently resides in the Republic of Lapet, near the Mountains of Tears. Nen type: unknown.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi read and reread that little snippet of information trying to find any detail he might’ve missed, his black eyes glazed in his own handwriting over his notebook’s sheet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incredibly, there was almost no data about the thief in the Association's database or anywhere else he'd searched, it was almost as if she hadn't lived until she became a Hunter. Of course, her research and missions were perfectly cataloged in the system files, however it was not in fact personal enough to make him discover something important about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed angrily and tilted his head back as he stared at the ceiling. It had been almost a month since they’d fought and that agonizing sensation of defeat hadn’t left him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He passed his hands through his face and bit the inside of his cheek, a habit he’d developed as a child to stay focused on what he had to do instead of letting his emotions blind him. He had to find something about her. Anything he could use as an advantage when he went to meet her to kill her; yes, in almost a month he’d given up on the idea that the right moment would arise for him to taste victory and had decided that he’d end everything as soon as possible, without giving a chance for her to prepare, like a lion attacking her prey. Still, it didn't seem right to just go to her house and take her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No,  that was too simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi wanted her to feel the same affliction he’d been feeling since then, he wanted her to suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to his notebook, his phone began buzzing and he frowned softly as he saw the name of his ally on the screen. Hisoka had chosen a terrible time to call, as always. Taking a deep breath, he answered, his voice even colder and apathetic than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Hisoka?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you forgotten about me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Illu</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He provoked, emphasizing the awful nickname. "You didn’t send me the time to meet you tomorrow as you always do, I was curious why." He sighed dramatically. “Do you have someone else to help you with your missions now? Would you give an end to your best friend’s fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi raised an eyebrow, noticeably confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? The mission is two weeks from now, on the 12th." The man said as he stood up and picked up the silver Kanzashi next to his headboard, analyzing it. "And I already told you, we are not friends, we’re allies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other side of the line went silent for a moment and he was surprised; when Hisoka called, he wouldn't shut up for a second. Had something happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi, your jokes aren’t funny." His voice had a neutral tone, as if an adult was warning a child before scolding them. When the assassin didn’t answer, too busy investigating the greenish stones in the peacock's tail, Hisoka seemed to realize what was happening. "By the Great Heavens, Illumi, did you forget the mission?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, you fool, I told you, you’re early." He retorted spinning the metal object between his fingers, surprised by its lightness and fluidity as the movements were intensified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi, do you know what day it is today?" Hisoka inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"February 27th, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Illumi look at the date on your phone." He said and as much as the dark-haired man didn’t like the tone that the magician had used, he decided to comply with the request to not have to listen to the man irritating him further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled the handset away from his ear and pulled the notification display down, his eyes scanning the screen quickly. March 11th. He frowned; so would the mission would really be accomplished on the next day? But how could he not notice the gaps between the days? Had he spent so much time so focused on finding information about Medea that he went on sleepless nights and didn't even notice? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the cellphone on his ear again and sighed tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I was wrong, I'll send you the info in ten minutes." Spoke while heading to the desk again and looking for the material regarding the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s making you so aerial, Illumi? Got yourself a clingy bride?" Teased, his voice returning to its usual perverse tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi put a black strand behind his ear and instinctively lowered his fingers down the scar on his neck, a frown forming on his face when he felt that humiliating despair take hold of him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, no. I had an unforeseen event on my last mission, and it won’t get out of my mind." He confessed looking at the photograph he’d found on the Association's website. In the photo, Medea's violet eyes shone intensely, proud of the animal she held — a pink shark —, her hair was styled into two identical braids and a bright smile was on her lips; she looked a few years younger than she currently was. Next to her, a man with hair as light as hers touched her exposed shoulder, brown eyes partially covered by the shadow of his blue cap, a small smile as he looked at the camera. "A girl got between my target and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What did she do, try to seduce you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, she tried to defend my target, she even broke my nose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Was that his bodyguard, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does everyone keep asking me that? No, she was a Hunter. Actually, it was that woman who you tracked down in Idyzanon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi," After a few seconds, he started seriously. "I can't believe you fought her before me. You know I hate when people mess with my toys." Reminded him with a hint of threat in his voice, which in no way affected the killer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't even know her name." He said objectively. "Besides, it's not like I started the situation, it was her who attacked first, I only needed to finish my service." He took a paper clip and attached the newly printed photo on the page about the young Hunter. "But in the end I gave her the option to get out of my way before I killed her and she left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew she was lying about not caring about dying!" Exclaimed the man, already forgetting his momentary irritation. "Oh, I can't wait to see those cold eyes overflowing with despair as she begs to live! It will be so exciting~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi unleashed a cynical laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is, if she's still alive until you find her." Pointed out with ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you implying something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear Illu</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I?" His reply sounded amused. "It's something you'll have to wait to find out, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you been spending so much time with me as to acquire my personality traits?" The redhead laughed. "Breaks my heart to see baby Illu growing up..." His tone got slightly sly afterwards. "By the way, what's the cute girl's name? She didn't tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped for a few moments, unsure if he should share that information with the magician. But why? It was something so simple and common, a trivial data about an individual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was precisely for differentiating her, for giving her a title besides “the Mongrel Chameleon girl" for Hisoka, that made him keep it to himself. It’d be very easy for the ally to simply hunt down Medea and do it first, Illumi couldn’t risk losing the opportunity to finish her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn't let anyone take away the pleasure of seeing that annoying glow in the purple irises fade away while he killed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it was just for the mission that you called, thank you for alerting me and I'll be sending you what you need to know." He answered, blatantly ignoring the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you dodging my question, Illumi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" The man on the other side laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trying to hide her name?" He snapped his tongue in denial. "You're just making things more interesting, my dear. The harder, the better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know where you're talking about, she's insignificant." The man informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really? Then if you don't mind me going after her, tell me her name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hisoka, you're wasting a lot of my time with your meaningless conversations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka laughed, a low and amused sound, showing he was entertained by the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She makes you that furious, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I-llu-mi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He whispered emphasizing syllable by syllable, a shock running through the other’s body upon hearing those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he felt that before? Yes, a small spark of irritation directed at specific people who intruded or hindered important matters; a red haired boy when he was younger, Alluka, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. However, even his anger towards them didn’t compare to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a fire that consumed him gradually, fed by thoughts about Medea, from the smallest to the largest. It was an endless cycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to say, he ended the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ileackian Federation was located in the southwest of the Azian continent, bounded on three sides by rivers and on one side by lakes. The country was responsible for the production of fine fabrics for export and traditional alcoholic beverages, which dated back 5 centuries. It had two large cities, the largest of which was located to the west, near the largest river in the region. Its people were proud of their philosophy and culture and it seemed to influence countries even across the ocean. All the people there followed a religion that wasn’t even mentioned in other countries due to its smallness and protectionist characteristics, The Order Of The Golden Moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nocturnal breeze made the tree’s leaves rustle, a quiet and immaculate sound that was in no way hindered by the figure of the killer sitting on one of its branches. His strands were dragged by the gentle winds and stroked his serene face very delicately, like a lover’s touch. Black eyes were focused on the partially lit road waiting for their newest target while rough, calloused fingers played with his familiar needles — the smooth, metallic texture almost like an extension of his own body by now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that just a few meters from his observation point was Hisoka, ready to fulfill his objective. It wasn’t out of altruistic feelings — nothing with Hisoka was —, he only did it for the promise of information about another of his toys, not that it made a difference to Illumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From afar, he saw the woman’s silhouette. She was one of the minor priestesses of the Great Temple and was responsible for the exchange of information between the clergy and the outside world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it had not that many members, the religion still possessed one or two allies outside Ileack who fulfilled the missions the Church considered important in order to consolidate its stability among other worldly beliefs. It was precisely for this reason that Illumi had been employed to assassinate her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His contractor was the political leader of a rival nation that planned to plant a spy among the clergy and, gradually, manage to undermine the main moral and national aggregator of Ileack in order to succeed in subjugating the country. An effective long-term plan, in Illumi’s opinion. He’d been informed that on Wednesdays the temple was empty, except for the woman and the guards, and his goal was to make everything look like a purely violent act, with no specific targets, so that the High Priestess was forced to make the Act of Choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priestess’s hair was covered with an almost transparent lead veil, a twisted golden strip in the form of branches and foliage fastened it in place, and her light gray robe moved with every step she took toward the Great Temple. She held a wooden box in her hands carefully, and it looked like the kind used for gathering aromatic herbs that were burnt during rituals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the building, armed guards remained attentive to any attempts of faithless people on entering. It was expressly forbidden for anyone who wasn’t part of the Order to enter. However, this wouldn’t prevent Illumi from doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Descending from the tree quietly, he waited for Hisoka to approach the entrance, ready to act as a distraction and have a little fun, to finally climb the sides of the building until he reached the fourth floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the woman's window without delay, Illumi entered the room in silence and began to analyze it while waiting for her to finish climbing the stairs to attack her and finish the fake massacre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place wasn’t as small as he had imagined, there were enough furniture to provide the basics, but no luxury. Next to the window there was a desk with a stack of books and an album of portraits with some inscriptions next to each picture, but he didn’t care much about it. He could already hear the noise of the cries caused by his ally on the first floor, shrill and, mostly, short-lived. He imagined that she very certainly was hurrying her own steps to get to the dormitory safely, ready to alert the local authorities about what was happening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue briefly touched the three needles in his hand, enveloping them with his lethal aura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed until he heard a breath of breath and quick steps echoing down the corridor that connected the common area to the rooms, the wooden door opening immediately with a bang. The woman's face was red due to physical exertion and her chest rose with every breath, her body leaned against the door before she noticed the killer’s presence, who until then had been covered by the shadows of the place. Brown eyes widened and the box of aromatic herbs came to meet the ground, the dry lips opening slightly as her body trembled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She barely had time to turn around to run before the needles sank into her chest, throat and forehead, respectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi went to her, collecting his needles carefully and turning to descend through the window when a particularly strong wind swept through the room. Protecting his face with his arm, he turned his head to the side automatically, a natural reaction, and saw something in the open book that drew his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crease formed between his eyebrows and he walked towards the object, flipping through the pages that had been carried away by the breath of air until he found the plug he wanted. Black eyes widened when he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Medea Lanfort. His fingers crumpled the cover of the notebook as he stared at the girl's cold, distant eyes, his face frowning in irritation. Every time he looked at those purple orbs, he felt like choking her to death; that pretentious and mocking air she possessed served only as fuel to the incessant fire within himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to concentrate on the text, but felt too agitated to evaluate and absorb what was written, choosing then to tear off the pages that talked about her and proceeded to fold them, placing the papers in his pocket. He went down the window in a leap, landing with the perfection and graciousness expected of a Zoldyck, putting a strand of loose hair behind his ear and heading toward the man who was waiting for him on one of the temple’s side columns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What took you so long? She wasn't even armed." Said the magician as he passed his hands through his hair slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I waited for her to climb the stairs." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You owe me now, I didn't even have fun this time, it was too easy." He complained while looking at the killer's stuffed pocket. "What's in your pocket? It was empty when we arrived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi took his phone and dialed his contractor’s the number, ignoring the question. It wasn’t like he should give any details of his life, they were just business partners and he didn’t need to know more about Medea than he already knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the call, the employer seemed excited, not even waiting for the assassin to finish saying that the service was complete to announce that he was going to deposit the combined amount soon after, and practically ending the call right then. Beside him, Hisoka still stood staring at him with his squinted golden eyes, an intense air of curiosity surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi turned his head toward him and tilted his head to the side as he walked toward the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's in your pocket?" The man repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi, what are you hiding?" He asked again, his gaze full of malice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it was important for you, I would have told you by now, wouldn't I?" He shot back as he distanced himself from the magician, who laughed and began following him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So cruel." He provoked. "You've been acting secretively since we spoke yesterday, is it because of that cute girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi kept his composure unshaken, his face neutral and his eyes tame as ever, but the way he blinked slowly and tried to control his breathing didn’t go unnoticed by Hisoka, who arched an eyebrow mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't mind your own business?" He suggested in the same distracted voice as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Illu, if you don’t stop keeping me in the dark about her, I'll have to kill her when we meet again...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all too sudden and fast for the magician to realize, and he didn't even have time to react before he felt his back collide against the nearest pine tree, icy hands pressing against his throat and sticking their claws (literally!) into the smooth skin. Illumi's dark aura was more suffocating than the pressure on his neck, the weight it exerted was incomparable, he had only seen the black-haired man so angry once and he couldn’t help but smile with satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing the always Stoic Illumi Zoldyck’s buttons was delicious, he couldn’t stop finding it funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's my target, do you hear me?" He growled, eyes bordering on predatory insanity. "If you touch her, I'll kill you." Illumi let go of the redhead, who remained in the same place coughing, and took a deep breath to control himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Heavens, Illumi, are you really that eager to kill her?" Inquired the man while regaining his breath, the provocative smile still intact on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a warning." He declared combing his long hair with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... All right…” Hisoka conceded. “I’ll give her up because you hardly care about anyone like that and I want to see what fate’s got for you both. But don't get used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi remained in the same place as he watched the man pull himself together and approach again, laughing at himself as the assassin made an expression of displeasure. "What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just think it's funny to see you obsessing over someone other than your family." He said. "You hate her to the point of wanting to be the only one to cause her death, that's a remarkable achievement for a girl you barely know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi said nothing, opting to continue walking to the place where his airship waited for them, his hand gradually descending until it reached his pocket and the fingers touched the papers  firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about Hisoka's words and realized that maybe he really hated her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was such a strong word, as domineering and imposing as that unsettling feeling in his guts, the one he’d never thought he’d taste. But it was fine. He’d get rid of that miserable agony; he was sure he'd find something to use against her, no matter how long it took.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Illumi find out what he wants to know about Medea? How is she connected to the Order? How does she know Kite? What was in the little box the priestess was carrying? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. For x the x Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Order is working hard, but this might create some issues for Medea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you didn't look at last chapter's art, I advise you to do so now because part of this chapter talks about it. This is the link: https://www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/Medea-s-145th-mission-Chapter-7-856130209. All drawings will be posted in my DeviantArt account, so you can visit me there whenever you want to see them.</p><p>Finally, this chapter begins to explore the interaction Alluka / Killua and Medea since you've been asking me to make them interact more and I couldn't resist lol Also, we'll begin to learn about Medea's past and the dark side of her personality, she is cruel and selfish, I think you could realize it when she dealt with Lasym's murder.</p><p>Btw, Kurapika will be important for this religious arc, you'll figure out why soon ;)</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p><p>— Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Medea woke up with the sunlight on her face, eyes opening lazily before she sighed as she stretched out, which led her to forget that she was lying on the couch and fall onto the floor immediately. The day couldn't have started any better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, she got up and marched to the window, promptly opening the Sunflower colored curtains. Outside, birds sang cheerfully and some squirrels ran through the tree branches, the smell of black orchids and tulips invading her nose and making her feel relaxed automatically; there was nothing better than being at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the hallway, she heard the noise of a door closing and turned towards the sound, being greeted by a sleepy Killua who rubbed his eyes as he yawned. She smiled at the sight, muttering a good morning before heading to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy and his sister had been living with her since she had been allowed to leave the hospital three weeks ago. The Association had advised that someone should stay with her to prevent any kind of retaliation from the killer — which she was sure wouldn’t happen; Kurapika had been the main candidate for it considering he was already involved with the case, but Alluka begged Killua to take his place and no one seemed to resist her sparkling eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it was interesting to live with people after being alone for so long, and even if she’d given her bed up, she didn't feel tired at all. Actually, it just seemed to make her more energetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua replied to her greeting quietly and went to the living room, sitting on one of the yellow armchairs and turning the television on to watch the cartoon channel uninterestedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meanwhile, Medea placed their simple breakfast on the table — a plate with chocolate toasts, some orange jam, and a jar of strawberry juice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her phone rang and Killua, who currently acted much less apprehensive about her, handed her the device on the coffee table. She thanked him briefly before pressing the object against her shoulder and answering the phone call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Morning, did I wake you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Asked the melodic voice on the other side of the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I woke up a few minutes ago." She put her hair up in a simple bun in less than a minute, quickly undoing her morning bedhead. "Did you sleep well?" Medea asked while walking to the front door and opening it, the iron hinges creaking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Great, I feel refreshed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The man said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, as if! I bet all my money that you stayed up all night again." Stated the young woman, obtaining a sigh in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I admit it, I didn't sleep because I was looking for any clues regarding the crime.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Medea resisted the urge to sigh. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually, that's why I'm calling you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like you call for any other reason, Kurapika. What do you want to know this time, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure that you gave me the assassin’s correct description, Medea?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His voice had an accusatory tone that made her gulp. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't find anyone in the vicinity of the crime who matches those characteristics.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body froze momentarily and she felt a knot form in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t allow them discover the truth about the murder or she would risk of having her own secret revealed, which would definitely ruin any possibility of becoming a Star Hunter, as she had so much dreamed of. So she chose the safest thing to do in a moment like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confusing the enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you suspicious of me, Kurapika? Do you think I killed Mister Lasym?" She inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I don’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He answered immediately. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I just think that, maybe, you're forgetting something or not telling everything you know to the Association.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is ridiculous, why would I try to keep everyone in the dark about the murder of one of the most important investors in the organization?" Her voice was filled with irritation and she hoped it'd make him feel guilty enough to stop pressuring her. "I almost died because of the bleeding caused by this bastard, which you helped to aggravate, by the way. Don't you think I'm the one who wants justice the most?" From the corner of her eye, she saw that Killua no longer paid attention to the cartoon, choosing to listen to their heated conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea, I’ve already apologized about it; I was overwhelmed with adrenaline and focus, it wasn’t my intention to make your situation worse.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He replied, defending himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you already know I've forgiven you, but that's not the point! I could be dead if it wasn't for Leorio and yet you still doubt the veracity of my claims, that's stupid!" The woman rubbed her temples as she sat down. "Actually, it's almost absurd for you to even consider something like that.I thought we had become friends since I left the hospital..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Kurapika sighed on the other side of the line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea, please don't act like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>." There was a hint of guilt in his voice. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm just evaluating all possible avenues of investigation, that's my job.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything, supporting her face on her hand and looking at the sight of the mountains in the distance, clearly annoyed by the fact that she’d woken up to such subjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to ignore me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Despite trying to stay serious, she could hear his somewhat amused tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          Kurapika was a rather strange man.  Simple things could put him in a foul mood, whereas other things seemed funny to him, all of this randomly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking her tongue, she rolled her eyes. "No, because I can't get mad at cute boys for too long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no response from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the couch, Killua snickered and shook his head, as he always did when she teased Kurapika. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, don't be shy, it's a compliment! And look, you managed to get me to talk again!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond coughed awkwardly, still too embarrassed to function when it came to flirting. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway, how's your nose?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kurapika quickly changed the subject. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Still sore?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No actually! It's been two days since I've felt anything." Medea told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bedroom door opened slowly and Alluka emerged yawning, her long, thick hair stuck in a half-undone braid. The strap of the green nightgown fell from one of her shoulders and her white slippers were nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She headed to the table and sat in front of Medea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning, people.” Greeted the brunette as she loosened her hair and combed it with her fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning, sweetie." Responded Medea by squeezing her cheek with affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heya, Alluka." Killua got up from the couch and walked towards them, sitting next to his sister. He turned to Medea and gave her a cunning look. "Tell Kurapika that the bet is still up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “Kurapika, Killua said the bet is still up, or whatever it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell him to forget about it." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He responded. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not gonna happen.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, put it on speakerphone, please." Asked the teen, blue eyes shining with malice and she readily obeyed, curious to know what they were talking about. "Look, Gon thinks it's going to take 4 to 6 months, Leorio thinks it takes a little less. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I,</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the other hand, think it's already happening." A loud chuckle escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Killua, I already told you to stop it. It’s not funny.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His voice was as cold as the northern seas and the pearlescent haired woman felt a chill running through her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I wrong though?" He retorted while he filled his sister's glass with juice. "I saw the way your eyes glimmered when you saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can’t deceive me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're making me even more curious." Commented Medea at the same time as passing the orange jelly in his toast. "What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you on speakerphone mode?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Apparently, that was the last straw. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's enough, I have more important things to do than to feed your crazy ideas. We'll talk later, Dhea</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I have to travel due to some personal matters, but I'll let you know when I get back." Explained the woman as she bit off a piece of her chocolate toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, I simply love the lack of nicknames for the rest of our group! Friendship at its finest, am I right?” The boy teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond huffed and said a hushed goodbye before ending the call and Alluka giggled, possibly aware of the matter being discussed. Medea narrowed her eyes and pointed a finger to Killua immediately after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spit it out brat, what did you imply that made Kurapika that annoyed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>          The white-haired boy simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s a boys-only secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arched an eyebrow. "And yet Alluka knows.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's my sister, she gets a free pass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka made a naughty face. "VIP’s only, Dee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head dramatically and sighed. "What a disappointment, Miss Alluka, you’ve stabbed my heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But changing the subject, where are you going?" Asked the boy. "And more importantly, what are you going to do there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. "Why should I tell you? You’re all against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua rolled his eyes. "No, we joined up against</span>
  <em>
    <span> Kurapika</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you'll still find out about the bet… Just a little later." He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka touched the back of Medea's left hand with her delicate fingers, a normal gesture on her part, until she reached the tattoo, following the lines with attention and interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea noted that she always seemed excited to see the colorful figure; there was never an occasion when she didn't ask different questions about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Did it hurt? Do you regret it?</span></em> <em><span>Could you erase it from your skin if you wanted to?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what she had been able to understand, this was the first time the girl saw and was able to touch something like it in person. It was sweet in Medea’s opinion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going by yourself?" Her voice sounded sad, and she didn’t look the young woman in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to, unfortunately. I’ve got something important to do, and bringing you guys with me can be dangerous." She apologized, taking a hand to the girl's chin and raising it so that she could face her in the eyes. "But I promise I'll be back soon and I'll bring you guys a gift, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?!" Her eyes shone brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea, I’m not a child, I don’t need gifts." Killua stated as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that, but you’re my friend and you’re also my guest, it's the least I can do." Ensured the Hunter. "Well, I'm going to get up and finish packing my backpack so I can go. Do you promise you'll take care of the house for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax,  we won’t destroy anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not even commit arson?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not even that." He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winked at them before getting up and going  to the room where the siblings were located.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Medea picked up her gray backpack and put it on the still messy bed, reminding herself to not carry a lot of stuff with her because it’d be a quick trip. She placed a considerable amount of panties and bras inside, some short-sleeved blouses, a thin coat, a couple of jeans and a warm nightgown; it was enough to spend a week there if needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea opened a drawer and began to search for her Kanzashi, frowning as she remembered it was lost. What a bad timing to lose such an important object. She opted to take two chakrams, circular throwing weapons used to cut off limbs or slit the opponent's throat, and her brass knuckles with her. She had to be prepared for both close and long range combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing the drawer, she marched to her closet to pick up a golden beaded bracelet when a colored object caught her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a puzzled look on her face, she took it in her hands and felt her eyes tear up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a portrait of one of her most beloved missions, where she’d managed to rescue a coral shark cub — a species that was suffering from intense hunting at the time — and take it into captivity. Later on, the feat would be responsible for inspiring an international law to be institutionalized, aiming to protect the species. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea had never felt so happy and proud of anything she'd done before; knowing that she’d influenced the decision of entire countries was unbelievable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that wasn’t why she was crying now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her 15-year-old self, who held the shark carefully, there was a tall man with long white hair and almond eyes, a subtle smile painted on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kite.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea bit her lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the girl found out he’d accompany her on that mission, she was thrilled. The admiration she had for him was huge, she couldn’t even express in words; after all, he had taught her almost everything she knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They met shortly after she passed the Hunter exam (up to that day she still didn’t know how she had done it!). Her young self had tried to steal his wallet and he had caught her in the act, which led him to give her a stern lecture and state that a Hunter shouldn’t behave that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing that she was an orphan and had no one to count on, however, the tall, scary guy seemed to sympathize with her. He introduced himself and took her to a restaurant immediately after that. The Hunter, who was 19 at the time, then proceeded to visit and train her whenever he could and, as the years passed, she began to see him as a role model and to treat him like family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, perhaps that was why she allowed Alluka’s closeness. Perhaps she noticed how herself was becoming this older sister figure to the girl and her brother, even if Killua didn’t admit it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled fondly at the thought of them, but soon sighed once she stared at the photo once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kite and her got along quite well — they rarely argued and had similar tastes, it was a friendship that had everything to be perfect. That is, until he began to share the attention that she thought should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that pathetic group of aspiring Hunters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He became busier and rarely tried to contact Medea anymore, which, for someone who’d suffered from multiple abandonment in less than two decades, was the reason for an increasing emotional instability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months passed before he contacted her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> When he showed up at her door one day, announcing that he’d be leading a research in the Kakin Empire for an indefinite amount of time, she simply couldn't hold it in anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had an outburst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything she’d kept to herself for months was spat out through bitter words, the ones she was sure would hurt him the most, and she angrily suggested — shouted, actually — for him to forget it before he ended up dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was indifferent by her outbreak, perhaps a little colder than he'd be under other circumstances, and stated that he’d go no matter what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea simply did what seemed most reasonable at the moment: she kicked him out and told him to never show up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’d been almost three years since they last saw each other; she never even heard of him during her missions, it was as if he simply disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the photo with caution, she wiped her tears and took a deep breath to control herself. She placed the portrait on the shelf and allowed her fingers to wander around the contour of the man's angular face, her heart aching as she did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed the wardrobe’s doors and, therefore, her own memories’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kite was in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was better off alone.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her trip to the Ileackian Federation had been calm, the country was much more welcoming and relaxing than Saherta — it was a much more interesting place to visit. The taxi driver had been very kind and had kept her entertained on the way to the Great Temple, asking trivial things and telling details of his own life. When they arrived at the destination, she made sure to give him a good tip and said goodbye cheerfully, ready to enter the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The structure was fairly large; it had around four floors, each with six different wings, and two communal courtyards — one internal and one external. The facade was composed of oakwood, gray limestone, some resistant stones and lead-colored marble, which gave the place a sober and frosty look for those who saw it from outside, in the best rustic, yet haughty style she had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around the building, there was a dense and lively forest where they often performed important rituals and sacrifices, and from it arose a heavy and cold atmosphere that made the hairs of their nape bristle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd always thought it seemed kind of eerie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards at the entrance looked at her suspiciously and she just showed them her golden bracelet — one of the symbols used by the institution’s members. Needless to say, it guaranteed her immediate entry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the inside, the sanctuary was completely embellished with gold objects and white lilies, whether real or sculpture. There were no benches, only flowery white circles that were used by the lower worshiping castes for the adoration of the Great Changeable, the deity they served. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>According to their beliefs, the Ever-Living Golden Goddess ruled the order of the universe. It was because of her that the tides arose, that animals knew when they should hunt or reproduce, that humans had previously unthinkable ideas to develop themselves culturally and socially — these were called the sparks of the heavens; nothing happened without the goddess's endorsement. That’s why the main foundation of its faith was the detachment from one's own life for the sake of obedience to its ways, without questioning and always firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>She recalled the ginger man in Idyzanon who asked her if she was lying about not caring for her own life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>She didn’t see her statement as a lie, but rather as a goal she wanted to achieve in order to feel fulfilled among her community and, above all, for the Moon. The Goddess had done so much for her since she had begun to follow her commandments, she could not see herself anywhere else but in her embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea passed through the circles on the ground, deviating from all, and walked until she reached the great inner courtyard, where the Alchemists of the temple, responsible for the production of medicines and potions, usually stayed. The aroma of red roses and mint, used for the weekly elixir of vigor distributed to the clergy who lived there, was something that left her light-headed, whereas the different fragrances of hibiscus, orchid, thyme, and other herbs from the small glass greenhouse they had gave her a feeling of sparks in her chest. Being reminded of how much she had grown among the castes until she could step on the inner parts of the Temple was encouraging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bowed before the women, who politely waved back, and continued walking until she reached the staircase that connected the different floors of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to ascend to wait for the High Priestess’ instructions when a well-known voice echoed through the space, completely satisfied and agitated. A plump woman with Onyx skin and green eyes came towards her, her sky-colored hair stuck in an intricate bun that held a semi transparent white veil and a broad smile on her face. Her tunic was entirely white and covered her neck, wrists and feet with thin, light lace, perfect to show seriousness in a comforting manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea, it’s been so long!" The woman said, hugging her. "Were you summoned by the Great Lady like the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sister Iseayra, it’s good you see you." She greeted as the woman let her go. "Yes, I was surprised by the Great Lady's request to attend the temple, I thought I’d only be called back by the end of the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lemon-colored eyes drifted to the floor, her smile faltering as she took the hand of the young lady, her fingers squeezing them tightly. "So you don't know?" She led her up the stairs, her face becoming momentarily sad. "Come, I'll take you to your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea raised an eyebrow. "Don't know what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The reason why you’re here!" The young woman shook her head. "Oh, dear sister, it is a pity that I have to tell you this, but I believe that if I don’t do it no one else will say; our sisters and brothers do not talk of the subject ever since the Great Lady summoned the apprentices to come." She bit her lower lip and looked around to make sure they weren't close to anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it that serious, sister?" Medea was worried. First she had received a message from the person who contacted her on the clergy’s behalf ordering her presence in Ileack with no explanation other than "orders of the Master" and now this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was terrible, my white Lily. They broke into the temple on one of the holy nights and killed sister Sabina and the guards who were here." She sighed. "It was a true massacre, the only body that wasn’t mutilated or dismembered was hers, all the others became unrecognizable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the Great Changeable!" Exclaimed Medea in shock. "Sister, how did that happen? Do you know who committed this atrocity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She solemnly denied. "Unfortunately not, but there are rumors that it may have been a group that holds a grudge against us. I believe they must have studied us for a long time to discover possible weaknesses until they finally attacked." They entered an extensive corridor with several dark wooden doors and identifiers of whoever was installed there, and Iseayra made a gesture for her to stop talking as they headed to the room that would be the young woman’s for the time she remained there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sister opened the door, which creaked thanks to the lack of lubrication on its hinges, and Medea went to the desk, where she deposited her backpack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to the woman, who checked around to see if anyone was roaming the hall before closing the door and facing the younger one. The older lady massaged her temples and sighed, noticeably tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People don't want to talk about it, they want to continue believing that we are safe inside this stone fortress even after they saw what happened that night." She laughed bitterly and her eyes seemed to burn with hatred. "They're all fools. Even the Great Lady has not spoken after the funerals, it's as if nothing had happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A crease formed between Medea’s brows. "But why am I here? I don't understand." She confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, my dear, were one of the apprentices appointed by Sabina and other sisters as candidates to ascend as minor priestesses this year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her heart beat harder inside her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy crap, was that really happening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never expected this opportunity, she only wanted to fulfill the missions the Order gave her in order to gain access to the most restricted books it possessed, she really hadn’t pretended to draw the attention to a possible promotion in the hierarchy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat. After being removed from the mission she’d worked hard for, this was definitely a positive surprise!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But don’t let your guard down, young Lily." Warned the woman. "I have a bad feeling about this selection, keep your eyes open and do not trust your competitors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think there might be a spy between us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't doubt it." She confirmed. "I know that you've got a good heart, Medea, and I know that you serve the Moon with dedication, so I will warn you about one thing. The High Priestess plans to distribute missions among the candidates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her violet eyes widened. "But she said that my mission on Kaniv Emerald would be the last! " Medea objected. "This might ruin my reputation at work if I keep going, and there are other people from lower castes who can be taught about this task, younger and more capable than I ever was! I no longer wish to be the Night Lady.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand what you're feeling dear, but it’s you who needs to complete this mission, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> mission before you retire from your post, and take that position." The woman spoke, taking her hand. "The Moon designed your fate even before you knew it. Your mere encounter with the Order was something inexplicable to us! You were chosen for this moment, Medea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not ready." She tried to argue, utterly exasperated, her heart beating madly inside her chest and her hands covered in sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea." The woman held her arms firmly, but not to the point of hurting her. "You are one of the most capable handmaidens we have here, if there is anyone who can fulfill that order, it is you." Iseayra assured with a confident smile. "Do it for our brothers and sister who have become stars in the infinite Heavens. Do it for me. For yourself. Do whatever you have to do for the Order’s sake.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What does fate await for Medea? Would Illumi be closer than ever to fulfill his goal of killing her? Will she find out what happened to Kite? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Under x the x Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea's journey to become a Minor Priestess has only begun and Illumi is surprised by his own imagination — negatively, of course.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get ready because this chapter is just a taste of sexual moments, my beloved readers 😈 I wanted to spoil you a bit because you're all too sweet to me in the comments/kudos/bookmarks, it motivates me a LOT to interact with you guys, so please let me know ur thoughts on the story for more surprises in the future 😉  The first chapter with actual sexual interaction is coming soon, but I'll let you know that it won't be with the person you expect 🤐</p><p>Btw, I created a Twitter just to give y'all a heads up on updates for this and future fanfics, so hit the follow button, l'm @BordeauxCerise</p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter 👀  😈 🥰 😘  💖  💕  💖 </p><p>- Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Illumi looked at the view he had from the balcony.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> He could see the entire York New City from where he was; everyone looked like harmless little ants from that height – not that he saw them as anything different when they were face to face. The moonlight gave the sight a soft glow and he noticed that his own skin looked more alive thanks to it, almost as if it was made of pure Opals. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agile steps echoed, a low noise that indicated the presence of someone else in that room, but he remained calm and relaxed, certain that there was no harmful intent coming from the person. A warm body hugged his slightly cool back, and she pressed her cheek against him in search of a comfortable position. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed, not necessarily angry or bored, but demonstrating that it wasn’t a good time to act playful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An entertained laugh came from the woman’s lips, who guided her hands by his long and muscular arms slowly, the long nails scratching the pale skin and creating red and warm trails along its entire extension. He didn’t react to the touch, which seemed to amuse and encourage her to try to draw his attention to herself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The man felt his body shiver as soft, moist lips kissed his skin from his lumbar to his shoulders, each kiss more delicate and affectionate than the previous. He swallowed a bit and kept looking forward, determined not to care about the action. The hands touched his trapezius muscle, massaging it for a few seconds before they went down his pectorals, scratching them with more intensity than before and the woman licked his nape, giving him soft bites that made him squeeze the balcony’s parapet with force. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With each movement made through his torso, Illumi realized that it became more difficult to stay focused on his knuckles – now white due to the effort to keep himself calm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman touched his pant’s waistband, toying with the fabric mischievously and avoiding going further down while creating invisible drawings on the glimmering skin, and she laughed when the man's breathing became heavier. She moaned next to his ear, a cheap way to tease him, but that was enough for the man to turn around impulsively and capture the warm, plump lips between his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their tongues touched in a vulgar way and he gripped her waist tightly, drawing a sigh from her lips. She pulled him closer and led one of her hands to the bulge pressing forcefully on her tender thigh. It was a scene that would make even the most libertine prostitutes ashamed, considering how much lust emanated from their thirsty bodies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Illumi left her lips and descended to her golden neck, his wet tongue following her artery’s path and feeling it pulse avidly, which made him smile briefly before biting the area harshly. The woman yelped, a sound with hints of pain and satisfaction, and grabbed his broad shoulders to support herself as he licked the bloody wound. He went further down, ready to give the same treatment to the full bosom covered by the white silk nightdress, when he looked at her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He widened his eyes and let her go immediately, horrified to see Medea, whose body was stained with blood and hickeys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi jolted up, his black eyes wide in shock and sweat dripping down his body. The braid he had made before bedtime was entirely undone and the coal colored strands stuck to his forehead. He stared at the wall without knowing how to react and how to process what had happened for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disturbing Illumi Zoldyck was a rare feat, but somehow she was able to do it easier than he’d like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was impossible for him to remain calm after that unsettling nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unusual enough for him to have wet dreams, but that thief showing up in one of them was the most absurd thing he could ever think of. He grimaced in disgust and stood up enraged, tossing his blanket to the side and controlling himself not to vomit once he noticed his erection. He took a deep breath and counted to three before getting up and walking towards the bathroom, undressing as fast as he could and getting under the cold shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cool water dripped down his neck, leaving a dormant trail where it touched and slowly calming his hot body, which was still overflowing with arousal. He huffed as he took the shampoo and applied it to his scalp, massaging it carefully to clear his mind and rinsing it off afterwards. He poured the liquid soap on a sponge and began to rub his muscles hard, trying to get rid of any remnants of the erotic dream he had — if he could even call it that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the more he tried to rub his skin, the more the thought sank into his mind. It was like a pestilence that didn’t stop multiplying and draining the life of the surrounding beings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was precisely how he saw the woman, like a plague that had to be eliminated before it caused more harm to him in the future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed the conditioner packaging and applied the product, picking up his comb and beginning to untangle the messy strands gently, aligning them again before tilting his head under the shower and allowing the water to clean his body. He looked at his arms and legs, completely red from the aggressive and repetitive treatment, before facing his manhood, which was now flaccid, and he sighed with relief. Illumi took the brown fluffy towel and dried his limbs and then his hair, wrapping it up so that it wouldn’t make a mess on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to his room with a brush in his hands and opened the closet, getting dressed quickly before facing himself in the mirror; the black linen pants were comfortable to fight and elegant enough if he needed to blend among the crowd in more refined places, his dark lead blouse had long sleeves that were buttoned on his wrist and its collar was high, covering his neck and allowing him to move without difficulty. He unwrapped the hair towel and placed it on the back of the chair, brushing the dark locks as he stared at the Kanzashi atop of his desk. It was gleaming defiantly in an attempt to make Illumi feel that unsettling sensation its owner caused. For a minute, he wanted to take the object and break it into a thousand pieces, but he restrained itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had plans for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi sat down facing the notebook and rubbed his face before opening it on the stolen pages during his last mission, almost two weeks ago. In a delicate calligraphy, at the beginning of the page, there was the name of the place where Medea had lived before passing the exam, the infamous city of Proyca. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he found the information, he hadn’t had the insight to notice what that might imply, but associating the fact with the hair ornament she used as weapon, he had discovered the most obvious thing: Medea had lived in a brothel during her childhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grandfather had once told him that the best prostitutes came from Proyca because they were trained in the arts of pleasure from a tender age; he himself admitted having visited the city in his youth and ensured that nothing compared to the moments he spent there. He also commented that it was common for them to receive identification symbols when they reached the "age of majority", that is, when they finished their training at age 11 — the objects often being hair ornaments with certain shapes that were not used by any other courtesan of the brothel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most likely the revelation about that detail of Medea's past had stirred his head, causing those uncomfortable thoughts, especially as he realized he could use that to mentally destroy her before finishing her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, it would be so wonderful to tell her that her dirty little secret would be exposed to the Association, she would have no way of escaping the judgment from others, not even in death. That would tarnish her perfect reputation forever. But the real satisfaction for him would be to see her in despair as he pinned her to the ground and told her what he would do right before slitting her throat with the Kanzashi, and causing her choke in her own blood to death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then would Illumi feel avenged and peaceful again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, he got up with the towel in hands, putting it in its proper place in the bathroom before closing the door. Picking up his weapons, he made sure not to forget the hair ornament; it was as if he could already feel the sweet taste of victory on his lips. The man was about to open his room’s door when a memory from his dream came to his mind once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea was completely out of breath, blushing hard as she stared at him through half lidded eyes. Her bosom rose and descended rapidly as her swollen, red lips opened slightly, begging to be taken once more by his own once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked so vulnerable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head to get rid of the insane reverie and opened the door, prepared to conclude his contract of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>All 20 apprentices stood on a silver semicircle with sophisticated lead colored adornments inside it, a reference to the Waning Moon — one of the multiple faces of the Great changeable. Their ceremonial robes were identical, composed of a long white dress with sleeves that covered their hands, the fabric was fluid and smooth to the touch, giving the impression that it was nothing but a soft wind surrounding the bodies. Medea remained calm, face expressionless, and kept staring at her bare feet, her head bent in submission before the rest of the clergy who walked around the young women, attentive eyes searching for any behavioral failure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>They had been in that part of the ceremonial hall for about 4 hours and were ordered not to speak or move as soon as they got there. She already expected this. Nothing in the Order was so objective, they tested mental limitations before putting them under physical pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her, a girl moved her right foot minimally, trying to find a more comfortable position for herself, and Medea only blinked with compassion before hearing the voice of one of the Watchmen — a Minor Supporter in his 30s — saying that she had been disqualified for the next step due to her disobedience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The watchman guided the crying young woman to the large oak doors trying to calm her down, but apparently that only made the situation worse and she began to scream like a spoiled child. The scene ended up attracting the attention of three other candidates, who instantly raised their heads and widened their eyes once they realized what they’d done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other watchmen repeated the process and removed the women from the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea resisted the urge to smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now there were only 16 competitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs were slightly numb, but it wasn’t impossible to bear; she had to spend days on end in the same position during her Hunter exam — she could handle it even if she was a little rusty in relation to physical resistance. She realized the twilight was near its end, the Moon was almost entirely exposed in the sky, and only a few weak sun rays appeared behind the tops of the trees. Reasoning briefly, she assumed that they were going to begin the second phase when the Moon shone with all its splendor, so it wouldn’t take long for them to get out of that position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned briefly when she noticed that her nape was starting to ache and just took a deep breath, determined to endure the discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, the massive doors opened with a bang and footsteps resounded through the hall, confident and authoritative but too loud for someone who had spent almost 5 hours in a deafening silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea kept her head bowed and waited until the figure was positioned in order to give the endorsement for the end of the stage. The watchers stood on both sides of the hall and bowed down, Medea focused not to reproduce the action, aware that she was still being tested. She heard other watchmen disqualifying two candidates for leaving the position and guided them out the doors, not saying anything else in the meantime. The absence of sound became present again and she could feel drops of sweat dripping from her nape to her collarbone, where they deposited for a short time before rolling through the valley of her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a voice broke the silence: "May the Great Changeable, the Lady of Heavens, be praised among us!" She shouted. "Glorious are her ways, for they have brought us fourteen young apprentices for the Act of Choice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Praise the Great Glorious!" Exclaimed the members who were not under trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Under this moonlight, oh Ever-Living Lady, I present your apprentices who are waiting for your ordinances! Arise, Maidens of the Moon, and cry for her guidance." The woman orientated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea sighed as she moved again and saw the woman who had begun the ritual. She had long honey colored hair that fell down her shoulders in ringlets, her long golden satin tunic had a deep slit that went from her breasts to her navel and several jewels distributed throughout the length of the fabric making her look like a replica of the Sun itself. Her posture was imposing and severe, like a ruler’s, and Medea felt a chill run through her spine as she faced the hard face and cold, ocean colored eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fear was a common emotion that took hold of her whenever she met the High Priestess. She could never look directly at her for a long time, the feeling of inferiority was always present when the woman was near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Eternal Goddess, give us knowledge about your ways, take us out of our ignorance with your Sparks of Heavens." The apprentices proceeded with the ritual, celebrating the goddess with chants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bodies had been trained for moments like those, they already knew how to perform the invocation dances so that the Waning Moon intervened in their destinies, ready to close obsolete cycles. Medea hoped the goddess rejoiced in her adoration sufficiently to respond to her with the guidance about her mission, so she gave her best in every move. Dealing with the Goddess of the Moon was something delicate — she offered knowledge in one hand and she took it away with the other; she guided her servants, but also deceived them; one of her names was the Great Changeable for a reason, she was as unstable and unpredictable as the phases of her heavenly symbol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she spun in her dance, Medea approached one of the pilasters that connected the temple’s semi protected area and the outer courtyard, the lunar rays reaching the marble floor and reflecting on her violet eyes. She felt a warmth on her ear, which gradually expanded through the rest of her body until her tired legs gave away. She only realized that she was falling when her knees touched the floor and she tried to use her arms as a protection for the impact, which never came. Looking up, she saw Sister Iseayra holding her by the arms, smiling with pride as if saying, "I knew you could do it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All around, six other young women found themselves in the same situation as her, fallen on the ground and confused, while the remaining seven candidates looked at each other worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The High Priestess gestured for the seven women who were being supported to approach her, being readily obeyed. All of them bowed to the leader, waiting for instructions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea's head was a little dizzy and she had to grip the ground so as not to fall again; what was this hot feeling that consumed her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seven were chosen for the third stage, the Lady herself separated you." She explained with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. "What you felt before you fell was the spark of heavens that the Goddess poured onto you, so be honored, not everyone has this unique experience. All of you, one at a time, will close your eyes and tell me what you see or hear when you focus so that I can pass you the direction of your next mission." The woman approached the first candidate and raised her chin, staring at her eyes. "Tell me, what do you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a quick pause until she responded: " A waterfall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’ve been assigned with the task of recovering the Soul Stone in the heart of the Viserla waterfall." Medea noticed that the priestess’ blue eyes were now as golden as her hair and frowned. That certainly was a bad thing. "Here is a warning from thy master: beware of the noise of thunder, it most certainly brings the night." The girl's eyes widened and she nodded anxiously, surprised to see the leader prophesizing in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman followed the same procedure with all the apprentices, various places that Medea had never heard of sprouted from her lips along with diverse prophecies. Cliffs, citadels, caves, among others were the places designated for each servant to find an item that would guarantee their position in the fourth phase of the selection, and she was sure that the place where she would seek her mysterious object would be in a desert; it was the only one not mentioned yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The High Priestess approached her, her eyes shining in pure gold, and touched her head, cold hand sinking into the thick white strands and squeezing her scalp. "Tell me, child, what do you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea closed her eyes and let the warmth she felt within her run through all her limbs, with the certainty that the Moon would guide her at that moment. She saw nothing but darkness, was there something wrong? Did the Great Changeable change her mind about her? Her hands sweat and began to slip along the smooth surface of the marble on the floor, making her even more apprehensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought of telling the priestess about the problem, aware that she would most likely be expelled from the next level, but restrained herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t miss another opportunity to accomplish something memorable in her life, she refused to receive another no, even if it was from a goddess herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea closed her hands in fists with renewed energy and tried to focus. Again she saw nothing, but was able to feel an aroma that resembled burnt flowers and lemon (or grapefruit, she could not distinguish) mixed with honey; even after traveling to several places since she became a Sea Hunter that specific fragrance was unknown to her, she had never felt that smell in her entire life. Somehow, it was nauseating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I smell chrysanthemums and burnt poppies, citrus fruit and honey..." Suddenly, as if a brush started to paint over a black canvas, Medea saw the outline of a White Mountain and closed his eyes with force to try to remember the details. "I see a mountain, surrounded by an extensive forest, and clouds, many clouds." She opened her eyes and looked at the red drawings that covered the priestess's bare arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have been assigned with the task of taking the Scroll of Tchingsen on the Kukuroo Mountain." The once silent hall began to sparkle with whispers, and Medea raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was there something wrong with that place? She’d never heard of it before, so why did everyone look at her in horror? "Here is a riddle from thy Lady: before Sunset, the Dragon lurks his prey, but when night comes, he shall devour it. Watch out for cards carried by the wind or you may regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People couldn’t look away from her, some eyes were filled with pity, others with shock, but some of her competitors seemed satisfied with her fate. She was immediately sure she was on a razor edge. The priestess made a sign for the watchmen to remove the selected ones from the hall and Iseayra approached the young woman, looking at her with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she was definitely fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her by the arm and pulled her towards the staircase quickly, putting a great distance between them and the other members of the Order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, my white Lily, I shouldn't have encouraged you." She said regretfully as they climbed the stairs. "What did I do? I should have told you to screw everything up on purpose, none of this would have happened if-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sister, please calm down." Interrupted Medea. "I'm already nervous about not knowing why the fuck everyone got so shocked, if you don’t calm down I'll faint." She pulled the woman to the first empty room she saw and pushed her in, closing the door behind her. "What do you know about  the Kukuroo Mountain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed agitated. "It’s located in the Republic of Padokea, in Dentora more specifically. It's the home of monsters in people’s clothing, darling lily." She told the girl. "The most vicious killers money can buy. It’s said that no one who saw the face of one of the Zoldycks survived; even a description of their appearance is worth millions of Jenny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea calmed down a little, at least now she knew what it was about. "I've never even heard of them." She declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably because the Hunter Association takes a lot of your time these days. Besides, your past in Proyca didn’t allow much contact with the outside world..." Replied the woman cautiously, afraid to hurt the feelings of the silver-haired girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right about that." She spoke, giving a bitter laugh afterwards. "But they're not much different from me, then." She shrugged. "Nice payment is what brought me here, isn't it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea! This is nonsense, of course you are different! You serve the Ever-Living Golden Goddess, all you ever did was out of obedience." Honestly, she didn’t see a difference, both only wanted the best for themselves, it wasn’t necessarily something bad. Or was it? "The probability of you getting out of that place alive is almost zero and it's my fault!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sister, rest assured, I have no intention of dying before fulfilling my purpose in the Order." Medea guaranteed as she winked to the priestess. "You said that if there’s someone who can handle this mission and become the next minor priestess, that someone is me. I'll retrieve the Scroll of Tchingsen and honor the Moon, be sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, what could go wrong with trying to rob the Zoldyck family?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMAO LIFE'S CRUEL, RIGHT ILLUMI? </p><p>Dhea, honey, you can't root for your classmates' failure, that's horrible, see? U toxic bitch</p><p>--------------</p><p>Will Medea be able to get inside the Zoldyck Mansion? Why is the Scroll important? What will be her reaction when she finds out that Illumi, besides being the brother of Killua and Alluka, is part of the Zoldyck family? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Below x the x Mountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea finally arrives in Padokea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am again because I have no emotional control whatsoever, pls don't judge me lol The chapter' art has been published and u can see it by clicking here: https://www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/Chapter-10-Medea-s-Mask-856801973 It's basically an illustration regarding the mask' design (I spent 5 hours drawing, my back is sore 😭 ) for the mission.</p><p>BTW KURAPIKA IS GREAT AT GIVING ADVICES TO OTHERS, BUT HIS OWN LIFE IS A MESS GO SEE A PSYCHOLOGIST BOO, I'M BEGGING YOU. P.S.: There isn't a day that goes by that I don't imagine this boy with his hair in a ponytail 😔👌💕💖💕</p><p>Enjoy peace while the plot still allows it ;)</p><p>See you soon!</p><p>— Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So you're telling me I'm banned from any mission for six months?" Medea's voice was filled with shock, her mouth slightly ajar as she looked at her phone's screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was the best I could do, Lasym's company and his partners kind of demanded it as a form of punishment.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kurapika explained as he walked down a street with trees full of orange and yellow leaves. His blonde hair was partially up in a ponytail and some strands escaped from the sides of his face, which made him look even paler amid the warm tones of his scarf and the vibrant vegetation. One piece of his black headset hung free inside his coat so he’d be able to keep an eye on what was happening around him while they talked. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>They wanted you to be taken to jail until your innocence, or guilt according to them, was proven, but the President said that was too much and that you had been as much of a victim as Evanor. It was a way to please Greeks and Trojans…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed realizing that she had no way to change her situation for now. "Thank you for trying to help me Kurapika, really, I’d deal emotional crises every day without you." She confessed as she took her milkshake’s straw to her lips. “Seriously, I owe you a million favors after this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, a low, contagious sound, and shook his head. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mention it, you saved me a lot of effort in Konneticot, it's a way to stay even.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He turned to the screen, his once so serious gray eyes now seemed to carry a softness that made Medea gulp forcefully. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dhea, even if we've known each other a short time, I already consider you my friend. I couldn't let you handle it alone." He cleared his throat and looked back at the path ahead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How's the trip going?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, for now at least. I solved part of what I needed to, but now I'm in Padokea to finish the rest." He frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to deliver something to a friend and I'm only getting that item here in Dentora." She explained with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dentora, hm? I was there once with Gon and Leorio.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He made a funny face and shook his head. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice place, but what we went through to rescue Killua was tiring enough to make me want to never step foot there again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rescue Killua?" She inquired before going back to drinking her strawberry milkshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, you don't know? Both Alluka and him are part of the Zoldyck family, the owners of the Kukuroo Mountain.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Medea choked immediately, coughing frantically and making Kurapika stare at her through the screen. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea, what's wrong? Take a deep breath and tilt your head back. Yes, like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Gradually, she took her hand to her lips and gave a few more coughs before recovering completely. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. "Nothing, never mind." She attempted to evade the questions, and drank the content in the plastic cup again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea, you don't really expect me to not comment on it, do you? Spit it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea liked Kurapika, he had a golden heart and was great to be around, even though he was a little too suspicious sometimes and seemed to analyze her when they talked. The problem was that she only knew him for two months. Could she trust him enough to discuss her religion? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true that he’d kept a secret about her part-time job and what had occurred in the Emerald Kaniv, but there was a whole norm of not being able to talk about what was going on inside with non-members, there was even the risk of losing her caste privileges if they found out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> they find out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said the voice inside her head, stirring her to commit something forbidden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she wouldn't tell him anything, it was safer for both of them if she kept quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could say that it was shocking to hear that her two guests belonged to one of the most feared assassin families in the criminal underground — not that it wasn't true, she’d talk to those two about it later. She was determined not to say anything, her lips were sealed... That is, until she saw those beautiful gray eyes staring at her with almost feline curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she really had a soft spot for handsome men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And you know what? It wasn't like the Order </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>cared about that, right? It was just an exchange of information between friends, nothing too serious! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was completely understandable when one saw that beautiful face and the way he smirked softly, waiting for the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kura, for heaven's sake, you have to swear you'll keep this secret." She told him while she got more comfortable on the soft hotel bed. "Pinky promise?" She raised her pinky as if she were in fact to seal the promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, still smiling. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be serious then... All right, Miss Lanfort, I pinky promise.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He repeated the act and touched the screen with his finger, being imitated by her. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now start talking.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever heard of the Order Of The Golden Moon?" He shook his head. "It’s a small religion of the Azian continent that preaches the obtaining of knowledge, I’m part of it and my position is that of an Apprentice." Kurapika nodded, showing that he was attentive while entering a bakery. "I was recently chosen to be promoted within the castes and become a Minor Priestess, which is a great honor in our community.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Congratulations, Dhea!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said, but something in his voice sounded different. Maybe it was the fact that he was surrounded by people, probably he wanted to stay discreet so she didn’t care much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, it's very important to me!" The blond took a pack of buns and some brownies and took them to the cashier. "Anyway, I was there receiving the guidance of the High Priestess, our leader, and she gave me a task to fulfill." He finished paying, took the bag and walked back through the streets that were now darker due to the time. "The Moon chose me to take the Scroll of Tchingsen, which happens to be part of the Zoldyck family's collection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika stopped abruptly in the middle of the pedestrian lane, looking at her in shock and his mouth opened to say something that got lost in the way between his brain and his lips. A car honked loudly and he apologized briefly before he walked across the street, where he frowned at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you crazy?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His face began to turn red from nervous and she held on not to laugh. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>What's wrong with you?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mostly abandonment and mommy issues, but that’s not the point." Responded the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea, you can't break into the Zoldyck Mansion, steal what you want from there and hope nothing goes wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He ran his hand through his face exasperatedly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was in there. Those people aren't normal!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trust my abilities, Kurapika." She declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think this is a joke? Ask Killua or Alluka what happened to them in the time they spent with their family.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" His voice was serious and cold. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gon, Leorio and I could have died in there, you know?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you’re all thriving right now." She argued. "Seriously, I know how to take care of myself, I've been a Hunter for longer than you and I'm not dead yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snorted and waved his hand as if he didn't care. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, if you die I'm not going to your funeral, I don't care.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said with a deep crease between his brows. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're suicidal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea sarcastically rolled her eyes. "Wanna bet that I’ll stay alive?" She retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>How can you even bet on something like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Life is a gambling game dear, either you accept it, or you lose everything." Medea stated. "If you’re right and I do die, I’ll leave a handwritten letter with all the information about the day of Lasym's murder for you, from when I woke up to the moment I went to the hospital. My thoughts will be included, obviously." She offered. "That way you'll have more details that can help you notice something that I didn't even realize, how about it?" Medea was not dumb to talk much before she was sure of her fate, it would be stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>...And what happens if I’m wrong and you survive?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He took a key from inside his pocket and entered through a metal door that looked like it belonged to a hotel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to apologize for not believing me." the blond rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically as he walked into the elevator. "Have we got a deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>All right, I'll do it. When is the deadline for the Scroll’s delivery?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In three days, but I intend to get it by tomorrow." The man sighed, visibly stressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You're underestimating that family, Dhea.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe… But nothing is more important to me than my career and my beliefs, I'm willing to die for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You still have time to give up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He got out of the elevator and yawned, taking a hand to his lips to cover them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going to. You, on the other hand, should give up not sleeping and rest at once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and opened the door to the apartment. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I'll sleep a little after I take my shower and eat. Go write your will soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He provoked, making her laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We’ll see... Just one thing before you hang up." The man took off the scarf and the dark coat he wore, putting them on the table and raised his eyebrows, indicating that she could proceed. "Don't talk about it with Alluka or Killua yet. If their family is so cruel as you implied they were, those two can try to come after me and I don't want that, tell them once I'm back. Promise you will keep this a secret?" He looked the other way. "Please Kurapika, I'm asking you nicely!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I promise, but if you don't come back by midnight tomorrow, I'll tell them and we'll all be there to rescue you...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or whatever's left of you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very funny, huh? Anyway, good night Kura, I'll see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good night and try not to die.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He waved briefly and then hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea looked at her reflection in the mirror. Was she rushing everything? Did she really have no chance against Killua and Alluka's family? She felt uncertainty spreading through her mind and suddenly she remembered Enoull's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can't do it, can you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and went back to drinking her strawberry milkshake – which now tasted like pure milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was Medea Lanfort, for crying out loud! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had survived the worst situations that life had rubbed on her face, managed to become a Hunter and exceeded the expectation of everyone around her and was considered to be an incredible professional. All of that and she didn’t even use her Nen! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled at her own reflection, a semblance of superiority on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't the one who should be scared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Zoldyck family had better be prepared or they wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, that area in Dentora seemed fresher and more prone to breezes than the place where Medea was staying, probably thanks to the mountain that acted as an orographic barrier for the transport of air and humidity in the region. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wore a stealthy uniform: the black sleeveless leotard was complemented by black pants, which in turn were adorned by a multi-utility belt where she carried her weapons; black gloves covered her hands and part of her wrist so she didn’t risk leaving fingerprints anywhere; her hair was stuck in a long braid and on her face was a mask that she hardly wore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It endured close-ranged attacks, and was made of a really resistant material. It had details in blue, green and purple that reminded those of a peacock, with two rows of multicolored beads that fell gracefully by its sides, rolling down her shoulders, and had a peacock’s feather on its ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea was inside the tourist bus that led to the mountain, utterly quiet and serene, while she watched a group of men talk euphorically about breaking into the residence and looting everything – or even just taking a picture of one of the Zoldycks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the way they behaved, they had no knowledge in combat or in hiding amongst the environment; if a trained thief and Hunter with years of experience like herself had been warned that she could die on that place, she couldn’t imagine what would not happen to those six. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to her right, her eyes met the imposing form of the sleeping volcano, that was taller than the clouds themselves and gulped. From what she'd read, the Zoldyck mansion was on top of it and she truly hoped she wouldn't have to walk during the entire path or she'd be exhausted once finally she got there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tour guide began to speak, but she got off the transport before the woman could stop her and was followed by the group, the desperate cries for them to return immediately to the bus were promptly ignored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men looked at her with disdain, probably questioning what a woman had to do in that place, until one of them finally spoke: "Do you think you can get in, sweetheart?" His voice dripped with irony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to him and shrugged. "I don't know, what do you think?" She asked in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way, you seem too fragile for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of activity." He replied with a malicious smile. "With a body like that, your place is on your knees suck-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning, how may I help you?" Asked a man of advanced age, who had tired eyes and a calm smile, and wore a simple gatekeeper’s uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea observed the group arguing with the man, who despite giving off a false frightened impression still had control over the situation, and she knew there was something wrong going on. He handed the key to the smaller gate to the men, who soon walked victoriously towards it. The man looked at her with curiosity, gray eyebrows momentarily rising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not going in?" She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, you don't expect me to believe that that entrance is the correct one, do you? A family this terrifying wouldn’t hire someone who’d hand over the keys to their property to the first group that tried to scare him." He seemed surprised for a minute and then smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Shouts of pain and noise from rigid things – presumably bones – breaking were heard. He just sighed. "My job is just to clean up Mike's mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that is...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The family watchdog, obviously. It’s him who takes care of the secondary gate." He explained. "If you don't mind it, could you tell me what you want to do here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a friend of Killua's." That's all she said, his voice was not clear whether that was true or not and the man squinted his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does the young master want you to take something for him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could say that." She gave no room for further questions and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I'm not gonna stop you from trying to get in, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, your posture is too relaxed right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed, visibly entertained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re very observant, I can see why you are friends with the young master... Do you know how these huge doors work?" She shook her head. "They open according to the strength of the pushing force, the first gate weighs two tons on each side, adding four tons in total, and at each gate the total weight doubles. If you can't open any, then you're not worthy to enter the property.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I literally just have to open a door to get inside?" He nodded. "Alright then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to the metal gates, high and dark, with two sculptures of Dragons on the biggest door, and took a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Focus Medea, you can do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she assured herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Closing her violet eyes, the young woman approached the gates, gloved hands touching the smooth surface gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then push. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt her fingertips tingle, as if something was escaping from her against her will, almost as if she was connecting with the gates themselves. The woman heard whispers around her, but ignored them since they weren’t intelligible; they seemed more like hisses than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sweat began to drip under her mask, her arms no longer had the same strength as when she first touched the objects, and her legs were struggling to stand as her support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea realized that she wouldn’t be able to do that with her strength alone, she’d have to use her Nen. Sighing, she activated her Ren, expanding and intensifying her aura as much as possible while continuing to push. She hated the feeling of pure power surrounding her; it was uncomfortable, and reminded her of terrible moments, but she didn't avoid using it completely because she knew she might need it at some point in her journey as Hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost giving up, she groaned angrily, but then she heard a deafening noise of something heavy dragging against the floor until a loud crackling noise echoed and she opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first two gates were open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had opened</span>
  <em>
    <span> twelve tons</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed satisfied and turned to the man, who seemed impressed by the result.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for your help, Mister...?" He stared at the woman, smiling once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zebro. And you are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I can tell you that. It was good to meet you though, see you around Sir!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved amicably and passed through the portal, feeling a strong breeze envelop her body and rattle the tree branches in the private forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was inside the Zoldyck property. Step one was complete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her right side, she felt a breath of hot air and turned around, feeling her body immediately go still upon seeing the creature next to her. A huge hound with thick purple fur and long snout watched and sniffed her attentively, as if trying to check whether she would serve as a good snack or not. So that was Mike. He just laid down on the floor, black eyes glued to the woman as he laid his face on his forelegs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea didn't know if she should run or if stay still, which of those options seemed safer? Carefully, she turned to the original trail and stepped forward slowly to notice his reaction, but he didn’t seem to care, and she continued walking until he was out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never seen an animal like that attentive to what was happening, almost as if he had a human consciousness, it was completely bizarre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Activating her In, she climbed the nearest tree and began jumping from branch to branch in an attempt to go unnoticed by anyone in the vicinity. Her movements were agile and silent like a shadow when she was hunting her targets, but when she used that Nen technique she was just like a snake: cautious and lethal. It wasn't like she liked to kill, far from it, but she’d do it if it meant having success on her missions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From afar, she saw a teenager standing between two stone walls in the middle of the trail she was following. She wore a dark blue tuxedo and held a cane safely, she didn’t look older than 15. She was probably one of the local butler apprentices, but was she strong enough to be taking care of that passage? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you see her as someone unable to defend herself? You had already murdered dozens of people at that age.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice in her mind stated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her internal conflict was enough for her to stumble on the wrong branch and fall lower than intended, causing unnecessary noise and making the thief curse to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl turned to hear the rustling of the leaves from where Medea had jumped, and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you and what do you think you're doing?” She inquired in a cold voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm Killua and Alluka Zoldyck’s friend.” She widened her gray eyes before going back to her indifferent posture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, but I can't let you pass.” Medea frowned, it had worked the first time, why wasn’t it working now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I'm their friend?” She repeated as she descended from the tree and landed gracefully on the unpaved road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Besides, you haven’t identified yourself and are standing in private property, so I’m asking you to leave.” The girl replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea took one hand to the hip while lifting the other to her chest, dramatically. “Look honey, I really need to get to the mansion, it's an emergency.” She insisted, her voice a little sweeter and gentler than before. “Can't you make an exception for me? Killua asked me to come get something for him, he said you’d help me.” Was that a blatant lie? Damn right it was, but she really didn’t want to fight with the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager seemed conflicted for an instant before shaking her head minimally. “The answer is no.” She stated. “You can either leave now, or I'll have to force you to do so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thief sighed as she nodded and stretched herself quickly, cracking her knuckles and turning her neck from side to side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apprentice butler put herself on a defensive stance and put her cane between them to keep the older woman from approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea guided her hand to her belt and pulled out her chakrams, holding them deftly and positioning herself to launch them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay then, let's see if you can kick me out.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>U MENTION ALLUKA AND EVERYONE HAS A STROKE ON THE KUKUROO MOUNTAIN LMAO SUCH A QUEEN</p><p>——————————</p><p>Will Medea be able to get to the mansion? Will she be able to steal the scroll she needs? Where's Illumi? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. X Masks X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea gets inside the Zoldyck Mansion, but she's surprised by what's happening there on that day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to post today because it's weekend and I was free finish this, but I'll tell you something, it was horrible to write this chapter, I felt very uninspired. I had an original development in mind, but it was going to be too confusing and I decided to change it, and only then I started to find my writing lighter and more... Myself, y'know?</p><p> </p><p>Medea meets important characters for her future in this chapter (and the next one too), we just gotta know if it's something positive or not.</p><p> </p><p>We will see Illumi (and possibly Hisoka 👀 ) soon, calm your hearts.</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p><p>— Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Butler's Apprentice launched herself against Medea, aiming to hit her head with the cane, a natural and extremely fast movement that impressed the woman. The thief, noticing the increasing proximity between the object and her head, raised her armed hands in the form of defense, and when the baton lowered once again the blades stuck on it, making it impossible for the girl to lay her intense blow, and she frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea turned her arms and took advantage of the recent fissure caused by her weapon, breaking her opponent’s cane with a loud noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teenager jumped back to make distance between her and the invader, her face twisted in fury. Medea knew that was her chance to attack and charged towards the young girl, the chakrams shining under the shimmering sunlight and flying towards the girl's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She deflected from the attack in the last seconds, but the blades were quick enough to cut off two of her bunches before returning to the woman's gloved fingers. Medea smiled as she noticed the incredulous gaze of the apprentice as she stared at the curls on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask you again to let me pass, I don’t wish to hurt you.” She stated while placing her weapons on her belt to prove her point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only seemed to infuriate the girl even more, and she advanced against the woman with only her strength as her weapon. She punched Medea’s stomach, causing her to bow due to her instant shortness of breath, and she waited until the invader was dizzy enough for her to kneel her jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea felt the taste of blood invading her mouth as her arm touched the tree trunk beside her, while she tried to regulate her unstable, heavy breathing, and focus her somewhat confused vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did that brat really punch her jaw? That could have knocked her out for good if she wasn't wearing the mask, considering the strength the girl had used. She forced herself to swallow the coppery saliva before looking up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl tried to kick her head, but she managed to lower herself when she noticed the threat. She grabbed the outstretched leg tightly, twisting it and throwing the body away from herself. The woman, still slightly dizzy, ran in her opponent’s direction and took her brass knuckles from inside the belt compartment, immediately putting it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat on the girl's abdomen and raised her fist, quickly descending it against her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl raised her arms to defend herself, but Medea continued to attack her, blood dripping from the side of her face and smearing the grass below them. She was about to land a final punch when the girl fainted, her arms falling next to her bruised head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she remembered Alluka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the same age as that girl and most likely knew her. What if she was someone important to her or Killua? Was it really worth killing her even though she was just following orders? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her bloody gloves and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it wasn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed the girl in a sitting position against the small wall where they’d met a few minutes ago; it was not much, but that was the most she could do at that moment. The High Priestess had said something about dragons devouring their prey at night, she couldn’t risk her mission’s success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had no time to waste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stared at the path ahead and took a deep breath to ensure herself about her decision. She began to walk in the trail’s direction, her hand pressing the spot hit by the girl on her stomach to try to relieve the pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the way the shadows of the trees were located and the increasing heat, it should’ve been around midday or one in the afternoon, at most. She had enough time to search for the Scroll of Tchingsen and get out of there before Kurapika alerted Killua about where she was. She didn't want or need anyone to be worried about her; she was a grown woman and certainly knew how to take care of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea climbed a tree to maintain her original plan of not being seen by anyone and, at the same time, to keep an eye on everyone around her. She advanced along the way for almost an hour and a half until she saw two figures from afar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One woman, dressed in fancy clothes and a hat full of flowers, talked — actually, it seemed to be a monologue — to a black-haired child, who wore a dark kimono and stared at their own feet as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Approaching as much as she could and trying not to be noticed, Medea watched the duo with curiosity, taking care not to make the same mistake that had indicated her position earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady in the puffy dress had a visor over her eyes and waved a delicate lilac fan, calling the girl (or boy, she couldn’t tell due to the distance) who turned to her. "Oh Kalluto, I'm so excited for tonight! It'll be a divine moment, won't it?" The woman's voice was shrill and sweet, Medea found it slightly annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, mother." Replied the boy without much excitement. "Do you think Killua will come?” Medea frowned, and paid even more attention to the conversation that unfolded in front of her; if it involved Killua then she could try to catch important information that would benefit her in the midst of that unknown place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother sighed dramatically and moved the fan faster, one hand going to her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to say yes, Kalluto, but you know how your brother's been acting..." She smiled, apparently excited. "He’s becoming so cruel and cold towards us, it makes me proud to see the young man he has become, even if he is not here. He will most certainly be the greatest leader of our family!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kalluto stared at his mother for a few seconds and frowned lightly, his fists closing tightly around the fan he held before facing his shoes again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> about tonight's event?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Illumi left an invitation for him during the Hunter Association’s Annual Ball." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua's brother had been around them and she didn't even realize it? That was unbelievable. Although he himself probably hadn’t noticed it either, otherwise Alluka would have told her about it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless this said brother had left the invitation in their room and simply left without a trace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that seemed plausible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope he shows up." Muttered the boy as he put some black locks behind his ear. She could see the resemblance between him and the siblings she already knew, they all had the same prominent chin, the same upturned nose and thick eyelashes; their blood ties were undeniable. But this boy, Kalluto, had a sad glow in his rosy eyes that she didn’t see in the other siblings, was there something wrong with him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What did you say, darling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That it's almost time we started getting ready to welcome the guests, mom." He lied, his voice serene, causing Medea to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But already?" She pressed a button next to her display and breathed surprise. She grabbed the child's hand and pulled it. "Oh no! We're almost late! Oh, Father will complain about my lack of punctuality! No, no, no, we have to get there as soon as possible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea followed them along a path that they seemed to know well, it was narrow and even had a dirt track to guide anyone passing by, although perhaps that was why the region was covered by low bush. At the end of the path there was a thick, completely twisted trunk that rested against the mountain rocks, it was surrounded by other trees and plants so that no one suspected the true purpose of the plant. The mother stuck her delicate hand behind the wood, and the rock, which, in fact, was a door, slid to the side opposite of the tree, allowing their passage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thief counted five minutes until she approached the entrance and repeated the action, sticking her right hand into space and groping blindly in search of the button pressed by the woman. Upon finding the rocky surface that distinguished itself from all the others, Medea pressed it lightly and obtained the same result as Mrs. Zoldyck. Passing through the door, she was greeted by an extensive corridor with a staircase at the end, which was likely to lead to the inner part of the mansion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed the poorly lit passage carefully, afraid to step where she shouldn’t and end up indicating her position to the family, but upon reaching the top of the ladder she allowed herself to relax once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the iron door, there was the noise of people walking quickly from one side to another. She carefully pressed the button to open the door and was surprised to see the one not inside the mansion, but rather in a large ballroom full of tables beside the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sneaking through the pillars’ shadows, Medea watched the family employees walk agitated through the space, porcelain plates stacked in rows, crystal glasses being defogged, silver cutlery being polished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything there was so full of luxury and wealth, it was impressive, she’d never been to such a beautiful place in her whole life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why didn't Alluka and Killua live there with the rest of the family? It seemed like a paradise for her, who had grown up in the midst of a brothel and only began to have good things after becoming a Hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the Northwest, there was the Zoldyck Mansion, imposing and obscure, but as aesthetically rich as its ballroom. Running as fast as possible not to be noticed, Medea managed to reach a door and entered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was officially inside the Zoldyck Mansion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second step was complete, now it was only necessary to locate and steal the Scroll of Tchingsen and get away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was well lit and different aromas filled her nostrils, from the most citrus to the sweetest, from bitter to salty; everything seemed delicious to her, especially after not eating for almost... Six, seven hours? Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a cherry muffin from the tray and went down the hall, taking care not to draw anyone's attention, entering the cleaning room and locking the door. Lifting the mask just enough, she shoved half of the candy into her mouth and moaned with pleasure as she felt the delicate but intense taste dominate her tongue. She almost didn’t chew the dessert, practically devouring it at once until she felt satisfied, and she regretted not stealing another one of them from the tray. After that, Medea simply wiped her marshmallow-dirtied lips with her own tongue and lowered the mask again, unlocking the door so as not to raise suspicion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea took advantage of the distraction in the hallway next door — one of the employees had broken some plates and his supervisor vehemently scolded him — to follow the flight of stairs leading upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logically, people avoided leaving their valuables in areas that could easily be searched by their guests or employees, the probability of the Scroll being on a floor other than the first floor was greater than 90%.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the second floor, she could see that the corridors were cold and gray, there didn't seem to be much life in there; it was almost like a cooling chamber. It just had more and more empty corridors, no matter where it went, there was no decoration, family portraits, paintings, nothing at all. She couldn’t even notice any odors! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did the Zoldyck family even</span>
  <em>
    <span> live</span>
  </em>
  <span> there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this was just a summer house or an important-events-only kind of place, since she didn’t see anything that made it feel like a home to someone. It looked more like a maze than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, contrary to all her expectations, she felt a fragrance that indicated which path to follow. Chrysanthemums and burnt poppies. She was on the right track to complete her mission. Entering the room where the smell came from, that also was deprived of any sense of personality, but was still rich and elegant, she sighed with relief. In the right corner of the room there was a huge suitcase and a purse, all of which were made of dark red leather. She approached the luggage and placed it on the soft mattress to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suitcase was full of clothes and shoes, while the purse had the most diverse types of makeup and jewelry, but no sign of any Scrolls. She’d finished putting it back on its proper place when the door opened and a woman with hair as golden as the sun walked through, staring at her from top to bottom with curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" She inquired quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came to help you at Mrs. Zoldyck's request." She responded, putting on the “servant ready to take orders” facade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded and passed her fingers through the curls, arranging them lazily. Brown eyes landed on the chakrams on her belt and the thief tried to keep her posture indifferent. "I suppose you came because of the threat they detected at the Southern entrance, right?" She asked pointing at the weapons. Medea frowned under the mask, uncertain whether the threat supports it was her or not, but limited herself to nod. The woman sighed and walked as far as she was, her footsteps echoing firmly through the room. "Tell me, the other employees haven’t put their masks on yet, why are you already wearing yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to get ahead of myself so I could focus on helping you, my Lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re lying." She hummed, causing Medea to freeze in her place. “Only the guests will wear masks, not the employees.” The woman smiled, her slightly sharp teeth shining with the light coming through the window. "Besides, I can see your dirty gloves and sense the smell of blood you’re emanating. You were the one who tried to kill the young apprentice down there, weren't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She lied, nervous about the possibility that all of her progress had meant nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I can't wait to see what the Zoldyck family will do to you! It’s the first time I’m invited to an event they’re hosting and I will already draw their attention!" She turned to the door, ready to shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could warn anyone, Medea covered her mouth with her hand, which was promptly bitten as the woman struggled against the arm holding her. Muffling a scream, the white-haired woman hit the side of the other's head against the white wall, marking it with makeup and blood. The blonde stopped resisting due to the impact, which caused her to faint immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea couldn’t kill her, she wasn’t in the mood to create more fuss and attract the unwanted attention of the mansion’s owners, so what should she do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the wooden wardrobe and quickly had an idea. Taking a sock from the collapsed woman's suitcase, Medea covered her mouth and tied her wrists and ankles with a rope she had on her utility belt, proceeding to put her inside the wardrobe afterwards. Surprisingly, it was wide enough to hide two or three more people in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made a mental note of making offerings to the Great Changeable as soon as she finished this mission, she was being too lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clock on the headboard indicated that it was half past five in the afternoon. She massaged her nose bridge while weighing her options. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One, she could try running around the mansion aimlessly in search of the scroll with the risk of being caught immediately, or two, she could pretend to be a slightly late guest and sneak among the guests to try to find out the information she needed before she stole the scroll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second was much safer, even more so because she’d be hidden behind another mask in the midst of all those people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, she walked to the bathroom and immediately undressed, throwing her clothes and mask to the floor as she entered the shower. Getting rid of sweat was all she needed at that moment, besides eating, of course. She quickly dried up and put on the robe that was available, collecting her dirty clothes and putting them on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd take care of them later on the way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have to wear one of her dresses, let’s hope it fits me..." She muttered to herself. Opening the suitcase, she picked a long blue dress with a straight neckline, white gloves and also blue shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The satin dress was slightly tight at the top, her ample breasts being pushed up to look noticeably more prominent than they should, but fortunately not to the point of looking vulgar and catching everyone's attention. She put a pearl necklace and opened the makeup box. Hopefully she wouldn’t have an allergic reaction to any of the products. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opted to use brown eyeshadow on her eyes to stay discreet and applied the mascara on top of the false lashes. On her cheekbones there was the faintest hint of a pink blush, and on her lips a simple cherry lipgloss, nothing too flashy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loosened her braid and made a high, flawless bun, before putting on her gloves and the black satin and lace mask, which covered everything above her nose and left only her eyes exposed. Her utility belt was placed underneath the dress, since it was loose enough below her hips to be able to hide it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman put on her high heels and walked to the dresser, putting her mask inside a cloth bag she would use to carry the parchment and deposited it inside the dressing table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the clothes she had left on top of the bedside table and left the room carrying them and trying to memorize the way to the room. Two lefts. She couldn't forget it. Two lefts, four rights. Her mission depended on it. Two lefts, four rights, left, right. That’s it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two lefts, four rights, left, right!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She reached the top of the ladder where she had previously climbed and smiled, already knowing how to get rid of the material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving in the kitchen and encountering the large stove that burned like a thousand suns, she took advantage of the fact that she was alone and threw the clothes inside, wiping her hands as they burned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at the clock again. Seven o’clock. Lifting her dress up enough to be able to run, the young woman headed to the ballroom’s entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place looked even more stunning at night — the way the huge crystal chandelier lit up the glass walls seemed to turn it all into a kind of fairy tale castle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was little, before being bought by Araeso and being trained as a courtesan, Medea used to fantasize about the day she would walk into such a bright and beautiful place. She imagined that as soon as she got there, she’d be greeted by a handsome prince (who would fall in love with her at first sight, </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>) and they would dance so much that when the party was over, he’d propose to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And maybe, just maybe, he’d steal a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>from her! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How bold, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately, fairy tales didn’t exist, just as there was no possibility of her forgetting her past altogether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arranged her posture and greeted the two butlers who stood at the entrance, following inside with the as graceful as a swan. No, not a swan. As graceful as a white peacock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she had passed by earlier, there had been no time to absorb how fine that atmosphere was, it was an actual party of rich people… And she was infiltrated there to steal from its hosts. How ironic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon noticing that most of the women there seemed to carry some kind of accessory with them, she felt a little dislocated. Maybe she should have carried a fan with her, but it was too late and she couldn't go back to that room without raising suspicion. Therefore, she raised her chin and did what she did best: she marveled strangers with her mere presence; after all, a prostitute had a single basic rule that was to remain confident regardless of the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was Medea Lanfort. If there was anyone who could steal that scroll right under the pompous noses of that family, it was her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man offered her an orange drink, which she distinguished as liquor, and she accepted it, thanking him with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drink was strong, it burned her throat and her eyes got watery, but she tried her best not to show the discomfort and chugged it down immediately; it was better to swallow something with bad at once than to be suffering while sipping it. She placed the crystal glass on the nearest butler’s tray and approached a pillar as she watched the couples dance, all too serious and meticulous to call it a party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rich people were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No wonder Alluka and Killua got away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young woman with black hair and large grayish-green eyes offered her strawberry cupcakes and she almost cried when she saw the size of the whipped cream topping. Taking one in her hands carefully, she thanked the young woman, who tried to hide a smile at seeing someone show any type of reaction amid that sea of inexpressive people and just nodded before leaving her alone again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her lips around the dessert and sighed as she felt the typical bursts of desire-raspberry in her mouth coupled with the acidity of the strawberry, it was even better than the cherry muffin!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heavens, that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She muttered to herself as she attacked the candy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her, a male voice laughed. “Be careful, these desire raspberries can make your mouth numb so you can't talk if you eat too much.” Alerted a white-haired old-man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had prominent cheekbones that highlighted his upturned nose, and thick eyebrows that framed his mischievous gray eyes. Medea knew the glow those eyes had, she saw them every morning on Killua’s ever since the siblings started living with her. That man should be his grandfather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished chewing and swallowed the last piece of the cupcake before smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for alerting me, being addicted to candy sometimes takes away the focus of what is safe or not.” She said with a polite laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, this ball is too important to have one of our guests unable to speak, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course sir, you're correct.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is he talking about?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the young woman thought to herself. “Did you lose your mask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his hand, not giving the detail any mind. “Once you reach my age, it's not important to keep your masks.” He replied philosophically. “Tell me, has anyone asked you to dance since you arrived?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no, but it doesn't matter.” She replied. “Sometimes the best moments are those you spend with yourself, fighting the inner darkness of your own self.” Quoted the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I fully agree, Dwain Dale was especially wise in writing such words.” He rose a white eyebrow and smiled. “You have a good repertoire, it is not always that a young woman of your age quotes such an important author.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave him half a curtsy, holding the sides of her dress as she gently lowered herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your compliments, Mr. Zoldyck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, would like to dance with me?” Inquired the man, no hint of malice or desire in his voice, only pure civility. That was enough to make her feel safe, even if it wasn't that big of a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be an honor, sir.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What's the reason for the Ball? Where's the Tchingsen's Scroll? Will Medea manage to steal it and escape alive? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Illumi x Zoldyck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea's confronted by the Zoldyck family and realize maybe things weren't going to be as easy as she thought.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I WANNA WATCH THE WORLD BURN! I'm so happy with the result of this chapter, I took about 3 days writing it and it was def worth it. I hope you don't get so tired while reading because this is huge, but I promise that in two chapters I will reward you for your perseverance 👀👉👈 Prepare yourselves, good things come for those who wait!</p><p>We'll get to see Kite soon btw, don't forget that according to the story's timeline it's already in the beginning of April and **someone's** birthday is coming. Will everything work out when Dhea finally gets to meet them after so many years apart? Wait a bit and you'll know!</p><p>MEDEA F I N A L L Y DISCOVERS ILLUMI'S NAME!! 🙌🙏🙌 I hope you like the chapter 💖💕💖 </p><p>P.S.: Silva Zoldyck is an asshole.</p><p>— Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Medea realized that everyone in the ballroom was staring at her. And why was that? Because she was being guided to the center of the hall by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>patriarch</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the Zoldyck family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a few inches shorter than her, probably due to his advanced age, but she didn’t mind it — to her, it was actually pretty funny. He placed his right hand slightly below her shoulder blades and held her gloved hand gently, positioning herself perfectly before starting to rotate with her in a waltz. His movements were precise and calculated, typical of someone who was used to dealing with murders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea didn’t expect anything different from someone of such importance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the background, the sound of several musical instruments played in harmony with the almost choreographed steps of the duo, that glided along the white floor with lightness and serenity between the couples. Killua's grandfather stared at her for a few seconds as he analyzed her, attracting her attention that, until then, was focused on the chocolate fountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Realizing that the moment could favor her, Medea decided to test the waters before she tried to fish any information on the Scroll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Zoldyck, do you know something about ancient civilizations?" She inquired with apparent indifference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose. Why the question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Recently, the topic’s been appearing in several books of mine, but somehow none of them can explain a specific period." She sighed, feigning sadness. "Knowing your family’s influence and the vastness of your library, I wondered if you could enlighten me about the Irhenian period.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed, a light sound that showed how entertained he was with the subject, and shook his head. "Unfortunately, my dear, I don't think I can be of much value in this matter." He commented. "There are almost no traces of this era to talk about, and even researches on it haven’t yielded positive results, they’re not so useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>no traces? Do you mean there's still any chance of knowing more about it, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes shone and he smiled cunningly. "There are few documents currently available, yes, but they are very rare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I suppose you are in possession of one, is that correct?" He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please call me Zeno, there is no need for such formality." The man said. "However, I must say that you’re correct, I do have a scroll about the era’s final years in my personal collection.” A siren rang in her head and she took a mental note about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What were the chances of being able to find out details she’d need for the mission’s success without having to let someone grope her? Next to nil! She’d found out about the location of the target just by eating a cupcake! Everything was going too well, no doubt the Great Changeable was smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! How interesting! Did you finish reading it?" She couldn't alarm him about her interest in the scroll, so shed have to play the erudite role for a while longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, it's more of a decorative object than anything." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rich people and their bizarre habits, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, nodding softly and let a ‘hm' slip past her lips. "It's too fragile to be handled at all times." His grayish eyes stared a point behind the young woman and he ceased the waltz smiling mysteriously to her, who just tilted her head in confusion. "Well, it was a pleasure dancing and talking to you, but now I'm gonna leave you alone so you can enjoy the rest of the event.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man walked away without waiting for her response, and she shrugged it off. Rich people were already strange, but old and rich people were even more chaotic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked to the melting chocolate fountain and took one of the metal sticks that held the fruits together, dipping them into the liquid before proceeding to taste them. Since she was already there anyway, the least she could do was enjoy the food, right? Some droplets of the now warm chocolate dripped down the side of her mouth and dirtied her chin as she finished eating a grape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could look for something to clean herself, one hand extended to her a linen napkin, that was promptly grabbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much." She turned to the person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of her was a tall man with long black hair — the killer of whom she’d become an accomplice on Evanor Lasym’s murder; even wearing a mask, she knew it was him, she could recognize those dark eyes anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea felt her nose throb just by staring at him and her heart began beating faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was he doing there? That was a private event (which she had successfully crashed!) and she was sure they wouldn't let any assassin come in without an invitation... Unless he was an acquaintance or, worse, part of the Zoldyck family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the second hypothesis was extremely unlikely, it couldn’t be correct. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or could it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would make a lot of sense, considering that she’d heard Killua's mother talk about an older brother leaving the invitation to the boy, precisely on the Hunter Association’s Ball night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was Killua and Alluka's brother!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin, whose name Medea didn’t know even thought they’d met three times, looked closely at the woman in front of him, who was as static as a statue due to how surprised she was. The white napkin was still placed over her dirty chin and she didn't seem to make mention of moving it to clean up so soon. He arched an eyebrow, expecting a reaction from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> As if waking up from a trance, she cleaned herself up and tried not to reveal the nervousness she felt, hoping that he would not recognize her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I think the wine made me a little dizzy." Medea played it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer, but continued to stare at her analytically, like a scientist dissecting a frog to find out what he wanted. A slight wrinkle formed between his eyebrows, he seemed frustrated with something. Sighing, he shook his head slightly and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My grandfather advised me to call you to dance." His voice was as serene as she remembered, but it didn't sound as annoyed or ironic as the other times, making it possible for Medea to taste it carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean you want my company on a waltz?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously." He replied while sipping a sip of the champagne in his cup, completely disinterested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thief took a hand to her lips and laughed jocosely. "Do you consider this a decent invitation? Do you believe I’ll simply accept it just because your grandfather sent you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, certainly bothered by the answer, and his face became a little more serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You came to this event out of your own free will, the least you can do is accompany your host in a dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that means I must obey you?" She asked sarcastically. "In that case, choose another guest to dance with, because I'm not going." She threw him a sarcastic smile and turned to leave him, only stopping when he held her wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His touch was strong enough to get her to pay attention to him again, but not to hurt or coerce her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, the man sighed. "Would you mind dancing with me?" He muttered without much emotion. Well, that was something better already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy." She teased and he frowned. "I'll be yours until the end of the song." She extended her gloved hand to him and followed him as he took her to the center of the Ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired assassin placed his hand on Medea's left shoulder blade, taking her right hand on his left while she placed the free one on his shoulder. He started the dance, taking a step forward with his right foot, and she took one back before they both started sliding through the guests. Under the diffused light of the crystal chandelier, his mask shimmered as if it were made of pure silver and his red garnet tuxedo, an interesting shade between wine and burgundy, highlighted his extremely pale skin to the point of making him look like an ethereal creature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they met, Medea was able to observe him, not just get glimpses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had thick eyelashes, which created shadows on his prominent cheekbones, and framed his large black eyes. She could see a pattern in the Zoldyck siblings’ eye shapes — all of them were slightly almond-shaped and feline, some more than others, but that detail was still there. His rosy mouth was small and she noticed that his lower lip was plumper than the upper one, making it even more delicate. The long and snatched nose reminded her of Alluka's, yet his was less delicate than that of his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His long locks were stuck in a low ponytail that fell over his right shoulder, and when they slid from side to side or spun during the Waltz, a few strands close to his face loosened. Medea thought it was funny that someone so impeccably dressed would allow that small flaw, however she didn’t comment anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly tired of the boring silence, she decided to start a conversation. "So I'm not your type?" Her voice was amused enough to make him focus on her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said your grandfather told you to call me to dance, implying that you wouldn't have done so if you had the choice. Not that I care," She hurried to explain. "but I'm curious! It's not every day that someone comes to me reluctantly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's unnecessary for you, or anyone other woman here, to fulfill some kind of requirement of mine. It's not like I have much choice, after all." He replied, looking away to stare at the door expectantly. "Inevitably, the endurance and intellect, in addition to family influence, will be the criteria used by my family to choose my bride." He shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stared at him, her lips ajar with words that refused to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to ask him to let her go when the waltz ended and she found herself under that heavy, domineering gaze again. She couldn’t move a single muscle, she felt like a mouse in front of a cat — frightened and afraid to make any sudden movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hesitate to pull her out as soon as the musicians began another song, his long fingers intertwining with those of the woman. Upon realizing that she was already out of the space with glass walls, Medea tried to pull her arm hard, looking furiously at the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side, slightly confused, and narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taking you to a private place so I can test you, of course." Medea felt heat spread to her cheeks and ears, and she was sure that her whole face must’ve been flushed at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you crazy? I'm not fucking you, let go of me right now!" The white-haired woman demanded as he pulled her towards the mansion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuck her heels on the soft ground, creating resistance for him, who simply turned around with disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not gonna have sex, you idiot, you're gonna be tested with the other preselected women.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just great, now he thinks I actually came here to be his bride!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop dragging towards the inside of the mansion, passing through the crowded entrance of the mansion. The employees stared at them uncomfortably, like adults watching a child throw a tantrum in a mall. Wonderful, besides having to face whatever that family would prepare for her, she was also completely mortified by now. You go, white girl!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you said you couldn’t choose your bride! And I don't even want to participate!" She argued desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My grandfather chose you among all the others, your presence is indispensable." He remarked and stared at her over his shoulder. "By the way, the invitation was very explicit about the Ball’s purpose, if you didn’t want to risk being chosen why did you come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I only came for the food!" She shot back as she struggled. Medea couldn’t attack him with her weapons; she hadn’t discovered the location of the collection where the scroll was yet, she’d lose all chances of stealing it (and most likely she would be slain, but she didn’t want to think of that possibility) if she did. Therefore, she continued to struggle in an attempt to irritate the man and, hopefully, get him to release her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck off me! I want to go back to the Ballroom!" As fast as lightning, he threw her against the wall, snatching a grunt of pain from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding her by the neck, he stuck his nails into its tender skin and towered over her, which wasn’t difficult due to their height difference. He looked deep into the thief's eyes, a crease between his wrinkled eyebrows, face utterly irritated. He choked her once again, restricting her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re getting on my nerves. Either you shut up now, or I swear I’ll break your neck, am I making myself clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With fury in her eyes, she nodded lightly and groaned with relief as she felt him let go. She coughed a little, regulating her breathing, and noticed that he seemed slightly calmer. Maybe he was the kind of guy who liked to spank women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt sorry for the poor girl who ended up married to him, she’d get an ass whooping every single day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the path was followed in silence and he no longer held her hand, fortunately. In fact, he didn't seem to even consider her presence there anymore, it was as if he was on autopilot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like being in the presence of a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. For someone who had asphyxiated an alleged suitor a few minutes ago in a fit of rage, he seemed way more relaxed now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he bipolar? Even worse, had Killua or Alluka been victims of this kind of situation?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went followed the path to what appeared to be the basement, bringing the woman with him down the staircase, that was as luxurious and cold as the rest of the decoration in that mansion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her belt, her cell phone began to vibrate incessantly and she begged the Ever-Living Goddess for it to stop, but it only seemed to intensify. She could already see a huge metal door in the distance, at the end of the corridor, but her path was interrupted by the assassin, who turned abruptly and looked at her suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that noise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A drop of sweat dripped down her back and she said the first thing that came to her mind:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My vibrator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He widened his eyes and raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrator.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He repeated, emphasizing the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is your vibrator working right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's kind of obvious, right?" Medea responded, feigning the confidence she didn’t have at the moment to hide her despair. “I have a thing for choking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened and closed his mouth a few times before shaking his head and continuing to walk towards the door. The metal doors opened automatically without any noise and he distanced himself from her as quickly as he could, probably disgusted by the vulgar behavior exhibited by her. She muffled a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was a training room. Various equipment for torture and weapons were exposed by space, from the oldest and most obsolete to the newest and deadliest, each one worse than the previous. That family was feared for a reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw an electric chair in the corner of the place and chills ran through her body. There was a black spot marked in the shape of a person, its size was small and seemed to have increased with the passage of time, since the higher parts of it were lighter than the center, which was almost pitch-black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had been used on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked away, suppressing any reaction that could’ve shown vulnerability to the real candidates and the rest of the Zoldyck family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The candidates kept quiet, waiting for the two men standing to start talking. One of them was Mr. Zeno, who, upon seeing her, smiled at his grandson, but he remained impassive. He sat next to an obese boy who couldn’t stop complaining about being away from the buffet. On his other side, there was an extremely tall, muscular man, with long light-blond hair and purple eyes like her own, but visibly more dangerous; he emanated power and authority, like a great lion. That was Alluka and Killua's father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stared at her and a smooth crease formed between his eyebrows. He turned to Zeno, who apparently understood the message and gesticulated with his hand, obtaining a nod in return from his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the doors to close behind her and she positioned herself next to the others, the blond man began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're here because you accepted the proposal to try to form ties with the Zoldyck family. Some out of greed, some out of fear, some out of power... All of you will be tested to prove that you are worthy of bearing this surname, regardless of why you’re here." His voice was serious and clean as a cello note, she couldn’t face it as much as they imposed on the girl's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On her belt, her phone vibrated again and she bit the inner part of her lower lip, trying to control herself. The man didn’t even turn his head towards her, only shooting her a deadly glare and she felt a knot form in her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was bad, very,</span>
  <em>
    <span> very bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to be part of that group of insane women before, but now she regretted not listening to Kurapika when she could and given up on the mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have eleven ladies in total," Continued Zeno. "you will be divided into five pairs and will fight each other to show your skills. The best two will be called to talk to the family alone and in the end, it will be up to Illumi to decide who he will choose." So that was his name. Illumi Zoldyck. She tried to repeat the name in a whisper, feeling it rolling down her tongue without difficulty. It sounded good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Illumi, where was he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't see him in his original place anymore. Had he left the room and she didn't even realize it? In front of her, one of the women raised her hand, and the patriarch gestured for her to proceed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said we'll be split into five pairs, how’s that going to work if we’re eleven...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That’s because we have an intruder among us." He responded with serenity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air escaped from her lungs. They knew the thief was there. Did they already know it was her? Was that why Zeno chose her? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her phone vibrated again and she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind, lifting the skirt of her blue dress. She turned around, aiming a punch at her attacker, who prevented the blow with his own hand and twisted her arm, throwing the girl against the cold floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head began to hurt immediately with the thump, but she continued to put up a fight, trying to sit back and kick Illumi. In turn, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Positioning his legs on the sides of her thighs, he knelt down and held her neck to keep her trapped beneath his body. Even if she was resisting, it didn't seem to mean much to the assassin, who shoved his free hand under the dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cold fingers went straight to the region of her waist and her eyes widened as she understood what Illumi intended, so she kneeled his groin with all the strength she could gather. The assassin shot her the deadliest glare he could, but he didn't scream or move, instead, he pulled the multi-utility belt hard enough to snap it off and lifted it up, smiling victoriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His suitors looked at her with apprehension, while the rest of the family remained motionless, watching the scene unfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vibrator, hm?" He stood up and threw the chakrams to the ground, making a shrill clink echo through the environment. He took the cell phone and threw it on her lap. "Unlock it and deliver it to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stood up quietly, glaring at him. Since she’d been discovered she had no reason to pretend to be harmless anymore, so she decided to she wanted to see the world burn. Gathering all the courage she had left, Medea spat on the man’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." She spoke slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi's deadly aura soon began to advance towards her and she smiled, raising her chin defiantly to show that she wasn’t intimidated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it suicidal? Of course, but what could be worse than coming empty-handed to the High Priestess? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she was killed there, at least she'd still have her honor — it was minimal but it'd still be there nonetheless. He took his hand to his right pocket and Medea closed her eyes, waiting for the needles, but a voice reverberated through the training room:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi, bring the girl here.” And that's when she knew that maybe there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>something worse than facing the High Priestess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The purple eyes watched her every step, seemingly wanting to blow her up right there, and she wondered how two such sweet children could have been raised by such a scary man. When Illumi released her arm, Medea looked up and looked at his father with the same intensity as she was being faced. Cold blackberry eyes colliding into fierce violet ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you the one who opened the gate earlier?" He asked objectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you the one who hurt Canary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only because she wouldn't let me through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted his eyes. "Take off your mask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitating slightly, Medea took her hand to the black thread and untied it and her bun, letting her hair fall like a bridal veil around her body. The black mask fell to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi, who was standing next to his father, seemed to sketch a minimal hint of reaction for a few seconds, his black eyes shining behind the mask, before returning to his neutral expression from before. She tried to decipher what was going on in his mind for a few seconds, but did not succeed; he was a locked book even for someone used to reading others with ease like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you and what do you want here?" The man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Name is Medea Lanfort and I came for the Scroll of Tchingsen." She ran her fingers through her white hair. "Nothing personal, it's just business, but it's my last job and I need to finish my career pomp and circumstance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you really think you could just steal from us and walk away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed, placing her hand on her lips. "Of course not, I just needed to buy time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And are you ready to die now that your time is up?" Some women laughed, accompanied by the brother who was next to where Illumi had previously been, seeming amused by the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she ready to die? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought of her aunt, who said that she wouldn’t live past her twelfth. She thought of Araeso, who said she would be incapable of anything other than serving as a courtesan. She thought of Enoull... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it came to them, yes, she could die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, she remembered Alluka and Killua, who in a short time started to occupy a large space in her heart that only seemed to increase. She remembered Kurapika, who was taking more care of her than most people who had been in her life. Finally, Kite came to her mind. She wanted to apologize before she left, it was the least she could do to be at peace with herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and looked up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m not actually ready, but what’s a girl to do, right? Life is not as sweet as a strawberry." She answered. "Can I just call my friend first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’d like to say my last words and so on." Medea unlocked the phone quickly, seeing 25 messages and one missed call. "I promise it'll be real quick.” She didn’t even have time to dial Kurapika's number, because Illumi ripped the phone out of her hand sharply, moving away with the object before she tried to retrieve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno stepped forward, watching her with a mischievous smile and crossing his hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You surprised me positively, young lady." He declared, attracting the eyes of the others in the room. "I already knew it was you from the moment you walked into the ballroom, I know people in your business field like no one else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you didn't kick me out or kill me at once. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because if I remember exactly what Silva told me, it was you who hurt my grandson Illumi some time ago, wasn't it?" Medea stared at the dark-haired man, who had stopped reading his messages and sustained her gaze. She felt her mouth become dry and diverted her attention to the patriarch of the family, massaging her temples in the meantime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, it was just business, and just so you know I still had to go to surgery because of him." She defended herself, touching her nose with a hand. "If anyone here was hurt for real, it was me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno shook his hands  uninterestedly. He was about to say something when a noise rang out, causing everyone to turn around at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy metal doors of the training room opened abruptly, revealing Killua, who had an uncommonly severe countenance, and Alluka, who clung to her brother's black blouse, marching towards the family. Medea noticed that the atmosphere became heavier than it already was and saw when their mother held her breath, holding her fan tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy next to her, Kalluto, seemed to want to smile for a moment when he saw his siblings, but held back and looked back at his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua, as haughty as the rest of the family, confidently approached and placed himself next to Medea, his lips pressed in a thin line. The young woman felt Alluka's hand intertwining with hers, a light and fearful touch, as if she didn’t want to do anything very serious that would draw the attention of her family to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva remained in the same position as he was, looking at them from above. "If you're here to free the thief, you're wasting your time." He alerted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want in exchange for letting her go?" The boy asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man looked at Alluka from head to toes and she squeezed Medea's hand, shaking a little. She turned to the girl, and pulled her close to herself, confused by the unusual behavior. Alluka was always so cheerful and talkative, to see her like that was troubling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want to start negotiating, I suggest you lock Alluka in the room already, or you won't even be heard." The girl’s tremors intensified and Medea put her behind her own body, shielding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like hell I will, that's out of the question!” Killua practically growled when he said that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then no deal." Silva faced Medea again. "She dies tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, I don't care." The woman said. "But if you dare lay a finger on Alluka, I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw her on the cameras when she got inside." Interrupted Zeno, talking to Killua as if they were drinking afternoon tea. "It would be a waste to murder her, right Silva?" He spoke, clearly warning the son to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son frowned and crossed his arms, his jaw clenching in frustration for not being able to go through with his original plan. Medea knew something wasn't right. Why would a family of </span>
  <em>
    <span>assassins</span>
  </em>
  <span> decide to simply have </span>
  <em>
    <span>mercy</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a thief? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever was going on in the man's head, it was definitely not a good thing, she was sure of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However, I do have a different idea in mind.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll talk about Medea's Hatsu in the next chapters, but in the meantime I'd like to know what category of Nen type you think she belongs to. Do you think she's an Enhancer, Transmuter, Emitter, Conjurer, Manipulator or Specialist? I'm curious to see if any of you'll get it right lmao</p><p>——————</p><p>What will happen to Medea? Let's find out more about her time at the brothel? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Survival x of x the x Fittest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea makes a deal with the Zoldyck family and faces her inner demons</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I wrote almost five thousand words in 6 hours, I was full of adrenaline yesterday lmao. We have come to the end of the part that deals with Medea's mission. I cried a lot as I wrote the scenes before she used the drug, I really couldn't control myself, it was very exciting and I hope it can make you feel emotional as well.</p><p>Yes, I've begun to explore Dhea's Nen's nature and her past, there's a lot of tragedy, so prepare your tissues folks.</p><p>Illumi's finally gonna realize that all that hatred is nothing but him feeling horny and it's not gonna be smth good 👀</p><p>What I can tell you is: get ready for the next chapter, there'll be lots of sex. AND I DO MEAN A  L O T  BY THAT. I finished it already BUT I still gotta translate it to English bc I always write it in Portuguese first, sorry folks ✊😔</p><p>See you soon guys</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The price to pay for trying to steal from our family is high, Miss Lanfort. In other circumstances, you’d certainly be dead by now." Zeno declared. "Still, I see potential in you. That, in addition to your bond with Killua, is enough for you to have a chance of survival.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next to her, the white-haired boy exhaled with relief, his chest moving up and down slowly. He boldly raised his chin and arched an eyebrow, ready to hear what punishment the woman should face and try to intervene. If there was one thing that she hadn’t expected in her entire life was to be defended by a fourteen-year-old teen, she was the one who got herself out of her own problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was comforting, but she didn't know if she should feel happy to have people caring about her or worried that they were developing some real emotional bond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That never worked for Medea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you came here for the Scroll of Tchingsen, we won’t let you leave empty-handed, but for this to happen you will need to pass a small test." He turned away from her and his grandson, heading towards the door. "Follow me. The real candidates will wait here until we are finished and will be watched by our butlers, who won’t hesitate to attack if any problem arises.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the family followed him, trying as hard as possible not to reveal any emotion they were feeling about the patriarch's choice. Silva didn’t look at her at all, but Medea saw when he flared his nostrils in anger. Killua's mother's visor moved in her direction analytically as she continued walking behind her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea didn’t know exactly what to expect from the woman, but she didn’t look as scary as her husband, so she assumed that it was something positive, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind her Kalluto followed suit, his big pink eyes lingering on his older brother’s figure with admiration, before focusing on Alluka, staring at her coldly. Finally, he looked at the thief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed curious, especially after seeing Killua stand up for her and how she was protecting his sister. However, he didn’t hold on to her for long and looked forward again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other brother, whose name was unknown, seemed to be about her age, and didn’t appear to be interested in any of the three figures, muttering something about wasting time and video games while he accompanied the family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Illumi came in her direction. His eyes looked at Killua attentively, as if absorbing his appearance, then moving to Alluka. He frowned as if he felt a foul odor, clearly unhappy with the girl's presence there and Medea felt her blood boil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could anyone look at a relative like that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood between the man and Alluka, shielding her from his eyes. He just stared at her and the corner of her lips turned upwards in a minimal smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow the rest of our family, Killua. Medea, you come by my side." The bitter way that Illumi enunciated her name made something inside her stir. Why did he hate her so much? She had done nothing to him, she’d only got defensive whenever they met. "I'll keep an eye on you. Any movement that I consider potentially violent and I’ll cut off your head, are we clear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you do, I swear you'll never see me again." Killua answered. "That's a warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cynical smile on his lips ceased and he frowned. Medea placed her hand to Killua's shoulder, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, you can go ahead." She ensured the boy. "I got into this situation, the least I can do is not cause more trouble for you or Alluka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka hugged her from behind, shaking her head vehemently in a refusal to let her go. Medea turned around and stooped down, staring into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't go with him, Dee, please." She pleaded, her blue eyes utterly fearful, making her gulp down. "He's bad, he'll hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He won't." She answered in a whisper. "If he tries, I'll use my Nen, but you're gonna have to get out of here as fast as you can, okay? Promise me if I tell you, you'll pull Killua and run as fast as you can?" With a slightly worried expression, she nodded and Medea stroked her cheek. "Good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we proceed or are you going to keep talking to this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the rest of the night?" Inquired Illumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to him, filled with hatred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what? Go fuck yourself, asshole." She growled, making the surrounding people stare at her in shock, whereas Illumi simply narrowed his eyes. "You're acting like a bitter old lady and nobody's talking shit to you." Letting go of the girl, who was still attached to her dress, she approached the man. "Alluka, you can go, I'll accompany this prick before he decides to throw a bitch fit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, she went to her brother and followed through the metal doors. Medea didn’t wait for the assassin, trying to walk down the corridor of people as if she was the one in control of the situation, when it was obvious that she was not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea thought of Kurapika. If she was already in debt before that, now she couldn't even imagine everything she'd have to do to help him in the future. Unfortunately, knowing him, he’d probably reject any attempt of retribution. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was sweet, but at the same time annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Illumi's gaze burn on skin as they climbed the stairs towards the first floor and closed her eyes, concentrating not to tell him to fuck off and mind his own business. His heavy and thirsty aura imposed itself on hers like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsunami</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wishing to devour everything it could touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unbearable, she felt like she was being crushed against the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to control herself. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale again. Turning to the man, who watched her without a shred of modesty, the woman arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you kill me when you could?" Her voice sounded tired. "If you had done it on that night, we wouldn't be going through this right now. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to surprise him, because he was thoughtful for a few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything, he untied the silver mask and passed his fingers through the black strands of hair that had fallen onto his face during the waltz, placing the object inside his pocket. They went up another flight of stairs in silence and she thought that maybe he was on autopilot again; he didn’t seem to sketch any more expressions, it was worrying her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he turned his head in her direction, his face still slightly marked in the region where the mask had been, and answered:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it obvious? Because I didn't want to. It wasn't in my contract to have to murder anyone but Evanor Lasym.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you'd done that, we'd both be at peace now. Terrible decision on your part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, no." He commented with that bizarrely cheerful tone. "You have potential, you're just dumb and unprepared. In addition, it was quite interesting to research about your life..." He approached her and lowered his voice, whispering with mockery: "It’s not every day that a Hunter with such a promising future turns out to have a past tied with a brothel in Proyca, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea froze instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she stared at the man, trying to be sure of what she had just heard. The smile on his lips left no doubt that he was not bluffing, Illumi really knew about her past. How did he find out? There was no information about that in the association system. Had he heard Evie comment on that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an impassive expression, she kept walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re already an asshole, are you also delirious now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, do you really think I wouldn't understand the meaning of that Kanzashi?" He kept talking unbothered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened and felt the air drain from her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re the one who took it." She muttered, recalling of the previous events. "Of course it was you! I knew I'd left him at the Kaniv! Oh Great Glorious, how could I not realize it sooner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you were too busy trying to blackmail Lasym into letting you lead the mission." He answered apparently bored. "I thought prostitutes were more careful with their belongings." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea raised her chin with pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a prostitute, I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She said, emphasizing the word. “Besides, that wasn't my symbol at the brothel. It belonged to an... acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so your kleptomania comes from childhood? Interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not a kleptomaniac. I simply work with it, that’s all." She replied with annoyance. "You kill people for money, and yet you're not a serial killer. We're not that different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He completely ignored her, typing the password to open the metal door (did they have any doors that weren’t like that?). As soon as they slid to the side, Medea realized that the place was a library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Countless dark wooden shelves were distributed around the site, several books occupying their shelves, probably organized on alphabetical order. Around them, ancient and delicate decorations were on display, all equally beautiful and intriguing, as well as paintings and other artifacts that she was sure could only be bought on the black market. In the center of the room was the Zoldyck family, but Killua and Alluka were slightly distant from them, staying still in a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi put his left hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her into the enclosure without a hint of delicacy. Slapping his arm, she looked at him with disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me!" That made him roll his eyes, and she turned to face Zeno. "So what do I have to do to get the scroll?" Medea inquired objectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You’re too authoritative for someone whose life is on the line." Said the obese brother, drawing her gaze to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go suck a dick dude, no one asked for your opinion." Kalluto looked at her with slightly wide eyes and opened his fan, covering the lower part of his face. She suspected he was laughing like Killua, but she wasn't sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" Silva hissed, looking at her from head to toe. "Either you shut your sassy mouth, or I'll cut off your tongue. You got that right, thief?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, she nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From among the bookshelves came the mother, carrying a small black box and something that seemed to be an inkwell. Zeno deposited a paper and a feather pen on the mahogany table in front of him, pushing them towards Medea, who approached and sat on the chair. She looked up, trying to understand what he meant by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In order for me to give you Tchingsen's scroll, you will have to sign that document.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned. "That's all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously not, otherwise I would not have said that you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span> to survive." He motioned for his daughter-in-law to come closer with his finger and she put the ink cartridge in the middle of the table, handing the velvet box to Illumi. Medea stared at the assassin, who seemed to know what it was about, a serene countenance on his face. "In the box that Illumi is holding there is a drug called Whispers of the Abyss, it was used during the Irheno period to punish blasphemers. Have you ever heard of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea denied it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a narcotic made with some hallucinogenic substances, but it also has two dangerous components: Hell powder and raybark. In short, while it makes you high, it also amplifies your aura to such high proportions that it can lead you to immediate combustion." He explained as she gulped down and went pale. "The chances of someone using it and surviving are less than 5%, but if the person somehow manages to stay alive they say that they are never the same after it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you want me to use it." He nodded. "What if I refuse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then Illumi will have my permission to rip your heart out." Zeno responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua, who until then had remained quiet and apparently shocked, approached the table. His face was red and his eyes were frantic, he was fuming with anger. He slammed his hand on the wooden surface and turned to his grandfather, clenching his teeth. "That's ridiculous! It's practically suicide!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just like her decision of trying to rob our family, Kil." Added Illumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she didn't do it because she wanted to!" He hurried to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Kurapika had told him about the Order’s mission!</span>
  </em>
  <span> "She only did that because-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Killua! Please, no!" She stopped him and turned to Zeno, trying to avoid the topic. "What does the document say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea, don't tell me you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about doing this." The exasperation on his voice was palpable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got into it, so I’ll take any chance I’ve got." The young woman stated. "I'm waiting to know why you want me to sign this document, could you be so kind as to clarify it?” She asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva spoke instead of his father, his proud posture already beginning to irritate Medea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s a guarantee that if you survive, you’ll owe a service or favor to our family." He laughed mockingly. "You’ll take the scroll, but leave with a life debt. If you don’t fulfill the favor, you die as painfully as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." Zeno finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea looked at the paper and the inkwell, assessing whether it was worth trying to take that scroll in exchange for an almost certain death. She had spent so many years struggling to stay alive, even with all the obstacles placed in her path, and didn’t know if she should simply surrender her soul (literally in that case) on account of a mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were so many things she still wanted to do, so many places she wanted to visit, so many people she wanted to prove wrong... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the Great Heavens, she hadn't even found Kite yet to apologize! And Madame Thoshe? How could she leave without thanking her for her instructions all those years?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are nothing without the order!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The High Priestess’ voice echoed in her mind, accusing her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who were you before you were welcomed by the Ever-Living Golden Goddess? An orphan from a brothel. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A killer. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A monster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she was a monster. Her Nen wasn't normal, everyone always told her that. It was hideous, they said. The only one who didn’t turn her away because of her aura had been the High Priestess, who had taught her to control it ever since she got into the Order, at the behest of the Great Changeable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how did she want to reciprocate that gesture? By refusing to fulfill her mission because she feared dying? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because, deep down, Medea knew she was nothing but a selfish woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took the pen and dived it into the inkwell carefully, watching the Nanjing wetting the tip slowly before starting to sign her own name over the dotted line. There was no need to read what was written, it wasn't like that paper was going to screw up her life than her own luck already had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea heard Alluka holding her breath, but she didn't care. It was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The white-haired woman looked at the paper for the last time and that's when the odor invaded her nostrils. The smell of honey. Only the citrus smell was left. She was close to completing her mission, either to bring the object to her leader, or to be embraced by the eternal sleep. "It's signed, give me the drug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi laughed disdainfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you're going to ingest it?" He approached her and opened the small velvet box, revealing a needle with a barrel full of an amber liquid. "It's an injectable drug. They used to cut the blasphemers and pour it on their wounds, but as the centuries passed, people discovered that it’s much more effective like this." His voice was so enthusiastic that it made her feel sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to Killua and Alluka, who looked at the scene statically, and smiled. "If I don't survive, I want you to know that the little time we spent together was very important to me." Some tears begin to sprout in her eyes. "I want you to keep my house, can you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka nodded, thick tears rolling down her angelic face as she clung to Killua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Leorio and Gon they’re the kindest souls I’ve met and tell Kurapika that my document’s inside the hotel safe... Oh, and let him know that he looks hot with his hair up." The teardrops began to drip down her face and she thanked for at least dying with her makeup on. "Call my boss and let her know that I will always be grateful for the opportunities she gave me." She gently took off the white gloves, putting them on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi approached her, looking more serious than before, and poked the syringe — a sharp clink of glass spreading across the place. She took a deep breath and watched him extend his long pale fingers towards her, waiting for her arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before handing her life to her grim reaper, Medea turned to the siblings one last time, her voice completely hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a person I hurt… Please tell him I'm sorry and I hope he has a good life, his name is Kite. If you can deliver that message, I'd be very grateful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She extended her left arm and looked deep into Illumi's eyes, who remained neutral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get it over with." He nodded and held the limb carefully, looking for the right spot before injecting the liquid. As soon as he found the right vein and was already inserting the needle, Medea heard Killua calling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly everything went black. There was nothing but silence and the smell of citrus fruits in his nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was she dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She opened her eyes, confused and fearful, and noticed that she was in a dark place, but she could hear the noise of water splashing around. She looked down, but saw nothing beside her bare legs. Was she naked? Wasn't she dressed until a few seconds ago? Staggering, she tried to rise from the ground and heard more drops of water. This time the floor was wet. How nice! Medea liked water!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She kicked the puddle (or was it a pool?) and droplets of water flew through the air, creating a false rain around her. Laughing, she jumped on the surface and enjoyed the sound the little waves she produced made when the spread around. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How fun! She felt so powerful! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, she was so strong! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was no one like Medea, they couldn’t even compare to how powerful she was! She laughed once she saw some beams of light reflected over the water and bowed to see her reflection.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She saw nothing but two big yellow eyes and frowned. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yellow was not cool, it was the color of the sweater she was wearing when she argued with Kite, no, no, no, she did not like yellow. It was an ugly color. She turned around to have fun with the other puddle when she felt something pull her long white hair and screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was sinking! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she could swim, how was she sinking? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She could swim. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She could swim. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She could… sing? Nah, she didn't know how to do anything! She wanted to throw up, why did she feel so heavy? Why didn’t she reach the bottom? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was choking! Even worse, it was all dark again!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything but the Dark, no, not the dark! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was afraid of the Dark, didn't her Master know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Enoull! Help, Enoull! Lord Araeso is punishing me again!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Enoull, where is my auntie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enoull. Enoull. Enoull ... Enoull? Enoull! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she hand her over for her freedom? Everything meant so little to prostitutes. But Medea was a whore too, wasn't she? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, Medea was a Hunter! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But did it make any difference to the people who knew where she came from?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coughing, she sat down again, this time her hair was wet. She didn't like sleeping with wet hair. She wanted to take a nap. She was in a beautiful cave, it had a lot of blue lights. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blue was beautiful! It was the color of Grandma Hyo's scarf, so it could only be a nice color! It brought luck, Grandma said! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She got on her feet and saw a figure sitting in the middle of the cave. She was naked and covered in red drawings throughout her body, heavy chains kept her pinned to the ground by her wrists, ankles and neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, noes! She was naked and trapped? She needed help then! Did one of the men who paid Araeso do that to her? She could see many bruises on her body, some of them bled! She was in pain! Medea knew that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She approached and heard a hiss. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did people hiss? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, yeah, sometimes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or did they not? People growled, she knew that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you have an owie?" The girl asked. She around five years old, the blush on her cheeks and large violet eyes made it clear that she was still an innocent child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The chained woman laughed, a sharp and cold noise, but that didn’t push the child away. "A bit. I've been locked up here a long time, I can't get out even if I want to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl frowned thoughtfully. She had an idea! Why didn't she help that lady? Auntie Dawna always said that if she wasn't part of the solution, then she was part of the problem! She was helping, right? Would Auntie come to take her home if she helped the lady?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn't want to live with Lord Araeso and the other girls. They hurt her legs if she didn't dance right. She didn't like to dance. "Can I help you, auntie?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman raised her head. Long golden hair fell over her wounded shoulders, and yellow eyes carefully studied her. Her eyes had slits, so cool! She looked like a snake. Medea liked snakes, they did sssshhhhh, they were funny! But peacocks were prettier, they had colorful feathers! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She liked colorful feathers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Enoull wore colorful feathers sometimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You’ll free me, little girl?" she asked, a smile on her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You got an owie!" She responded. Wasn't it obvious? She had no clothes and had many boo boos, bad men had done that to her. First with Enoull, then with this lady. Would they do with her, too? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no! Grandma Hyo said she was going to help her escape, they wouldn't do boo boos on her! Grandma didn't lie!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She pulled the chains hard, but her four-year-old self was too weak. How would she help that auntie? She felt a heat spread throughout her body and took her plump fingers to the rings that held her to the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! They were breaking! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She touched the remaining strings until finally releasing the yellow-haired girl. She liked her. Should she like yellow then? No, Kite had been sad when she wore yellow, she couldn’t like the color!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman got up, stretching herself after being trapped for so long. She was pretty! Medea wanted to be beautiful like that one day! She turned to the child and laughed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, yes, the fruit of pain. The unwanted child.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Medea cried. The woman was saying bad things to her. Why? She cried. She shouted. She clung to her leg. That lady couldn't hate her! Everybody else already did that. Why didn't she want to befriend Medea? Did Medea even have friends? She cried again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt the woman snatch her away and drown her in the waters of the pool again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was dark. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Medea was afraid of the dark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes. The clarity blinded her and her body ached, it was as if she’d taken a beating. She looked at the ivory ceiling and frowned. Where was she? Medea couldn't remember anything after Killua entered the training room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up with difficulty, she grunted in pain. Her arms hurt a lot and she felt her mouth dry; had she been captured or something? She didn't know for sure. Her head was hammering and her vision was blurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea, I see you're awake." Greeted a male voice. Rubbing her eyes, she turned in the direction of the voice and came across a tall man with long dark hair and large black eyes. He handed her a glass of water, carefully depositing it in his hands. "Here, drink it. You sweated a lot, you need to rehydrate yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drank the liquid quickly, sipping it as if her life depended on it — and maybe it did. When she finished the glass, still thirsty, she looked at the man trying to remember who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your name is Illumi, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, can you remember why you're here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stopped to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My memories are all blurry, I'm not sure of what happened." He raised her left arm, obtaining a groan of pain. Looking at the purplish wound on her tanned skin, Medea quickly regained her memories, like a waterfall of information. "How long did I stay like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Four hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to me?" She cleared her throat, trying to make her voice less hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You collapsed." He explained, releasing her arm and walking towards the wooden desk that was in that room, where he reclined. "You started laughing, crying, screaming, all at once. I've never seen anyone have such a bizarre side effect with this drug before." He passed his hand through his black locks, placing them behind his ear. "You somehow created a kind of Nen bubble around your body and hallucinated for an hour, I had to wait for you to retract your aura so I could move you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my room, it's the closest to the library, so it was the quickest option to relocate you." Illumi explained. "You've had severe seizures, I'm surprised you're still alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea laughed bitterly. “Same here…” Suddenly she remembered the purpose of the mission and stared at the man. "Does that mean I made it? Can I take the Scroll with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi stared at her before responding. His black eyes seemed to twinkle with a strange emotion, she didn’t know if it was something good or not. Probably not, considering the gratuitous hatred she’d been getting since they met. Finally, he looked away and picked up a green tube adorned with silver details from behind him, pointing it at the young woman. "A deal is a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea nodded and took the object carefully, admired with its delicacy and beauty. Was she dreaming? Did she actually survive the deadly drug the Zoldycks gave her? Praise the Great Moon! She had smiled at her that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looked at the assassin again and smiled. "Thanks, oh, and I'm sorry for insulting you. I get nervous under pressure." She scratched her nape in embarrassment, but he kept staring at her as if she were a circus freak, ignoring the apology altogether. Uncomfortable, she decided to change the subject. "Can I go now?" She asked. "I need to deliver this to my contractor as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. "If you can get up, you’re free to leave. My brother is waiting for you on the first floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Medea guided her legs to the floor with caution so as not to lose firmness. She couldn’t feel her shoes, but she had probably lost them while enduring the side effects of Whispers of the Abyss, so it was ok. Fortunately, her legs didn’t yield and she walked slowly towards the door, not looking back or saying goodbye to the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't wait to get out of that place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika was right, she hoped she'd never have to go back there again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The path to the first floor was confusing and she got lost a few times, but in the end, she found the large staircase that she had climbed when she broke into the mansion. As she descended the stairs, Medea followed through the lobby until she saw two figures sitting at the feet of the large entrance door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she sneaked up and tapped Killua's head lightly with the Scroll’s tube, causing him to grunt and turn around, being immediately copied by Alluka. Their eyes widened as they saw the woman standing there, smiling and holding the object, and they quickly hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the path to the Kukuroo Mountain’s gates, Alluka didn’t let go of her at all, clinging to her arm like a baby kangaroo with its mother. Killua, on the other hand, kept scolding her for a while, talking about irresponsibility, keeping secrets and her suicidal behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You acted just like Gon, you two are extremely dumb! Gosh! Someday you’ll both end up dead, I swear!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea just laughed and said nothing, too focused on the hallucinations she began to remember. They were bizarre and didn't make any sense, but she assumed it was like this with everyone who used heavy drugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the Testing Gates open, and she placed her hands over her eyes, uncomfortable with the first rays of the dawn breaking the blueish-purple sky. Across the road, leaning over the hood of a silver car, stood Kurapika. He was apparently stressed, since he massaged the bridge of his nose with intensity while keeping his eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle, but ignored the feeling. Kurapika was there, everything was going to be fine! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing the blond's attention to herself. His eyes opened and his feature immediately lit up, and he stood in a completely different posture as he stared at her. She didn't even care if there was a road ahead of her, she simply ran as fast as she could (considering she had a huge dress on) and threw herself into his open arms, laughing like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'M FUCKING ALIVE! I survived!" She hugged him tightly and placed her head on the curve of his neck, inhaling his musky perfume as she felt tears roll down her face. "I'm alive, Kura, I'm alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trembling, he pressed her against herself and nodded. Medea believed that he preferred not to say anything for fear of crying, but she said nothing, only hugged him tightly as she whispered that she was fine. She was too caught up on the moment to care about anything but themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s why she didn't notice Illumi watching the scene unfold.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What does the future have in store for Medea? Could good news come soon? What does the hallucination she had mean? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Realization x and x Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Illumi has an epiphany and Medea wants to relax after her near-death experience.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE SMUT IS HERE FOLKS!!!!! *SEXY MUSIC PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND* THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN ANY OTHER CHAPTER SO FAR, IT'S GOT MORE SIX THOUSAND WORDS. I TOOK 9 HOURS WRITING IT, I HOPE THE Y'ALL LIKE IT! I wanted to show a contrast between two types of "I like that person!" realization, I hope both are good 👀 👉 👈 Also, I don't like chapters that only have sex when it's not a porn with no plot fanfiction, it seems like it's always missing smth to me lmao So I tried to advance some things for the story and tried to let important things mentioned for the future. PAY ATTENTION TO THE DETAILS, DON'T JUST STICK TO THE SEX PART, OKAY?</p><p>The next chapter returns to normal and will have Hisoka acting as Illumi's therapist, Medea discovering some serious shit and obviously finding out about what happened to the Kurapika clan. HOPEFULLY EVERYTHING WILL BE OK... Hopefully 👀</p><p>See you soon folks!</p><p>P.S.: Try to listen to Wild by Troye Sivan bc that song really helped me to set the mood for both sex scenes and it fits both Illumi and Medea's realization that they're into someone.</p><p>- Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi was not paying attention and everyone knew it. Kikyo seemed bothered by his sudden change of attitude, fanning herself quickly and squeezing the lace on her dress, trying to keep quiet during the candidate’s selection. His father threw sneaky glances at him occasionally, hands crossed in front of his torso as he studied the women and, most importantly, his own son. </p><p> </p><p>There was a kind of mutual agreement not to say anything about the thief's invasion, they wanted to pretend that nothing had happened and continue with the selection.</p><p> </p><p>It was stupid, but Illumi preferred not to say anything. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't as if he had to choose his bride immediately, so he would still have time to consider his options. At that moment, however, he couldn’t think of anything but Medea.</p><p> </p><p>The way she had broken into the mansion, assaulted a guest (they had discovered one of the possible suitors tied up inside a closet) and tried to rob his family was inconceivable. Who in their right mind thought they could fool the Zoldyck and get away with it? Apparently, just her. </p><p> </p><p>Medea wasn’t supposed to be alive, he himself had delivered her to death’s embrace. He never failed to fulfill a task and yet, he hadn’t succeeded precisely in what he had been planning for almost two months. </p><p> </p><p>How did she survive? Couldn’t she follow his mental planning <em> for once </em> without resurfacing with all that annoying confidence?</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that right, Illumi?" Milluki asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He didn’t look at his brother, choosing to continue sitting in his original place, impassively.</p><p> </p><p>"The thief was actually pretty hot. Maybe if Grandpa had chosen to put her in the torture room I-"</p><p> </p><p>He turned around automatically, oozing bloodlust and drawing the attention of the people in the training room. Milluki's eyes widened and he gulped down. "Finish that sentence, I dare you." The boy just shook his head and looked down at his own lap.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody said anything. Silence reigned again and Illumi drifted to the depths of his mind. The atmosphere had become palpably heavier, not just by the dark aura he had released. </p><p> </p><p>Zeno gestured for Amane to take two young ladies, whom he had considered the best, to where the family was.</p><p> </p><p>The first was a fair-skinned woman, with curly hair as red as blood and eyes like azaleas. Her face was triangular, which made her chin appear smaller than it should be in proportion to the rest of her face, and an upturned nose. Still, with her exotic looks, she was very pretty. The other women barely reached her shoulders, and Illumi was sure she would produce tall and healthy children.</p><p> </p><p>The second was a woman of medium height, whose skin had a slight pinkish undertone and had soft freckles spread over her rounded face. Her hair was light brown and fell around her delicate body like a curtain. Even though it was likely that she wouldn’t bear physically strong children, she’d probably compensate for that with a higher intellect; moreover, it wasn’t as if his family couldn’t hone the physical capacity of said offspring. After all, they’d have to become good protectors for the heir’s own kids in the future. </p><p> </p><p>He felt a heaviness in his chest when he saw purple eyes staring at him with expectation.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t exactly like Medea’s — they were very soft and docile, with an air of kindness that those of the thief did not possess. They were too rounded, like a fawn’s, while the Hunter’s were almond-shaped and fierce, almost like those of a snake ready to attack. Even their shades were different; this girl’s were lavender, the other’s, contrastively, were bright as a Belladonna’s flower. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at this young lady was something charming, but looking at Medea was breathtaking.</p><p> </p><p>"This is Miss Willetta, from the Betcker family, well-known for being Loan sharks..." said Amane, pointing to the redhead. "And this is Miss Himari, of the Claybourne family, the main leader of the black market’s arts trade." She pointed at the purple-eyed girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Amane, you can lead the others to their rooms so they can gather their belongings and leave." Instructed Zeno, being readily obeyed. "You can sit with us. It'll be interesting to talk to such strong and beautiful ladies.”</p><p> </p><p>As much as Illumi tried to focus on the family's (rather, his grandfather and father's) conversation with the candidates, he simply couldn't. </p><p> </p><p>All his mind could focus on was Medea's vulnerable face as she lied on his bed, her pink lips slightly ajar, her cheeks and the tip of her nose flushed with physical exhaustion, the slight wrinkle between her platinum-blonde eyebrows. The way her soft breasts, visibly constricted inside the blue dress, went up and down every time she breathed.</p><p> </p><p>The texture of her tanned skin under his fingers felt like Azian silk, he’d never touched anything so soft and delicate before. The way her flesh had shaped around his hand when he grabbed her fragile neck was amazing, it was as if it had been made for it. Just remembering the feeling of seeing her beneath him, unable to escape but still resisting with vigor, made Illumi feel his heart beating faster.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a small hand landed on his left shoulder, causing him to come out of his daydreams and turn around to face the person. Kalluto watched him with concern, his eyebrows wrinkled and his lips pressed into a line.</p><p> </p><p>"Brother, the conversation is over, everyone's gone." Illumi frowned. How long had it been since the girls had joined them? He had no idea. "Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." He answered as he got up.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Insisted the young boy, looking at him in disbelief. "You’ve been distracted since the thief left.”</p><p> </p><p>"I am alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto only stared at him for a few more seconds, studying him attentively, before nodding and bowing, leaving his brother's presence. He certainly knew that Illumi was lying, but would not comment on anything. He was insightful enough not to get in where he shouldn't, Illumi appreciated that.</p><p> </p><p>The way to his room was a blank gap, it was such a mundane action that he didn’t even recall it. He opened the bedroom door calmly and shut his eyes as he felt Medea’s scent invade his body and inebriate his mind. </p><p> </p><p>It was a unique aroma — something like algae and seawater for the most part, but with notes of bitter oranges and Jasmine; it was like being on the coast, he could feel himself inhaling the sea breeze while having a refreshing citrus drink. He sat on his bed, fingers running through the space where the woman had been lying a few hours ago. The perfume was stronger there than it was at the door and he instinctively closed his eyes, remembering the erotic dream he’d had. </p><p> </p><p>That was crazy. </p><p> </p><p>Just a few days ago he was plotting ways to torture and kill her, but something seemed to have changed all of a sudden. As much as part of him had been pleased with the idea of seeing her dead, another part hadn’t liked the bitter taste that had remained on his lips as he witnessed the woman's convulsions and hallucinations; it’d been disturbing even for him, who didn't usually get moved by stuff like that. </p><p> </p><p>He'd seen worse things, he'd <em> done </em> worse things, so why had he felt so distressed?</p><p> </p><p>Hot sparks spread throughout his lower abdomen and he immediately knew what it was. He didn't want to go through that again, especially after walking into a place where <em> everything </em> was smelling like <em> her </em>. He didn't know if he could resist touching himself like the last time. And, honestly, should he even try to? Illumi wasn’t sure anymore.</p><p> </p><p>But after seeing her throw herself (quite literally) into Kurapika's arms and reading the messages exchanged between the two, an uncomfortable and bitter feeling had taken hold of his mind. Did Medea let him fuck her? Did she put everything they had taught her in Proyca to use? Did she moan his name and pull him closer as if her life depended on it?</p><p> </p><p>This feeling was confusing and annoying and he disliked it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to think about her, nor about Kurapika, let alone the two of them together, but his head seemed to want to torment him. And now, to make matters worse, he had to deal with his own growing erection. He huffed, unsure of what he should do, and heard knocks on his door. </p><p> </p><p>Trying to pull himself together as much as he could, he got up and opened the door, putting his most empty expression on. "Miss Claybourne, how can I help you?" He inquired quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Purple eyes looked from side to side in the hallway, attentive to any unknown approach. She stared at him, completely flushed, and put her hands behind her back, shyly. Illumi narrowed his eyes, analyzing her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>"We're already talking, Miss Claybourne." He answered impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"N-not like that." She said looking at her own feet. "Can I come in and talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and stared at the woman again. She had a doll-like face and a delicate body, and her beauty was undeniable, but it wasn’t enough to attract him. The image of Medea gasping as he choked her, so vulnerable and fragile, flashed through his mind. He felt the heat spread throughout his body once again and, for the first time in a long time, decided to make an impulsive decision.</p><p> </p><p>"I imagine your parents instructed you to try to sleep with me to secure your position as the chosen bride, is that right?" She widened her eyes, face quickly becoming pale. "Come in." He conceded, standing aside so that the young woman could enter his room.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi locked the door in obvious haste, he had no reason to stall. All his thoughts went back to sex and the perfect opportunity had appeared, so he would take it eagerly. He took his tuxedo off quickly, unbuttoning his white linen shirt shortly afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>His suitor looked at him with a mixture of apprehension and desire, unzipping the white dress (or was it a nightgown?) with slowness. When the item reached the floor, Illumi took his own shoes off and threw them into some corner of the room. His subconscious knew it was absurd, but he couldn't stop. It was unlike him to act like this. There was no reason for him to indulge give in to that absurd feeling, much less for someone like Medea.</p><p> </p><p>Medea was a prostitute, whether she admitted it or not. She’d never be able to change her essence, just as he couldn’t change the fact that he was an assassin. She wasn’t worth of his thoughts. And yet, she was the one he thought of as he finished undressing and kissed Himari's lips. </p><p> </p><p>She tasted like vanilla, but he didn't know whether it was something good or not. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to himself, grasping her hips tightly and obtaining a sigh from her. His left hand grabbed her nape to deepen the kiss, tongues intertwining lustfully, and groans escaped from their lips. </p><p> </p><p>Eager. </p><p> </p><p>Hot. </p><p> </p><p>Impatient. </p><p> </p><p>Himari's hand descended to his erect cock and gently stroked it, causing him to interrupt the kiss and shut his eyes tightly, low grunts escaping past his wet lips. He could feel every pulse of the soft hand around him, it was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>How long has it been since he'd done that? Months, maybe even a little longer. He had been so busy with Killua for the past few years that he’d put his own needs aside, but he didn’t think he would be able to keep himself the same way for so long from now on. Not after what had been going on with him.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi opened his eyes and held the woman's wrist tightly, making her stop her movements and face him in confusion. He eyed the small, erect pinkish nipples, taking in their contrast with her skin’s milky color. He toyed with one of them, pinching and rolling it between his index and thumb. A chill to ran down her spine and she rubbed her thighs, trying to contain her own arousal. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled cruelly.</p><p> </p><p>"Lay on the bed and spread your legs." That's all he said before he walked up to his desk and opened the drawer where he kept his condoms. Illumi wasn't stupid, he obviously knew the girl's goal was to get impregnated and he wouldn't let that happen. </p><p> </p><p>Besides, that moment wasn't about her. It was all about him and his desires.</p><p> </p><p>She was obedient, he noticed, and followed his command before he could even put the condom on. Great, it would make everything easier. Approaching the mattress, he took a deep breath and sighed. The enticing perfume wrapped itself around his mind like a woolen scarf in the middle of winter, making his body even hotter. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Himari's lilac eyes attentively. They shone with desire, practically begging him to take her. They were incredibly different from Medea’s, yet he allowed that fresh aroma to create a personal illusion for him. Pretending that it was her there, ready to take him in wouldn’t hurt anyone; actually, it was that whore’s fault that he felt like this, so it was only fair for him to indulge her spell momentarily. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi guided his penis to her clit, brushing it provocatively and getting a sweet moan from the girl, whereas he just smiled mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want anything, then beg.”</p><p> </p><p>She covered her eyes with her arm, a blush spreading across her face and her bust quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"T-that’s embarrassing..." </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"But you weren't embarrassed to come here so I could fuck you, were you?" He grabbed her arm and placed it next to her head. "Be a good bitch and say what I want to hear before I change my mind and ask the other candidate to come here.”</p><p> </p><p>She gulped down and closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she gathered strength to speak. "Please take me, I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi clicked his tongue and shook his head, provoking the young lady's hooded pearl with intensity once more. "That's nowhere good enough, I'm sure you can do better." He leaned over her, bringing his lips closer to his ear. "Either you beg, or I won't even consider you to be my bride." Warned the assassin, letting his member rub against her slit slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, considering how aroused and outraged (or humiliated, it depended on the point of view) she felt. "For fuck’s sake, fuck me, I need your dick inside me, please. I'll be your good little bitch, but please, I need you." She pleaded, her chin trembling as she started to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi didn’t reply, he just closed his eyes and guided himself into the woman's wet entrance. She failed to muffle a scream, being filled at once was too much — it was a lot to get used to right away (even if she wasn’t a virgin) and he hadn’t prepared her for it. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t delicate, simply thrusting in quickly, and placed his face onto the curve of her neck. A long, lustful moan reverberated through his throat. In that position he could smell Medea’s scent perfectly. With his eyes still closed, it was as if he was fucking her instead, being caressed by her warm, velvety walls.</p><p> </p><p>His movements were fast and fluid, hips rolling against hers with precision, hitting the most sensitive points inside her as the girl finally got used to the sudden invasion. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling Illumi closer, and tried to force him to go deeper. Himari moaned loudly as he stroked the sweet spot that rubbed between their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Distributing several hickeys around the woman’s neck, Illumi sighed as he felt her nails scratching his back. Usually, he didn’t like his partners to leave marks on his body, but on that exceptional occasion he would allow it. Perhaps it was due to Medea’s feisty attitude that he imagined her doing the same, although without a doubt she would hurt him more intensely. She would most likely draw blood. He wouldn’t leave it unpunished, obviously, perhaps he would go on to tie her wrists to the bedpost during the next encounter to force her to behave. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, yes, that surely was a good idea!</p><p> </p><p>He could feel his climax approaching and his movements became harder and faster, going deeper inside the young woman. Her sounds increased in volume, indicating she was on the verge of surrendering to the peak of satisfaction. He was <em> so </em> close, he'd never felt a sensation that pleasant during an orgasm before. She let out an extremely loud moan and held him tighter, her slick walls squeezing him and trying to drain any drop of his essence, it was almost indescribable. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi bit his lower lip. He was almost there! It took him two more hard thrusts for him to moan hoarsely, murmuring what he thought to be merely incomprehensible words, and he finally came, emptying himself into the condom. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, his entire body relaxing completely. As he enjoyed the last seconds of his post-coital glow, the woman shifted below his body, trying to sit up. "What did you say?" Himari asked.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her in confusion as he got out of her and started to remove the protection off his cock. "Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>"You said that thief’s name when you came." Her tone was angry. "Are you kidding me? Am I some kind of joke to you?”</p><p> </p><p>The used condom in his hands would’ve given the scene a comical air if it were not for the serious countenance he displayed; his once slightly blushed face paled as reality sank in. He just had sex with a possible bride while he thought of Medea. Even worse, he said her name when he finally reached his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>Fucking Hell! </p><p> </p><p>He needed to talk to Hisoka.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Medea’s head was spinning and she wanted to puke, the wind coming in through her open window was the only thing that kept her from vomiting everything she hadn’t eaten since leaving Kukuroo mountain out. Her body still ached, but definitely not like when she woke up in Illumi's room — she suspected it was one of the drug’s side effect. She wanted to use her cell phone, but she had forgotten it (or rather, Illumi had stolen it) and her mask at the mansion and there was <em> no way in Hell </em> she’d go back there. She'd buy a new one later.</p><p> </p><p>It was already three in the afternoon and Kurapika had only made one stop so that she would pick up her things and check out the hotel before they headed to Mimbo Republic. Once they got there, she’d deliver the object to the Clergy’s Interceptor and wait until she was called by the High Priestess to appear in the Temple again. </p><p> </p><p>Killua and Alluka were asleep in the back seat, so quiet and serene that it seemed that nothing had happened. Medea sat on the passenger seat, her head slightly tilted over the inner part of the car’s door, her eyes focused on the road. She frowned, the dress she’d stolen began to hurt her breasts and hip after all that time, and she couldn’t wait to change into something more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika noticed that they were the only ones on the road and turned to the woman, a crease between his eyebrows. "Do you want to throw up again?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"The dress is too tight.”</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to stop the car so you can change?" He seemed genuinely concerned and she gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I can wait a little longer, don't worry." Ensured the platinum-haired woman. "How long before we get to Oreaxar?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just another half an hour...”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and stared at the green tube in her lap, tracing the silver lines with her fingertips, unsure of how she should start talking to the man.</p><p> </p><p>"Kura, I…" She took a deep breath and looked at him again. "Thank you so much for going after me. If you hadn't alerted Killua and Alluka I'd be dead by now. I mean, I could have died after that too, but that's not the case.”</p><p> </p><p>"I told you it was a terrible idea to try to break into that place, didn't I?" He sighed. "But it’s ok now, and I hope you've learned your lesson.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. "Damn right, I did! I'm not going back there even if they pay me!" She yawned. "But you know, in the end my almost-suicidal mission was worth it; I took the Scroll, I'm alive and you even left your work to give me a ride!" She poked the driver's shoulder with her finger, gaining a smirk from the blond. "Besides, you still owe me an apology, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea of what you’re talking about." He tried to dismiss her.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you came all the way to Padokea so I wouldn't get murdered, and now you're gonna play dumb?" She squinted her eyes. "Stop being a pussy, admit I'm capable of going on a suicidal mission and surviving.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes with false irritation.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me, oh great Medea, for doubting your abilities when you <em> clearly </em> had the ability to escape death by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm, I don't know, you don't seem so sincere. Should I really accept your apology?" She pretended to consider.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika opened his mouth and closed it soon after, appearing to consider what he was going to say before deciding to continue. He turned to Medea and arched an eyebrow. "What if I take you out for a coffee when we get to Oreaxar?" Medea felt her heart accelerate and a smile appear on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Like, on a date?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." He said and stared at the road again, his cheeks assuming an adorable reddish tinge.</p><p> </p><p>"...I think in that, in this case, I can accept your apology." She said as she looked at the scroll on her lap. " But I have to change clothes and deliver this first, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He just nodded, cheeks slightly red. Medea was about to look out the window again when she felt his hand intertwine with hers. At first, she thought that one of the dress’ folds had fallen on her hand due to the lightness of the touch, but when she looked down and saw her fingers being covered by his hand she was left with no reaction. </p><p> </p><p>Was this really happening? </p><p> </p><p>Medea smiled triumphantly. She held the boy's hand more securely, uniting them and remaining quiet for the rest of the trip.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the time seemed to fly and Medea only realized that they’d already reached the destination once she saw the large building in the central square of Oreaxar. When she got out of the car, the two teenagers were still sleeping in the back seat and Kurapika told her where to meet them, as she didn’t have her phone. The city was relatively empty when compared to the other times she’d been there, so she had no trouble sneaking around until she arrived at the small thrift store at the end of the street.</p><p> </p><p>The attendant, who was, in fact, an informant of the Order, greeted her, indicating that she was already waiting for her as she always did. Medea handed her the green tube and sighed in relief. Her mission was complete! </p><p> </p><p>Sure, she almost died for it, but she had succeeded in the end! She was beaming with happiness! </p><p> </p><p>The woman picked it up and handed her a golden bracelet with a tiny pendant in the shape of a waning moon, indicating that she had succeeded in fulfilling her instructions, and was supposed to present it at the next meeting with the priestess. Medea bowed and walked out of the store, running joyfully to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she entered, she realized that some people threw her strange looks, most likely because of the miserable state that the once beautiful dress was in and for the purple wound on her arm. That and, of course, the fact that she was barefoot. They probably thought she was crazy. </p><p> </p><p>Medea approached the reception desk and smiled sympathetically at the receptionist, who reciprocated the gesture. "Hi, my friends booked two rooms for the four of us, but they arrived early and checked in a few minutes ago." She explained. "I'd like to know my room, I’m Medea Lanfort.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, Miss Lanfort! Mr. Kurta warned me you'd be late, here's your key." She handed her a green magnetic card. "Seventh floor, room 702.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea thanked her briefly and followed to the elevator, pressing the button as soon as she entered. She couldn’t help but feel her heart beat faster as she recalled that Kurapika had literally invited her on a date, not a friend date, a <em> real </em> date. It was surreal. </p><p> </p><p>How long did they know each other for? Almost two months, maybe a little more? And yet, it seemed that he had been in her life for years, it was strange in a cool way. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator doors opened and she started looking for the room. Was it 702 or 712? She wasn’t completely sure and there were no numbers on the card, which made her even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, she decided to try in ascending order and thanked the Heavens after opening the door. There was some noise of running water coming from the bathroom, so she assumed that Alluka was taking a shower now that she had woken up and began to open her suitcase to get a clean change of clothes. She sat on the bed, choosing green sweatpants and a white tank top to wear when she left the bath and was waiting for the girl to leave the place. After a few minutes, the shower was finally turned off.</p><p> </p><p>When the door was opened, her eyes widened due in surprise. Kurapika emerged from the bathroom, completely naked, while drying his blond hair with the towel, utterly oblivious to the woman sitting on one of the two double beds. </p><p> </p><p>She certainly did <em> not </em>expect that, but to say that she wasn’t enjoying the view was a lie. </p><p> </p><p>Upon noticing Medea's presence, Kurapika blushed and immediately covered himself with the white towel. He opened his mouth a few times to say something, but was unable to, completely embarrassed. "What are you doing here?! Killua was the one supposed to share the room with me.”</p><p> </p><p>"The receptionist told me that I was staying here, my suitcase was already here when I arrived." She started laughing. "Also, how do you share the room with someone and get out of the bathroom naked?" The young woman got up and held the clothes in her arms, looking at him with an arched eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>He turned even redder and looked away. "From sheer force of habit, I guess. Besides, I didn’t hear you opening the door." He replied with a slightly quivering voice.</p><p> </p><p>She walked toward the bathroom door trying not to laugh, but before entering the room, she put her hand on the blonde's exposed shoulder. He automatically froze where he was, unsure of what to do as she approached his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"You’ve got a nice cock, by the way." She left him and got inside, locking the bathroom door as soon as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Her bath was relatively long, she felt the need to get rid of any physical remnants of the mission and the drug. The shampoo didn’t compare to what she had at home, but it was alright for a hotel product. Her feet, finally clean after a hard period with no shoes, seemed to beg for her to lie down and rest until the next day, and who was she to say no to that request?</p><p> </p><p>After combing her hair, she began to get dressed and picked up the damn piece of clothing that had tightened her body, cursing the woman who had bought it. She left the bathroom and searched for a plastic bag inside her luggage, proceeding to throw the panties and dress inside it; she’d set them both on fire as soon as she could. She didn't want any more memories of that place, let alone Illumi. </p><p> </p><p>Medea hoped that the Zoldyck family would never ask her to pay up her debt, so Killua, Alluka and her would live happily ever after in Lapet. That'd be great, wouldn't it?</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at Kurapika, who at all costs avoided turning in her direction, and sighed, amused by his behavior. Sitting on her bed, she averted her gaze to whatever seemed to be entertaining the man, it seemed the show was a live fight. She was trying to understand what it was about when Kurapika finally spoke up. "You know they did it on purpose, don't you?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, it wasn't hard to connect the dots." Giggled the white-haired woman, but she still didn't look at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you known I liked you for a long time?”</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, no." She threw herself against the soft pillows and turned her head to him, realizing that he was already staring at her. "I mean, I suspected it, but it was your behavior today that made me realize.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"What, the fact that I took your hand?" He seemed a little less uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"No, the fact that you saved me. You could’ve just warned Killua and Alluka when it turned midnight and ignore everything else but you told them as soon as I spoke about it with you and still came running to aid me." She rolled her eyes. "Of course, it doesn't mean that I'm not upset that you broke your promise of not telling anything, but I'm grateful and I understand why you did it.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea got up and walked to the bed where he was, sitting in front of him. "I know you asked me out on a date, but I'm too tired to walk today..." She knelt on the bed, encircling his legs with her own, and saw the way his Adam's apple rose and fell when he gulped down. "However, I do have an idea that can be even better... If you want me to show you, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea wrapped the blonde's neck and lowered her body, allowing herself to sit on his lap. She leaned over until their foreheads touched and looked deep into his beautiful gray eyes, a mischievous smile on her lips. Guiding his hands to her hips, she felt him squeeze it hesitantly, still staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I’d like that." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled him into an intense kiss, their tongues dancing and intertwining lasciviously It was as if he depended on that moment with her to continue living, it made her feel special. Kurapika tasted like mint bubblegum and coffee — she’d never thought it was a combination that could work, but <em> Heavens </em> , it <em> did </em>. Medea felt how difficult it became for her to breathe due to the lust that both transmitted by the kiss, and reluctantly moved away. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at Kurapika after that kiss was like finally watching a porn movie as a teenager; he was the epitome of desire. The blond seemed completely hungry for that moment, hungry for <em> her </em>, and she couldn’t keep him waiting for long. </p><p> </p><p>She stripped euphorically — why did she have the horrible idea of leaving the bathroom fully dressed anyway? He imitated her after a few seconds, so agitated that he didn’t look the serious Kurapika she knew at all. That scene made the last piece of clothing she wore, her white panties, get completely wet.</p><p> </p><p>Before continuing, however, she restrained himself a little and looked at him seriously. "Kura, I can’t… <em> We </em> can't do <em> that </em> just yet, okay?" She warned as he tried to focus on what she was saying. "I have to remain a virgin until the ceremony." Medea told him.</p><p> </p><p>He just nodded and began to attack her neck, leaving hickeys and little love bites almost immediately, and she asked him to stop. The man stopped and turned around worriedly. "What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>"It tickles!" She giggled. He arched an eyebrow and threw her a look that made her insides throb with need.</p><p> </p><p>"Does this tickle as well?" Asked Kurapika as he took her right nipple into his mouth, nibbling and licking it slowly.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, she had learned all about sexuality in a brothel, and yes, she had let some men grope her over her clothes during some missions, but she was still a virgin. Medea had never been really touched by a man, especially in that delicious way, in such a delicate and sensible spot. It was a completely different experience for her. </p><p> </p><p>A sound that more seemed like a meow escaped her lips and she tried to cover her mouth with her hand, but Kurapika stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't hide those beautiful sounds from me, okay?" She nodded obediently. "They’re symphonies to my ears.”</p><p> </p><p>While he had fun playing with her breasts, she tried to ignore the wonderful feeling she was experiencing and focus on her original plan, which was to pleasure him. Medea rocked her hips back and forth gently and, at first, it seemed nothing but an automatic reaction of her body, but when the intensity and frequency began to increase, Kurapika realized that she was doing it on purpose. </p><p> </p><p>A hoarse moan escaped from his lips and he let go of her breast, his eyes closing tightly as he felt her rotate her hip clockwise and then counterclockwise.</p><p> </p><p>She rode him like that, still wearing her panties, and held the wooden headboard behind her lover for leverage. The way his porcelain skin began to glow with sweat and redness was almost mesmerizing, she couldn’t help but increase the pace, she wanted to hear him moan more and more. Upon feeling him throb below her wet and covered lips, she smirked; they were so wet that the thin fabric of her panties was almost transparent.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he took her off of his lap, lowering her down until she stood face to face with his groin and she looked up, astonished to see that his grayish eyes were now red like a ruby. Was that normal? She didn't know, but asking about the detail at that time seemed irrelevant. Besides, it turned her on even more somehow. He seemed feral like that, it made her ache with desire.</p><p> </p><p>"Please." He asked, his voice making the heat spread through the woman's intimacy. Those simple words, spoken as he tried to regain his breath, were enough for her to take his cock in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>He was slightly pinkish and larger than she had expected, almost entirely smooth, except for one or another vein around its shaft. Her mouth watered, eager to receive him. How could someone be so beautiful during such a carnal moment? She approached her lips to the flushed tip and placed a kiss on it, looking up affectionately as she heard him hold his breath and bite his fist, trying to keep quiet. The other hand slipped through slightly damp pearlescent hair, using it to guide her forward.</p><p> </p><p>On all fours, she took off her panties and threw it in his direction. He immediately caught it and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"It's unfair that only I have to let my moans out, I want to hear you too, you know?" He smiled down at her, but soon sighed loudly as he felt the hot tongue run through the lower part of his erection, causing it to pulse even more.</p><p> </p><p>His hands tightened on the silvery threads, begging her to take him in entirely, and she moaned, taking one hand to her own womanhood to caress herself. Finally, she opened her mouth and engulfed him, closing her eyes to focus on the sensation. She had already been practiced lessons on blowjobs long ago in Proyca, but having a real penis inside her mouth was completely different. </p><p> </p><p>It had a neutral taste, maybe even slightly sweet, and its texture was soft, definitely not what she had expected. It was infinitely better. Not only that, but it didn't hurt to have him in her mouth like those bizarre toys Araeso forced down her throat, it was actually comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>His movements became faster and saliva dripped through the corners of her mouth as she kept looking at him with false innocence — playing pretend was always great to make men feel ecstatic. She could see the blond strands sticking to the sides of his face and the sweat dripping down his abs, it was so delicious to see him like that because of her. </p><p> </p><p>She increased the intensity of her touches on her clit, closing her eyes and moaning loudly as she felt herself spasming lightly. If she hadn't had a dick in her mouth, she would have moaned his name, but the insane rhythm that his hips exercised on her lips just wouldn't allow her to escape.</p><p> </p><p>She felt herself clench around nothing and saw the world explode in a white, bright light as she finally found her release, violet eyes rolling with pure pleasure. Kurapika pulled the ecstatic young woman's head back, he stared at her as he jerked off, his voice completely wild as he ordered:</p><p> </p><p>"Open your mouth." Medea didn't need to be told twice, readily obeying him and sticking her tongue out while staring at him with a lost gaze.</p><p> </p><p>The groan he released, loud and animalistic, made her body shiver all over, and she closed her eyes. When his pleasure fell on her tongue and the rest of her face, Medea sighed satisfied and felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly, forming a small smile. Kurapika let a velvety moan escape, catching his breath, and began to caress her hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl." He muttered, his voice hoarse and slightly aggressive. </p><p> </p><p>Medea opened her eyes and noticed that he still looked at her, so she tried to swallow the liquid, licking her lips with malice. He widened his eyes, blushing hard, and she giggled. It didn't even look like he'd just cummed on her face. "Don't do that, it must be disgusting!” </p><p> </p><p>"No, it isn’t! I liked it." She wiped the excess of sperm off her cheeks and took it to her lips, licking them off her fingers. "You taste sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and passed his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me your left hand then, it’s only fair that I also get to know your taste.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea took her fingers, covered with her essence, to his lips and he lapped everything as if tasting the sweetest candy he had ever had. He got serious and seemed to think. She raised an eyebrow, curious. "So?”</p><p> </p><p>"I think I might end up addicted to that..." He stated and kissed her once more.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart beat faster once again. She was happy like she hadn't been in a long time, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea is about to discover secrets that can change her whole life. How will she react? Could good news come soon? What is the role of the Order in all this? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Teardrops x and x Oracles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea talks to Killua about something she said back in the Zoldyck Mansion and Illumi meets with Hisoka at an Amusement Park.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has: silly stuff, angst, subliminal messages, etc. Seriously, it was one of the coolest things to write. Before starting the chapter, I will already warn you that since we do not know (or at least I did not find anywhere) the specific date of the massacre of the Kurta Clan, I wanted to make EVERYONE depressed and now my headcanon is that it happened on Kurapika's birthday. LET'S ALL SIT DOWN AND TALK PEACEFULLY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME LMAOOOO</p><p>I SUGGEST YOU TO REREAD CHAPTER 9 TO REMEMBER AN IMPORTANT FACT AND CONNECT THE DOTS MY GUYS!! But if you don't want to, it doesn't make any difference because I'm going to make it very explicit in a few chapters.</p><p>ALSO, SHOUT OUT TO USER MaZaNaM FOR MAKING SUCH A SWEET DRAWING OF DHEA, THANK U SM DEAR! HERE'S THE LINK IF YOU WANNA SEE IT AS WELL: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGLkQI8BsID/? igshid = 1dc546umqo6gz </p><p>P.S.: I'm not writing Asian wrong, okay? For Heaven's sake, don't think I'm that dumb! XD In HxH it's indeed Azian, please don't come  for me!</p><p>Hope you'll like it :)</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, Dhea..." Killua started eating a piece of pancake. "Do you like to have big things in your mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea choked on her grape juice, coughing for a moment before turning to the teenager with wide eyes. At her side, Kurapika was as red as a strawberry, opting to just take the cup of coffee to his lips to avoid showing any more reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The donut." He explained as he pointed to the plate that the waitress had just collected from the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Alluka stare at her in confusion as the blond next to her ate another piece of his chocolate waffle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, y-yeah! Yeah, it was, was good..." She replied, taking the glass to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua glanced mischievously at her and smirked, heat automatically rising to her cheeks and she lowered her eyes to her plate. She was not a prude, quite the contrary, she was used to talking about sex freely. However, something about that situation seemed extremely embarrassing to her, probably because Killua had arranged everything on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway Dhea, when are you going to receive the instructions of your... trip?" Asked Kurapika, changing the subject entirely. He couldn’t speak clearly on the issue of the Order in public, Medea had warned them that the walls had ears everywhere, so it was better not to risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the end of the day." She said as she began to pull herself together once again. "My </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span> should ask me to come back before the phase of the Moon changes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we go with you, Dee?" Pleaded Alluka. "I never had the opportunity to visit the Azian continent, it must be beautiful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea laughed. "I was counting on it, actually." She ate another slice of bacon and a bit of her scrambled eggs before she went on. "It's the least I can do to thank you for coming to rescue me in Padokea, without you I would have..." She shook her head and smiled again. "Anyway, thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just don't get used to it, I'm not gonna save your ass every time you get in trouble." Warned Killua. "Especially with my family, they're not normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I definitely realized that. By the way, what's wrong with your brother?" She asked while she took the last bite of her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one?" He retorted, laughing a bit. "Feel free to pick one, each one is worse than the previous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "Illumi, obviously." Alluka grimaced in disgust and Medea could swear that she’d make gestures to protect herself spiritually if she knew any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly, I don't even know, he was already fucked up when I was born." He sighed. "I was surprised he didn't try to make me stay at the mansion yesterday, it's very unlike him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big brother is the heir to the family, he’s the one who must inherit all the fortune and property when our father dies." Told Alluka and Medea frowned, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But isn't Illumi the oldest? Shouldn't it belong to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika snorted. “Dhea, did you not notice anything in common between Killua, his father and his grandfather?" Medea took a finger to her lips in a thoughtful way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of them have light eyes and hair..." The woman replied. "But that's genetic. What does it have to do with being the heir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not only that, they're all Transmuters." He put a strand of hair behind his ear and turned to face the young woman. "It's like a stamp of approval when it comes to the position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua nodded as he finished drinking his hot chocolate. "My brothers are all manipulators, so they're not considered fit. Illumi was trained to be one until I was born, after that the position became mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I guess you don't want to be the heir, and that’s why you ran away." She said slowly, absorbing the information little by little as the boy nodded. "Now I get why your brother is always so angry, I’d also be pissed if I lost my title to a child who had barely been born." She shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angry? Illumi?" Killua gave a loud laugh that caught the attention of other people in the hotel restaurant, and Medea smiled at them embarrassed, trying to apologize for the act. "Illumi has no emotion, trust me, I know my brother better than anyone, unfortunately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea opened her mouth to say something, but soon closed it. She vehemently disagreed with Killua; she had seen a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of emotion in the assassin, mostly anger. Still, it seemed strange to explain that to someone who had lived part of his life being cared for by that man, he knew almost everything about his own brother whereas she had only met him four times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She certainly didn't have the right to say how he behaved or not. However, she knew she’d seen something in those eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, there was plenty of hatred and contempt, but there was something darker in there, something that Medea was sure she wouldn't want to find out what it was. She could remember and practically feel his gloomy aura imposing itself over hers, it was suffocating; had he done that on purpose or had that strange glow in his gaze been the responsible for it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her hands to the side of her neck and massaged the skin, it was almost as if she was still being asphyxiated by that man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman felt Kurapika's hand cover hers and, realizing that he looked at her with concern, she turned to face him. "Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, why wouldn't it?" She asked with a fake smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dhea, I need to ask you something." Killua declared with a serious face while his fingers toyed with the knife on the wooden table. "You said you hurt someone important to you, his name’s Kite right?" Medea arched an eyebrow, but nodded. "Is there any chance that this Kite is Ging Freecs’ student?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Yes, that’'s him! Do you guys know each other?" She asked, cautiously. It had been years since she’d received the last news about the man, the mere possibility of knowing something new about him made her body shake in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could say that." He answered in that serious tone. “Tell me, you haven't seen him in how long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About three years, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whistled and looked to the side, slightly scratching his nape. Medea didn't like that. If Killua wasn't making eye contact with her, then there was something wrong, maybe he was hiding something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at Alluka, but she didn't seem to sketch any reaction at all, she just watched the two chatting while she drank her strawberry smoothie. Sighing, he looked at her again, blue eyes filled with a strange glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, there was definitely something that he didn’t want to tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Gon's fourteenth birthday is in a month." He spoke up. "And Gon happens to be Ging's son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, wait, hold the fuck up!” She took her hand to her face in shock. “If you're Gon's friend and you know Kite, that means he knows Kite, too, and if Kite knows Gon, who’s the kid of the guy he's been looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then that means that... Oh, shit, Kite's gonna be there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua nodded. "Medea, a lot has changed since you last saw each other. And I do mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He stated. "I really don't know how Kite will react once you meet again, so please don't get your hopes up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Killua!" Reprimanded Kurapika.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I'm being honest! I'm not saying that because I want to hurt you, but Kite is way different now." Medea sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just need to apologize." She ensured them. "If he wants to be keep in touch, great, but I really don’t want to die with a guilty consciousness…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded and got up from the chair, taking Alluka's hand, and she stared at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having breakfast with you guys was nice and all, but I want to go to some cool places and you're delaying me. See ya, losers!" He said while he pulled his sister towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea laughed bitterly and sighed. To think about the possibility of Kite rejecting her apology and simply sending her away was... Well, it was painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd understand if he wanted to stay away from her though, she knew she had hurt him and honestly didn't think she deserved forgiveness. He'd be in his right even if he slapped her in the face. He had practically raised her for almost six years and in the end had heard horrible things from her; he definitely deserved someone better in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A penny for your thoughts." Joked Kurapika as he embraced her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just... Kite, basically." Medea admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Is he one of your exes?" Medea couldn't help but laugh at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, no! He's kind of an older brother, we met after I became a Hunter because I tried to steal his wallet. It was hard to be a novice with no mentor or relatives, you know, and I was completely lost after..." She restrained himself before she talked too much. She didn't want him to see her differently if he knew about her past, it was still too early to talk about what had happened in Proyca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, after nothing." Medea declared. “Anyway, you don't have to be jealous, we never had anything, it’s disturbing to even think of it." She got up slowly and put a hand on her waist, looking at him mischievously. "Now get up so we can leave because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has a late birthday to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kurapika arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think I'm gonna let you get away with that?" His eyes were soft, but the tone in his voice was deliciously harsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." Answered the girl as he approached her and intertwined their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you forget that I'm a Blacklist Hunter? I’m used to dealing with unwilling people..." He reminded her. “Give me one good reason not to get what I want from you, whether you like it or not." He whispered next to her ear, making her shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm a cutie?" She said as they left the restaurant and followed to the hotel lobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not enough, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I gave you an incomparable blowjob as a birthday gift?" She tried again, making him gasp in surprise and eye her reproachfully. "What? You know I did! You will never forget the day you turned twenty! " She bragged, laughing victoriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I not? You almost got yourself killed, it’ll be kind of impossible not to remember." He defended himself, a slight blush spreading across his face as he looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned her face against his shoulder, feeling the musky scent invade her nostrils. "Admit it, you</span>
  <em>
    <span> will</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember the blowjob..." Medea teased, making him turn his face and throw her a censorious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don’t say that! Someone can hear you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, there's something I wanted to ask you!" She said, changing the subject. "Why did your eyes become red when we...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea if you finish that sentence, I swear I'll leave you here alone." Kurapika warned and she laughed. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's something related to my clan, it happens when a Kurta experiences intense emotions." Medea realized that his posture had changed when talking about the subject, he seemed strangely serious all of a sudden, like when they met in the Emerald Kaniv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to him cheer up again, she smiled mischievously before saying: "So it means that you really liked the way my velvety tongue felt around-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MEDEA!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chill, I’m just teasing you. " She laughed. "But tell me, do all of you have those eyes?" He shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just the ones whose blood is purer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are so beautiful, I have never seen anything like that before..." She said affectionately. "Oh, and speaking of clan, I wanna meet yours, okay? Because I don't have either that or a family, so I want to see what it's like to live in a place like that and, of course, I want to hear your mom talk about the stuff you did as a kid." She said. Kurapika turned to her with sorrow in his eyes, something that made her heart hurt, and Medea frowned. "What, did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you didn't..." He replied and took a deep breath. He pulled her to himself in a side hug. "Just... Thank you. For spending my birthday with me, I mean. I haven’t had good memories of this date for years. It's something... cursed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t like to hear Kurapika's sad voice, she liked to see him happy and relaxed, even though most of the time he looked serious among other people. Medea took advantage that the sidewalk was empty because it was still early and pushed the man into a partially lit alley, looking deep into his eyes. He seemed confused for a few seconds before he felt her soft, sweet lips touching his. Unlike the night before, that kiss was sweet and delicate; it was nothing more than an affectionate gesture, a way to reassure him and chase the pain that Medea saw in his eyes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed her hands on his cheeks, gently touching him while allowing her thumbs to caress his cheekbones. His hands wrapped her waist tightly, as if he feared that the woman would slip through his fingers. Suddenly, Medea felt something salty invade her mouth and a tremor run through his body, which made her frown at the strange situation. Moving away slightly, Medea opened her eyes and finally realized that he was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What’s wrong?" She asked worried, fitting his face in the palms of her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, implying that he didn’t want to or couldn’t talk about it, and leaned against the wall, more tears rolling from his shut eyes. His chest rose and fell in a frantic, unregulated rhythm as he tried to keep his sounds within himself, as if he didn't want to let her see him in such a vulnerable state. Medea placed her head on his shoulder, his chin touching her cheek as she embraced him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kurapika, please talk to me." Medea insisted, feeling her heart tighten painfully when he pressed her against himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you w-won’t..." He seemed to choke on his own tears and hugged her more intensely before continuing. "They're all d-..." He muttered and Medea closed her eyes understanding what he was trying to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not knowing what to do, she snuggled him tightly. She bit her lower lip once she felt him sob as he clung to the dark blue sweater that the young woman wore. He was shaking like a child who had just woken up from a nightmare and, perhaps, that really was the best metaphor to describe Kurapika's grief. Medea ran her hand over his back in an attempt to calm him down. She kissed the side of his face and pulled him tighter against herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be okay, Kura, I promise." Medea felt something wet her cheeks and looked up, waiting for the raindrops to continue to roll down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no clouds in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of whiskey, cheap cigar and, oddly enough, popcorn was strong, but Illumi didn’t mind it. He had bigger problems to deal with and only had one goal in mind at the moment: finding the person he needed to talk to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't like amusement parks, they were useless places for someone like him. Illumi didn’t understand the reason people paid to spend time eating junk food and riding strange toys just to feel the adrenaline of losing control over themselves; if they wanted to experience that feeling so badly, then it was easier and cheaper to play Russian Roulette, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> not all people had the courage for such a thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was thanks to these and other reasons that he saw people as leaves carried by the wind as he started to grow up. They had no control over their own life, but they liked to believe they did. They could be crushed by stronger people at any time, however they didn’t seem to realize or care about the fact. It was confusing to him to try to figure out what was going on in their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning against a pilaster in front of the carousel, Hisoka stood with a bag of popcorn. Illumi arched an eyebrow as he approached the ally, looking at him from head to toe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised that you chose this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead laughed and threw some popcorn into his mouth. "Because my friends know I'm an </span>
  <em>
    <span>open book</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already told you I'm not your friend. We have a contract, you know I'll kill you someday." The assassin reminded him, receiving a malicious smile from the magician in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I can't wait to fight you." He threw the now empty packaging of popcorn in the trash and wiped his hands. "But I'm afraid that's not why you wanted to meet me, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi nodded and began to wander aimlessly among the crowd, being followed by the man. He looked up at the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At night, it looked like a huge tapestry, with its ebony color and light navy-blue hues, and the stars seemed to be diamonds and pearls attached to the fabric; it reminded him of the tapestry he’s seen on a mission many years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about nine years old when his father and him were hired to assassinate a major slave trader, and obviously the contract had been fulfilled. As they left the place, they passed through an extensive corridor that was entirely covered by the smoothest and most beautiful velvet tapestry he’d seen in his short life, replete with multicolored jewelry and drawings in different shades of blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never forgotten its soft texture and the sweet smell that it emanated, nor the punishment he had received for leaving his bloody digital on the fabric after the event. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never repeated that mistake again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My family organized a sort of selection to find a suitable bride for me." He started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't invite me?" Asked Hisoka, looking at the brunette with a dramatic look on his face. "You're breaking my heart, dear Illu.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have blood ties with any of the candidates, I had no reason to invite you." He stated objectively. "Anyway, that's not the problem... Remember the girl from The Mongrel Chameleon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill? Of course I remember her." Hisoka raised an eyebrow, studying him carefully. "What's does she have to do with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She broke into the mansion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon moi</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi frowned momentarily before letting an "Ah!" escape from his lips. "True, you do not know, I did not tell you. She also works as a thief for an Azian sect." The man responded as they passed the roller coaster, a line of people encircling the attraction. "She tried to steal an item that belonged to my grandfather and since Killua intervened in her behalf, we gave her a chance to choose between the Whispers of the Abyss and immediate death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka laughed. "Basically, it was six of one and half a dozen of the other... How cruel." He sighed maliciously, taking a hand to his neck and slowly descending it down his torso. "Did you fill her with despair, Illu? Did she cry before she died? Oh, I want all the most exciting details!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She survived.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magician turned to the ally immediately, his golden eyes wide and his lips partially open. "Come again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how, but she survived the drug." Illumi reiterated, sighing heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heavens</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I knew she'd have enough strength to entertain me, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He moaned and Illumi glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I need to remind you of our conversation in Ileack?" His voice had a serious tone when he addressed the redhead, it was clearly his last warning, but the other just shook his hands in disinterest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be silly, I won't do anything with the cutie." He said. "But it doesn't kill to </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, right?" He provoked, taking a gum out of his pocket and offering the dark-haired man. "Want some Bungee Gum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi remained impassive as they walked, not even caring to answer his companion. "Medea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't call her cutie, her name is Medea." He repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now her face has a name, how interesting... Anyway, why are you telling me that? Don't you want to kill her yourself?" The magician reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Part of me was elated to see her between life and death, but another part was... confused." Illumi admitted with frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Confused?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I feel completely weird." He explained. "And after she left, one of the two selected by my family, Himari, came to my room to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the incredible opportunity using her </span>
  <em>
    <span>attributes</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, but the thing is, I couldn't get Medea out of my head." He confessed with a frown. "I could smell her perfume, feel the texture of her skin under my fingers; all I thought about was her." He huffed and turned to the redhead with a serious countenance. "I fucked Himari while fantasizing about Medea and, even worse, I called her name when I came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka stared at him with neutrality for exactly ten seconds before his face began to twitch in an amused expression. A loud, strident laugh escaped her throat, only being muffled when the cart full of people on the roller-coaster passed near them shouting. He bent his body forward, taking one hand to his abdomen and holding the arm of the assassin with the other one, receiving a look of irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking Hell, Illumi, do you want to fuck your </span>
  <em>
    <span>target</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He laughed again. "Holy shit, I should have suspected by your reaction! Damn, I think I'm crying!" The redhead took his fingers to his eyes to dry some tears as he recomposed himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck, that's hilarious!" He put his hands in the air, as if he announced a new movie title. "Illumi Zoldyck gets hard for a thief he barely knows, coming soon… Or better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cumming</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi snapped his tongue, he was regretting going to that place to talk to the magician.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hisoka, I'm not here to hear your bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you aren’t, you came to ask your </span>
  <em>
    <span>beloved</span>
  </em>
  <span> ally for love advice because you just found out that you want to take the cutie. Oh, sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He pouted teasingly and poked the man’s shoulder, receiving a slap on his hand. "Does little Illu want to get down and dirty with the hot thief?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what, I'm leaving, I don't have to listen to that kind of thing." Hisoka held his arm, preventing him from moving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sorry, I just couldn't resist." He said, but he still kept the smirk on his lips. "But what's the problem then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, for the first time in a long time, I don't know what I should do nor what I want." Illumi declared. "If I kill her, will I feel normal again? Or should I try to ignore her existence? So many thoughts go around my mind, I'm confused.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed by the Ferris wheel, both extremely quiet. Illumi felt annoyed that he had finally expressed his thoughts aloud, it was as if he was doing something wrong and could be discovered at any time. He felt like a child again, when he began to learn about the correct posture of a member of the Zoldyck family and still made mistakes. He felt that, at any moment, his father and grandfather would decide to punish him for his disobedience, for focusing on something other than his responsibility as an assassin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want her?" asked Hisoka after some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Intensely.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then go after her." His voice was entertained. "You never stopped going after Killua, even after everything that happened. You should do the same now. Think ahead of her, plan a situation, gain advantage... You need to play if you want to win." Hisoka advised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's different." Illumi pointed out. “Killua is the heir, he is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who said she can't become your family either?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words caught him by surprise, causing him to stop walking while reflecting on what he had just heard. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> Medea be part of his family? As a matter of fact, his family had organized an event to select the women with the greatest potential to become his bride and she</span>
  <em>
    <span> had</span>
  </em>
  <span> participated, so that validated her as an option, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she didn't come from an influential family (she didn't even have one, actually) and had grown up in a brothel (to think of how many men had slept with her irritated Illumi deeply), but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had passed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the challenge imposed by his family, just like the other chosen women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was alive after using that lethal drug! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This meant that not only she had a high physical capacity, but also had a remarkable intellect considering all of her scientific feats as a Hunter. Medea would be a nice addition to the family, he’d only need to train her a little more to shape her skills properly and she’d become the ideal wife for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi liked the sound of that... If he had her as his wife, he could finally satisfy the desire that clouded his mind, he’d be able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>tame</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. The man smiled briefly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he definitely liked that idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe I'm gonna say that, but you're right, Hisoka.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always am, but you simply choose to ignore my magnificent wisdom." The magician responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a small, colorful cabin and a woman around his mother’s age was sitting on a stool in there, surrounded by various mystical items. Illumi walked to the place and Hisoka, though confused, accompanied him, curious to know what he wanted to do there. She turned her face towards the two men and smiled sympathetically as they approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to know your futures?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much will it cost?" Illumi asked. He didn’t believe in clairvoyance nor in religions, but something was certainly drawing him there. He wanted to, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't usually do this, but it won't cost anything. I have a feeling this is a warning from the gods to both of you." She told them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to talk to us?" He laughed mockingly. "I doubt it very much, but feel free to tell me my fortune, it's not like it's really going to affect anything in my life other than make me have a good laugh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman just rolled her eyes, probably accustomed to that behavior. She took a handful of white sand and threw it up, closing her eyes while waiting for it to fall. When she opened them again, she saw the lines it had formed on the dark wood and frowned, murmuring words in a language unknown to Illumi. The seer blew part of the dust and looked at Hisoka again, her once green eyes were now red as blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you wish for will happen soon, but not in the way you expect. Arrogance will be your downfall." She warned and the magician laughed, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She again blew the remaining part of the powder and stared at Illumi, who remained calm as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before Sunset, the Dragon lurks his prey, but when the night comes, he shall devour it." The woman stated. "The Morning's over, prepare to attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, but slowly understood what the Oracle was saying, so he just nodded. Hisoka pulled him by the arm to the exit of the amusement park, murmuring things about charlatans and how he couldn’t stand that kind of people. Illumi, on the other hand, was sure that the past message was true, which surprised even himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the Ebony sky and smiled victoriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was ready to start hunting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HISOKA U CAN'T JUST COME UP AND GIVE ILLUMI SHITTY IDEAS, FFS MAN, I CAN'T EXCUSE THAT. Jk, come here, let me pretend it didn't happen bb, u clearly didn't know what u were doing... Right?????</p><p>—————————</p><p>Medea is about to discover secrets that can change her whole life. How will she react? What is the role of the Order in all this? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. To x Choose x and x To x Discover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Zoldyck family is told Illumi chose Medea as his bride and he travels to Proyca in search of answers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An entire chapter for Illumi? HECK YEAH, he deserves it! His obsessive tendencies are increasingly evident, but rest assured that he will not go into 100% yandere mode over Dhea, I don't intend to do something like that because everyone who writes about him chooses this theme. I mean, it's not that I don't like it, I just think that people don't detail everything with patience and tend to rush things, also, making oc/reader go all like "AH, you kidnapped me, broke my legs, pierced my eye and raped me, but IT'S FINE because it was out of L O V E and NOW I ALSO LOVE YOU EVEN THOUGH U HAVEN'T USED UR NEEDLES ON ME!!!!! :)" just annoys me a bit. Like nothing against anyone who likes it, but for me it's too rushed, maybe if ppl took their time to develop the plot I'd enjoy it a bit more.</p><p>A storm is coming for Medea, but she doesn't even know, poor thing.</p><p>SILVA IS A SPOILED BRAT, I DON'T MAKE THE RULES!! HE HAS THE ONLY CHILD SYNDROME!!!</p><p>Anyway, that's all, I hope you like it.</p><p>See ya!</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Zoldyck family was surprisingly quiet that night, even Kikyo was silent about the subjects she considered interesting. Everyone was eating in silence. Illumi wasn’t hungry, but he ate the dinner calmly, aware that it was what was expected of him. Silva's purple eyes landed on his son, cold and attentive. Illumi knew what would come next. He could feel sparks of agitation spreading throughout his core. He had avoided talking about it with the rest of the family, but the time had come. He had nowhere to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Illumi, what's your decision?" Asked the man. "You still have a few days to let your suitors know, but I think your decision has already been made, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi deposited the glass full of wine atop of the table. "Yes, I've already chosen who will be my bride." He answered quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Illu, honey, that's magnificent!" Exclaimed Kikyo, clapping her hands excitedly. "I can't wait to start picking your wedding decoration with your future wife!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who's the lucky girl? Miss Claybourne?" Inquired Zeno with a malicious smile. "The employees could hear her shouts from the kitchen." He laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, no, it’s not Himari." He bit the inside of the cheek, clearly anxious but trying to not let anyone notice it. "I chose Medea Lanfort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even more silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All eyes were on him, but Illumi just went back to eating as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva was the first to frown, clearly indignant with the response. He placed over the table his elbows and leaned in to see his son's face more clearly. "Are you out of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" His voice was cold and harsh, bordering on aggressiveness. "That's out of question!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Illumi retorted, his expression still calm as if talking about the weather. "The requirements to be considered as a candidate were to be present at the event and to pass on the trial chosen by our family, and Medea fulfilled both of them." He pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She broke into the mansion to rob us, not to participate in the selection." Silva reminded him, purple eyes shining with indignation. "And the Whispers of the Abyss was not a trial, it was an option given to her so Killua wouldn’t get upset over her immediate death. None of your arguments are valid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize, but I have to disagree, father." The eldest son opposed, putting his long, dark locks behind his ear. "The simple fact that she was chosen by my grandfather to be among the others in the training room should already be enough to have her as a valid option.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illu, that's absurd!" His mother intervened. "You know very well that she was only there so she could be unmasked, literally and figuratively!" Her visor shone brightly, incredulous at the words of the son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At no point was there any conversation between us and her other than about her death," Silva mentioned and Illumi frowned, slightly irritated. "and, if that’s not enough to make you change your mind, you yourself told me that the girl came from a brothel in Proyca. I think that this fact alone should be enough to forget about this nonsense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But father—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illumi, the answer is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He declared. "You have two beautiful and talented young women at your disposal, one of whom you have already taken to bed. Choose one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clenching his fists tightly, he glared at his father. An unpleasant ardor grew inside him, filling him with outrage. He didn't want Willetta, let alone Himari. None of them could meet the need he felt to have Medea. He had tried, everyone already knew about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body began to tremble ever so slightly with frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Milluki, being the human parasite he was, was allowed to obtain what he wanted, no matter how stupid or futile he was; why couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> have one wish granted? Among all the Zoldyck children, Illumi was the one who best performed his tasks, didn’t disobey a single order and even took responsibility for problems caused by his siblings. Did no one realize that he had the right to make at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> meaningful choice?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he heard a sharp clink. Thousands of fragments flew out across the table in various directions, making everyone there quickly turn their faces so as not to be injured. Illumi noticed his hand was warm and somewhat wet. Confused, he looked at it and was surprised to realize that he was bleeding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had destroyed the crystal glass. Oh, that was not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>ILLUMI!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kikyo shrieked. "What is wrong with you today?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want Medea." He reiterated imperatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva laughed mockingly. "Do you think this </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span> display of control is going to make me change my mind?" His feline eyes looked at his first-born in anger and Illumi knew that punishment awaited him. "You need to remember who is in charge of this family, I have been overly permissive with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silva, that's enough!" Intervened Zeno, looking at his son coldly and making him shut up. "You're being severe, but you seem to have forgotten what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did when you decided to marry Kikyo." He spoke and the man widened his eyes, surprised to hear it. Kalluto and Milluki watched the scene with interest, and Kikyo seemed confused to hear her father-in-law's statement, turning to her husband with curiosity. "You destroyed the aircraft that was transporting us home when I said you couldn't bring her with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Medea's a harlot!" He objected, exalted. "She doesn’t have what it takes to become a Zoldyck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hunter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Said Illumi, starting to lose his patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what does that mean for a family that has accepted a bride from Meteor City?" Zeno shot back, laughing. "Kikyo gave you extremely capable children, she gave you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Killua</span>
  </em>
  <span>." The patriarch reminded him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Kikyo is different, she was an assassin when we met!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Miss Lanfort works as a thief </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Hunter, which only proves that she can become a good wife. Besides, Illumi is right." He granted. "She survived the drug, I doubt the other two would’ve done the same. Therefore, Illumi has every right to choose her if he so desires, Medea </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a valid option for me." Zeno stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva's face began to turn red, he hated being opposed and Zeno knew it; being an only child had made him a man who liked to have things done how and when he wanted to, he couldn’t accept to hear a “no”. Because of this, Zeno liked to deny him some actions occasionally, only to see the displeasure on his face for not having control over a certain situation. "Illumi doesn't want her, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinks</span>
  </em>
  <span> he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that so?" The man looked at his grandson and squinted his eyes. "Illumi, look at your father. See, my son? His eyes don't lie, he longs for her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A relationship based on carnal desires will not last." Kikyo stepped in. "You can't trust prostitutes, they're treacherous. Who can guarantee she won’t try to sell information about us as soon as she can?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea is not stupid mother, giving information about our family will mean her own ruin... Besides, don’t forget that Killua willingly came here to save her, not because it was a decisive event for the family." The young man said. "If we have Medea with us, the probability of Kil coming home eventually is extremely high." He pointed calculatingly, a triumphant smile on his lips. "And isn't that what we all want, in the end?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva leaned against the back of the chair, arching an eyebrow and calming down a little. He rotated his wedding ring on his finger, carefully thinking over the statements given by his son, eyes slightly lost as he considered the pros and cons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even Alluka himself seemed close to her." Silva murmured before he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Are you sure that's what you want, Illumi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his heartbeat frantically inside his chest. "Absolutely." The assassin ensured. "I will train her, improve her skills and help her develop her skills to the maximum, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silva sighed and turned to his wife, resting his hand on hers. "Kikyo, will you help her to adapt herself to what is expected of Zoldyck lady?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my dear husband!" She answered with confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then it's decided." He declared. "But I demand that we all talk to her later on, we have to make sure that you are not making the wrong choice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Father, I will bring her back home as soon as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno laughed. "Medea Lanfort, welcome to the family!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Republic of Clayso was an archipelago located east of the Yorbian continent, practically separated from the rest of humanity by thousands of sea leagues. Precisely because of the distance to other countries, many things considered illegal or immoral took place freely on its streets, from money laundering to human trafficking. Nothing good could come from there. It was a place forgotten by the morally correct part of civilization, but without a doubt it was a paradise for the corrupted people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clayso was the land of everyone and no one at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the central-western region of the Republic was the tiny province of Proyca. There, the first brothels of the country had arisen and received fame over the centuries. Other points of prostitution over the nation, but the most-known remained Proyca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Men and women of all kinds longed to experience the pleasures of its residents, curious about the so-called techniques that its escorts knew. They were not afraid to perform any forbidden fantasies of their customers, always ready to take and be taken the way their clients expected. However, it was a hard-to-reach region surrounded by dense forests, and people needed experienced guides to take them to their destination, otherwise, they could easily get lost and serve as food to the local beasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The city's large limestone portals emerged on the horizon, drawing Illumi's attention and ensuring that he was in the place he needed to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived in the city, he paid the amount requested by his guide, which had been slightly more expensive than he had hoped at first. He took the notebook out of his bag and searched for the page where the priestess spoke about the brothel where Medea had grown up in. He had promised his father that he would take her home, but he couldn’t simply force her to do so; it would be stupid considering he wanted her collaboration for her to be accepted by the rest of the family. The correct pretext would be needed to lure her into the mansion again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Proyca’s streets were full of people and various buildings, each one brighter and more colorful than the previous, promising unforgettable moments of pleasure. Medea had been in one of them during her </span>
  <em>
    <span>childhood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What had she learned during her time there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. He had to focus on the reason that had brought him there in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise of people talking, prostitutes offering their services at varying prices, drug dealers selling cheap drugs and cars was deafening, and Illumi had to look at the paper in his hand once again before continuing to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lys. That was the name of the pleasure house that had trained her until she reached the “age of majority”. Illumi had already roamed the downtown part of the city twice, but couldn’t find it in any way. He frowned, frustrated. Did Medea give the wrong information to the priestess purposely in order to hide at least something about her past? It wasn't impossible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far from the city center, near the hills, there was a quieter area. It had modest houses and some plantations for the residents’ subsistence, but other than that, it was nothing more than a large space of ruins. Remnants of old buildings lay there, whether it was the metal structures and bricks dropped to the ground, or the shards of glass and tile scattered around the corners of the road leading to the main square. Even the atmosphere seemed heavier and darker, it was as if there was something haunting the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doubted Lys would be located there, but it wouldn't hurt to look. It was his last option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place was almost entirely empty, except for a few children who played among the overgrown debris of plants, an elder woman who cleaned the stairs of her house slowly and himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his hands to his temples as he felt a headache, massaging them as he walked towards a wooden bench in the small, old square and sat there. The fact that he was so worried about finding answers about the woman's past was affecting him physically. Illumi huffed. How wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand touched his shoulder and he turned around, being greeted by a black-haired teenager who looked at him with apprehension. "Are you all right, sir?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t respond, opting to look at her coldly instead. Afraid, she pulled her hand off his shoulder and placed it next to her body. Silence prevailed for a few seconds, both of them just staring at each other uncomfortably. Finally, tired of standing still and doing nothing, she decided to speak again. "Are you lost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he? Honestly, Illumi couldn't tell anymore. He just wanted to find that damn whorehouse, but apparently, nothing related to Medea came easily to him. He always had a little catch or trouble when it came to the Hunter, it was annoying. Sighing, he shook his head. “I'm looking for the pleasure house of Lys. Do you know where it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young lady frowned. "I'm sorry, but Lys is no more, Sir." She explained. "I believe your trip here was unsuccessful... However, if you wish to meet the current best brothel, I can give you the directions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Medea Lanfort? Have you heard of her?" He asked, ignoring the suggestion made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to think for a few seconds, but before she could answer the old woman interrupted her. "Don't pronounce this demon’s name in Proyca." She warned seriously, green eyes staring at him with the typical hardness of a haughty person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman laughed. "I had the displeasure to, unfortunately, but I suggest you forget about it and leave before it brings unnecessary confusion to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up and walked to the woman. She didn’t reach his waist but was so imposing that that mere detail didn’t matter. Her gray hair was stuck in a bun, and her face, even though wrinkled and marked by the long years he had lived, conveyed something that Illumi identified as power. At least what was left of it. She looked up, staring at the black eyes with neutrality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Illumi noticed the ornament on her hair, a copper-colored metallic object in the shape of a twisted rose. An old courtesan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched an eyebrow. "Could you tell me what you know about her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman leaned her wooden broom against the door jamb and crossed her arms. "Didn't you hear what I said, you fool? Go away and do not bother us with memories of this girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, I don't think I can do that." He responded in his typical cheerful tone. "I came to gather information about Medea and I'm going to obtain it, whether this city likes it or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow, thinking carefully, and rolled her eyes, laughing cruelly. "The damned girl’s been making enemies, apparently." She murmured. The woman indicated for him to follow her, entering her house and heading to the wood stove, where she put a little water to boil. "It's unbelievable that someone like her hasn't been killed yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi just watched her put a few leaves in the water, separate a porcelain teapot and place two cups of the same material on the tiny kitchen table. She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My sister and I were prostitutes in our youth because of the misery in which we lived, but as the years passed, we were relocated to be instructors for the younger girls and boys." She started. "I liked what I did, guiding the new generation was interesting, especially when they began to create their own techniques and share them with us to help their coworkers." Her voice sounded nostalgic, it was as if she could once again experience her moments of glory, even if it was for a few seconds. "My sister, on the other hand, never liked this world. She found it especially cruel to see little children have to learn how to give pleasure before they even found out what all that meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She removed the tea from the stove and poured it into the teapot, a typical smell of mint and chamomile invading the killer's nostrils. The old lady placed the object in the center of the round table and, with a little difficulty, sat on the chair while indicating for the man to do the same. Illumi sat down, listening to the wooden chair creak a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The first time Medea came in here, she was still just a girl. She must’ve been three, four years old... I've never seen anyone with such a dark aura before, it was disorganized, unstable; anyone who spent a lot of time next to her left almost drained of strength, it… No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was strange.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the empty cup thoughtfully. It was at the same age that he had begun his training to become an assassin. An uncomfortable feeling made his chest ache, but he looked up again as the woman served him with tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, Medea was Araeso’s little treasure, he was the brothel’s owner. She was the youngest slave he’d bought and learned very quickly, from simple things like helping to wash clothes to even reading, so he decided that he would start her training as soon as she turned five. Hyo, my sister, was responsible for taking care of her whenever Araeso was away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi sipped some tea, studying the woman carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The problem started when she turned eight." She explained. "A client gifted one of the girls with a book about Hunters and she gave it to Medea because she didn’t like reading. She started to fantasize about leaving, which made Araeso worsen her training sessions to the point of her only coming out of there after she’d passed out from exhaustion." The lady drank some tea and took a deep breath. "A few months before she turned 11, Medea fled. Araeso searched the whole country for her, but couldn’t find her anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That’s when she took the Hunter exam..." He murmured to himself, but the woman nodded nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only one of the girls had enough intimacy to know what had happened to her, and after a few months of negotiation, she sold the information to Araeso in exchange for her own freedom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Medea didn't come back here after that, did she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Enoull, she would’ve done whatever it took." The woman answered as she ran her fingers through her gray fringe. "She came back to rescue Enoull, but she led her straight into Araeso’s arms, who was auctioning her virginity that night." Commented the elder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And they raped Medea…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old woman made a grimace of disgust. "No." She spat. "I warned my dear Araeso so many times that keeping her alive would be a problem, but he never listened to me and in the end the fucking demon killed him. Do you know how?" He shook his head. "Her fucking Nen. That monstrous thing she calls aura blew up the pleasure house of Lys." She told, gesturing to show that she was talking about all that space. "We’re sitting on its remains. The explosion was so intense that it killed everyone here immediately and destroyed all the buildings at the foot of the mountain range; the tremors were felt even in the center of Proyca.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi reflected on her words, a serious expression on his face. If what this woman was saying was completely true, then Medea had more capacity than he had expected... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that wasn't what was making blood run hot through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most important thing was not how strong her Nen was, but rather that there was still a considerable probability of Medea being a virgin. Knowing that he would be the first to touch her in such a way was... heartwarming, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, young man, you are the second to come here in less than six months to hear from her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side, confused by the woman's words. "How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A boy came here a few months ago, begging me to say something about Medea." The old woman stared at him, her eyes glistening with fury. "So if he's not the one responsible for killing her, I beg you to do it. That disgusting demon doesn't deserve to live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, he pulled a needle out of his pocket and quickly got up, placing himself behind the old woman as he positioned his weapon atop of her carotid. She stiffened in her seat, her eyes wide open just before she started shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, he finally spoke up. "Tell me what you know about this man." His tone was distracted, but the way his hand was stuck on her shoulder guaranteed that he was extremely focused. She began to let out all the information about the mysterious man, detailing all of his physical characteristics and everything they had talked about. Illumi raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I see...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean you're gonna let me live?" The old lady inquired and he let her go and walked to the kitchen door, turning to her one last time as if considering the request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, no." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened considerably. "But I helped you!" She argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If anyone else comes and threatens you, you’ll let them know I was here, it's not worth keeping you alive." He aimed for her forehead. "And besides, I can't let your offenses to my bride go unpunished, can I?" He threw the needle with his typical accuracy, killing her instantly and collecting the object right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, his trip to Clayso had been more profitable than he had imagined. Illumi would have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot of fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the new information he had obtained, it had certainly been a gift from the gods (even if he wasn’t the religious type). The information on who was hunting her and what her dear Order was doing behind her back would most wreak havoc her entire life... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as long as he was by her side, Medea would be fine. He would make sure to take care of his dear bride.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea is about to discover secrets that can change her whole life. How will she react? What is the role of the Order in all this? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The x voice x Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea performs the Order's ceremony.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally going to focus on the ritualistic issue itself, but I preferred to focus on Dhea's psychological side, especially after the previous chapter's revelations. The story will become darker during this arc, but I guarantee that I will still bring fun moments in the future. I just need to deal with Medea's problems and past first, it is something too delicate for me to simply mention and not delve into.</p><p>Chapter's art: https://www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/The-Priestess-858227054</p><p>Hope you like it :3</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The full moon shone in the sky. Splendid, ethereal, cold. This was how Medea saw it that night: as an untouchable and severe deity, ready to judge which of her apprentices would become the next Minor Priestess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the seven who’d been chosen for the third phase, only three had been successful — including herself. She’d heard whispers about how the other four had disappeared, been seriously injured, or even died during the mission. She took her fingers to the tattoo on her wrist, following the drawings to calm down. Likewise, she’d also be dead if it hadn't been for Killua, Alluka, and, above all, Kurapika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three weeks had passed since their arrival in the Mimbo Republic. Three weeks since they had parted ways. Time passed so slowly without him by her side. At times, she had the feeling that he was living an endless cycle where her only task was to wait for the moment that Kurapika would be free from his activities so she’d finally get the pleasure of hearing his voice again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Killua and Alluka had been with her for the past few weeks, but it wasn't the same thing. Things only got harder since she’d been told to wait until she could present herself to the Order because she’d be trapped in Lapet while doing nothing all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, now that she was in the Temple, nothing mattered besides her goal. Medea wouldn't leave until she rose as the Minor Priestess. Her white satin robe covered her entire body like a cloud of smoke and it moved beautifully when a light breeze passed through her. Medea felt somewhat anxious while waiting for the High Priestess to arrive, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched the other members of the clergy finished the final ornamentation. She couldn't believe she was actually there, it felt like a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreams become nightmares in no time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>whispered the voice in her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Give up while there's still time. Go away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea just closed her eyes and shook her head. It had been a few days since she’d begun to have uncertain thoughts about the ceremony and that was troubling her. Of course, becoming an important member of the clergy was not the reason why she had joined the Order (she didn’t even expect that), but she would not give it up. It would be an affront to the Goddess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why, then, did those negative words surround her mind every moment she thought about the order? Was it out of insecurity? Out of her fear of not being good enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath. In the middle of the outer garden, which led to the dense and dark forest, there was a huge lake used for certain rituals. Maybe they’d use it that night, maybe not, she wasn't sure. No one was allowed to talk about the New Castes Ceremonies, it was forbidden by the priestess, and therefore everyone was uncertain about what would happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman observed the water glimmer gently as silvery beams of light illuminated it and a mantra sounded in her mind, due to the long years of serving the faith.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're nothing. The Great Changeable is everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really wasn’t, and precisely for this reason she would give her body and soul to the Golden Lady that night. Medea owed her everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who told you such a lie?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice inquired, laughing with mockery. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you have to follow what the High Priestess taught you? It was you who found the Order, not the other way around. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It reminded her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she assured herself, the Goddess had been the one to choose her; she’d have never had the ability to find the way to the Sacred Golden Light if she hadn’t been appointed to do so by her Lady. To even think about it was horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was treacherous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was blasphemy! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could her mind be feeding her with such thoughts? It was disgusting what human nature could do when confronted by the Light of Freedom. This only meant that she was closer than ever to achieving spiritual ascension. She wouldn't give up now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wooden doors opened with a bang and everyone bowed before the woman who was heading to the center of the garden, sitting on a small oak seat adorned with gold. "Magnificent Priestess, guide us through the labyrinths of Destiny!" They greeted her with formality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May the Great Changeable, the Lady of Heavens, be praised among us!" Cried the woman, raising her arms to the heavens. "May her Eternal Light fall upon us during this night, the peak of the Full Moon. May her face be turned to us tonight!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And forever!" Completed the clergy members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seven apprentices were bestowed with the Sparks of Heavens, but only three survived thy trials." She stared at the selected women, ice-blue eyes studying them with intensity. "For the last stage, there will be only one challenge." The woman whispered something and the clouds began to cover the bright star in the sky, making everything pitch-black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea narrowed her eyes, trying to force herself to see through the shadows. She couldn’t see her own hands, it was as if a veil was over her eyes. She took her fingers to her face, looking for the fabric, but there was only the soft texture of her own skin under her trembling fingers. The cold made itself present suddenly, covering her like a blanket. There was nothing to give off the slightest light at that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was that the last trial? So many options and they had to choose the</span>
  <em>
    <span> dark</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The floor swayed under her feet, she couldn’t find a point of stability to support herself. Her hands were sweating. It was as cold and dark as it had been in Proyca. It was all that </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It couldn't be, she had gotten rid of the nightmares with Araeso's darkroom years ago, she had no longer needed to have the lampshade lit while she slept. Why was she feeling like she was still trapped in that hell? Her mouth went dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She needed to get out of there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Urgently</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had no psychological structure for it and certainly wasn't ready to endure it again, not after all the progress she had made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her feet stumbled on something soft, and she fell, her knees being immediately hurt. Blood, there was blood dripping from her again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was — the dark was always associated with physical injuries on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lower lip hard. Medea shouldn’t focus on the burning on her knees, she had to get up and run away. But would running away even be any good? The Moon was cunning, she could trick her into losing the opportunity to rise between castes. Was it worth trying to stay there, in the shadows, just to try to become a Minor Priestess? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I warned you to leave, didn't I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Provoked the voice, clearly entertained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at you, pathetic and pitiful while you try to figure out what to do. Why didn't you die at the Zoldyck mansion? It would have been better for everyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." She muttered to herself with a trembling voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the grass with difficulty due to her muscles were entirely tense, she felt something pull her hair back hard. She gasped as she was dragged back and stuck her heels in the soft ground, trying to keep herself still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, hands began to undo the lace that kept her robe attached and easily tore it off her, exposing her naked body to the frosty air. Her chin began to tremble, she was completely vulnerable and it brought her terrible memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea closed her eyes tightly and turned her body around, the pain on her scalp increasing due to the sharp and abrupt movement. She kicked the person holding her and started running aimlessly. Her only goal was to escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Heavens, it was Lys all over again! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lungs seemed to have no ability to cope with the thoughts that clouded her head and she gradually began to feel the air missing in her chest. Was she having a panic attack in the middle of her escape? Truly ridiculous. Maybe the voice was right, maybe dying in Dentora wouldn’t have been something necessarily bad. It would have been better than that, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ground beneath her disappeared completely and she barely had time to realize what was happening before she was embraced by freezing waters. She tried to breathe but ended up swallowing water, which made her suffocate. She couldn't breathe. She was gonna die. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea was going to die, she just knew it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the Goddess punishing her for what she had done in Proyca, toying with what she feared so much. She tried to swim to the surface but was only able to cough up the water momentarily and hold her breath for a few seconds before her body was engulfed by the lake again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Open your mouth wide for your Master, Medea.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard Araeso's disgusting voice instruct her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't be a bad girl. Let me put the toy inside or I'll have to take you to your cell, but you don't want that, do you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to throw up. Great Changeable, how she wanted to throw up. Remembering that man filled her with hatred, but at that moment her fear only allowed her to feel nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cold water pierced her skin like thousands of needles, and the dark only made everything worse. It was as if she was enveloped in endless darkness, her thoughts as her only company. Her body trembled while trying to swim again, but she was so unstable that she couldn’t even think straight. If she wasn't worried about swimming up to breathe and escape, Medea probably would have peed herself out of dread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was horrible to remember all that, she wanted to get away from that damn Lake and from herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell! She couldn't even feel the lake’s bottom! If she couldn't get to the surface while she still had time, she'd probably end up drowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How ironic. A Sea Hunter who couldn't even swim in a lake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could clearly hear the voice of everyone who despised her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Araeso laughed at the scene, saying that she was born to be a cum dumpster, not someone important to society. Evie Gargani, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear </span>
  </em>
  <span>competitor, stated that she filmed the chaotic situation and was ready to show it to the rest of the Association because she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more qualified than Medea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was Enoull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not your fault, is it, my love? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The woman asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's not your fault if you're foolish and unprepared enough to the point that you can't perform a task that you work with. You know that's why I traded you for my freedom, don't you, sweetie?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to cry. Anyone but Enoull. She was the only one who couldn't... She couldn't... Why wouldn't her ghost leave Medea alone after so many years? Wasn’t she tired of playing with her feelings even after death? If Medea died too, would she feel avenged and stop tormenting her finally?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you give up because of </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>memories</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Medea stopped resisting the waters, focusing on her own inner voice. It seemed so familiar, but at the same time so different. How was this happening? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to tell me that you ran away from Lys, not once, but twice, only to be moaning in the middle of a lake because you remembered the punishments of Araeso? The Zoldyck definitely wouldn't hesitate to kill you now, you're acting like a coward. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice growled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Illumi would laugh at you. Look at your condition, so pitiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what that I'm like this? It is only natural thanks to all the years suffering in Proyca!, she thought, outraged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don't want to prove that he’s wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It taunted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you wanted to shut up about him and many others... I guess I was wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea frowned. For an inner voice, hers was starting to irritate her seriously... But in a way, it was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of people who she wanted to see licking her shoes; she couldn't stand there waiting for death, it was ridiculous. Panicking or not panicking, she was gonna swim up and breathe again. Who did Araeso think he was to disturb her again after she killed him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering what was left of her strength, she swam upwards again. The air in her lungs was running out, she needed to get to the surface as soon as possible. She couldn't die that way. She knew she was almost there, the water’s resistance was already infinitely smaller than before, at any moment she’d be able to breathe again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly her hand crossed the water surface, touching the cold air before falling on something soft and solid, and her body followed it. Taking deep breaths, she coughed heavily and climbed to the shore of the lake. Crawling along the slippery grass, Medea sat with her head between her hands, her knees pinching slightly due to previous injuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands pushed her to the side, causing her body to fall and forcing her head against the ground. She started kicking around. She would allow them to neither attack her at such a delicate moment, nor deflower her. This was something that only Kurapika was allowed to do and she would</span>
  <em>
    <span> not </span>
  </em>
  <span>accept anyone else doing it. She hadn't made him wait until after the caste change ceremony for nothing! She would kill whoever was on her back as soon as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Medea." Commanded The Voice of the High Priestess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea felt the body stiffen immediately. She couldn't see her, but that meant the blonde was aware of what was going on, so everything would be fine... Right? "Y-yes, ma'am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed, then, that there was music echoing through the garden and frowned, confused. Were they already electing the new priestess? Her chest felt heavy. She had spent a lot of time rambling inside the lake, had she lost her chance to win? Was it all for nothing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spread your legs and lift your ass up." The woman said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obeying her immediately, Medea did as she was commanded and felt two fingers pass through her lower lips, snatching a surprised sigh from her. They opened her slightly, exposing her even more to the air. Around them, noises of drums and lyres grew in intensity, indicating that the ceremony was approaching its climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could almost feel the weight of the High Priestess’ icy gaze on her figure, analyzing her as she gave the final verdict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea bit her lower lip, determined to be approved, even if it cost her to put up with that in silence and suppress her own emotions. The man's thighs approached her and she had the impression that time had been frozen at that difficult moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that why they ordered the apprentices to remain pure until the ceremony? To sacrifice their virginity to the Moon? She gripped the grass hard. That's not how she imagined her first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d hoped that it would be after Gon's birthday when Kurapika and her were finally together again, and he’d take her affectionately — the same way he always touched her, and without haste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't supposed to be like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, however, something thin and pointed was shoved between her shoulder blades, and she grunted in pain. The blade made spirals, angular lines, and other forms on her skin, deepening at certain points and barely touching others. The noise of the instruments and songs increased as time went by and the marks expanded across her entire back, with more and more hot drops of blood leaking from the openings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the music and voices ceased, leaving Medea clueless about what would come next. A cold feeling spread through the wounds and she felt her skin tingling, finally receiving drops of some thick liquid at the site. Trembling, she barely realized that they were helping her to stand up again, only taking notice of it when the shadows finally began to dissipate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea fell on her knees, relieved to finally see again, and felt warm tears dripping down her face as she trembled. The members of the clergy remained static, dividing their attention between her and the priestess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea raised her violet eyes to her leader. Her countenance was reflective and her blue eyes were as hard as iron, it was as if her body were a statue. "Sister Medea was the first to save herself from the illusion of darkness, apparently with her mental aspect intact." She announced. "She has also fulfilled the requirement of not having slept with anyone until this ceremony, which qualifies her for a caste promotion. Therefore, I conclude here the Act of Choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when the woman threw a silver veil into the air that time seemed to run again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea had succeeded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other clergy members howled with joy around them, singing, dancing and now eating up the banquet prepared for that occasion, but Medea only let go of the breath she didn’t know she’d held upon seeing the priestess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone covered her body with a light gray cape and released her pale locks, which fell like a cascade of pearls atop of her sore shoulders, symbolizing the freedom given to the ones chosen by The Great Changeable. She didn’t process the congratulations of those who were watching her and had been part of the process. Her shock due to the pain that radiated through her flesh was immense, but, above all, to have really achieved her goal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the newest minor Priestess in the Order Of The Golden Moon!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immersed in her thoughts, she allowed two young girls to guide her to the spacious and comfortable chamber that had been assigned to her, where they plunged her into a small pool to clean her dirty body and treat the wound on her back. Steps echoed through the room and Medea looked up, being received by the figure who respected and feared. Being face to face with that woman alone was terrifying.  She always felt a knot forming in her throat; she knew that her sudden presence meant no good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The priestess looked at her from top to bottom coldly. "Congratulations on the achievement, white lily, you must be euphoric for becoming a Minor Priestess." She commented. "You are truly a treasure for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lowered her gaze to the orchid petals that floated amid the soap bubbles, uncertain whether she should cover her body or not. As the woman didn’t sketch any reaction about her nakedness, Medea decided to ignore the matter. Also, the woman had literally seen her intimacy, being embarrassed now was silly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank You, My Lady. I am very happy to achieve this position." She thanked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde sat by the pool and stared at her as she ran her fingers through the scented water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which was only acquired thanks to me, I must remind you. Without my tutelage, you wouldn't have even learned to control this sordid thing the infidels call Nen." She retorted with disdain. "If we hadn't met that deplorable night, you'd spend the rest of your life being feared, you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea nodded and nodded as she felt the water dripping from her recent injuries. One of the young girls whispered an apology and she made a gesture with her hand so that she did not attach importance to the fact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will always be grateful for it, it was you who showed me a new path, it is something priceless." Responded the young woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is, but we shouldn't stick to the past, should we? Anyway, I'm not just here to congratulate you." She signaled for the maids who were helping her and Medea readily understood what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please leave us alone." They left the room right away, without even looking back. "Tell me, what brings you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed her fingers through the younger priestess’ light strands, placing them over one of her shoulders so that she could have a full view of what marked her back. Carefully, she bypassed a few spots near her nape and poured water on the area, removing the final remnants of the black liquid on the sore skin. "Malphor did a nice job on this tattoo, I'm sure you'll find it impressive even if you are not a fan of this kind of art.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not like I don't already have one because of the Order." Medea replied. "In addition, I thought I was going to feel the pain of being deflowered, so between these two options I definitely prefer the tattoo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet you do..." She wrapped a platinum Strand on her finger. "I’ve got a new job for you, white lily. It will be many moons from now, but I preferred to warn you in advance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea felt her muscles become rigid and tried to turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Ma'am, you told me I wouldn't need to be the Night Lady anymore! You said I would be free to focus on my career as-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea howled in pain as she felt the blonde's nails burying in her forearm as her other hand pulled her head back, her scalp burning with the sudden, firm movement. Gluing her own torso to the young woman's back, the woman used her improvised rein with her white hair and again pulled them even more violently, tearing off some strands in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm your leader, aren't I? Then shut up and obey the commands given to you." She remained motionless, only facing the large cedar-wood doors of the chamber. "Next time you try to question something I've already defined, I'll cut your tongue out, do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea nodded with difficulty, the limited movement causing the blood from the new wounds on her forearm to roll and dye the water pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent. Remember, you were born to serve." she approached the lips of Medea's ear and whispered: "You are nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The High Priestess pushed her body forward as sharply as she pulled it, then rose up and headed towards the entrance. Before leaving, she stared at her naked and wounded pupil in the pool of warm waters, and her face darkened. "The information on deadlines and addresses will be sent to your new number. Only return to the temple when you complete your mission." And she closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea looked at the reflection on the water and sighed. With her leader nothing was the way she expected, she really understood why the Moon had chosen her as its representative among mortals. They were identical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a little discomfort, she got up from the pool and dried herself with the cotton towel the maids had left there before they left. She hissed in pain while passing the material through her recent injuries, especially the new tattoo on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't like them, they made her feel marked as cattle, however, she didn't have much choice when dealing with the Order. She only followed what was expected of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She will never let you be free for real, you will always be the Canary trapped in her golden cage</span>
  </em>
  <span>, warned the voice in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You will never be anything but a pawn in her hands, she will never be able to see that you can more than that... You’ve got more potential than she thinks, you need to realize that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea shook her head and tried to put a smile on her face. Her Lady was only doing what was best for the Order; what did her happiness mean as long as she followed what was expected of her? She officially lived for the Moon now, she’d sacrifice whatever she needed to fulfill her precepts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was nothing. The Great changeable was everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting dressed and lying on the soft mattress, Medea decided that she should relax a little before bed. She would have to meet Alluka and Killua at the hotel where she had been with them before arriving at the Temple to pay for all of their arrears and finally return home. She smiled fondly as she thought of the two, it was as if she had been graced with a small family after what had happened between her and Kite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up her cell phone, she replied to the messages she had received in the group chat (which only had the three of them — Gon, Leorio and Kurapika), laughing as she read the unrelated words of a sleepy Leorio. Suddenly, a notification appeared in her messages and she frowned when she saw that it was an unknown number. Very few people had access to her new number and those had already been saved on her device. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Filled with curiosity, Medea opened the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An item will be waiting for you in your mailbox.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope it's to your liking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arched an eyebrow and promptly responded:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I believe it was sent to the wrong person. Have a good night.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She covered herself with the warm fluffy blanket, curled up like a baby, and was ready to fall asleep when the mobile vibrated again. She picked up the device and was ready to silence the group for a few hours when she read the message and widened her eyes. What the fuck did that mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it wasn’t. We'll meet soon, be prepared. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See you later, Medea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea is about to discover secrets that can change her whole life. How will she react? What is the role of the Order in all this? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Anonymous x Pen pal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Mito, I wish she had appeared more often during the story :/</p><p>FFS DO *NOT* BE LIKE MEDEA, IF SOMEONE U DON'T KNOW SEND YOU A GIFT AND ASK TO FIND YOU DO NOT ACCEPT IT BECAUSE THEY WILL STEAL YOUR ORGANS! BE WARNED. Now the story has begun for real, prepare yourselves that the misfortune begins on the next chapter.</p><p>I changed the title of the story because Feathers no longer fit into the planning I originally had, this one is much better. The cover will also change soon, I'm working on it right now, I hope you guys find it cool lol</p><p>Dhea's tattoo that was mentioned on the last chapter/this chapter: https://www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/Medea-s-Tattoo-858496766</p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Medea didn’t tell anyone about the message. Perhaps it was a stupid decision, since no one in their right mind would remain silent about a possible stalker, but she couldn’t talk about the situation. Something within herself impelled her to keep the fact secret, as if it was a premonition... And Medea surely believed in sixth sense; the Moon guided her at occasionally, so it could only be her advice, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In addition, she was very curious to know what was the gift she had received, even if there was a possibility that it was something bad. She definitely knew that one of her greatest weaknesses was curiosity, however it was impossible to control that need to find out what was obscure to her eyes, it was almost unmanageable. That was probably what had mesmerized her when she was a kid, the possibility of discovering new things and places had become the reason why she decided to become a Hunter. It was a small thing, she knew that, but it was all she had to guide her through the ups and downs of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it was just her and a vast world begging to be explored. No one ever got between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taxi stopped in front of the small hut, the smell of pines and acacias invading her nostrils and dispelling his momentary worries. She handed the money to the driver and got out of the car, Killua and Alluka promptly accompanying her with their backpacks in hand. Sometimes Medea forgot that they were only a few years younger than her, their still childish faces deceived her and led her to believe that they were still little children. It was funny and weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka opened the wooden door and put her backpack on the table, sighing with happiness while throwing herself on the couch, stretching like a lazy cat. Killua rolled his eyes and proceeded to the bedroom, muttering things about wanting to watch the fight that would soon be broadcasted on television. Medea stopped in front of the door, her eyes fixed on the iron box. In her chest, the excitement arose again inciting her to walk towards the object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mailbox was large, slightly rusty on the sides after spending so many years exposed to Lapet’s rainy climate. Some drawings made in ink were fading due to the action of time — the colorful and bright strokes in flower shapes, sun rays, and clouds seemed to become lighter each time Medea observed them attentively. She crinkled her nose, noticing that it’d need to be repainted soon. The letters M and L were the only still untouched details of the decoration, as they were made of stainless steel, and shone under the morning sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand was shoved into the object quickly and it pulled out all the mail before closing it again. They were just a few letters about orders she’d made, her monthly bills, and finally something wrapped in a red wrapper. It was small, barely the size of her palm, and squarish, so that the box made it resemble a birthday present. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would have shaken it, but it could be something fragile, like a ceramic or a grenade, and she didn’t want to destroy whatever it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea headed inside, the letters and the package in her hands, and closed the door. She didn’t have the habit of locking it, but in that particular situation she found it wise to do so; though curious, Medea was not foolish enough to forget the last words. “I'll see you soon” wasn't exactly comforting to someone who was being chased by a stranger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, presents shouldn't be comforting either, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dhea, do you still have that orange cereal I like?" Inquired Killua without taking his eyes off of the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think taking a look at the kitchen cabinet is more efficient than asking someone who just got inside?" She shot back, laughing as she walked into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still standing, it wouldn't hurt to take a look!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually it would because I want to take a shower and stay clean, unlike the two little pigs sitting in my living room." She put her backpack and mail on the bed, choosing a comfortable outfit to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I showered before traveling!" The boy said offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stayed twelve hours on a plane, Killua, don’t try to play dumb with me because it won’t work, I can feel you stinking from here." Alluka giggled and she heard the white-haired teen murmur something as she entered the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea closed the bathroom door and undressed, removing her black blouse with caution due to the fact that her new tattoo was still slightly sore, which made it impossible for her to even put on a bra. She turned her back to the large mirror in front of the shower to get a better view of what they had done on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An "Ah!" escaped her lips when she saw the drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something similar to a pair of turquoise wings that extended from the nape of his neck to half of his back. Several circles, all small and in a darker shade, surrounded certain curvilinear areas while a rhombus formed between her shoulder blades, connecting the two half-moons near its ribs. At the head of everything, however, there was a light-cyan rhombus, which very much resembled an aquamarine in brightness. That was truly a beautiful work of art. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming out of her trance, Medea walked away from the mirror and got in the shower. It was quick, the warm water helped to relax her fatigued muscles and to regain her happy demeanor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming a random pop song, Medea donned her cotton panties, followed by her pair of shorts and a loose cobalt-blue blouse. She took her phone and swallowed hard when she saw that the unknown number had sent her a new message. That couldn't be good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The court hearing on Evanor Lasym’s case is approaching. I have information that might be useful to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it, really? Medea couldn’t remember, in the last month her life had become so hectic that she hadn’t even assimilated the fact that she was going to court to explain that event. For her, it was as if it hadn't even happened, considering the amount of contempt she felt for that man. The company and his associates now blamed her for his death and were right, but she wouldn't confess that even if they paid her. He was the culprit for his own fate, Medea had only erased the last spark of hope about his survival; Lasym had it coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't talk about it with Kurapika because she didn't want him to really get involved in a matter related to the Zoldyck family. Even the "will" she had written for him had been destroyed while they were still in Mimbo, there were no details of what had occurred, there were no remnants of that night except for her own memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all intents and purposes, she was just a scapegoat for businessmen to try to get justice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problematic issue was that they could buy the jury if they so wished just to arrest her, and they probably would. Politicians, businessmen and lawyers were the scum of humanity, she expected anything from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I don't know who you are, or what you want with me, but I suggest you stop sending me messages and correspondence right now before I make you regret it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the person's goal was to scare her, they wouldn’t be able to get the reaction they wanted. She had literally just faced one of her worst fears, a stalker was nowhere near frightening as that. The contact's message soon arrived and she arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be a nuisance for you to be arrested. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By the way, did you like the present?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you at least open the packaging before answering me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It doesn’t matter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I didn't I wouldn't have asked, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grunted and passed her hands through her hair, counting to ten to calm herself down. She simply locked her phone’s screen, took the dirty clothes and headed towards the laundry. Opening her washing machine, she shoved her clothes in there and returned to the room, grumbling low enough that none of the siblings heard. She didn't want to have to explain why she was angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Will you stop texting me if I take a look at what you sent me?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea rolled her eyes so hard that she swore that they would get lost inside her head, but she was grateful that they at least had been honest. Sighing, she massaged her temples and reclined on the soft pillows. The phone vibrated once again and she couldn’t resist the urge to read whatever she’d received, albeit reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if you answer my question, I can send you some information about your case, and in addition, I’ll partially explain why I sent you that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered her options briefly and watched the box carefully, turning it from side to side to try to guess what it had inside. Medea couldn't see anything but the red wrapper with little silver strokes. She clicked her tongue and shrugged it off, tearing the paper greedily. She had nothing to lose anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Under the packaging, there was a little black velvet box that she carefully opened. Medea widened her eyes once she laid eyes on what it contained. Stored under the padded walls of its container, there was a jewel. No, jewelry was a term way too simple to describe it. That was a real masterpiece in the form of a bracelet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chain had a considerable width, being divided into two strands of pure silver in the form of twisted vine branches. In the first one, there were rubies that either rolled or hung from the chain, and in the second there were rhodolites that clung to the delicate foliage like small drops of dew. It was simply majestic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea fastened it around her wrist and raised her arm toward the light coming from the window, gulping as she saw the stones twinkle as if made of pure lava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who the hell would buy such an item for her? No one she knew had the financial condition for such an act, not even herself. And besides, why would they do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why did you give me this??? Do you burn your damn money, by any chance?!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you like it or did you not like it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>This is too weird, I can’t accept something from someone I don’t know.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We know each other, Medea, I already made that clear the first time I contacted you. Now would you be so kind as to answer my question?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea scoffed at the fancy choice of words and stared at the bracelet once again, assimilating the way it made her pulse look surrounded by a flaming aura. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It brought her a sense of plenitude as if wearing it was the right thing to do, as if it was... Ideal? She couldn't quite explain what that feeling was, but she was happy with the item.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she being materialistic? Perhaps, but this was something she’d been taught back in Proyca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>It's beautiful.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope you use it often. Consider it a thank-you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you for what exactly?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For now, it's not necessary for you to know, but I'll tell you once we meet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And who said I'll meet you? You gave me the bracelet because you wanted to, I didn't ask for anything.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I will give you the rest of the documents in person, but I will send you a few pages so that you don’t try to defend yourself with the bare minimum.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For someone who wants to remain anonymous for a while, you seem too invested in helping me…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It will be a two-lane road. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where will you be on May 5th?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it safe to agree to meet someone whom she had no idea if she even knew just because they told her they had knowledge of information from Lasym's case? Probably not. She could already hear Kurapika scolding her when she finally told him about what she’d been hiding and Medea knew he’d be right, it was an extremely risky and uncertain action. Would she do it anyway? Absolutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her fingers shaking with adrenaline, Medea began typing her answer to the unknown contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’ll be on Whale Island for personal reasons.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When will you leave Lapet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>On May 3rd’s evening so I get there on the next morning, why?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at the main port of the island at the end of the 5th. I will contact you again before the agreed date. See you soon, Medea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the silver bracelet once again, feeling butterflies in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just thinking that she would meet Kite after years, gain more information to prevent herself from going to jail (almost) unfairly, and still spend the night with Kurapika made it seem like she had just won the lottery. Nothing would be able to shake her from that moment on.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey to Whale Island had been surprisingly calm. Considering that Vilcest had been the one responsible for transporting Medea, Alluka, and Killua there, the Sea Hunter had hoped that at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight would happen on deck; she had worked with him a few times, but it always shocked her to see how talented he was in making everyone a nervous wreck. Fortunately, he had become somewhat ill before the trip and hadn’t had the courage to try to rock the ship as he loved to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of the sea was intoxicating and not even the taste of the chocolate she liked the most compared to that. Being near the sea renewed her strength, cleared her mind and took the weight off her shoulders. Her life’s goal to sail, she simply knew it. She was born to be among the oceans, that was the greatest pleasure of her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The island wasn't as big as she'd hoped, but it was definitely not tiny. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was busy, several people shouted through the streets offering imported and even unusual items, and Medea had to lock hands with Alluka so that the crowd of visitors and merchants didn’t separate them. Killua went ahead to guide the way, moving between alleys and stalls naturally, the fact that the directions were etched in his mind with such accuracy was frightening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing a small hill, Killua hastened them again, assuring that they were already very close to Gon's house. Medea found adorable the way the boy had been acting since they boarded on the ship, he seemed to have a glow in his eyes that she’d only seen a few times, like when he ate a Chocorobo or when his sister ended up falling asleep on his shoulder at night. He really had a strong connection with Gon, it was as if they were opposite and complementary halves of each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea wondered if she would ever find someone who would make her feel that way, whether in a Platonic or romantic way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was simple but very beautiful, and much larger than Medea’s. She estimated that there were at least four rooms in that place, not to mention the attic and basement. It was the kind of home she would have liked to have had as a child, surely her life would’ve been very different if she had lived in such a place, even more so if her family lived with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny crease formed between her eyebrows. Sometimes she would catch herself thinking about her aunt Dawna and how her life story had been influenced by a single choice that woman had made. Medea hoped she was burning in hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka let go of her hand and ran to her brother, knocking on the door with child-like excitement. She could not help but notice how quickly the door was opened and a shadow threw itself at the siblings, hugging them tightly. Not a shadow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gon, you're choking me." Warned Killua with his typical bossy tone, but the young woman noticed that he reciprocated the gesture with equal intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really came! Aunt Mito, look who's here!" Yelled the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Killua!" A woman slightly older than Medea appeared. She had ginger hair that reminded her of autumn leaves and the same honey-colored eyes Gon had, but definitely tamer. She smiled fondly as she stroked Killua's hair. "It's very good to see you again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could say that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're the little lady I haven't met yet, Alluka, right?" The girl nodded and smiled as she was embraced by the woman. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard a lot of good things about you. Make yourself at home, okay?" Her blue eyes teared a little, but she thanked the woman immediately, hugging her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Mito looked in her direction and arched an eyebrow, confused to see another person there, especially when seeing that it was an adult woman. Medea smiled sweetly at her and Gon, who embraced her the same way he had done before as if he had known her for years. "How's the future birthday boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m doing great! Also, I’m very excited!" He confessed once he let her go. "Even more so now that you've arrived! Killua said you'd be busy and couldn't come, I really thought you guys would stay in Lapet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea glared at the kid, who just rolled his eyes and turned his face. "A birthday has to have surprises, otherwise it's not fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be mean to Gon, big brother!" Complained Alluka, poking him in the arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mito only laughed as the teenagers bickered and entered the house as if there was nothing else important in the world, and turned to the woman in front of her with an outstretched hand. "I'm Mito Freecs, it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook the white-haired woman’s hand and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Medea, nice to meet you, Miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I assume you're Killua and Alluka's sister, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That took her by surprise and Medea felt her body freeze momentarily. Immediately she shook her head and laughed, a blush atop of her cheeks. "Oh, no, no, I'm just a friend. I'm a Lanfort, not a Zoldyck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mito seemed more embarrassed than she was by the faux pas. "I thought so because of the hair and the eyes, oh heavens, please forgive me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, don’t worry." Medea ensured. "I'm sorry we came by surprise, I had no idea Killua had hidden it from Gon, I hope we're not a nuisance to your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mito waved her hands and shook her head. “As if! Any friend of Gon's is welcome. Come on, I'll take you to your room so you can settle in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mito guided her through the stairs and corridors until they reached a dark wooden door. The redhead opened it without much ceremony and followed to the bedroom window, opening her curtains immediately so that more lighting came in. She quickly dusted off a mirror that was near the old bed and turned to the guest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I forgot to clean that damn mirror." She told her as she took the bag from Medea's hands and put it in the closet. "You know how it is, when you have important events your head is completely bewildered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both left the room and headed towards the stairs again. "You tell me, it's such a rush that sometimes you end up doing the same thing more than once just by inattention!" Medea agreed. "Is there anything I can do for you? I imagine you're a little overwhelmed with the upcoming party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don’t be silly, you're a guest! Guests shouldn’t need to assist their hosts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't want me to help with anything at all?" She insisted. "Seriously, I won’t be offended at all, quite the contrary, I'll be happy to be useful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mito stopped for a second at the end of the stairs and scratched the back of the head. "Well, I ended up delaying lunch a little and grandma went to the market to buy some things for the party, so maybe I need a</span>
  <em>
    <span> little</span>
  </em>
  <span> help in the kitchen..." She said in a shy tone. "But if you can't cook, it's okay, no problem!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be happy to help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, thank you so much! Come on, the kitchen's this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Passing through the living room, the noise of laughter became present and only intensified once they reached the dining room. Sitting at the table were Killua and Alluka, next to each other, Gon, facing his friend, and someone who was sitting in the chair that headed the others. They seemed to be about the same age as Alluka, due to their height, and Medea imagined that it was a friend of Gon she didn’t know, due to the way he paid attention to what the person said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua's eyes widened when he saw Medea and Mito approaching, and he took his hand to his lips, as if he was nervous about something. The platinum-haired woman arched an eyebrow and giggled, walking up to them. Gon laughed and as soon as he saw her, smiled with joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you finally came down!" He turned to the person he was talking to and pointed at her. "That's the friend we were talking to you about. Her name is…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl turned and paled instantly, her widened eyes were as violet as the ones she stared at. Her long blood-red locks fell on her shoulders and over her face like a curtain of fire, highlighting the lack of color on her face, except for the small freckles dotted along her cheeks. She remained static in the position for a few seconds, which made Medea slightly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's you..." She whispered in shock. "Medea.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea is about to discover secrets that can change her whole life. How will she react? What is the role of the Order in all this? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Trusting x the x Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea and Kite reunite and the anonymous pen pal finally reveals their identity</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beginning of the end has come. Prepare your hearts.</p><p>It's a long chapter because some emotional issues needed to be addressed and I didn't want to split it into two. The 20th has to be focused on one subject only. I will be referring to Kite mostly as they on the future chapters, but if we talk about the pre-reincarnation Kite it'll be definitely always he, as in canon, but in this specific chapter I wanted to show the contrast between his reincarnated self and the self that Dhea knew so I chose to use the female pronouns.</p><p>Thanks for all the favorites and comments, I'm completely happy to know that my story is pleasing you guys.</p><p>I hope you like it, cry and tremble in anticipation of the next.</p><p>See you soon,</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I know you?" Medea asked with slight apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>The girl rose from her chair abruptly, her face twisted in an expression of disgust. The other teens also got up from their chairs, frightened by the sudden change of mood of the previously quiet girl. Gon seemed even more confused than Medea while trying to understand the unusual situation.</p><p> </p><p>"From all the things I've been dealt with in my life, this certainly wasn’t what I expected to be faced with today." She declared. Her hands trembled on the table and her knuckles were white due to the force to maintain them in fists.</p><p> </p><p>Medea arched an eyebrow, noticeably worried about the girl's statement. Was she responsible for the death of someone she held dear during her missions? It would explain the tension that was spreading through the environment, leaving everyone there uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, what’s going on?" Gon bent down a little to look the girl in the eyes, a crease between his brows.</p><p> </p><p>Killua just sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, attracting the attention of the surrounding people. "Medea, remember I told you a lot had changed since the last time you and Kite met?" His voice was filled with pity and that made a wave of irritation run through her body. </p><p> </p><p>She hated being treated like she was just a poor, little thing. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you saying that right now?” </p><p> </p><p>"Well, because this person is Kite." He explained it objectively. </p><p> </p><p>For a few seconds, no one said anything. The sound of birds chirping outside and the trees bristling was the only sound that filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>And then Medea scoffed, rolling her eyes unamused. "Ha-ha, very funny... Now can you explain what's going on?" She ran her fingers through the fringe that covered part of her face and gestured for them to proceed. "Because I'm as lost as a goose in a snowstorm.”</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Kite and Medea know each other?!" Gon asked, his gaze shifting from the woman to the young girl impossibly fast.</p><p> </p><p>"He's my long-time friend." Explained the white-haired woman calmly.</p><p> </p><p>The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest, raising her eyebrows as she stared at the older woman from head to toe. Shaking her head rather disdainfully, she sneered and rolled her eyes as if she couldn’t believe what she heard, which led to some strands falling on her face and obscuring part of it. </p><p> </p><p>In that position, with the girl’s expression filled with a distant and cold gleam, and illuminated by the light that entered through the window delicately, Medea held her breath.</p><p> </p><p>She knew the hardness present in those round eyes, she’d seen it many times in the past during her training, although it was a detail belonging to almond-shaped ones instead. The nose, although upturned and not aquiline, still crinkled as if experiencing a rotten odor — a typical action of when he was irritated. Her lips clenched in a line as she passed her thumb over her collarbone, a habit as intrinsic as breathing. It was so familiar... But so different.</p><p> </p><p>"You made it very clear that I was<em> anything </em> but that three years ago." The girl replied, sarcasm dripping in her words. "And considering you don't want me around, I don't see any reason for me to accept you in the same place as me either.” </p><p> </p><p>Medea’s body trembled, nervous and uncertain, and she tilted her head to the side. No one but Kite and herself knew about their argument; she didn’t see the need to talk about it to anyone else and she knew he certainly had kept the issue a secret as well. They were both quite secretive about their personal issues. </p><p> </p><p>But then, how did this girl know about it? She was barely Alluka’s age and Medea had never even seen her before.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion clouded her thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Could it be that Killua was not playing tricks this time? </p><p> </p><p>No, it couldn't, that didn't make any sense! Kite was a man eight years older than her, extremely tall and serious, that girl wasn't... Wasn't him. </p><p> </p><p>She <em> couldn't </em> be him. <em> How </em> could she be him? </p><p> </p><p>Her hands ran through her face and she inhaled with difficulty. The floor swirled at her feet and she staggered back, being promptly rushed by Mito, who grabbed her shoulders and helped her not to fall as she stared back at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Killua had said a lot had changed, but he couldn't be referring to that, right? It must have been some sort of prank. Of course, it was the only plausible explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck no." She stuttered feeling her feet move back, putting distance between her and the group around the table. She frowned for a moment. "Kite is a man, there's no way you’re the same person! Unless he..." </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened comically as she recalled something he’d told her years ago. More specifically, a certain attribute that he had developed as a plan B for extreme situations. Really extreme situations. </p><p> </p><p>A measure that could be used as a last resort. “No, no, no, Kite,” She swallowed down, face quickly paling. “he's not... He couldn’t be. Not him. There’s no way in Hell!”</p><p> </p><p>Freeing herself from Mito's arms, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes tightly while she covered her face with her hands. There was only one way that girl could be Kite, and that meant something Medea didn't want to accept. </p><p> </p><p>It meant Kite had used the ability that allowed him to reincarnate in someone after a fatal situation. Kite had <em> died </em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t pretend that you care now that we are surrounded by other people, you made it really clear that you didn’t before." The redhead stated coldly. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't talk to her like that!" Intervened Alluka with unusual aggressiveness. </p><p> </p><p>“And why not? It is no lie, she said so herself.” She replied. “I’ve known her for longer than you have to know when she’s being honest, I know what I’m talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't—"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it..." Interrupted Medea, facing her again. Her violet eyes were overflowing with emotions, all of which were extremely conflicting and tried to overlap with others. “Really you? No games?” </p><p> </p><p>The redhead just stared at her, slightly disgruntled, but overall still calm. “Do you think I’m one to play games with other people’s emotions?” </p><p> </p><p>Medea’s breath got caught in her throat. <em> Ouch </em> , sneered the voice in her head, <em> he does have a point. </em> It was as if she was being punched in the stomach. If she wasn’t with her back pressed against a wall, she would have taken a step back. </p><p> </p><p>So it was him. No lies, no distance, no barriers; nothing was in between them for the first time in three years. Kite was back.</p><p> </p><p>But not for her.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you? I do not understand..." Her voice sounded broken and too loud, irritating her own ears.</p><p> </p><p>The girl, no, <em> Kite </em>, just blinked slowly and uninterestedly and turned her face to the side with a lost look. "Your curse worked, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>"What curse?" Questioned Gon in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"The last time we spoke, I said he was going to die." Medea took hugged his own body, shaking his head vehemently. "But I, I didn't mean that!” She hurried to say, eyes wide as she stared at her long-lost friend. “You know I would never mean it! I never wanted you to, to die… I just, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Do I now? Because I’m not quite sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kite come on, you’ve been with me since I was little, you know I’d never really mean it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Also <em> we </em> spoke? Really?" The girl scoffed, ignoring her last words. "Last time I checked, you were the one doing the talking, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we did! You said everything you wanted!” Medea defended herself. </p><p> </p><p>“No, <em> you </em> did! Oh, no, didn’t speak, you <em> shouted </em> what was going through your mind and didn't even let me talk after I said I was going on a mission!” Reminded Kite, eyes burning with intense coldness. “It's easy for you to act like the victim now.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea swallowed hard. "It's not like that, I'm not—"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are!" She stated, approaching the woman in the blink of an eye. "You said I was just... what was the term you used?” She placed a finger on her lips, pretending to think for a moment before glaring at Medea, whose only response was to sink into the wall even further. “Oh, yeah, a little bitch whose only role in life was to be a joke for the Hunter Association. Ah, and also Ging's whore." Her face was as red as her hair, only the freckles stood out in a different shade. And yet, she remained tranquil, as if talking about the weather. "But I guess we shouldn’t mention that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>The whole room was silent and all eyes turned to her, shocked and critical at the words that her 17-year-old self had uttered to the man. "I was extremely unstable back then, you know that." Medea tried to excuse her behavior, cheeks red with shame.</p><p> </p><p>She felt dirty. Being reminded of how terrible she’d been to someone who only helped her ever since she left Proyca was definitely a slap to the face, specially in front of people she cared about. How would they react to this dark side of hers? Would they distance themselves from her as well? And if they did, should she even blame them? </p><p> </p><p>Of course not.</p><p> </p><p>Medea was nothing but a self-centered person; a bad, incredibly proud, and nasty woman who couldn’t do anything good if she tried. It was understandable for people to leave her. There was no one to blame for that other than herself.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you were acting the same petty way you always did, you’re nothing but a spoiled and selfish girl!" She stated. "You can’t stand to hear an opinion that you don’t agree with, otherwise you try to hurt people close to you!”</p><p> </p><p>"You replaced me with a group of strangers, Kite!" Argued the woman, salty tears rolled down her face, hot and corrosive like pure lava. "You knew that I have abandonment issues, you said I could trust you to always be by my side and then left! how the <em> fuck </em> did you expect me to act?”</p><p> </p><p>"Like the mature girl I thought I knew!" The voice was childish, but all Medea could hear was the low, slightly hoarse voice that she knew so well shouting at her. Kite took a deep breath and passed her hand through her hair, raising his head and closing his eyes. "You know what? Why am I even here? I don’t have anything to talk to you. I'll be back tomorrow for Gon's birthday and I swear on his life that if you're still here I'll kill you." She turned to leave, but Medea held her arm tightly. </p><p> </p><p>"W-Wait, please..." She begged desperately. </p><p> </p><p>"For what? So you can start offending me again?" The red-haired girl asked bitterly. "Let go of my arm right now or I'll cut your hand off.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea hesitated for a moment, in doubt about what action to take, and this was enough for the teenager to pull her arm away and walk towards the door again. </p><p> </p><p>Agony grew inside her chest and Medea thought she could faint, she didn’t expect their reunion would end like this. In fact, she had made sure that she would just apologize and leave him alone, but now she was as distressed as ever.</p><p> </p><p>How pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"Kite please, I'm sorry." She hugged the small body from behind, trying to keep the girl inside that house for as long as possible. "Please, please, I'm sorry. I'm <em> so </em> sorry Kite, don't leave me." Her tears fell on top of the red strands, wetting them like rain. "Please stay here, I can't stand to see you leave again.”</p><p> </p><p>The figure hung her head forward but made no mention of moving. </p><p> </p><p>Around them, everyone looked at the two with concern. Certainly, none of them expected such drama.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want your apologies." The red-haired muttered. "Do you really think it's just, you, you just show up again and... And everything has to...?" A strangled sob escaped her lips and Kite took a deep breath to regain her self-control, closing her fists tightly. "You hurt me. A lot.” </p><p> </p><p>"I know." Medea admitted as she pulled the small body closer. "If I could go back in time…”</p><p> </p><p>"But you can't." Her voice was high-pitched and vulnerable in a way Medea had never thought to hear. "Do you, think that— You think I'm just gonna accept you into my life again? After everything I've been through?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea shook her head, unable to do anything but cry. Kite broke free from the embrace with less aggressiveness than she had expected and stared at her in pain and anguish, tears threatening to roll down her still plump cheeks. Holding one of her own arms, Medea bit her lower lip so as not to cry even more. </p><p> </p><p>"I <em> died </em> , Medea." Kite declared. "And you know what was the worst part? I have never been so afraid in my life..." Her scleras were as reddish as her nose, which now seemed slightly damp. "You were right from the beginning, and I wasn't, and— I didn't hear you. I thought that, maybe, I could do that to prove that I was useful, that I was... Someone that <em> mattered </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>That was a punch in the gut, strong enough to make her stagger a little and leave her speechless. She stuck her nails on her arm in an attempt to stay focused on the conversation and not have an outbreak, a habit she had acquired as a child. Heavens, Medea hated to know that she was wrong and that she had hurt someone so important to her.</p><p> </p><p><em> But that's all you know how to do, isn't it? Using people and disposing of them when it suits you... What makes you different from Lasym, after all? </em> The voice in her head mocked.</p><p> </p><p>"You matter so, so much! You are an amazing person with unimaginable talents and a golden heart." Medea confessed as she approached the teenager and hugged her again. “I was wrong, so, so wrong Kite. I had no idea I’d hurt you, I was jealous of you spending time with those people and I—” She took a deep breath. “I should have talked to you, explained how I felt. I was too immature.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve made time for you, you know. You just had to ask.” The young girl muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Medea shut her eyes, heart aching painfully inside her chest. "Please, forgive everything I did, I was too envious and upset to even think about the consequences for my own actions… These years without you were…” She shook her head, not willing to talk about it for now. “You're the closest thing I have to a brother, and I could never mean anything I said, but I’ll understand if you don't want to have me around anymore." She took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"You expect me to just believe you now?" The pain in her voice made a lump form in Medea’s throat. "<em> Why </em> should I?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea took a deep breath, the tips of her fingers suddenly becoming numb and cold thanks to the heat that accumulated on her face and lap.</p><p> </p><p>"I never stopped thinking about you during all these years." The young woman responded. "You're my family, Kite, and I love you more than you can imagine. I know there's no way to erase the damage I've done, but I want you to know that I'm truly sorry and that I don't want you to be mad anymore. I don’t want us to be apart.”</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly, the trembling hands grabbed Medea’s cotton blouse tightly and the girl pressed her cheek against her, sighing deeply without saying anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"How could you speak those, those... They, oh Heavens— So horrible. So, so filled with hatred. I felt, was, so insecure." She tried to articulate, but her sentences sounded confused and sentimental. Medea felt the guilt spread across her chest again. "You weren't gonna lose me, you weren't gonna... I promised you.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea let her fingers wander through the red locks and shed more tears as she heard Kite's words. She had been so cruel that day, and for what? To satiate the stupid, but uncontrollable need to be the center of someone's life. She didn't even deserve to be asking for forgiveness, not after all that.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that now. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, none of them daring to utter a word. Perhaps it was fear of breaking that peace apart again. Or maybe even because they were unsure if they were actually living that moment, not hallucinating. Probably both. But soon Kite cleared her throat. "I, I can't guarantee that everything will be that way again." She shook her head. "But we can... try. To build something new, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman smiled, tears rolling down her face. Kite was Kite even in a completely different body. That forgiveness she had so longed for over the years was finally being given to her. "I'd like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kite just nodded but said nothing. Medea understood though, it was a lot of excitement in a very short time — specially for someone as reserved and quiet as Kite.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Medea decided to break the ice: "There's only one thing that's really annoying me about all this..." She commented.</p><p> </p><p>Kite looked up, eyes still reddish. "What?”</p><p> </p><p>"People won't think we're siblings anymore. Darn it, old man." She joked, making her friend chuckle softly. "So many people for you to reincarnate in and you had to go for the redhead girl? You fucked it up, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>"And the worst is not that, I'm not even a human man... Human girl? I don't know, that's fucking confusing.”</p><p> </p><p>She arched an eyebrow and let go of the hug to face the girl properly. "Excuse me?” </p><p> </p><p>"Kite is a Chimera Ant. " Gon told her. </p><p> </p><p>"...Dude, what the fuck did you get yourself into while I was gone?" They laughed. “I'm gonna help miss Mito finish our lunch, and then you, mister... Or miss, I don’t know, will have to tell me all about what you’ve been doing all these years, besides, of course, this whole death thing.” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded and slowly returned to the chair where she had previously sat. The ginger stared at Medea once again and gave the woman her typical half-smile as locked eyes before she entered the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, Meds." Whispered Kite.</p><p> </p><p>Medea just smiled and blinked several times to disperse the tears that formed in her eyes, settling with calculated laziness before leaving the environment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was the morning of May 5th. </p><p> </p><p>Medea had spent the rest of the previous day close to Kite, just like the old times. She talked about the studies she had conducted during the time they were apart, sparing no details about the dangerous situations from which she had saved the group she had led. </p><p> </p><p>Kite, on the other hand, explained the situation about the Chimera Ant infestation that happened a few months ago and how everything was still relatively new even to him, or her. According to him, that had even been responsible for making Gon lose his Nen. They said that he was on the verge of death, but Medea preferred not to go into the matter too much; she thought that people would be uncomfortable, specially the birthday boy.</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, before falling asleep, she wondered if things could have been different had she not accepted the mission to capture the Triple-Tailed Seahorses, which had occurred during the same time. Would the Association have notified her about the Chimera Ant hunt? Could she have prevented Kite's death and the situation Gon was in? Or maybe she’d have died like the others who tried? Those hypotheses wandered through her mind incessantly, leaving her full of adrenaline until she passed out due to mental exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>It was already around ten in the morning and she was sitting on the couch while braiding Alluka's long black locks. </p><p> </p><p>Kite looked at her carefully, giving a half-smile as she heard her humming, which caught Medea’s attention and made her turn around. "What?”</p><p> </p><p>"You still have the urge to touch other people's hair." She gave a low laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it. It's soothing." The platinum-haired woman shrugged and gently caressed the girl's arm. "I'm sure Lully doesn't mind, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Alluka shook her head. "I like it!" She assured with a smile. "No one's ever done that for me before.”</p><p> </p><p>"Never?”</p><p> </p><p>"Never, ever." Repeated Alluka with sadness. "At the mansion, I'd just get locked in the basement, like, literally.”</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit…” Kite muttered. "Your family is so strange.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her blue eyes. “Tell me about it!” She turned her head slightly so she could look at her friend. "Dhea, can we go to town later for ice cream?”</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry honey, but I'll be busy meeting a friend downtown.” </p><p> </p><p>She arched an eyebrow and looked at her maliciously. "A friend who French kisses you and is called Kurapika?" Teased the girl, making Medea laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Girl, no! It's a business matter!" She poked the soft cheek with her finger, snatching a laugh from the girl. "You're learning these things from your brother, aren’t you? What a terrible influence Killua is to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kite stared at them through her low lids. "Who’s that?” </p><p> </p><p>"Her boyfriend!" Said Alluka, getting a playful slap on the shoulder in return.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not dating him, we just…”</p><p> </p><p>"You’re friends with benefits?" The redhead shook her head, sighing disapprovingly. "After Kastro do you really think this is a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed and tied the pink elastic at the tip of the braid, finishing the hairstyle once and for all. "Kastro and I didn't have anything like that, you know it." She reminded her, seeing the girl make a grimace of disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I didn't, you talk <em> way </em>too much.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, stop it, we just made out occasionally, it was nothing serious." She defended herself. "Besides, it didn't even last long because he wanted to go to the Heavens Arena…”</p><p> </p><p>"Who went to the Heavens Arena?" asked Gon as he walked down the stairs with Killua.</p><p> </p><p>"Her ex.”</p><p> </p><p>Killua snorted. "There’s someone crazy enough to actually date her?" Medea threw a cushion from the sofa in his direction, which landed right on his face. "You bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>"The one you do, the one you pay for, brat!" She stuck her tongue out. "And for the thousandth time, Kastro is <em> not </em>my ex, we only made out a few times!”</p><p> </p><p>"Sixteen, to be exact." Kite pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold up, Kastro? Like, Heavens Arena’s fighter Kastro?" Gon took a hand to his mouth. "You guys <em> dated </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>"No! I've never dated anyone before! For Heaven's sake, is it so hard to understand?" She passed her hand through the white hair and took a deep breath. "And we haven’t spoken in what, four years already? I hope he’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, he's dead right now, it’s kind of hard to be okay in a situation like that." Killua replied sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Medea froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "Kastro died as well?" She covered her face with her hands. "Guys, am I the problem? Everyone who's ever been or is important to me is dead, the fuck is wrong with my life?”</p><p> </p><p>"You probably are." Kite gazed at her. "You curse people who leave you, it's kind of obvious that something bad will happen to them.”</p><p> </p><p>"I already apologized!” </p><p> </p><p>"And I've already accepted your apologies, but I'll keep reminding you of that." She said shrugging, but Medea noticed the slight curve of her lips sketching a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could respond, she heard knocking coming from the door and felt her heart speed up. </p><p> </p><p>Gon ran to the door, opening it immediately and screaming in joy at the sight of the two men standing in front of him, hugging them tightly. Kurapika fondled his hair and congratulated him for his birthday, showing him a silver box with a green ribbon, and was followed by Leorio, who briefly congratulated him and handed him a blue box. Gon's eyes shone like two stars in the darkness and he grabbed the packaging greedily, following to the couch to open them. </p><p> </p><p>When Kurapika's eyes rested on Medea, he smiled sweetly and a slight blush rose up to his cheeks.  "I didn't think you'd get there before we did…”</p><p> </p><p>"As if my dear friends would allow me to be late." Responded the woman as she got up and headed towards them. "How was your trip?”</p><p> </p><p>"It was calm, surprisingly," Leorio responded with his usual agitation. "and how's your nose?”</p><p> </p><p>"Much better, thanks for asking!" Her hands embraced the blond’s slender torso and pulled him to herself, hugging him as if she depended on it to stay alive. He reciprocated the gesture and passed his fingers through the tips of her long hair, gently straightening them. "I missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>He deposited a chaste kiss on her shoulder and moved away momentarily to look into her eyes. His right hand touched the woman's face, who closed her eyes and sighed appreciating the touch, leading her own to cover his. "I missed you a lot." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't I get a hug like that? I want one, too!" Teased Leorio, making everyone laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"So that's Kurapika?" Kite looked at him coldly, looking at him from head to toe as if he was looking for something out of the ordinary in the boy. She got up and walked up to the two of them, placing Medea behind her momentarily as she crossed one of her arms and extended a hand to him. "I'm Kite.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika smiled and shook the girl's hand. "Kurapika Kurta, it's a pleasure to meet you." he glanced at Medea. "Weren't your relatives missing?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea arched an eyebrow. She didn’t remember commenting on anything regarding her family with him before. She probably must have done it pretty quickly during one of their late-night conversations, right? There was no way he would have known about it if she hadn't said so, so she had certainly forgotten about it due to tiredness. </p><p> </p><p>Still, something inside her stirred uncomfortably. "And they are.”</p><p> </p><p>"So that's not your little sister?”</p><p> </p><p>"No, that's my big brother." She responded by placing a hand on Kite's shoulder. "Long story short, he died and reincarnated in this body.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika nodded with a frown but soon smiled again. "Oh, so <em> you're </em> the Kite that Killua and Gon both told me about!" He exclaimed. "It's great to finally meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>"What's your blood type?" Kite asked objectively.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, AB positive, why?”</p><p> </p><p>"It’s an acceptable combination, the relationship will most likely turn out great." She turned to Medea. "You have my blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>"Kite!" Her violet eyes widened and her cheeks got rosy immediately. "Stop it! Kura, I'm sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, really." He turned to Kite and smiled. "I'm glad I have your approval.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ho ho, it is real!" Laughed Killua. "The couple’s officially together! I WON THE BET BITCHES! HAND ME MY MONEY, LOSERS!”</p><p> </p><p>Gon pouted and handed twenty Jenny to the boy, as well as Leorio, who seemed annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Kurapika, our friendship is over! Do you hear me? You’ve betrayed me!”</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" Asked Medea.</p><p> </p><p>"I bet Kurapika was already in love with you since you left the hospital, while Gon thought it would take up to six months and Leorio said it would take four for him to finally develop feelings." He looked at his own nails and made a face of haughtiness. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why you did that back in Mimbo..." She commented as she connected the dots. "You little shit, I can't believe that!”</p><p> </p><p>"Medea, aunt Mito is finishing decorating the cake and grandma is arranging the decoration, can you take Leorio and Kurapika to their room?" Gon pleaded as he left the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>She locked hands with the man and pulled him toward the stairs as Leorio followed them. Being so close to him made her feel butterflies in her stomach, it was like having her first kiss again, but even better. </p><p> </p><p>It was nice but terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't like the sense of lack of control he inflicted on her, she hated feeling incapable of thinking right. Control was the assurance that everything would work out, and the lack of it brought up memories that she would rather forget.</p><p> </p><p>Medea shook her head. Kurapika was there, she didn't have to be nervous. Everything would be fine as long as they were together.</p><p> </p><p>"Dhea?”</p><p> </p><p>"Hm? What?”</p><p> </p><p>"Which one is Leorio's room?”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry." She laughed and opened the door on the right. "This one, I practically just changed the bed linen, so everything's clean!”</p><p> </p><p>"Great, I'll get settled in!" He approached Kurapika, whispered something in his ear, and headed to his room while laughing, while the boy stood still, blushing lightly. </p><p> </p><p>She opened the door on the left and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind her quickly. Taking the travel bag out of his hands, the young woman placed it over the chest in front of the old bed, her heart beating fast inside her chest. She turned to face him once again, her eyes gleaming with predatory lust, and bit her lower lip as she saw him come closer. </p><p> </p><p>With a fluid movement, Kurapika laid her down on the bed, attacking her soft lips as he lifted her blouse in a hurry. </p><p> </p><p>The calloused fingers pulled the cotton bra up so that he could have better access to the full breasts, which he promptly decided to toy with. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes filled with desire and affection, and distributed kisses around her neck, laughing as a low moan escaped from Medea. </p><p> </p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to herself and feeling the growing bulge press against her covered thigh. Her hand ran through the golden hair and grabbed it tightly as he bit her left nipple, while the other went to her mouth to try to muffle a loud moan as she bit her knuckles. Medea felt the other breast received a similar treatment and, in an impulse, tried to close her legs to contain her arousal, but it only brought him closer. Kurapika cursed and kissed her again, this time more intensely.</p><p> </p><p>His taste was still the same unusual but delicious combination of coffee and mint bubblegum. She adored it. </p><p> </p><p>One could say they were going too fast with whatever was happening between them, but truth be told, Medea didn’t care. She had spent so many years waiting for the guy who would make her feel like she would touch the stars every time they were together, so many years yearning to care and be cared for romantically, and now that she had something so close to it there was no reason to hold back. And she wouldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Why should she take it easy when she could allow the feeling to grow quickly? </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, he parted from her, both breathing heavy. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, taking his hand to the side of her slightly sweaty face and caressing it. "I haven't stopped thinking about you for a second." He confessed. "You tormented me even in my dreams, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." She inverted their position, grinding sensually on his lap, and leaned in until she approached his ear before nibbling it with delicacy. "I'll ride you so hard that your legs will go wobbly for a <em> whole day </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He held his breath and grabbed her hips, his fingers sinking into the tender flesh. "If you say that again, I swear I won't let you out of this room." He growled and she laughed with clear amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, Mister, I’ll behave...” Medea lowered her bra and blouse, putting her hair up in a high bun with agility. "For now, at least." She got up from his lap and adjusted her pants carefully as she looked at her reflection to make sure there was no visible hickey or bite.</p><p> </p><p>"How was the ceremony?" Asked the man as he sat up and began to pull himself together.</p><p> </p><p>Medea sat next to him, realigning his strands with her fingers as she sighed. "Horrible, I never thought it was-" the phone in her pocket vibrated and she frowned. "Just a second.”</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Change of plans, I need you to meet me in 20 minutes at the port. I'll be inside the Marbella Ship. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She bit her lower lip and huffed, taking a hand to her temple to massage it. Of all the moments that her anonymous contact could choose, did it have to be just now when she had just reunited with Kurapika?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Okay, I'm on my way.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dhea?” </p><p> </p><p>"Kura, I need to leave quickly, but it won’t take more than an hour." He frowned. "You can give Gon the present that’s in my bag, okay? Tell them not to wait for me to start the celebration.”</p><p> </p><p>"Medea, calm down and explain to me what's going on." He said holding her hand so she wouldn't get up. “You’re talking too fast, take a deep breath.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman sighed. "I don't have time to explain, when I get back I promise I'll tell you everything, ‘kay honey?" She mentioned distancing herself, but Kurapika stood up and kept her still.</p><p> </p><p>"Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" She guaranteed with a smile. "I need to sort something out but I'll be right back." She pecked him on the lips and walked to the door. "See you in a bit, Kura.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t wait for his answer, just went down the stairs in a hurry. Luckily the others were finishing up organizing the last details for the party, so she wasted no time in explaining why she was so agitated.</p><p> </p><p> The path from the harbor to gon's house was not so long, it should take around 15 minutes to get there, but she wasn’t used to it, so she was afraid of getting lost. </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the city, she let out a sigh of relief and continued to walk through the crowded streets. The smell of the sea became ever more present and strong, and she used it to guide herself through the unknown alleys, like a compass. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, her plan worked and she managed to get to the harbor safely.</p><p> </p><p>She walked down the pier in a hurry, her eyes jumping from ship to ship in search of something to identify them. Vila d'Oro. Tempest. Kaiyou. Thousands of names appeared before her, but none of them were what he was looking for. </p><p> </p><p>Did the person even type the right name? </p><p> </p><p>She was losing hope when she glimpsed a large blue and white plaque. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. “You’ve gotta be shitting me.”</p><p> </p><p>The Marbella Ship was not a ship, it was a bakery. </p><p> </p><p>Medea opened the wooden door and entered the establishment. It smelled of orange and pineapple and was of an extremely pleasant temperature when compared to the air outside the store. The white wooden tables were filled with fishermen and visitors looking for a sweet moment in contrast to the salty atmosphere of the sea, even children seemed to have fun with the sweets on their plates. One table, however, was practically empty, being occupied by only one man with two slices of pie atop of the smooth surface. Medea walked up to him and seated on the opposite chair, staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, fuck no!" She said in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Medea, how are you today?" Inquired Illumi with his usual cheerful voice, which seemed bizarre when combined with his disinterested expression. "I hope your trip was calm.”</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?!" She snarled leaning over the table. </p><p> </p><p>He cut a piece of the lemon pie and took it to his mouth, savoring it carefully before pushing the other plate in her direction. "Eat a piece of pie, I already paid for it and it will be less suspicious if you act like the rest of the customers." He suggested. His gaze lowered to her wrist, and the corners of his lips curled upwards as he noticed the detail. "I see you're wearing the bracelet I sent you…”</p><p> </p><p>Medea took her fingers to the silver chains and frowned. "Why did you it to give me?”</p><p> </p><p>"To thank you for not telling the truth in your statement, obviously." He answered naturally.</p><p> </p><p>"You read my statement?!”</p><p> </p><p>"Lanfort, I read all about the case." He looked bored. "That's exactly why I know you're in need of help.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I believe in someone who clearly hates me and tried to kill me the last time we saw each other?”</p><p> </p><p>"Because you don't want to lose your credibility before the Hunter Association, specially now that you're so close to winning the title of Single-Star Hunter." He ate another piece of the pie slowly before proceeding: "Am I wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t, Medea would literally do anything to reach her goal or, in that case, at least stay on the road to it. That and Order were the only things that really mattered in her life, she couldn’t just give up on them. Reluctantly, she shook her head and took a piece of the pie to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi deposited a yellow envelope on the table and his expression became serious for a moment. The black threads fell slightly over his shoulders and contrasted with his porcelain skin, bringing a relaxed air to the dark green outfit he wore.  "I'm doing this because my family can't risk someone who knows our faces being arrested and tortured in exchange for information about us, and even if they still don't know about our involvement in the case, it would be an unnecessary risk to take." He put the envelope in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, I guess." She thanked him reluctantly. "If that's all, can I go now?”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her for a few seconds, as he had done on that day in his room. </p><p> </p><p>Those ebony eyes were filled with something that, once again, she could not distinguish, but that made her heart accelerate. Illumi supported his chin in his hand and tilted his face to the side, analyzing her through his thick eyelashes. She looked at him with the same intensity as she tried to unravel what that man wanted with her, her brow knitted in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Illumi took his hands to the briefcase next to him and unceremoniously opened it, placing a white envelope on the wooden surface.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, a few months ago I completed a mission in Ileack." It started. "In short, it was a quick death to favor a political leader, the usual type. I found some <em> fascinating </em> information on the victim’s belongings, such as, for example, the fact that you are part of the Order Of The Golden Moon.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea's blood ran cold. "What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>"Which is why I think you should take a look at this envelope’s content as soon as possible." He finished eating the last piece of the pie and wiped his lips carefully with the napkin.</p><p> </p><p>She arched an eyebrow in disdain and crossed her arms, throwing her body against the back of the chair as she raised her chin. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do or talk about my relationship with the Order?" She asked with bewilderment. “Just because you wanted to give me that information doesn't mean I'm in debt with you. You can't make me do<em> anything </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi gave her a knowing smirk. "Oh, can't I? What a pity..." He got up and put some strands of hair behind his ear, looking at her from head to toe with disinterest. "You can contact me if you need anything. I have to leave for a contract, but I recommend that you read these texts right now.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I trust you?" She inquired as he began to move away.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to her once again and kept his ever-serene countenance.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you'll realize that despite everything, I'm being honest." The assassin ensured her. "Quite different from the people around you and who you care about. See you soon, Medea.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi walked among the people with grace and fluidity, quickly stepping out of the establishment and leaving her alone at the table, with only the envelopes and the pie as a reminder of his presence there. </p><p> </p><p>Her gaze was fixed on the yellow paper, she didn’t even have to open it to be sure of the veracity of the documents, she had read part of them in the annex that the man had sent to her phone and knew that they would be really useful. She finished the last piece of the lemon pie while studying the white paper, unsure of what it could have inside.</p><p> </p><p>Curiosity was Medea’s biggest problem. It was her Achilles’ heel and she knew it never brought anything good along. </p><p> </p><p>Still, the woman opened the white envelope.</p><p> </p><p>As she read page by page, her face became transformed itself completely. She got up and grabbed the envelopes, leaving the store as fast as lightning during the storm. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in years, Medea wanted to kill someone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To me Kite is extremely ironic and sarcastic, I don't even know why they just do lmao I just needed to write them like this on fanfic, I hope it's not too ooc.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Illumi puts his plan into action and Medea is closer to the storm than ever. What was in the document? How will this affect her future? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The x Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The storm in Medea's life begins, at last.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for the absurd delay, I hope it won't happen again.</p><p>It took me almost six days to turn a simple idea into an extensive chapter, I think I never had as much problem as in this chapter, everything bad happened tbh: lack of internet, existential crisis because I did not know how to approach the topic, procrastination, willingness to cry, etc. It was hard, I won't deny it. Personally, it was not a chapter that made me cry, I wanted to pour out all my anger for not being able to write sad scenes between the two of them and you have... THIS XD</p><p>Originally Chapter 20 would be brief and divided into two parts, including a cameo by Genei Ryodan, but as I was writing I stopped and thought "It's sounds just like the story I wrote when I was 11" and that was a weird motivation for me to pretend that nothing had happened other than all the argument and confrontation :) Therefore, they will not appear now and not so soon bc I don't wanna ruin everything, but in their place there will be a character that I love and fear immensely ;) If you know who I'm talking about consider yourself lucky.</p><p>The story's cover changed AAAAAA It took me four attempts until I got a sketch that made me stop and talk "That's it! That's how I imagine it would look like if it were a canon spin-off series *-*", I am very happy with the result, I hope you too. Link: https://www.deviantart.com/pinkkitsu/art/The-Serpent-s-Chronicles-Cover-858866656</p><p>That's it, people, enjoy the drama. Don't forget to cry a lot (or not, it's up to you) and to leave kudos! Thank you for all the sweet comments, the gifts, bookmarks and etc, I do not know what this fic would be without you (probably I would not have had the courage to continue writing and would have stopped at the first 5 chapters, idk).</p><p>I LOVE Y'ALL!</p><p>- Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Medea saw red. How could she not have suspected that situation? </p><p> </p><p>The way he had entered her life so suddenly and become someone on whom she depended emotionally had been extremely fast, she hadn't even realized what was happening until it was too late and her heart was already caught up in his games. </p><p> </p><p>Hell! She had become so alienated by the butterflies on her stomach, by her own sweaty and shaky hands, by the panting of her breath whenever he got closer that it was necessary for Illumi Zoldyck to intervene in order for the fairy tale to collapse as if made of sand. </p><p> </p><p>Her rationality had been deliberately blinded by the one whom she had least expected it from. </p><p> </p><p>When she started to read the documents delivered by the assassin, she saw no meaning in the words quoting the Order and its deeds, she already knew them all by heart; she had been taught to memorize them for the sake of her connection with the Goddess still in her early teen years. However, seeing that there were official messages from priestesses and supporters talking about human trafficking, slavery, and sexual exploitation of minors, Medea had to stop for a few seconds to process what she was reading. </p><p> </p><p>It couldn't be, her beloved Order would never do that, no, she knew it was a serious and transparent religion. </p><p> </p><p>No, they’d <em> never </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Even financial support for countless genocides was written on those pages, how was it possible? Illumi could only be trying to deceive her, but the reason behind it was unknown to her. <em> Of course </em>, that was the only logical explanation. The Priestess would not support causes of that disgusting kind. She was a woman who aimed at morality, good manners, fidelity to freedom... And power.</p><p> </p><p><em> You know she would do anything to expand her area of political and religious influence, isn't that the purpose she has been using you for years? </em> reminded her inner voice. But no, it couldn't be true. The Order wouldn't do such a horrible thing, they had promised her they were an organization that helped spread equality, love, knowledge, and they wouldn't lie to her, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The weight in her heart affirmed the opposite. Knowing The High Priestess as well as she did, it was more than likely that it was true. </p><p> </p><p>She was greedy and arrogant, the type of person capable of anything to remain influential in various aspects, no matter the cost. Medea felt the disappointment sweeping her body when she realized that she had been used as a pawn to help impose the dirty wills of that woman. In fact, she was less than that. </p><p> </p><p>She was nothing. </p><p> </p><p>The <em> Priestess </em>, on the other hand, was everything. Nothing else could surprise her after what she had just read.</p><p> </p><p>But the worst was yet to come.</p><p> </p><p>On the subsequent pages (all slightly wrinkled due how her hand gripped them) was a list of places where Kurapika had been for the last nine months, with extremely detailed descriptions of what he had done, what and with whom he had talked at each of those points. Accompanying them were also photos that proved the veracity of the previous information. The only problem was the item that connected the illustrated scheme.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was related to Medea. </p><p> </p><p>Those places were significant to her — some of them she had visited before leaving for her most recent mission, others were more important, they were part of her past. Even the locations she had been in during her childhood were on that list! </p><p> </p><p>The people he had talked to ranged from simple fruit vendors to people who knew her when she was still a slave in Proyca, all having at least had an interaction once with her. Even her affiliation with the Order was there, detailing things about when she entered, her role as a Shadow Lady, and her missions; she had no way of saying that was by coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>It was a hunt on her life. She had been studied for months on end like a lab rat. </p><p> </p><p>Her throat and eyes burned as she walked towards Gon's house, but she swallowed the urge to scream and cry. It wouldn't help. So she forced herself to stay focused on what she needed to do. She had to expose those lies. She had to confront him and let everything out as soon as possible before the bitterness that began to poison her thoughts became unbearable to the point of blinding her. To the point of repeating what had happened in Proyca.</p><p> </p><p><em> It wouldn't be so bad though, right? What difference does one more death make in the end? </em> Asked the voice in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>The wooden door opened with a knock and Medea walked through it with nimble, heavy steps after it bumped into the beige wall. The conversation ceased. </p><p> </p><p>People immediately turned toward the source of the noise, wide-eyed, with the pieces of cake on their forks halfway to their mouths. Medea didn't care about them. At that moment she couldn't see anything but him. </p><p> </p><p>"Dhea! The cake is delicious, come eat with us!" Alluka didn't seem to care about the aggressive action she had just witnessed, and got up from her chair quickly to hug her, but stopped a few steps away. "Where have you been?" She found her friend’s distorted appearance strange and frowned in confusion at the papers in her hands. "What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea didn't look her in the eyes, choosing only to gently push her away and keep walking. Focus. She couldn't take the risk of saying or doing something she might regret later. She was completely unstable. "Not now, Alluka." The woman said with authority.</p><p> </p><p>"Medea, is everything alright?" Leorio was surprised at the woman's unusual attitude since he had never seen her speak in that tone with the girl, and tried to get close to her, but remained standing next to Gon while she marched towards the blond man.</p><p> </p><p>The distance between her and the couch where he was sitting was minimal now, her angry red face and trembling hands showed that, despite trying to keep a minimum of control over herself, she was failing miserably. She couldn't stay calm, not after what she had discovered. </p><p> </p><p>Medea was furious. </p><p> </p><p>She looked Kurapika from head to toe with a mixture of disdain and pain, and threw the white envelope on his face. The other guests exclaimed in shock and the man stared at her, clearly not understanding what was happening, as if he saw a hallucination.</p><p> </p><p>He had the<em> audacity </em> to look confused after everything he was doing behind her back? Kurapika looked at her as if she were crazy, just like the rest of the people there. He definitely didn't expect the woman he was involved with (and whom he had practically just made out with) to come back from downtown completely upset. </p><p> </p><p>Of course he didn't know what it was all about. At least not yet.</p><p> </p><p>"You son of a bitch!" Her voice was cold, but she noticed the lump in her throat. "You were using me." It wasn't a question, it was a fact.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you—”</p><p> </p><p>She dropped the yellow envelope on the center table with delicacy (she didn't want to ruin the documentation, obviously) and threw herself against him, hands closed in fists as she tried to punch his immaculate face. </p><p> </p><p>He raised his arms to protect himself, but the hatred blinded her in such a way that Medea didn't even care where her blows landed. She felt feverish. The only solution to that endless sensation was to hurt him in the same way she thought she was being hurt, if not emotionally, then physically. </p><p> </p><p>Only then would she be calm again.</p><p> </p><p>Her thighs held his legs in place, pressing them tightly. He couldn't escape her fury now that she had him at her mercy. And he wouldn't. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Medea had no strength to do anything but to pour out her frustration and pain, she wasn’t even able to cry. She needed to express everything she felt through brute force.</p><p> </p><p>He prevented one of her fists to land on his nose with his own hand, looking at her with unparalleled fright. In the position they were in, she could almost remember how she felt that night in Mimbo, hot and wet as she rubbed herself against Kurapika's equally horny body. </p><p> </p><p>Her anger increased in an unequaled way. All that time he had been playing with her head and body, and she had been foolish enough to allow it. She kneeled his ribs and he bent forward in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could continue attacking her lover, hands grabbed her waist and arms, pulling her away from him. Medea squirmed like a snake trying to escape from its predator, screaming for Leorio to let her go. She wanted to attack the blond even more, she was nowhere near satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, what the heck is going on?!" Killua exclaimed, placing himself between her and Kurapika in a kind of human shield. </p><p> </p><p>"Get out of the way or you'll get it too!" She shouted as she felt Kite's hands join those of Leorio to keep her still. "This motherfucker deserves more than punches, I'm going to finish him off. LET GO OF ME!”</p><p> </p><p>"MEDEA CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Kite intervened. </p><p> </p><p>"CALM DOWN? HE— THIS MOTHERFUCKER, I SWEAR TO—!" She tried to slip to the ground looking for an opening for her escape, but Leorio lifted her up again. "I WILL KILL YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>"TAKE A DEEP BREATH, WE DON'T UNDERSTAND SHIT YOU’RE SAYING!" Yelled Killua.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at what's in the envelope." Her irritation was at such a high level that she wasn’t even willing to wait for him to say anything. "Go on, tell this fucking toxic pussy ass bitch face to read you what's inside!" She glared at Kurapika, seeing how he started to get up from the couch after recovering and trying to understand what was happening. "What are you waiting for, asshole?! EXPLAINS WHY YOU'VE BEEN PLAYING ME LIKE A GODDAMN FIDDLE, GO ON, I WANT TO SEE WHAT LIE YOU CAN COME UP WITH!”</p><p> </p><p>One hand yanked her long hair back hard, gaining a scream from her and forcing her to turn away from the object of her wrath. Kite held her face with one hand and pulled it down until they both reached the same height, a wrinkle between their red eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to see Kite, she wanted to hit someone. </p><p> </p><p>Their fingernails pressed her soft flesh lightly when Medea tried to stare at Kurapika once again. "You are going to take a deep breath and calm down <em> right now </em>, do you hear me?" Their posture was authoritarian and severe, as it always was when scolding the girl. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. "I asked if you heard me, Medea.”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed frustrated. "Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Remember, I'm here with you, okay?" They caressed her cheek slightly. "No need to be nervous, it's okay. We're together.”</p><p> </p><p>She reluctantly took a deep breath and nodded, trying to regulate her breathing one more time. The air seemed much heavier and harder to inhale at that moment, as if it were made of pure steel, and it was as if there was an unpleasant odor in the air. The odor of betrayal. Her throat was scratched by her violent screams and she wanted to vomit. </p><p> </p><p>She hated losing control over herself and staying close to him always brought her this annoying feeling, she should’ve realized that it was her sixth sense trying to alert her, but she preferred to listen to her heart and lady parts. Holy Heavens, she wanted to break his face badly. "Do you feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>"No.”</p><p> </p><p>"On a scale from 0 to 10, how much do you want to kill Kurapika now?" Leorio joked to try to calm her down and lighten up the mood in the room. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm hovering somewhere in the high 30s.“</p><p> </p><p>"You, Miss Lanfort, need to calm your tits down." Killua pointed out while taking the fallen folder in his hands, gesturing to Medea from head to toe. "Your level of hate is at 15, I need you to be at least a seven to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. "I can get there if you let me rip his arm or leg off.”</p><p> </p><p>"Medea..." Kite had a reprehensible tone, but it served to silence the young woman once again.</p><p> </p><p>Killua frowned and arched an eyebrow, scanning the page with his eyes quickly before turning to Medea once again. Alluka bent over his shoulder to see what had caught her brother's attention and held her breath immediately, facing Kurapika with seriousness and disapproval. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard and looked away. He already knew what it was all about. He was not dumb enough not to understand what her words and the amount of papers she had cast against him meant.</p><p> </p><p>The teenager walked to where she was, the folder open in his hand. "Where did you get this from?” </p><p> </p><p>"From the fucking whorehouse, didn't you notice?”</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch, be serious, where did you get this information?" He repeated as he rolled his eyes, which landed on her silver bracelet. "What bracelet is that?” </p><p> </p><p>"I got it from a friend." She answered without going into details when Leorio finally released her.</p><p> </p><p>"What friend?" Asked Kurapika, finally pronouncing himself properly from the moment she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn’t fucking matter to you, bitch." She answered in a nasty tone. Although no longer explosive, her anger still consumed her and bewildered her to the point of not measuring her words. It was always like that. It got worse when the hatred got cold because it always meant things would get crueler and shaper. Kite knew that very well. "Or rather, it must matter, since it's the only thing you still don't know about me, right? Just studying my whole life for months wasn't enough for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika walked until he was at a reasonable distance from her and sighed, tired. He seemed sad and it was visible in his gray eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The eyes she loved so much. Those same eyes that shone more than rubies when they were alone and always managed to leave her speechless. </p><p> </p><p>Something inside herself twisted with the memory of the first time she had seen them that way, completely surrendered and eager for her; how bad it hurt to realize that it was nothing but a lie. The beautiful scarlet eyes hadn’t told her what was hidden from her in that intimate, tiny, incomparable moment. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to tear them out with her own nails. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to see them bathed in blood. </p><p> </p><p>"Dhea, please listen to me." Kurapika asked, the guilt palpable and heavy, and raised his hand to touch the delicate face, which was promptly slapped away.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not touch me." She growled. "And don't call me that either, you have no right anymore. When were you going to tell me that I was nothing but a pawn for you to get to the Order?”</p><p> </p><p>The gray eyes closed tightly and he became crestfallen as the blond locks partially covered his face. </p><p> </p><p>Medea wanted to choke him. She wanted to pierce his neck with her nails until blood flowed and soaked the pale skin she had kissed before; until she heard his bones breaking under the cruel and brutal grip of her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted him to feel as much pain as she was feeling, she wanted him to suffer in such a way that just by hearing her name he would start to tremble with fear. The woman would only be satisfied after destroying him to such a point that he would never recover. </p><p> </p><p>He needed to experience the feeling that consumed her. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to not realize it!" She ran her hands over her face, her fingers utterly shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"I can explain, just, stay calm, please..." He pleaded. </p><p> </p><p>"I found out about your dirty plan, you won't fool me anymore!" She snapped. "You've been lying to me from the beginning, and I... Oh, Heavens, how foolish I was..." Her hands closed in fists beside her body, damaging the yellow envelope in the process. Her fingernails pierced the flesh of her palm with a momentary ardor and her chin trembled with the words she kept to herself. That physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional one.</p><p> </p><p>"Dhea, my dear, please-"</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head like lightning, looking at him with unparalleled contempt. The pain and the lack of an emotional anchor were blinding her again and her restrictions were beginning to be completely ignored. Medea barely realized that she was oozing with bloodlust, her facing becoming darker by the second, it was only after it made him take a step back that she got back to her senses. "If you call me that again, I will rip your head right here.“</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Medea. </em>" Reprimanded Kite, seeming little affected by the demonstration of lack of control. "Let him explain himself.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed, her eyes started burning and a lump formed in her throat. "What for? That was his plan all the time: to deceive me." She clapped her hands and smiled at Kurapika, pointing at him with dark amusement. "And congratulations, honestly, because you were one of the few who managed to make me a sucker after a long time. But I think you already know that, right?" She added with bitterness.</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika closed his eyes and shook his head, pressing his arms against the sides of his body to avoid making any movement. Medea hoped he wouldn't be able to control himself. She wanted one more reason to beat him. She needed that. "It wasn't meant to go this far, I swear." He promised. </p><p> </p><p>"But of course it wasn't! You wanted to keep making a fool of me!" She grabbed the soda can atop the coffee table and threw it towards him. "DON'T DODGE AWAY FROM MY ATTACKS, YOU ASSHOLE! You... ARGH, I'll…”</p><p> </p><p>"MEDEA!" Killua spoke again, his blue eyes shocked by everything that was happening. "Please stop." He asked as if he himself were afraid of being attacked as well. "For me and Alluka, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea inhaled. </p><p> </p><p>Exhaled. </p><p> </p><p>Inhaled again. </p><p> </p><p>She was mentally counting up to twenty so she could calm down, she didn't want to scare Alluka or Killua, much less the others there, as everyone was equally important to her. No one should fear her except Kurapika. She had reached eleven when she heard him speak again: "In the crime sphere, the Order is known for obtaining illegal people and objects." He began. "So when I found out that they were interested in acquiring one of my clan's eyes, I decided that I would have to find a way to trade it or steal it from them.“</p><p> </p><p>"And then you had the brilliant idea to approach me precisely because I am their official thief?" She grimaced. "How low.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "I had no choice, I need to recover my clan's eyes, that was the only way I could think to do it." He looked tired, the shadows below his eyes as dark as when he arrived from a mission and kept worrying about the next day’s tasks. On those nights, Medea always advised him to go to bed and keep him company while comforting him. This would never happen again. "This is literally the only purpose I serve now.”</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you feel guilty for using someone's feelings in your favor?" She retorted.</p><p> </p><p>He seemed reluctant but continued anyway.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have time to feel guilty, especially for something necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>"Why am I not surprised?" Her heart ached even more in hearing it, it was like the last shovel of earth being thrown over a grave to bury a corpse. </p><p> </p><p>And the corpse was herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to understand that I never intended to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea laughed, a shrill, dragging sound that made the man look at her one more time. She opened her arms and raised them as if announcing important news to a huge audience.</p><p> </p><p>"You pretended to like me just to eventually convince me to help you, or, I don't know, maybe just until you discover the Order’s weakness and then discard me." She raised an eyebrow. "Why should I care about all this nonsense?”</p><p> </p><p>"I may have approached you for your connection with the Order, but our moments were all true..." Kurapika guaranteed. "I really fell in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>A crease formed between her eyebrows, her nose sniffing a little and her chin trembling as she held the urge to cry. She couldn't let him see her crying. Vulnerable. Weak. He wouldn't see her suffering because of his lies, he had no right.</p><p> </p><p>"Love? What does someone like you know about<em> love </em>?" Medea asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Medea, no other person made me feel this way and I never thought I would say this to anyone, but it is the truth." His voice broke a little at the end as if he wanted to keep it a secret. "My heart beats only for you, you are the one I love.”</p><p> </p><p>"You don't use those you love, you don't betray their trust, you don't lie to them." The white-haired woman wanted to cry, however, she smiled debauchedly. "And wasn't that precisely what you did from the beginning?”</p><p> </p><p>"I was going to tell you, I swear!" He was starting to sound desperate as if he finally realized the mess he had created. </p><p> </p><p>As if he finally realized what it meant for his relationship with her.</p><p> </p><p>"You were spying on me before I even saw you for the first time!" She reminded him in a low voice, her eyes shining with tears while her face remained unchanged. An expression incompatible with a person who was trembling and sweating with anger. "I mean <em> if </em> the first time we met was indeed pure coincidence." She declared with seriousness.</p><p> </p><p>He gave her no reply. </p><p> </p><p>Medea didn't need words to understand that her suspicion was right — he had accepted the job at Kaniv Emerald on purpose just to meet her. </p><p> </p><p>Her fists closed again. Now, linking her memories of that day to the facts that Illumi had presented to her, she could understand everything clearly. She was naive to believe that he would be different from the others. </p><p> </p><p>Men were all the same.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Medea, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear." He said. "I should have told you before, explained everything to you calmly and you would understand that what I am doing is necessary... You would agree with me." Medea didn't know if he was saying that to her in an attempt to convince her or to convince himself. Maybe both. "I'm sorry, forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>"You broke my heart, and all you can say is that you wish you had told me about it before, so this wouldn't happen? How pathetic." Her eyes fell on the silver bracelet with rubies and rhodolites, and her heart ached when she realized that, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Illumi had really been more sincere with her than someone she trusted. It was revolting to think that she would continue in the dark about everything if it weren't for him, the man who tried to kill her a few weeks ago. "Don't look at me as if you really feel sorry. I'm sick of your false emotions, your schemes, all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Fate was cruel and liked to hurt her, it had a sadistic pleasure in distorting everything she believed to be right. Maybe she deserved that, in the end. All people went through difficult moments, even the kindest ones, so how could someone as bad as her get away with it forever? </p><p> </p><p>Yes, she deserved to suffer, only this way she would learn not to trust her emotions and to analyze everything before making a decision. Only this way she would become stronger.</p><p> </p><p>She saw similarities between herself and the characters from old myths, mainly those who had great ambitions, but even worse failures. </p><p> </p><p>She was Icarus. Being near the Sun had been fun and exciting, but it had burned her wings the minute she got too close and she only noticed when it was already too late. </p><p> </p><p>She had trusted her abilities so much that she hadn't paid attention to how naive and vulnerable she had become. And the fall, ah, the fall had been splendidly terrible. Now she was waiting for her imminent death.</p><p> </p><p>"But I do!”</p><p> </p><p>"No, you don't!" Medea cut him off. "You turned me into an object to reach your goal, a toy to satisfy your desires... And the worst is that you say you regret it, but just a few minutes ago you said you didn't feel guilty of your choices!" She laughed. "Which one will it be? Stop being a hypocrite and take responsibility for your actions!”</p><p> </p><p>He passed his hand through his blond hair exasperatingly, his fingers trembling and the artery in his neck pulsating with speed. How many times had Medea traveled that region with her tongue? Countless. It was painful to remember. "Understand that I only did this because it was necessary, I need to avenge my clan. The Order—”</p><p> </p><p>"So what if the Order is after a Kurta’s fucking eyes?" She interrupted, the venom oozing out of her mouth and coating her words in itself. "I'm not giving zero fucks about this, and if you thought that pathetic moment on the alley in Mimbo would make me stand by your side, you’re awfully wrong you dumb bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika took a step back, surprised by the harsh words she spoke. "You're not serious..." He murmured. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am!" The woman guaranteed. "But, at the same time, I really wish you had been the one to die in the place of your clan just so I wouldn’t have met you.”</p><p> </p><p>It surprised him and he closed his mouth, looking for words to continue arguing with her after that. "Medea, you don't understand that people were cruelly killed just because-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't think <em> you </em> understand..." She said with a sadistic smile on her lips. "I don't fucking care." She repeated herself arrogantly. "For me, you can take whatever the fuck you care about and shove it right up your asshole, I'm not helping you with <em> shit </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>A glimpse of pain and disappointment passed through his face, but soon his expression changed to one of indifference. The gray eyes that once begged for her understanding now overflowed with disappointment, it was like seeing the contrast between a gray agate, bright and delicate, and pure iron, hard and opaque. Hopefully, she had hurt him emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>She <em> needed </em>to hurt him emotionally.</p><p> </p><p>"You are affiliated with a group that financed the massacre of my clan, that also encourages the trafficking and slavery of children for human sacrifice, and lies to its faithful members in exchange for power." His posture became rigid, he looked more sure of himself and of what he was saying while looking at her with superiority. "The only way you have to redeem yourself before society for what you have supported and done in the past is to help me regain the Scarlet Eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea felt the blood boil inside her while the anger blurred her mind, just like the tears that blurred her eyes. She seemed to be drowning in lava. Her lips pressed into a thin line, sweat ran down the side of her forehead and she gasped as she processed those words. </p><p> </p><p>Who did he think he was to try to make her conscious guilty about Proyca? Did he think that playing low with her would leave her feeling so bad with herself to the point of simply complying with his request? </p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought, the hand that was free rose and advanced towards him, giving him a slap so strong that the shrill sound of the slap echoed through the air, while the skin moistened seemed to start to swell and bleed slightly in the area where his fingernails had sunk. </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika said nothing, just took his fingers to the wounded place and stared at the blood that stained them, his face inexpressive. It was like looking at a mannequin, beautiful but lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you <em> ever </em> dare use my past against me again, or you'll get much more than a slap on your stupid face." She spat those words with such fury that even she felt a chill run through her skin. "You're not worth the mud that's under my shoes, but rest assured, I won't kill you. Not because I'm good, far from it." She rushed to add. "You just don't die here and now because it's Gon's birthday and, despite everything, you're his friend. Just for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea walked to the center table and picked up the yellow envelope that was thrown over his glass top, completely calm and smiling; she didn't even look like she had just threatened her ex-lover in front of all his friends. She fixed her hair with her fingers and turned to Gon. His eyes told her how sad he was with that situation, specially because it involved two of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"I ask you to forgive me, Gon, but when the masks finally fall you have to confront the actors about it." She commented with a sad smile. "I hope you enjoyed the gift I brought you and that this moment doesn't spoil such a beautiful day.”</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok." he said quietly. "I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurapika touched her shoulder lightly, trying to get her attention. She knew she shouldn't turn to him, it was the right thing to do after all that. He deserved only her contempt and disinterest, he wasn't worthy to breathe the same air as her. Still, she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that it? Is it all over between us?" For a moment, Medea saw the shadow of the man who had loved her in Mimbo on his face. Her dear Kura. Her heart hurt to the point that her eyes were like a tsunami and her breathing was irregular.</p><p> </p><p>That man had never existed. Medea had been deluded from the first instant. </p><p> </p><p>"There was never an us, there were only you and your lies." His lips opened for a few seconds, but he closed them quickly, without words to answer the woman. She pushed his hand away. "I could have done much better and important things with my life if I hadn't wasted time with you. I never want to have to talk to you again. Don't call me. Pretend I don't exist.”</p><p> </p><p>His face assumed a reddish tone and he gave a dry laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's so, then you can forget your defense in court.” </p><p> </p><p>"So be it, I don't need a prick like you to help me, I can do it alone." She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>The blond shook his head irritated, the golden locks waving with the movement and making her feel like scalping him so she could forget the moments when she clung to them while kissing him. She doubted that one day she would have the same good feeling about that man again, now everything was ruined. She was ruined.</p><p> </p><p>"I never imagined that you could be so selfish as not to think about the lives your sect helped to take." He stated ferociously. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault, don't try to paint me as the villain." She growled. "Of all the shit that happened in my life, and you certainly know all of it, I can say with confidence that you were the worst.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned to climb the stairs but heard him snicker bitterly and faced him again. His eyes shone like the rubies on her wrist, a wild and uncontrolled vision that Medea had only witnessed on another occasion. </p><p> </p><p>In a trip, she had seen him lose control for the first time, and in a trip, she had the opportunity to have those majestic eyes shining for her for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>"If you come back, I won't be waiting for you.” </p><p> </p><p>"I won't." She defined, her chin shaking again with the strength she was doing to keep her posture intact. "Good luck with your memories, I hope they bring you hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea ran up the stairs with blurred vision. She didn't say goodbye to the others, the goodbye that had just come true wasn't for them. It was for Kurapika and for herself. She heard steps behind her but did not deign to turn around to see who she was, too concerned to see between the thick and warm tears. She hurried to her room as soon as possible and closed the door tightly, locking it before she opened the closet, looking for her travel bag amidst the wet mess that dirtied her face. It seemed that the more he cleaned himself, the more marked he became thanks to the despair and anger he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Deafening knocks against the wooden door made themselves present, so strong that she even moved a little and the woman suspected that she could come down at any moment if she continued that way. </p><p> </p><p>"Medea, get out of there!”</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK OFF, BITCH!" Medea shot back. </p><p> </p><p>He kept calling her as he punched the wood. Getting out through the door was out of question, he would prevent her from leaving, she was sure. He was completely unbalanced right now. However, she still had another option. </p><p> </p><p>She took her bag and walked to the window, opening it in a quick and silent motion, since she didn't want him to realize her plan. Kurapika needed to believe that she was in there so she could gain time and run away. She sat on the parapet, feeling the sea breeze invading her nostrils and wrapping her body in a familiar embrace. The sea had helped her all her life and it would keep doing it now. She closed her eyes and let the wind pull her down.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she landed, still able to hear the noises coming from her room, she turned around and walked to the front of the house, stopping in front of the living room window. Only Kite was present, luckily. She thanked the Heavens for that. The others were probably trying to calm Kurapika in his despair — and to prevent him from putting the door down. She waved lightly to get their attention and they returned the gesture, making a phone signal with their fingers, which she promptly understood. It was like in the old days, when he would distance himself from her for a mission and gestured to indicate that he would call her later, and she nodded. </p><p> </p><p>She ran as fast as her legs allowed, not caring if she was going a different way than she had followed earlier or not.</p><p> </p><p>She still couldn't believe that she had been deceived by someone so close and that even the Order had hidden all that from her for so long, it was like being stabbed in the back by her own shadow. Medea didn't know which of the two situations was worse, each one hurt her in a way that couldn't be compared or measured properly. It was an indescribable pain. </p><p> </p><p>What would she do with her life now? She didn't see any destination for her journey.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she touched the ground after having her wings burned, her bones were shattered and her organs compromised. There was only a tenuous breath of life in her lungs that kept her from entering the world of the dead. </p><p> </p><p>She had no idea how to proceed from now on.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing she knew, she was in the harbor again. She couldn't remember the sound of people talking being so annoying and deafening before, but it made her stomach turn and her head spin. Couldn't they shut up for a minute? She leaned against a wooden pier and covered her ears with her hands, tears flowing from her eyes as she shook her head desperately. She just wanted a direction, a definitive direction in her life, a goal that was tangible and that she knew wouldn't be ripped out of her hands at the first opportunity. A lighthouse in the middle of the stormy night on the high seas, guiding her to calm waters.</p><p> </p><p>She just wanted certainty.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her eyes fixed on the ship in front of her. Kaiyou. She had seen that name among others as she searched for Illumi earlier, but now only it remained moored waiting for its passengers to board. Could that be a sign? </p><p> </p><p>Without thinking twice, she took a few ten thousand Jenny notes out of her pocket and approached the man untying the ropes that kept the ramp open for people to enter.</p><p> </p><p>"For Heaven's sake, let me board." She asked in despair. "I don't care about the value, just accept this, please.”</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you all right?”</p><p> </p><p>"No.”</p><p> </p><p>"...Okay..." He sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the money from her trembling hands and pointing it up the ramp.</p><p> </p><p>Medea sighed relieved as she finally entered the ship, the swing of the waves calming her at least a little. She didn't know that ship’s final destination, but she expected it to be anywhere except Lapet; she couldn't go home, not when there was still the tiny possibility of Kurapika appearing there. Besides, the key to the hut was with Killua; there was no way to get it now. She thought of him and Alluka. As much as she loved them, the best thing for them was for her to walk away until she found out what to do about the Order and, especially, to regain her mental stability again.</p><p> </p><p>But for now, the ocean alone was enough for her to feel safe again. It was everything she knew, everything that was definitive in her life.</p><p> </p><p>At last, she felt like she did ever since she could remember. Alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it folks, I warned u not to get attached to this couple :/ Life is never sweet for our dear Dhea.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Where will the waters lead Medea to? Will she decide what to do about her connection to the Order? What kind of surprise awaits her at the end of her trip? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. x Engaged x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One of the High Priestess' prophecy for Medea finally becomes reality and she hears some unexpected news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE MAIN COUPLE IS FINALLY HERE, I REPEAT, THE MAIN COUPLE IS HERE! The moments we've been waiting for are finally closer than you expected!! 🥺👉👈💕💖💕💖💕💖 I know I said no kidnapping, BUT, HEAR ME OUT, it wasn't Illumi who did it, so we'll let it slide ok? Also, it was more of an abduction than anything else, she was also gucci once she found out who took her there lmao</p><p>ANYWAY, Medea will continue to suffer for Kurapika for a while bc it's kinda impossible for anyone to get over a broken heart so quickly, but she sure as heck won't allow her inner turmoils to overcome her life and stop her from doing what she wants</p><p>We will have more action in Chapter 23, because the 22 is only for the Zoldyck family</p><p>I hope you like it and that my Hisoka is good enough, because I love him but I'm terrified at the same time lol writing about him is hard for me.</p><p>Anyway, I'll see you soon.</p><p>Thank you for all the support and affection, it means a lot!</p><p>-Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Medea didn’t know the name of the country where Kaiyou had docked, but it made no difference at that time. She just wanted to find a bar and drink until she threw up. The trip had been fairly long, she had estimated that little more than a day had passed since she had left Whale Island – and since she had turned off her phone. Unfortunately, the drinks on the ship did little to cause her to forget the confrontation with Kurapika, or the betrayal of the Order, for that matter. In fact, it only made her mood worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had disappeared on the horizon a few hours ago and the darkness was becoming more and more dense in that tumultuous city, making her cling to the bag around her body while passing through an empty street. Maybe being alone at night in an unknown place wasn't so safe. In fact, it was insane. She knew she should be looking for an inn, but preferred to ignore it for the time being; the need to get intoxicated grew inside her like never before. Dissociating from herself was more urgent than her physical well-being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Medea turned the corner of the block, she sighed with relief when she saw that the avenue where she was located was busy, a great atmosphere to go unnoticed and, with luck, not to be robbed. She didn't want to see the state that the poor guy who crossed her path was going to be in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights on the stores and billboards were blinding, especially for someone who hadn't slept in more than 24 hours and had gone through two extremely emotional moments in a row. She was physically and mentally exhausted. Her eyes burned and she covered them with her hand, struggling to find a bar in the middle of the fast-food restaurants. She only found the damn bar two blocks later, when she was almost giving up and getting ready to enter the hotel across the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The establishment was poorly lit and stank of urine, sex and cigarettes, a combination that definitely did not please her stomach. She had barely gotten there and already wanted to puke, everything was going according to plan. She sat on a high bench in front of the jukebox, the bag placed on her lap while she pulled the white locks off her shoulders and tied them to a ponytail – walking for so long had left her body too hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender approached and gestured with his head for her to make her order, his mouth too busy keeping a toothpick between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tequila, please." She ran her hands over her face with a sigh and bit her lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't normally drink. Drinking led to momentary dispersion, which was the same as lack of emotional self-control – and if there was one thing Medea hated, it was not having control over something, especially herself. It was something only stupid people did. However, in the situation she was in, there was no adjective to describe her other than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been stupid for trusting a complete stranger, for letting him become part of her life suddenly, and, perhaps worst of all, for giving herself with all her heart to him and to a religious institution that only cared about power. How could she have expected different results? People always used her to fulfill their plans anyway – Araeso, Lasym, Enoull, the list seemed to grow every day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being realistic, maybe even Killua and Alluka were using her, maybe it was better to have to put up with Medea so they could have a safe place than to go home; she wouldn't be surprised if that were true. She no longer knew if it was her paranoid side talking or if it was really possible. Deep down, she didn't want to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man put the glass with the liquid in front of her and she grabbed it eagerly, drinking it at once. Her throat burned and her eyes watered, it was like drinking liquid fire. She placed the glass on the surface with a thump and faced the bartender once again. "One more, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dragged laugh echoed behind her and soon a figure sat beside her, looking at the woman with amusement. She knew this laugh from somewhere. She turned and arched an eyebrow when she noticed that it was the man who had approached her in Idyzanon, Illumi’s acquaintance. His amber eyes looked especially sparkling now that she saw them up close, slightly sprinkled with a more vivid tone that made them shine like gold under the partial light of the environment. The smile remained as malicious as she remembered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What an unfortunate coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't drink tequila like that, if you want to do it at once and get drunk fast it's better to opt for vodka." He advised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember asking your opinion." Medea wanted to make it very clear that she wasn't in the mood to talk and simply ignoring him last time didn't work, the best choice was to be rude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit his lower lip and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How aggressive~" He supported his chin on his hands. "Don't you think it's a little too much for those who are just trying to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea sighed when she got her new tequila glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look man, honestly, I'm not okay tonight. For your sake, you better get away from me before we both regret it." She warned facing him with rage before proceeding as she had done before, drinking all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so cruel, I'm just trying to be nice~" The redhead said while motioning with his finger for the attendant to come closer. "Two shots of vodka, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know men like you. You're trying to play nice to stick your dick in me the first chance you get." She let out a bitter laugh and tidied up the fringe that insisted on falling on her tired eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man took a hand to his lips, trying to cover up a naughty smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe in other circumstances, but currently taking you to bed would bring me an unnecessary headache..." He circled the edge of the small glass. "And I certainly want to see your Nen in action.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes. "Still talking about that? Don't you understand that I don't want to fight with you?" Her patience was beginning to run out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooner or later, I end up getting what I want." He declared as he pushed the untouched vodka glass toward the woman. "Go ahead, I didn't put anything in the drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why should I accept it?" She replied with suspicion. "I don't even know your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because, in the precarious situation you’re in, I am the only person you know." He ingested the liquid immediately, a low moan reverberating down his throat when he put the glass over the dirty wood. "Besides, you seem to be an interesting woman, it won’t hurt to spend some time talking with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to talk to someone?" she imitated his action and almost choked when she felt the drink ripping everything she touched. "ARGH, holy shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped some platinum-blonde strands of hair in his finger, watching how easily it molded itself to the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You literally wandered from the harbor to here in search of a place to drink, at a not very safe time, do you really expect me to think you are mentally stable?" He debauched, arching an eyebrow. "You look like a zombie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea turned to him with horror and slapped his hand away, which earned him a sly groan from the man. "Were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>following me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She got up and had to gather all the self-control she had left so as not to strangle the redhead right there, her hands closing in fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, another stalker in her life. Her week couldn't get any better!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your aura is simply too intense, I couldn't resist." He crossed his legs and leaned his body back slightly, his goosebumps spreading throughout his skin. Medea didn't know if she was scared or annoyed at the sight. "So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> obscure, so deliciously </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of control</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ahn, I think I'm getting turned on!~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It set her back momentarily. What kind of person gets excited about bloodlust? Certainly a problematic one. There was no doubt, she had to get out of there as soon as possible. "EW!" she grimaced. "You know what, bye! I don’t need more psychopaths in my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't pay the bill, he would be the one to take responsibility for that – he had been guilty for making her go away, no? Her legs dashed thanks to the rush to get out of the establishment, and she hoped that he wouldn’t suspect her idea of activating her Zetsu as soon as she passed the door. She only needed to enter the hotel and then she’d be safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened the door, she cut off the circulation of her aura and raced through the sidewalk. Unfortunately, for the little she managed to discover about him in their encounters, she found out the man enjoyed a little cat and mouse game, and Medea couldn't allow him to end up making that an excuse for an endless hunt. She really wasn't in the ideal physical state for a fight. A strong breeze blew against her body, making the hair in the back of her neck rise and she swallowed hard. She had to disappear as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something cut the air, a subtle noise that gradually increased until she felt an unbearable pain between her neck and her back. It was as if the object had hit the exact point that would hurt her, exerting the necessary pressure to momentarily paralyze her with pain. She couldn’t even move. Her knees gave way and she fell on her face against the ground, the travel bag pressing her diaphragm and leaving her out of air. That was an awful luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood flowed from her wound and her eyelids weighed, she had been awake for too long, she couldn't react even if she wanted to. Someone collected something from the ground and lifted her in their arms without much care, making her head hang to the side of the sidewalk instead of the face of the person holding her. From that position she could see which object was in the man's hand, and to her surprise what had hit her was a card – ace of diamonds. Before losing consciousness completely, she remembered the Priestess's words: "Watch out for cards carried by the wind or you may regret it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What could she be talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allowed the tiredness to put her to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of coffee was the first thing Medea noticed when she woke up, her belly snored in despair, after all she hadn't eaten for a long time. She was surprised to be lying down, since her last memory was running and falling on the sidewalk. Ah, yes, someone had taken her in his arms. Or had he have kidnapped her? More likely the second option. The way her body was relaxed, she hadn't been raped while she was passed out – her kidnapper at least had </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>decency left. The pain in her back had almost disappeared and she wasn't stuck to her bed, which was something positive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat down and rubbed her eyes while scanning the room. There wasn't much furniture, only the bed, a closet and the bedside table, where her travel bag rested. She removed the sheet that covered her body and, very carefully, got up and held on to her belonging. She needed to run away. As soon as she leaned over to put her ear against the door, her kidnapper opened it, giving her a sharp blow and making her stagger backwards. She took a hand to her head and massaged it, hissing in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chance to escape had just flown out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, are you all right?" She raised her eyes immediately when she heard the man's voice, holding the air and stopping breathing for a few seconds. He approached her and turned her face from one side to the other, a crease between his eyebrows. "There was no concussion, good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi, what are you doing here?!" She quickly disengaged herself from his touch, walking away like a scratchy cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the door came his partner trying to contain a smile, but failing miserably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, well, she was trying to escape,</span>
  <em>
    <span> cutie~</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" he emphasized the nickname and looked at the brunet, who expressed nothing but disinterest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea frowned. "Obviously, who in their right mind would want to stay in the same place as their own </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapper</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She took the bag off her shoulders and threw it over the bed, crossing her arms afterwards. "It's no use trying to convince me, I won't let you see my Nen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pouted and took a hand to his heart dramatically. "How cruel, I may end up falling in love~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hisoka, that’s enough." Illumi just threw him an icy glare and the redhead laughed, raising his hands to the air in a sign of surrender. The assassin turned to her with a serious countenance. "He brought you here because I needed to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't it have been easier for you to call me?" Men always complicated simple things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I didn't try?" He shot back. "You didn't pick it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth and then closed it. Medea had completely forgotten about turning off her phone after leaving Whale Island, so maybe he had a point. She shook her head and faced him seriously again. "First of all, that's no excuse to send your friend to kidnap me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is not my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-Second of all, don't you think I would want to isolate myself a little after all the information that you gave me?" She was beginning to exalt herself, a finger pointed in the direction of the man, who remained impassive. "And last of all, but no less important, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you discover I was here? You told me you were going on a mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi examined her with attention, a little smile on his lips indicating that he knew something she did not. She squinted her eyes. Medea did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the air of superiority he emanated at that moment, it was as if he was about to poison someone's drink and put the blame on her. His gaze made her gulp down and a chill run through her spine, which definitely was not a good sign. Finally, he put a rebellious lock of his own hair behind his ear and broke the eye contact. Medea finally released the air that had been caught up in her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then she noticed that long ago Hisoka had left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come have breakfast." With that tone of voice, there was no doubt it was an order. "The last thing you ingested was pure alcohol, you won't stand for long if you don't eat properly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you stop bossing me around?" She snapped. "I don't need anyone to tell me what to do, I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say you didn't, I know you can. It's just that I'm not going to talk to someone who might faint again at any moment." He stated unaffectedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lanfort, I will not argue with you." There was a severe expression on his fair face. "Eat, or I won't talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what he was doing, he knew that her weakness was curiosity and he was using it against her. Besides, it wasn't as if she was actually hungry. How long had it been? Two, maybe three days without eating at all? That, allied to the fact that she drank very strong alcoholic drinks, could have resulted in a serious problem, maybe even led her body to an alcoholic coma. A little reluctantly, she nodded in a sign of momentary truce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi gestured for her to walk out first and she rolled her eyes, passing by him and through the door immediately. Her muscles tightened and she froze when his hand touched the curve of her back, a little above her lumbar, to guide her to where she should go. Maybe it was because of his indifferent posture, or even because his skin was always so damn pale, but Medea expected his touch to be cold – in contrast, it was so hot that she felt as if she was the one freezing cold. It was contradictory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The times he had touched her back at the Kukuroo Mountain, he had been wearing gloves, so she hadn't felt it properly. Of course, his hand was in direct contact with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cotton blouse</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was wearing, however, it still seemed to boil like metal on fire. His long, calloused fingers had an unmatched lightness. Fruit of years of training to be a murderer, Medea presumed. Were her hands, so used to robbing things, like that as well? Probably not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't seem to mind her reaction and kept pushing her until they reached the room, where a small rectangular table met with the food placed perfectly aligned. Hisoka used his cell phone with disinterest, a little smile forming on his lips as he read a new message. Illumi sat beside him and Medea resisted the impulse to roll her eyes as she sat facing the killer. ‘Not a friend, my ass!’ she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want some coffee?" Hisoka asked as he diverted his attention from his phone and poured the liquid on his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking her own and lifting it towards the small glass coffee maker, smiling as she felt the aroma, which was even stronger from where she was now. She had learned to like coffee with Kite, after the many nights they spent awake together researching things for their individual missions or just talking. It was comforting to drink it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is your home, Hisoka?" She asked politely, trying to break the ice and hoping that Illumi would start talking to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He denied it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, this is just an apartment I rented a few days ago to spend the night with someone." He took a cherry muffin from the platter and bit a piece. "And just for the record, it was pure coincidence that I was here when you arrived. I was leaving last night when Illumi contacted me and asked to pick you up. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say that as if I had known about it, but you literally hit me with a card in the back of the head and abducted me." The woman contested while putting some pepper jam on her toast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ran away and I simply couldn't resist hunting you down~" He laughed and took the cup to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could tell." She turned to Illumi, who drank some tea and looked at her hands in a reflective way. "So, will you tell me what you want from me now? Don't you think I deserve a little rest after the bomb you threw in my direction last time we met?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The assassin studied her as she bit a piece of toast hungrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're getting married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea started coughing immediately and Hisoka took his hand to his mouth, shaking his head from one side to the other in perplexity. The woman punched her chest a couple of times, trying to stop choking and breathe again. She inhaled big puffs of air, looking like she was about to faint, while making a screeching noise. It was almost like she was having an asthma attack. That was definitely not what she had expected to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?!" She screamed as she resumed her normal breathing. "Where did you get that from?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and tilted his head slightly to the side, looking like a confused puppy. "Aren't you happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> would I be happy with something I didn't agree to?!" Medea retorted in despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went through and passed the trial that my family proposed to you, that classified you as one of the options to be my future wife." He explained with tranquility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea's eyes widened and her body was trembled, she looked like a baby bird – she only hoped to look prettier than one. She passed her hands through her hair and grabbed it at the roots, shaking her head from side to side. Was he being serious? There was no way he could be! It was absurd! She faced him again, but he looked as serene as before. Yes, he was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! Why not one of the girls who, ah, I don't know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually want you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!" She averted her gaze towards Hisoka, who was watching everything while smiling perversely. "Don't you agree with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the cup to his lips and drank the coffee, his eyes shining cruelly, but avoiding any responses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want them, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Illumi said naturally, in his typical cheerful tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver went through his body listening to the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You endured the Whispers of the Abyss and were responsible for important researches among the Hunter Association, this shows that you are resistant and have a differentiated intellect." He pointed out. "None of the other candidates would have both qualities, so I chose you as my bride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't have a bride who hasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>agreed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be your bride, you idiot!" She hung her head back, her chest going up and down fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi's hand rested atop of hers, warm and light, and her skin shivered. She looked at him and tried to pull it away, but he grabbed it tightly, preventing her from moving away. His index finger sank into the flesh of her forearm and descended straight down to her wrist, where he circumvented the silvery leaves and the rhodolites hanging from the metal. Medea didn't know whether to move or to keep still, in fact, she couldn't even understand what was happening at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basically, the man who had treated her with disdain since the first time they had seen each other had just announced that he had chosen </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be his wife. Of course, it was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>normal behavior, happened every other Wednesday or Thursday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In fact, you have already agreed." He raised her forearm to the level of her violet eyes and showed her the bracelet. "Accepting the gift of a suitor willingly and praising it is enough to form a commitment before my family." She paled. "I courted you and you accepted it. We are engaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, when Medea pulled her arm away, Illumi didn't stop her. She got up and was about to unfasten the accessory when he interrupted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no use taking it off, another member of my family has seen you wearing it. There's nothing that can stop the union now." He took the cup to his lips and closed his eyes with satisfaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You mean Killua." Medea muttered, remembering the moment he asked her about the bracelet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hisoka laughed obnoxiously loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't laugh!" The woman scolded him. "He literally almost killed me and now he wants to marry me, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span> I agreed without even knowing anything! It's not funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Oh, but it is, and I’m enjoying every second of it~" He provoked. "Congratulations to the lovebirds!" He got up from the table and took the dirty dishes to the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea, please sit down, we haven't finished talking yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I don't want to?" Her chin trembled with frustration, but she kept her head high and her voice aggressive. "I don't have to follow </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> family's strange tradition when I didn’t even know what was going on! I can simply run away and you will never hear from me again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi rolled his eyes, visibly bored with the Hunter's demonstration of dissatisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that I intend to do that, but you know that I can find you wherever I am, don't you?" He remarked and pointed to the chair. "Please, sit down.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you sent Hisoka after me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I found your lack of answers atypical and activated the GPS I put on the bracelet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squinted her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now would you be so kind as to sit down, please? This is the last time I’m asking." His patience was running thin, it was palpable that at any minute he could try to throw a needle in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea faced him with intensity, leaning on the table with one arm and approaching him, the distance between their faces was minimal. In that way, she was able to see some speckles of brown and olive green in his cold eyes, however they seemed to disappear under the shadows of thick lashes. They were completely different from those of his siblings. She hadn't felt perfume in him the other times, but for some reason, this time she did. Cinnamon and ginger, with a touch of something woody at the end. It was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of eye contact, Medea had an epiphany that made her give a little smile. Finally, she sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me? Fine, you'll have me as your wife." She spun the silver ring on her finger. "But don't think you'll have it like that, so easily, because you won't. It will happen under my terms and you’ll have to pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tidied up his posture and put a some strands of ebony hair behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to negotiate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, why would I accept something like that if I had no advantage?" Medea replied by taking the coffee, now warm, to her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do know you don't really have power in this situation, right?" He sounded disinterested, but leaned a little forward, certainly intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously, but I still think it would be kind of you to please your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear future wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no?" She said mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A wedding gift. It’ll be a small, tiny thing, I promise you~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He analyzed her for almost a minute in total silence, even Hisoka was silent while typing on his cell phone on the couch. She could hear her own heartbeat. The seconds seemed to become slower and slower for Medea, who grabbed the sides of the chair in anxiety, her chest rising and falling quickly. Finally, the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly and he sighed, placing his empty cup on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, we'll talk about what you want later." He got up from the chair with his typical grace and looked at her one more time. "Go take a shower, you're sweaty and dirty from a long trip, you can't go home like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't bring the key to the hut, Killua’s the one who has it." She replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who said anything about Lapet?" He shook his head. "We’re heading to Kukuroo Mountain, dear fiancée. My family is looking forward to meeting you properly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea is a gold digger and there is nothing wrong with thar! Or would you want to overcome a broken heart in a tiny town instead of a private jet going to Paris? Well, we all know we'd do the same!!</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Medea is planning more than she lets slip, but will Illumi heed her request when she hears it? Will she decide what to do about her connection to the order? Will she regret the choices she is making as The Priestess said? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Family x Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Zoldycks and Medea finally meet — and properly this time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here I am again with a new chapter and lemme tell u smth, you should enjoy this "calm" (let's pretend that there wasn't a small quarrel on this chapter lol) moment bc in the next one there will be a lot of stuff going on... So you better wait a bit to find out ;) I'm extremely excited to post the next, it's going to be reaaaaaally extensive, maybe I'll have to split it in two parts.</p><p>Silva hates Medea for nothing tbh lmaoooo I see that most stories put Kikyo as the horrendous mother-in-law and him as the pure, innocent father-in-law, but to me they're both terrible, I mean look at what they did to their own *children*. But Kikyo won't dislike Dhea for long, our favorite platinum-blonde girl will buy her mother-in-law's affection, you can rest assured!</p><p>THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITES, RECCOMENDATIONS, KUDOS AND COMMENTS, I GET SO EMOTIONAL, I SWEAR ;^; You are all so sweet, thank you for all the love and support!</p><p>This is it, I hope you like it!</p><p>BTW, I forgot to comment, but the Enotian Continent, where Drires is located, would be the equivalent of the Slavic region for the world of Hunter x Hunter. Drires, Medea's birth country, would be their equivalent to Russia, so I confirm here that Medea Lanfort (that last name is not Slavic but you'll understand why!) is Russian.</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi was quiet. <em> Irritatingly </em> quiet. During almost a whole day travelling to Padokea, he had only talked to Medea about three times, one of them to reprimand her bored sighs. Of course, this had yielded a monologue on her part about how she wouldn't do that if she had something interesting to do, which he promptly ignored. That being said, she had gone back to square one. </p><p> </p><p>Medea was a woman who liked to interact with people, probably because of her childhood being isolated from others, and simply not doing it was horrible. It got on her nerves. It was as if she were back in Proyca, asking someone – anyone! – to play with her. But she wouldn't beg for Illumi's attention, oh no, she refused to do that! He'd decided to have her, hadn't he? So he was the one who should find a way to start a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Until now, however, waiting for him to take the initiative didn’t seem to be effective.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked more like a statue, still as he was, utterly silent while watching the clouds and, occasionally, the lights flashing on the horizon. He didn't even glance at her direction or try to sneak a peak at her through his reflection on the window, but opted to keep his head resting on one hand while he wandered off. The presence by his side didn't affect him at all. Quite contradictory after he had made a point of having <em> her </em> presence for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>Crossing her legs, Medea was about to recline on her seat when Illumi (finally!) turned to her.  "We’ve arrived.” Medea grabbed the armchair with all her strength, anxiety flooding her veins. Even her coat didn't seem to alleviate the cold that took over her body. After all that she had gone through in that place – the same place she swore she would never return to – it was more than understandable that she felt frightened, remembering the imminent encounter with her fiancé's family wasn’t exactly pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Fiancé. She had never imagined that she’d be engaged someday, nor that this would happen overnight as it was happening. Much less, of course, to an assassin whose family she had robbed (or tried to, at least). It was a lot of information to digest at once. </p><p> </p><p>"I am beginning to regret my decision on this." She murmured with her eyes closed. "Your family will kill me, I just know it.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a low laugh. "Are you nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>"No shit, Sherlock, how’d you find out?" She mocked as she sat up correctly again. </p><p> </p><p>"Ladies shouldn't curse." His voice was quiet, even if he was scolding her. "And there's nothing to worry about, if my family didn't want to receive you we wouldn't be here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, you tell me!" She sighed and turned the ring on her finger, trying to calm down. " I don't even know why I'm so nervous to tell the truth, you said it yourself that no one can cancel <em> this </em> now that Killua saw me with the bracelet.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi observed the accessory, an incomprehensible expression on his face, almost resembling a blank canvas. What was he thinking? Medea didn't feel comfortable when he did this, maybe if he simply exposed the things he was thinking so they could engage in a chat she’d feel more comfortable; she’d get used to the engagement a little easier then. He looked her in the eyes again while the aircraft landed.</p><p> </p><p>"You survived a lethal drug, believe me, they won't try to kill you." He gave her a tiny smile. "You just have to answer what they ask you and everything will be fine, alright?" he got up from his chair and extended his hand to the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, she nodded and allowed him to help her get up. Medea grabbed her travel bag and sprinted out the aircraft’s door, if she really had to do that then why wait? The mountain air was heavier than she could remember, probably due to the stressful situation. Surprisingly, the place was colder than she expected and her coat suddenly seemed too thin and useless; would she spend the rest of the night and part of the dawn shivering with cold? She hoped not.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi's footsteps echoed beside her, safe and precise, completely content – or what she assumed to be content, at least – to arrive in his territory. She saw the great and imposing mansion that she had sworn to forget and, on an impulse, she turned to the brunet in search of... What exactly? Confirmation that he was sure of that? That <em> she </em> sure of it? She couldn't tell. Noticing that he kept staring at the building, Medea lowered her eyes and started playing with a lock of hair.</p><p> </p><p>That was their home, not hers. She didn't know if she would ever be able to call it as such.</p><p> </p><p>The doors were opened by a young butler, who bent over as soon as she saw her boss and his guest. Medea narrowed her eyes to look at her properly and smiled softly as she identified the familiar face – it was the same girl from the ball, the one with penetrating gray eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Illumi." She greeted him. </p><p> </p><p>He just kept walking as if nothing had happened, which caused strangeness to the young white-haired woman. Medea rolled her eyes and waved to the girl, who was surprised by the act and arched an eyebrow, but did not return the gesture. Well, at least she hadn't left the girl without an answer, so it was acceptable enough for her.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you wave at Amane?" He asked the woman when they turned in a dimly lit corridor.</p><p> </p><p>"Why wouldn't I? I’m just being polite." She held on a little tighter to her coat, rubbing her arms to warm herself. "Is it always this cold here in your house?” </p><p> </p><p>"Our house is usually colder during this time of year," Medea did not fail to notice his choice of words, nor the way he increased the closeness between the two when he said it. "you can blame the altitude and the humidity of the clouds for that.”</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't it bother you?" She chuckled. "I think I’ll die of hypothermia during the night." She commented while they climbed the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He had an unshaken countenance, but squinted at her nonetheless, seeming intrigued. His pale skin almost glowed when the dim light shone against it and his long hair mingled with the shadows like an endless mantle, his eyes sucked away any trace of light around them – almost like a black hole. His facial features seemed to stand out in the dark, no matter how confusing it sounded. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, at that moment, Illumi seemed ethereal to her.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and Medea took some time to understand that he had said something. "Oh, sorry, I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat it?”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi sighed and faced the hall again.</p><p> </p><p>"The temperature doesn't bother me, I'm used to it." He answered. "And you won't, I'll ask someone to put thick blankets in your room until you grow accustomed to it." <em> ‘Your room, not ours!’ </em>, Medea thought relieved. At least she would have the right to a minimum of privacy, that was something! He opened the nearest door and gestured for her to pass through it. "This is your room.”</p><p> </p><p>She made a point of going in there with her head held high – hopefully it would influence her future there, she didn't want to risk getting off to a bad start. It was a big room with enough furniture to not feel like a prison, but the decorations on the wall and bed, as well as the ivory -colored walls, created an elegant and cozy look in the environment. Frankly, she found the space adorable.</p><p> </p><p>"I loved these sheets, they look so soft! Oh, and these details on the wallpaper too, are they made of velvet? I love velvet!" She was so excited about the room’s style that she didn’t even realize she looked like a child on their birthday. "Oh, look at this dresser, it's mahogany, isn't it? I’m sure it is, I know that shade of wood anywhere!”</p><p> </p><p>She put the bag over the furniture and threw herself on the bed, slowly stretching out atop of the fabric that seemed to kiss her skin. Medea didn't even feel cold anymore, it was so warm in there! A soft moan escaped from her lips and she enjoyed a few more seconds lying down before sitting up on the soft mattress, facing her fiancé. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you liked it, but the room will be temporary." He declared leaning against the door.</p><p> </p><p>Medea arched an eyebrow. "Eh, why?" Illumi imitated the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"Because we'll be married.”</p><p> </p><p>"So what? Many couples sleep in separate rooms." She retorted. "Even royalty has this custom.”</p><p> </p><p>He approached the bed and held the canopy firmly, looking at her with severity. Suddenly, Medea felt foolish to say that. "That is out of question." He determined. "We'll sleep together like a normal couple, no unrealistic ideas.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think they're unrealistic, I just don't want to give up on this room!" She grabbed a pillow and pressed it against herself. "I liked it a lot, even the colors here enhance my skin, we were made for each other!”</p><p> </p><p>"Medea, it's a <em> room </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, I get it." She raised her arms as a sign of surrender and sighed. "I'll enjoy the time I have with him and then..." She grimaced. "It's a<em> double room </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Illumi nodded satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. Now come, dinner should be ready by now and we can't leave the family waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>"But already?" Medea got up from bed in a hurry, staring at her reflection in search of any imperfections in her makeup. "Why didn't you warn me before? Now I won't have time to fix my hair! Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>"Language, Medea." He warned. "And don't get desperate, you're wasting our time. Come with me." Before she could make any objections, he took her hand and dragged her out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi pulled her through so many corridors that she couldn't even remember the path, she feared she would get lost in case she had to go back to the room alone. Finally, after many gray and lifeless passages, they finally arrived at two large metal doors; on the other side there was hustle and noises of rushing footsteps, besides a wonderful smell of meat. She bit her lower lip and felt her hands tremble a little. She couldn’t escape now. </p><p> </p><p>Medea gazed at him with apprehension, her eyebrows furrowed and lips compressed into a line. Gently, he put a lock of hair behind her ear and took his index to his lips, in a silent request. She nodded and squeezed his hand impulsively, but neither of them commented anything.</p><p>He pressed a button and the doors slid sideways, revealing a huge dining room. The employees finished placing the main dish on the table, right in the center of it so that everyone could reach it. It seemed to be lamb, but Medea was not sure.</p><p> </p><p>There were ten chairs in total, but only five were occupied; at the head of the table was grandfather, Zeno, and on his left side was Silva, imposing like a lion. Beside him was his wife, and beside her was the second oldest son, whose name she didn’t know. On the right side, with two chairs away from his grandfather, sat the youngest son, Kalluto. Illumi guided her to the seat next to his youngest brother and sat beside his grandfather, calm as always. </p><p> </p><p>The uncomfortable silence was too loud for her ears, but Medea found it wiser to keep quiet so as not to cause any negative reaction – even if <em> their </em> gazes were making her nervous. Zeno cleared his throat and decided to start a conversation. "It's been a long time, Miss Lanfort. My family is excited to see you again." He greeted her with civility.</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you again, I hope you all have been doing well." She replied with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we have, thank you. I'm glad you got here so fast, we're all hungry. Do you like lamb?" The woman nodded. "Excellent, we were a little afraid that you were one of those activists who don't eat meat." <em> ‘And yet they chose meat as their main course, isn't it lovely?’ </em>, whispered the voice in her mind. "All I ask is that you leave the saddle to Milluki, it's his favorite part.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea guided the gaze to the second eldest son and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, no problem at all!”</p><p> </p><p>"Wonderful, then we can start.” </p><p> </p><p>Before she could react, two female employees approached and started to cut slices of lamb and distribute them among the plates, as fast as lightning. As a side dish, there were sautéed potatoes and the most diverse vegetables, besides, of course, an enormous quantity of salad. The fragrance was simply magnificent and just seeing the mixture of colors in front of it Medea's mouth water. Once everyone had been served, she continued immobile next to Illumi waiting for some sign to eat, which was promptly indicated with a nod from Zeno. Only after everyone began to focus on their plates did Medea allow herself to enjoy the food. It was only courteous to do so.</p><p>On the other side of the table, Silva faced her in a way that made her blood freeze. She didn't feel safe around him, she was sure he would rip her head off with his bare hands at that very moment if he could, but she couldn't show her discomfort. That was a way to demonstrate power, after all Medea was under his roof, in his territory and he wanted to impose his authority – it was animalistic; if she bowed down to his behavior, he would never respect her and she was afraid of what could happen if thar happened. </p><p> </p><p>Therefore, she raised her chin and kept the eye contact, a smirk on her lips which could be translated as "You won't intimidate me, asshole". He narrowed his eyes in her direction as if he was taking it as a challenge, yet he said nothing. Finally, Zeno spoke again: "So, Miss Lanfort, where are you from? I believe that with all the past events we didn't have the opportunity to get to know you properly." He took the glass of wine to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I was born in Drires, but I lived there for a short time." Medea explained. "I barely have any memories of the place.”</p><p> </p><p>"Drires? That country of barbarians?" Illumi's mother pronounced herself, her display focused on Medea and her nose frowned in disgust. "I heard that people there hardly know how to use the appropriate cutlery for different occasions." She took a piece of potato to her lips and Medea looked at her with disinterest.</p><p> </p><p>She was playing the same game as her husband, then. Things couldn't get better.</p><p> </p><p>"They're just unfounded rumors, I can assure you Madam." She sipped some wine. "I lived there until I turned four and certainly know which cutlery to use. For example, to puncture an artery I could use a knife, but it would be much more interesting to use a fork to make my victim suffer, no?" A sweet smile lightened her face as she sank the said piece into the lamb, which made the woman frown slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you’ve dealt with similar situations in your field of work." The patriarch said, slightly amused. </p><p> </p><p>"A couple of times, indeed. But certainly without the grace and technique your family has." Ah, yes, boosting someone’s ego always came in handy. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be modest, I saw you on camera, remember?" He grinned. "You have the capacity to turn your body into an even more lethal weapon, and there’s no doubt you will. Illumi will help you reach your full potential.”</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Medea." Interrupted her future mother-in-law. "What was it like living for so long in Clayso? Illumi told us about your past, but we would like to hear your own version of the story, after all it was you who experienced everything, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea turned to the brunet, an arched eyebrow, but contained the words that were gathered at the tip of her tongue. Why did he tell that to his family? Couldn't he have just kept quiet like he had during the trip? Talking to her groom's relatives about her time and teaching in a whorehouse was not exactly the subject she expected to have to address at dinner, especially when it was the first time she joined them. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I was sold by my aunt as a slave to a brothel in Proyca when I was still a child. I stayed there until I was eleven, when I passed the Hunter Exam." Her reply was short and objective.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you manage do that? Slaves are tied to their masters, you couldn't have simply escaped from there." She contested with false ignorance. "And besides, the age you left is very compromising, that's when prostitutes start selling themselves, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah, now she understood what the woman intended on doing. She was trying to make her feel uncomfortable about her past so that she would feel inferior to the rest of the family. How creative. Or maybe they wanted to go so far as to leave her out of control to use the situation as an excuse to kill her. Again, it was an attempt to force her into submission. </p><p>"In fact, you're right, they didn't stop until they recaptured me. I only had peace when I killed my master and the rest of the people in the brothel." She explained. "And if your concern is how many have taken me to bed, rest assured for there was no one." <em> ‘Barely…’ </em>, her mind snickered. </p><p> </p><p>Beside her, she noticed that Illumi's hands seemed to hold his silverware with less force, but his face remained as stoic as before, not even a spark of emotion. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you expect me to really believe your words?" The woman provoked. "You could simply be lying to consolidate yourself in our family and we’d only find out after it was too late.”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see how the question of my virginity can be a determining factor in my relationship with Illumi." Medea was starting to get bored with that whole litany, she had to control herself not to yawn. </p><p> </p><p>"But of course it is." Silva intervened, looking at her with disdain. "Do you expect me to allow my son to marry somebody else’s hand-me-downs?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea simply stopped and stared at him with her lips slightly ajar. She knew she shouldn't get angry, she should behave with politeness and sympathy to try to please her future family, but controlling herself was becoming more and more difficult. Maybe it had been a bad idea to accept Illumi's request for the money and the chance to get the "gift" she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you implying that sleeping with someone other than your son would make me less worthy to marry him?" She really couldn't believe what she had heard. </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously. What is the guarantee that you will not go to bed with anyone when you were raised to become a whore?" The man shot back angrily. </p><p> </p><p>"Your argument is ridiculous, sir." Medea took the glass to her mouth, avoiding speaking something on impulse and gaining time before proceeding. "If follow this logic, then there wouldn't be so many cases of one or both parts cheating on each other in arranged marriages or among young religious people, but that's not what we see. Besides, it's extremely rude for a father not to trust his own son's virility to keep his wife satisfied, don't you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Silva gasped, his face starting to dye red because of the irritation he felt. "Don't try to divert the focus from the main point, Miss Lanfort.”</p><p> </p><p>"Which is...?" She asked, pretending to be bored.</p><p> </p><p>"Your inability to remain faithful to only one man.”</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I haven’t fucked in twenty years, do you really think I would be thirsty for any dick after riding your son? Quite offensive to him, if you ask me." Beside her, little Kalluto choked momentarily when he heard the vulgar terms. She turned to him with a look of concern, forgetting the discussion for a few moments. "Are you all right, dear? Turn your head back, it will help. Yes, just like that!”</p><p> </p><p>The mother took a hand to her mouth when she heard the argument of the white-haired woman.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear Heavens, you’re so crude! Illumi, are you sure you wish to marry this savage?" She sounded entirely desperate, which Medea found hilarious.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, please don't call my fiancée that way, it's rude." Was all he answered before finishing with her glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, but being crude is to invade a subject that does not concern you in during dinner, with children among everyone." Medea ranted. "What I do or don't do with my body is nobody's business, so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>"Or what? You are in my house, you insolent girl, I have the right to kill you if I so desire." Threatened Silva. "Your mere presence here is an affront to my family's morale.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. "Oh, please stop being cynical! If you don't care who Illumi goes to bed with, then you have no reason to try to regulate my sex life. Or the lack of it, for that matter." She munched on a potato and continued: "But if you make such a big deal about it, you can have a doctor evaluate me to make sure I haven't lost my virginity, I have nothing to hide.”</p><p> </p><p>Silva was going to say something, but Zeno gestured for him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"I will have to agree with Miss Lanfort, this is an irrelevant subject to be discussed at dinnertime, you can discuss this matter later when we are<em> not </em>having dinner. " He wiped his lips with the napkin. "I see everyone is finished, excellent, we can proceed to dessert.”</p><p> </p><p>The plates were taken out immediately and in front of Medea a cone-shaped bowl was placed, filled with a creamy caramel-colored substance. The sweet aroma emanating from it was intoxicating, and the young woman took a deep breath to inhale every detail with attention. She would continue there exclusively for food and money, end of story. It wasn't as if Illumi <em> really </em> expected her to agree to that because of himself, so it was fine.</p><p> </p><p>She took a spoonful of the dessert and ate it, making an effort not to let a moan slip out of her throat. The flavor had balanced notes, neither too sweet nor tasteless, it was the right measure to please everyone, and when allied to the soft and smooth texture, it became irresistible to any palate. However, the real star was the crunchy little pieces that popped into Medea's mouth, contrasting impeccably with the rest of the dessert. It was indescribably good.</p><p> </p><p>"It's caramelized peanut pudding." He commented, turning to her for the first time in a long time. "Have you ever tasted it before?”</p><p> </p><p>"No, I usually opt for citrus desserts, but I'm positively surprised." Medea replied with a smile. "What about you, do you have any preference?”</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care much for sweets." He shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, that means there will be more left for me in the future." She murmured with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the dinner continued in silence, each one focusing on their own dessert, but the tension in the air was palpable. She hoped Silva wouldn't try to strangle her in her sleep. When everyone finally finished eating, Zeno turned to his only son with a hard look. </p><p> </p><p>"Silva, I need to talk to you and Kikyo." The tone of voice didn't open margins for debate, so the son just nodded. "The others are dismissed.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea looked at Illumi with a slant, uncertain of how to act, and he rose from his seat, taking the young woman's left hand in his and indicating for her to follow him. She didn't even look back as she stood up and accompanied him to the endless corridors. Would she remember which path to take when he wasn't by her side? She was hoping so.</p><p> </p><p>"I said everything would be alright, didn’t I?" The man said turning to look into her purple eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Our definition of ‘alright’ differs greatly." She answered as she crossed her arms, shivering again with cold – apparently, the problem was the corridors, not the main rooms. "Your father hates me and I am sure he would crush my skull if it wasn't for your grandfather.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned. "Of course not, he would probably dismember you and then rip your heart out.”</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn’t sound much better." She muttered through her teeth. "I just, I don't know, I don't think it's fair for them to judge me just because of my past." She frowned and looked ahead, but Illumi’s stare remained on her, marking her skin like fire. "That's exactly why I don't say anything about it to anyone, people disregard all my effort, conquests and mislabel me for a whore project.”</p><p> </p><p>"And wasn’t that how you were brought up to be?" He replied brusquely.</p><p> </p><p>"But nobody can despise me for that!" Medea defended herself. "I'm not a prostitute, I'm a Hunter, but everyone just focuses on what I was trained to be. It's frustrating." She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>He just kept walking through the passages beside her in total tranquility. The silence always seemed to accompany him no matter where he went and it created a kind of bubble in Medea's stomach, it tickled her organs and then electrocuted them; it was agonizing. She didn't know how to deal with quiet people, so how could this situation work? She hoped that, in time, she would get used to the quietness of her fiancé, otherwise she wouldn't be able to live in a cold home – literally and figuratively – with a husband as expressive as a statue for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>"I was in Clayso a few weeks ago." He suddenly broke the silence, interrupting his future wife's thoughts. "I met an old courtesan from Lys, she seemed to hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Myo?" She seemed surprised for an instant. "I thought she was dead after so many years!”</p><p> </p><p>"Now she is, I killed her." The naturalness with which the words came out of his mouth caused a chill and a wave of heat to run through her body, making her completely forget the low temperature in the environment where they were. "She told me about what happened the night you destroyed the brothel, but some things were too vague.”</p><p> </p><p>"If you are hoping I’ll tell you about my Nen, forget it." She stated. "I don't talk about it, I don't use it and I prefer to pretend it doesn't exist, so don't touch the subject.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi frowned in disapproval. "We’re getting married, I see no reason why you shouldn't tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>"Illumi, please don't." She repeated with a little more intensity. "Not yet, at least." Her eyes stared at him with as much humility as they could, practically begging him to put the topic aside. Amethyst colliding with onyx. The hair on the back of her neck rose up and she broke eye contact, aware that if she didn't they would continue to stare at each other silently. </p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like hours, he nodded. A temporary truce.</p><p> </p><p>"Changing the subject, there is still one thing you didn't tell me." His voice returned to the slightly cheerful tone it always had, which never failed to annoy her.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>"What is the wedding gift you want so much? I am your fiancé, not a clairvoyant to find out what is going on inside your head.”</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘I could say the same’ </em>, she thought, trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a very simple thing, and you were the on who made me realize how much I need it~" She hummed as they made the last turn to the corridor in her room’s direction. The dark-haired man seemed confused for an instant, his eyebrows furrowed and a crease between them, and Medea smiled. "I want the Order’s blood on my hands.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Illumi tells her he killed the lady that was a bitch to her on her childhood and Medea gets wet. Yes, girls, gays and theys, she has some issues.</p><p>**********</p><p>The hunt has begun. Amidst the whirlwind of emotions that await her, will Medea succeed in her goal of doing justice for the Order's doing? To discover these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The x Trial - Part x 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea finally goes to Court to answer for Lasym's murder, but things get harder than she thought they would.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 23 and 24 would be only one thing, but as it longer than six thousand words (I have not finished everything yet!!) I decided that it would be better for you if I split them in two. I have no prediction of when I will post the second part, but it will probably be after the end of Chapter 25 because I intend to start "advancing" the chapters to have more peace of mind and less pressure when publishing them.</p><p>Anyway, I hope it's not too tiring for you guys! I needed to create a different model of judgment because I did not know how to fit the situations I wanted to quote to our normal model, so I hope that it was acceptable 🥺 👉 👈 💕 💖 💕 </p><p>I intend to make one or two drawings for the next chapter, I want to show Dhea clothes lol</p><p>Thank you for all the affection people, you are great!!</p><p>P.S.: do not cry for Kurapika and Medea, it is over... However, there will be a last romantic moment between them, but it'll be only a kiss! The final farewell is coming sooooon~</p><p>Until the next chapter guys!</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nine in the morning and Medea was slightly late — five minutes precisely. This would’ve been acceptable if she was going to a movie session or a meeting with her friends, but not for that situation. Not for the legal hearing that accused her of being the defendant in Evanor Lasym's case. Still, with her freedom at risk, she didn't seem in a hurry — in fact, she was quite relaxed as she spoke on her cell phone and walked towards the court. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I told you about punctuality, Medea."</em> Scolded Illumi on the other side of the line.</p><p> </p><p>"If you had come with me, I would’ve been forced to wake up earlier, so it's all your fault." She answered calmly. </p><p> </p><p><em>"I warned you I had a mission, so don't try to put the responsibility of your disorganization on my shoulders, I'm not your alarm clock."</em> She laughed a little.<em> "Try not to commit any crime while I'm away, I don't want to have to invade a prison to rescue you — it would be an unnecessary headache to me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>"I can't promise anything, sir." She joked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You know Hisoka will inform me if you take any impulsive action, right?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It’s impossible for me to forget it. You've talked about it about at least three times in the last 24 hours, I'll behave, relax." The woman guaranteed. "By the way, when will you be back from the mission?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"In two or three days, why?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, just curious." She put a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed as she sighted the huge building where her audience would happen. "I'll have to hang up, I just arrived. Talk to you later.”</p><p> </p><p><em>"Don't forget to stay calm, it will give you more credibility in the public eye."</em> He oriented. <em>"See you later, Medea.”</em></p><p> </p><p>She turned off her cell phone — the one she had left at the mansion when she had invaded it — and raced towards the Court. From where she was, she could see the press recording and photographing the big wooden doors, ready to start broadcasting the case. Although she had studied the documents that Illumi had handed her and trained her allegations with him for days on end, Medea couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation on her stomach. She was anxious. On the outside, however, she remained serene and indifferent; she couldn't risk letting even an iota of emotion slip away, anything could be used against her in the public eye.</p><p> </p><p>When she approached the corridor leading to the court entrance, the cameras instantly turned to her, and Medea cursed mentally. They were already aware that she was the one accused of the crime, how wonderful. Reporters began to crowd around her, desperate for any information she could tell about the case, dozens of microphones and tape recorders positioning themselves in front of her like bees around a flower. If it hadn't been for her sunglasses, the lights would certainly have blinded and paralyzed her immediately. </p><p> </p><p>The woman promptly ignored everyone, they wouldn't hear a word coming out of her rosy-colored lips. She was careful to look where she was stepping for she didn't want to trip on the steps or slip, it would be absurdly embarrassing. The noise was so loud that she frowned lightly. She passed through a few more people until she crossed the door, which was soon closed behind her. Relief washed over her.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at her reflection in the big mirror at the end of the hall. Her long hair was caught in an extremely tidy ponytail, no hair strands escaped from their place, even her fringe was perfectly aligned. The black pinstriped pants complemented the white poet-sleeved blouse, giving the outfit a sober air without making it lose its femininity. Illumi had not agreed with the choice, the blouse had too many frills and details for his liking, but she had bought it anyway. The money she had used was her own, so he wasn't allowed to opinate as much.</p><p> </p><p>Medea hoped that wouldn't change once they got married.</p><p> </p><p>The Hunter resumed her walk, her shoes made tap-tap against the porcelain floor and the noise echoed all over the hall. People would stare at her and whisper things to each other, shocked by the fact that the possible murderer of such an influential man was arriving later than the judge themselves. So frivolous! She didn't care what they said as long as it was about her. </p><p> </p><p>She opened the wooden door and the voices died down as soon as she entered the room, there was only the tinkle of her high-heels banging against the floor as she passed through the corridor of sitting people. From there, she could see how full the space was, there were reporters all over the place, a lot of lawyers and more than half of the Hunters present on the day of the crime. Separated from the rest of the people were the lawyers representing the Lasym Corporation and, as it was a case related to the Hunter Association, the Zodiacs. </p><p> </p><p>Including <em> Kurapika </em>.</p><p> </p><p>As if his mere presence wasn't enough, he was sitting with the greatest poise in the world in the place of his lawyer. That arrogant bastard.</p><p> </p><p>Medea finally took off her sunglasses and marched towards him with safe and determined steps. Her blood was boiling, but she contained herself. She couldn't believe the audacity he had to try to represent her after everything he had done, even more so after he himself said he wouldn't; it was enough all she had gone through over the last weeks while thinking about what they had been one day. She would rather die than have him acting in her favor.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped by his side, one hand on her hip and the sunglasses on the other one while looking at him from top to bottom with disdain, her lips twisted in disgust. Although he was aware that she was there, Kurapika just kept his eyes on the folder with the details of the process, apparently indifferent. <em> Apparently </em>. Medea noticed the way his hands clenched around the paper ever-so-slightly when he finally felt the perfume she exhaled. She hoped it was annoying to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You’re late." That voice brought up bitter memories that only served to stir even more the rage inside her. But it wasn't a moment for weakness, so she wouldn't let him destabilize her. "An inappropriate behavior for someone who is on trial for murder, don't you think?”</p><p> </p><p>"Get up." She said with a completely disinterested tone.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" He raised his gaze and arched a blonde eyebrow debauchedly, practically begging for a punch in the teeth. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't need you, I've made that very clear. You're fired.”</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, really?" He lowered the file he was holding. "And who's aware enough of the case to defend you?”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her chin up high.</p><p> </p><p>"You're looking at her." She poked the man's shoulder. "Now get out, you're in my seat.”</p><p> </p><p>He snickered. "A defendant has no right to defend herself, you can't be serious.”</p><p> </p><p>From the first row, behind the seat reserved for her defense, a familiar laugh resounded to both of them. The atmosphere seemed to get even heavier, and neither of them could resist the impulse to turn around, just like the rest of the people present. Sitting there, in all his splendor, was Hisoka, who spun one of his cards lazily between his fingers. "In fact, she can." He intervened with his typical amused tone. "This is a decision of the Saherta’s Supreme Judicial Court ruling 32.43." He threw her a wink and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Kurapika looked from the redhead to Medea, and from Medea to him again. Then he frowned with irritation. "...You guys-"</p><p> </p><p>"Defense and prosecution representatives, please come forward so we can begin the hearing." Requested the judge.</p><p> </p><p>Medea turned around and moved forward to approach the Judge’s bench, but the man interrupted her, holding her by the wrist. Not on her skin, she observed, but rather on the sleeve of her blouse. "You're not going up there." She spoke entently.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes, I am!" She answered, pulling her arm away from his touch. "And I don't think you understood me, you're fired." His nostrils flared with hate, but he didn't say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"Representatives." She repeated, her tone a little harder than before. "<em> All </em> of you, come closer.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked quietly to the judge's table, being followed by all the other lawyers. The woman had olive-colored skin, short honey-colored curls and a hooked nose that kept the half-moon glasses in their proper place, she must have been around thirty years old since thin crow's feet started to appear around her rosy eyes. She analyzed the group for a few seconds and arched an eyebrow when she noticed the presence of the accused there. "And you are...?" She inquired as she joined her fingers under her chin.</p><p> </p><p>"Medea Lanfort, Your Honor." The woman raised her eyebrows as soon as she heard the name. "Rule 32.43 of the Supreme Judicial Court of Saherta states that the accused, in case of being a member of the Hunter Association, may come to defend themselves in criminal proceedings if they so desire." She explained. "As in the famous Daprile v. Myron State case.”</p><p> </p><p>The chief prosecuting attorney gave a malicious smile and turned to the judge. "Your Honor, I have no problem with this.” </p><p> </p><p>"But I do, I’m not allowing it." Kurapika disagreed.</p><p> </p><p>"You made it very clear that I shouldn't count on your defense back on Whale Island." Medea remarked, looking at him with a cruelly sweet gaze. He swallowed and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>"The regulation also states that you need someone with a higher position than yours in your hierarchy to supervise you, since it's a murder case." Complemented the judge. "Mr. Kurta?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and shook his head. "That I won’t agree to." He declared before facing Medea again.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, all that she had elaborated in her mind through the days dissipated. How had she not paid attention to that detail? Madame Thoshe couldn't interfere even if she wanted to, even though she had a higher position than hers and she still didn't have the necessary influence in the association for such an act. Was that it? Was her destiny returning to the hands of the one who had hurt her the most? Her countenance withered instantly. If he wanted that opportunity to shatter her dreams for good, Kurapika had succeeded. She was totally and completely...</p><p> </p><p>"I will supervise her, Your Honor." Gel announced, going in their direction with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>Medea swore that she could cry at that exact moment, never, in a million years, had she expected to receive Gel’s help. Not because they didn't get along, but because they barely knew each other; it was unbelievable. Kurapika widened his eyes at the brunette, who just stood beside Medea and put her hand on her right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Gel!? You can't let her do it, this madness, she will-" </p><p> </p><p>"Kurapika, she doesn't want your defense, please accept her choice." she said with affection.</p><p> </p><p>"So I start the Lanfort case against Lasym Corp., the word is with the prosecution." The judge struck the gavel, indicating for everyone to take their seats.</p><p> </p><p>Medea sat down in the chair that now officially belonged to her and closed her eyes, savoring the taste of her first victory that day. Kurapika bent down until he was face to face with her and frowned, clearly irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"Just for the record, I wasn't going to reach your level of selfishness and pettiness just to end your chance to prove your innocence." He murmured. "Have fun having your license revoked and going to jail.”</p><p> </p><p>"Boohoo, you whore~" She whispered with a cruel smile. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes and removed his belongings from the table, going towards the rest of the Zodiacs and sitting with them. Gel settled on the chair beside her, impeccable posture and calm face. Medea felt fingers touching her shoulder and lips approaching her ear, but did not sketch any reaction to Hisoka's attitude. "Give it your best cutie, we are live to all Saherta." He told her, getting a nod from the young woman.</p><p> </p><p>The funny thing about lawsuits in the United States of Saherta to Medea was the fact that it differed from those in other countries; while in 75% of the world both the prosecution and the defense had their turn to question witnesses, in Saherta it was not quite like that. Everyone entered into a kind of debate divided into three parts, each presenting their arguments, trying to prove their point and accusing the other part as if they were in a great philosophical circle. It was stupid and pointless. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to be there and, to tell the truth, she shouldn't be either. First of all, because Lasym was an asshole who got what he deserved. Second of all, because she was a Hunter and Hunters were not brought to justice for murder. However, because the dead man was very rich, she had been forced to be at that hearing. </p><p> </p><p>"On the night of February 19th, the founder of Lasym Corporations, Evanor Vriese Lasym, was murdered during the Annual Ball held by the Hunter Association." The lawyer began by analyzing her through her round glasses. "You were the first person to see him lifeless, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea agreed. "Yes, I found his dead body on the Self Care floor of the hotel." she explained. "I entered the room where he was, when he was still alive, and as soon as I realized that he was being threatened by someone I attacked the criminal.”</p><p> </p><p>"The criminal that you claimed not remember any details of, but soon after that you described him. Very suspicious, don't you think?”</p><p> </p><p>"No, I don't think so." She responded naturally. "My nose had been broken, it would be kind of obvious that I was dizzy in one moment and focused in another, it's normal in fractures of this kind.”</p><p> </p><p>"It might be, but to suddenly appear with such precise details about a person that nobody could identify, nor find clues about it is not normal for someone that hurt." She continued, the eyes tightening. "You were certainly trying to cover your own tracks, or those of some acquaintance.”</p><p> </p><p>She arched an eyebrow and crossed her legs, reclining against the back of her seat. "Do you really think I would have enough strength to break my own nose with my fists?" She laughed. "I'm flattered, but you’re wrong. Besides, I don't know if you read it in the deposition, I think not since you're throwing meaningless accusations at me, but I was also hit on my face, chest and ribs. So tell me, how could I kick my own ribs?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman gave a half smile, certainly surprised with the perspicacity of the accused in pointing out her other injuries. "Maybe it was Mr. Lasym himself who wounded her in combat, he was an athletic man after all." She answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, I have known Evanor Lasym since I was thirteen years old, he didn't even know personal defense." The white-haired woman pointed out, consuming herself with indignation for listening to the woman's misplaced hypothesis.</p><p> </p><p>Lasym would never have had a chance against her in a direct fight, she would have finished him off with the same ease that she crushed an ant. Listening to that was an affront to her physical capacity, to her pride. Besides, even if it was annoying to have to admit, she didn't have Illumi’s technique, that would have been a very important difference between the result she would have obtained in the murder and his own. She was careful, of course, but Illumi was perfect in what he did. </p><p> </p><p>Crediting a flawless death like that to Medea was stupid, she had no way of comparing herself to her fiancé in that regard.</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean you tried to attack him, then?”</p><p> </p><p>"No, it does not. That implies that Lasym could have been attacked by anyone at the ball at any time and would have no way to defend himself, Hunters are very well-trained individuals, it's public knowledge.” </p><p> </p><p>The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, but are you the only person there who has a plausible motive to have murdered him, or will you deny it? He deprived you of what you wanted most — The Single-Star Hunter title.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘And that was the last thing he did.’ </em>, she wanted to answer, but contained herself. Instead of those words, Medea just took a hand to her chest, pretending to be offended. Her eyes widened with false desperation and she frantically shook her head from one side to the other. She would have to appeal to the emotional in order to put the jury and the audience watching the broadcast on her side.</p><p> </p><p>"No! Heavens, Mr. Lasym was my most important financier, thanks to him, I was able to grow in the organization over the years, to undertake important missions and conclude research that everyone considered impossible." She bent her eyebrows dramatically in an attempt to achieve a naive and true air. "Why would I do that?”</p><p> </p><p>"Because you’ve been seeking this conquest for years and couldn't bear to have the opportunity ripped from your reach.”</p><p> </p><p>"And why would I ruin my future opportunities to obtain it?" She denied, shaking her head. "Of course I didn't!”</p><p> </p><p>"You are not exactly known for your good temperament among your co-workers, there are several complaints about your behavior during team work." She crossed her arms and arranged her glasses with two fingers, without averting Medea's gaze at any moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you implying that this is evidence against me? It’s impossible for a person to please everyone, there will always be a group that will not approve their actions." She defended herself with agility. "I am a woman who prefers to work alone, it's my fate, I wasn't born to cooperate with other people, but that doesn't make me a murderer.”</p><p> </p><p>The redhead seemed to ponder for a few moments, leaning her torso forward with vagueness.</p><p> </p><p>"Not necessarily a murderer, but a possible mastermind of the crime." The attorney accused her. "Your colleagues describe you as a selfish, volatile person with narcissistic tendencies, an ideal combination for disaster." She started to talk faster and faster, trying to destabilize her with personal information to get a confession from her. Maybe she would have succeeded if Medea hadn't heard those words so many times throughout her life. She was already numb for criticism of this kind. </p><p> </p><p>"The only disaster the news about my removal from the Sentinel Dolphins mission brought me was an anxiety crisis, not a premeditated murder." She forced some tears to form in the corners of her eyes, her chin trembling as if she really felt pain in citing the situation. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Besides, of course, the panic crisis I had on the day of the ball when I was sure I wouldn’t resume my position. I was locked for almost an hour and a half in the bathroom vomiting, do you really think I would have the strength to think about killing him?”</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I do." The woman replied with an analytical smile on her lips, studying the young woman from top to bottom. "You are mentally unstable and this fact becomes clear when one searches for your stories in the Association. I heard extremely compromising things regarding your intimacy, things that should force you to get medical help.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea retreated into her seat, her face suddenly pale and her lips flickering under the blinding lights of the cameras and recording cameras. She lowered her gaze to the wooden table and hugged her own body, trying to find some kind of comfort amidst the situation and the noise of working mechanical gadgets. She turned her head to the side softly and did her best to express how hurt she was.</p><p> </p><p>She deserved an award as the best actress for that performance. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you referring to my sex life? Are you discriminating against me for being bi?”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for exactly three seconds before an instant riot spread across the room, everyone utterly desperate upon hearing those words. Medea wanted to laugh, yet she left her expression even more painful and allowed some tears to roll down her naturally golden cheeks. The commotion only seemed to increase every second, people getting up from their seats in defense of the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, yes, appealing to the emotional side of people and using real discrimination in her favor always worked. </p><p> </p><p>If the woman had cited her past in Clayso, she would have used the economic prejudice and stereotypes to save herself, but as she had no aces up her sleeve to what she had heard, she had appealed to the first thing that had come to her mind. The worst thing was that she wasn't even bisexual! Still, there was no way to prove the veracity of her words, so whatever she said was valid.</p><p> </p><p>How good it was to be an intelligent and cunning woman!</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to be taken to a psychologist or therapist for... Loving people?" Medea stared the redhead, her face full of pain, but her eyes shining with calculated coldness. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's not that!" The woman rushed to say. "I just wanted to say that you need to see a psychologist or therapist!”</p><p> </p><p>There, she had handed the victory of the first round to Medea.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I go to a therapist?" She argued outraged. "So I can pay money for them to tell me that I'm bisexual? To find out that I was forced out of the closet at this very moment, being broadcasted to thousands of people? To help me realize that, deep down, I love pussy and dicks?" She rolled her eyes and tried to laugh amidst the tears. "As if I need help to know all this.”</p><p> </p><p>"N-no... Miss Lanfort-"</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of country is this where a woman — a Hunter whose job it is to bring knowledge to the rest of the world and put her life at risk for civilization—, is marginalized for loving men and women, indiscriminately?" She asked exalted, seeing how the lawyer finally came to her senses about the path the debate was taking and shrinking into her seat. </p><p> </p><p>"That is not what I said, I referred to the fact that you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Saherta was founded on the principles of equality and fraternity, but I still find myself stoned for personal reasons and for being the only witness to a barbaric crime!" Medea started laughing, but a hiccup cut through the sound and made her cry. "They didn't stop to think that maybe I wasn't the one who caused any of this, but that someone’s setting me up?”</p><p> </p><p>"You described a person that the criminal records don't have the slightest idea of! It's at the very least suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>A shoe flew to the reserved area, passing beside the attorney's face, who dodged at the last second and widened her eyes, terrified by the attitude. Even Medea took a hand to her lips, surprised with the act, but no less entertained. To the sounds of "Monopolist pig!" and "Intolerant bitch!", the judge was forced to strike the gavel against her table repeatedly until silence reigned and announced that it was the end of the first act of the trial. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, apparently Medea had <em> really </em> appealed to people’s emotional side.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will Medea be able to get rid of the charge over Lasym's murder or will unexpected events put her on jail for good? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The x Trial - Part x 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medea finally goes to Court to answer for Lasym's murder, but things get harder than she thought they would.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IK, IK, I said I wouldn't update the story til the end of the week BUT I'm too excited for this chapter and I couldn't stop myself. I truly hope this won't be a tiresome chapter for you guys considering how long it is, I promise the next ones will be smaller again XD</p>
<p>Anyway, thx sm for all the love and support you have been showing me, it's magnificent to see how this story has been captivating you all!</p>
<p>See you next week lovelies :)</p>
<p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Medea stood up, still shedding crocodile tears, Gel embraced the girl and told her how brave she was to stand up against such discrimination. Medea simply nodded and said that she needed to use that moment as a coffee break before the second act began.</p>
<p>Before she could at least get out of the room, she felt an arm wrap her shoulders, pulling her to himself playfully. “You are doing very well cutie~”</p>
<p>“Hisoka, get off of me, people are staring!” She said as she shook his touch away, looking at him under her thick lashes. “I can’t risk them implying that we’re plotting something.”</p>
<p>He laughed debauchedly. “But aren't we?”</p>
<p>“Of course we’re not, you're only here as a moral support, because Illumi had a mission.” She reminded him as they walked side by side through the wide corridor. “<em>He and I</em> are plotting things.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of which…” His tone was malicious. "I think that he’ll be glad to know that his sweet little future wife likes to play with other ladies~” He grinned.</p>
<p>Medea rolled her eyes, failing to contain a laugh. “People only have to worry about what is true, right?”</p>
<p>He turned around to the white-haired woman, and raised an eyebrow as a sly smile danced on his lips once he understood what she was implying. The man stared at the path they followed once again and passed a hand through his red hair while hoping to find the cafeteria.</p>
<p>“You never cease to surprise me, little dove. This way I'll have to steal you from my dear friend~”</p>
<p>“As if I’d just agree to be stolen as a mere object.” She replied amused. “In addition to that, you would cheat on me at the first opportunity you had, so, no, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Dhea, why do you think so little about me? I could satisfy you enough so that you would forget about my affairs.” He joked. “And your wonderful aura would never fail to turn me on, we would have no problems at all when it comes to getting down and dirty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, how touching." She tidied her blouse so that her long sleeves wouldn't be misaligned. "A pity that I don't care.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So cold, I might have an erection sooner than I expected~" He wrapped a platinum lock of her hair in his fingers as they walked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't give you a hand.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it didn't hurt to try, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She let a dry laugh slip out of her throat. As eccentric and frightening as the magician could be, his presence no longer bothered her as it used to, she no longer felt his bloodlust trying to provoke a reaction out of her. It was probably thanks to her bond with Illumi, she doubted that he would accept his friend's attitude, or as he used to say, <em>business ally</em>, towards her. Anyway, being close to Hisoka was becoming... tolerable, to say the least. At least he made her laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She leaned against the coffee shop's order counter, resting her head on her palms while she ordered a vanilla frappuccino with caramel syrup for herself and her company ordered a simple cappuccino. Medea expected something more whimsical from him, but she supposed that was okay. People were always full of surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"DHEA!" Shouted an energetic voice that made her turn around immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" She asked as Alluka hugged her waist tightly and rubbed her face against her abdomen. "Don't you know this is a serious moment?" No matter how angry she tried to sound, she couldn't help but squeeze the girl against herself and to feel a lump in her throat when she saw the boys accompanying her. A genuine smile welled up in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were worried!" Exclaimed Gon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Someone</em> hasn't talked to us or gone home for almost a month, we had to take drastic measures." Rebuked Killua with his usual haughty air, but his blue eyes sparkled with relief to know she was well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, well, what do we have here! Gon, Killua, it’s been a while~" Greeted Hisoka, turning to the girl still attached to Medea. "And of course, Alluka! I didn't imagine I'd see you here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Killua pulled his sister away from her friend at the same time, placing her behind him and glaring at the redhead. Gon arched an eyebrow as he noticed how calm Medea was beside him, but looked at his friend with uncertainty. Killua repeated the gesture at the same time, communicating with the other with his gaze only, showing how deep was their intimacy. They were on the same frequency even in their reasoning, it was incredible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He looked at Hisoka from head to toe with disgust — and maybe a little bit of fear — before returning to Medea. "What is he doing next to you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hisoka is a new friend." She answered without giving many details. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine, as you can see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You disappear for three weeks, don't pick up your phone and then expect me to believe that you are okay when you reappear with this guy by your side?" He gritted his teeth. "Medea, do you know the things Hisoka is capable to do, the things he has already done?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Killua…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don’t ‘Killua…’ me, you've made everyone worried while you were away!" He exclaimed, attracting other people's attention. "Kite and I called you hundreds of times, we left messages, we almost send you a smoke signal! And now you <em>dare </em>to show up with a psychopathic clown and pretend that nothing happened?!" His face was getting redder and Medea feared that he might pass out or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Magician.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She said I'm a magician, not a clown~" Repeated the redhead with his typical velvety tone, completely ecstatic with the discussion. "Ah, here are our drinks, pretty dove." He put the frappuccino in her hands and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Alluka and Gon grimaced upon hearing the term, while Killua seemed about to fume with hate. "You’ve gotta be kidding’ me." Growled the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Medea, are you dating Hisoka?!" Gon had a strange expression on his face, a mixture of incredulity, fear and disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO!" She rushed to say. "For heaven's sake, <em>no</em>! He's not my type, no offense, ok?" She tried to drink her order as fast as she could, occupying her mouth would avoid letting out some unnecessary information. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not all of them have an exquisite taste, it’s truly a shame~" The man sighed dramatically and took the cup with his drink to his lips. "But no, Medea and I are not together. Are we... allies? Friends? I don't know, it's up to her what she wants to call our interactions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Great, he'd also keep quiet about the engagement for now. She didn't want to have to explain the whole situation while she was on a break, no doubt Killua would end up having a not-so-pleasant reaction and the last thing she wanted was for everyone to know about her involvement with the Zoldyck family. Silva would kill her without a second thought, she was sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The cellphone started ringing in her pocket and she sighed when she saw the number. Illumi. Bad timing. She turned to the teenagers and smiled. "I need to take this call, but I want you to know that I am very happy to see you here, you are giving me motivation to continue in the audience. Thank you very much." She gave a quick kiss on top of their heads and started to walk away. "I promise we'll talk later! And Hisoka…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, you can go, I'll be waiting in the courtroom." He guaranteed while throwing the disposable cup in the trash. "Try not to make things worse for you~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dhea, wait…-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She snuck up on people as fast as she could and completely ignored Killua's voice. She needed to find a place a little more reserved before answering her fiancé's call, she couldn’t allow anyone to hear them. Medea ended up finding an empty hallway and made sure that she was not being followed before entering the legal archives room, not bothering to lock the door. She only had to keep her voice down, activate her Zetsu and no one would notice her presence in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She stuck herself between the two most distant shelves in the room, leaned against the wall and stopped her aura’s flow before answering the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"What took you so long?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I needed to find a quiet environment to talk to you." The woman commented while drinking the frappuccino. "What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He snickered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"I should be the one asking you that."</em> His voice was completely different from earlier. As Medea went to court, he seemed slightly... zealous? Now, however, he sounded cold and angry, even behind his typical facade of indifference. A chill went through her body, she didn't know whether due to the low temperature of the drink or by hearing a drop of emotion in his apathetic voice. <em>"Do you think the things you said are appropriate for a woman in my family? For my future wife?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? About bisexuality?" She gulped down a little more of the vanilla frappuccino. "I don't see any problems, people have been like that since forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"The people won't marry me, </em><strong><em>you </em></strong><em>will. This is not a subject that should be discussed by my </em><strong><em>fiancée </em></strong><em>in front of the cameras. "</em> He said through gritted teeth. <em>"Do you know how many women will throw themselves at you after that?”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Illumi, I'm not bi, there's no risk of seeing me give in to the onslaughts of any woman." She stated. "And even if I was, it wouldn't make any difference because I am faithful to the agreements I make.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not only that, you said vulgar things. People will think that you are a woman who seeks pleasure in anyone, this is an affront against me as your future husband." He got colder and colder as he listed everything that he deemed incorrect. <em>"Your behavior was inadmissible, we will have a serious conversation when we meet again.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Illumi, you said it yourself during my case reviews that I should do my best to gain the advantage at the trial!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"That didn't mean talking about vaginas and penises and how you </em><strong><em>love</em></strong><em> to touch them!" </em>She couldn't hold the laughter that escaped from her lips, which irritated the killer. <em>"Medea, I'm not kidding. As my wife, the least you should have is respect for me, don't keep insinuating-"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are <em>not</em> my husband yet, keep that in mind." She interrupted, already beginning to lose patience. "The time you're wasting getting annoyed with a comment made by me could be being used to analyze the positive results of the action I took, don't you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"If you think I'm going to applaud the fact that you did your duty in putting everyone by your side, you're wrong."</em> The man declared with a certain rudeness. <em>"Anyone will see you as a piece of meat to be devoured from now on, this is not worthy of praise.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You will be the only man to possess me,  don’t forget that! So you better be satisfied, because I literally have nothing else to give you." She answered accordingly. "I didn't ask for this relationship, so don't blame me for my attitudes or personality. It was you who wanted me, bow to the consequences of your choices!" Her voice only got more ferocious by the second. "If you wanted a quiet bride who would indiscriminately comply with all your requests, you would have had to take one of those who actually wanted this position.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He shut up for a few seconds and sighed. <em>"Don't think you will escape from this conversation, because you won't. You are mine and I won't accept this kind of behavior, again do you hear?"</em> Although the tone of voice was still hard and cold, Medea realized that he was a little less aggressive, maybe reflecting on what he had just heard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you are mine." She indicated, establishing an equality between them. "I won't admit you being upset with me for something I needed to do, so try to understand my side or keep your thoughts to yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"We'll talk later... And my contractor, did you find it?" </em>He changed the subject. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She sighed tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unfortunately no, I didn't have time to look for him during the break." The girl confessed. "But- Wait, I think I hear something, be quiet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Desynchronized steps started to echo outside the room and Medea bent down to the floor when someone opened the door with force. On the other side of the line, Illumi kept his breathing regular and unchanged in contrast to hers, which was spastic and flustered due to the fright. Two people entered the room and soon locked the door behind them (a mistake she had made!), going up to three shelves before the ones Medea was hiding and returning to the door. They probably wanted to hear in case someone approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So?" asked a man. "What do you want this time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's getting away, that wasn't the original plan!" Accused a female voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You wanted me to hire an assassin so you could frame her and I did, it's not my fault if the girl is smart enough to turn the game around o prove that she didn't do anything." The man defended himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought it was already implicit what I wanted, right?" She growled. "I took months forging the perfect situation to fuck this motherfucker, I had to submit myself to do missions that I didn't want to, I asked you to contact the most fucking perfect killer that my money could buy and I even fucked that disgusting old man Lasym to gain his trust and for what?" She kicked the metal dump near the door. "For. that. dirty. bitch. to. ESCAPE?" With each emphasis of the words, she kicked the object hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Calm the fuck down, they'll hear you!" He reprimanded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't give a fuck, I want Medea arrested!" She punched the wall. "I won't rest until I destroy this girl, I want to ruin her, I want her to suffer for not getting what she wants! She deserves to burn in hell!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"EVIE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Suddenly, everything started to make sense in Medea's head. Yes, how had she not thought of that before? There was no plausible reason for Lasym to have taken her out of the mission since she was the one who gave the most financial return to Lasym Corp., and she hadn't committed any serious infractions to the point of depriving her of missions. Okay, she didn't use Nen and she didn't get along very well with her teammates, but she wasn't the only one with problems in the Association, and hers didn't even affect her mission’s results! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    How could Lasym know about her background in Proyca if it was information restricted to Hunters? How could he have found replacement so quickly? How could he soon cut off any possibility that she would recover her position? Because Evie Gargani had convinced him to do it! God, how stupid she had been! Nobody would have gone to the extreme of murdering Evanor just after he had an argument with Medea if he didn't want to screw her reputation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The rumors she had spread around the Association were only to make everyone believe that Lasym had gotten involved with Medea, not with <em>her</em>. Even Evie’s hysterical moment during the time Leorio was taking care of her nose had been false! A simple way to divert the attention even more to Medea, to plant the seed of doubt in the minds of everyone there so that they would suspect her. She had to admit, she had done an excellent job. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Holy shit, was she really innocent? <em>Yes and no</em>, but it was not necessary to speak about the second part. She <em>was </em>innocent!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I WILL KILL THIS MOTHERFUCKER IF SHE ESCAPES, CHAUVIN!" She screamed while she punched and kicked the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No you won't, you'll come up with another plan and let the dust down!" He declared. "It will be very suspicious if she gets away and soon she ends up in a trial again, they will realize that someone’s setting her up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    A shrill and annoying sound sounded from the direction they were and the man snorted, angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The pause given by the judge is over, we need to go back for you to give your testimony." Commented Illumi’s contractor. "And remember, you have to stay calm and look sure it was her. Use the rumor you made up about her and Lasym to your advantage, she will have no way to escape.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, let's just go before I freak out for good…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    As soon as they unlocked the door and left, Medea stood up and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what had just happened, it was unbelievable. If it hadn't been for Illumi calling her, she would never have ended up there and, consequently, would have lost that confession. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Perhaps she should allow Illumi to scold her a little bit more from now on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you hear what they said?" She asked trembling with anxiety.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Every word.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do I do? There are no cameras in here to prove what I say, and my word alone won't do any good before the judge and the jury."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Medea, your cellphone is connected to the same system as the rest of my family, which allows any of us unlimited access to any calls, messages, and surveys you make."</em> He explained unbothered. <em>"I will edit the part of the call that matters and send it to your extra device, the one that is with Hisoka, so you can present it as proof of the case.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"First of all, why didn't you tell me about that? It's invasion of privacy." That was terrifying, what would happen if he read the messages exchanged with Kurapika on her old phone? It certainly would be a nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"You are my future wife, there is nothing you can hide from me and vice versa. And no, it's a guarantee that you are safe, if anything abnormal happens to you, I will be ready to act."</em> He detailed and she heard clicks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Doesn’t make it less scary. Anyway, second of all, why is my phone with Hisoka?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You forgot in the apartment that he was staying at and I asked him to keep it, isn't it obvious?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it was me, I wouldn't have asked, smart ass." She huffed. "And last of all... Thank you very much, I don't know what I would do now if you hadn't called to argue with me. I owe you one, someday I'll pay you back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He giggled, a delicate and melodic sound that still carried a certain coldness common to that man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"You will pay me on our honeymoon, don't worry."</em> Medea literally stopped with her hand on the doorknob, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth partially open. Her cheeks suddenly started to burn, just like her ears. Medea was not someone who became ashamed when it came to sexual matters, far from it, but something about a man so stoic and cold talking about being “paid” sexually was extremely disturbing to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    For the first time, she seriously absorbed the fact that she was going to lose her virginity to Illumi Zoldyck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ill-umi... Are you trying to <em>flirt</em> with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Yes, thank you for noticing. Don't you like it?"</em> he seemed really confused for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... It's not the right time for this, dude, for heaven's sake!" She left the room and walked down the hall in a hurry. "How soon can you send me the file?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I already sent it, it wasn't complex at all. Hisoka is already aware and will help you if you need anything.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok, I can see the courtroom's doors from here. " She felt a spasm go through her body and smiled viciously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't do anything impulsive.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And miss the opportunity to see everyone shocked? No fucking way." She provoked with a laugh. "Thanks again, Illumi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He sighed and she could almost imagine him rolling her eyes with irritation.  <em>"Anytime, my bride.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Breaking into the courtroom about five minutes late didn't catch anyone's attention, fortunately — they must have believed she had gone to the bathroom. As soon as she approached the table where she had been previously, she leaned over her chair and looked at Hisoka's vibrant eyes that matched the cynical smile on his lips. He raised his hand and showed her the device. "I want to see you ruin them, little dove.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm gonna ram it so far up their asses that they'll never be able to sit down again without remembering me." She promised throwing him a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's how I like my women~" He smirked when she laughed and took the phone from his fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The second act is beginning, so bring the first witness closer." Announced the judge. "Miss Evanient Gargani.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    With her long reddish-brown hair, turquoise eyes and lips outlined by red lipstick, Evie was a perfect black widow; beautiful, but treacherous. Medea hadn't felt sincerity in her since the first time they met, eight years ago, when they were put on their first mission together — she had tried to make the younger girl a servant during their research. In retaliation, Medea had beaten her until she fainted. It was from that moment on that everyone began to see the platinum-haired young girl as an unstable and troubled figure; after all, why shouldn’t they trust the word of a millionaire heiress about a disagreement instead of that of an orphan? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    But she never would have expected that drunkard to sink even deeper into the mud of her despair to trying to surpass Medea. Why couldn't she live her life and forget about her enemy once and for all? Didn't she realize that she had no way to compete with her as long as her only goal was to get revenge for a feud they had as teenagers? Heavens, Evie was 23 years old, it was time to grow up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She positioned herself behind the table that was positioned between the defense and the prosecution, but a few meters away. Her face was completely blank. She must have been trying her best not to throw herself against Medea in order to hurt her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Miss Gargani, please start with your statement." Ordered the judge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Your Honor." She stared at Medea with intensity, the navy blue shadow on her eyelids was beginning to fade after all the commotion in the file room and some mascara was marking the region below her lower eyelashes, making her look tired. "Medea and I have known each other since I was fifteen, I immediately realized that she was not a reliable person. She was always very arrogant and petty, unable to obey the orders of her superiors even if it was a situation of life or death, and it didn’t take long to draw everyone's attention.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea got up from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Objection, Your Honor!" She frowned softly. "I don't see the relevance of such a quote. The testimony must be regarding the case, not any previous experience the witness had with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The judge consented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Granted. Miss Gargani, I ask you to be objective and deal with the matter for which you are here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Evie took a deep breath, but did not try to justify herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright." She answered reluctantly. "Everyone was already expecting that someday Medea would be punished for her behavior, there were already rumors that some members were refusing to work with her and this would be harmful to the Association, so it was no surprise to hear that Mr. Lasym had taken her off the mission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Not for you, since you were the culprit of his choice.’</em>, she thought while she narrowed her eyes to the brunette. To think that Lasym had been weak enough to the point of being manipulated by a Hunter who barely knew how to complete her missions with the required mastery was indignant; to realize that all the hard work she had done was worthless when some sex sessions were offered was, to say the least, frustrating. But all right, he had made that decision and ended up dead for it. Life was fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    If Medea hadn't heard Evie's conversation with Illumi’s contractor a few minutes ago, she would certainly be getting more and more nervous. She spoke well — not as much as the blonde, but still enough to make people stop and reflect on what she was saying — and her body expression was accurate, she almost left no opening for them to realize her lies. Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Her eyes moved to the left side at each beginning of a sentence, either to the top or the bottom. Medea noticed those movements because she was aware of what was happening, but for someone from the outside, that wouldn't indicate anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...And when I saw it, Medea was already completely drenched in blood. She was the last person to be in direct contact with Evanor Lasym for more than a few seconds and also the only one to have a motive to commit the crime, I soon associated one thing to another." She explained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And how did Miss Lanfort react to your statement?" Asked the prosecuting attorney, standing in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As expected of a criminal, she denied it and tried to turn people against me." Evie had a dry laugh. "I was even removed from the ballroom because of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And do you believe that she really was the mind behind the murder?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Evie made her best expression of indignation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But of course! She's the only one unstable enough to commit it to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The lawyer nodded and turned to the judge, a smile on her lips as she returned to her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m finished, Your Honor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, in that case, the defense may begin its questioning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea stood up from her seat and moved to the witness' table, her eyes as hard as a diamond. It was not yet time for the presentation of evidence, so she would have to keep asking random questions until she could show the recording that Illumi had sent her. She doubted very much that she could continue to lead the defense if she tried to pressure the woman directly, so the best option was to stay civilized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    So boring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Miss Evanient, can you tell me in detail what you did on Ball’s night?" She crossed her hands behind her back, stewing her chest while looking at the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't see how that's necessary." She fought back, turning to the judge. "I'm not the one accused here, she is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed." Granted the authority, putting the glasses over her nose. "But she has the right to ask any question she finds pertinent, and you have the duty to answer her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Evie faced the young woman with rage, her jaw locking and relaxing immediately afterwards, angry because she had to comply with Medea's request, the person she hated the most. The platinum girl, in turn, just smiled and gave her a wink that could be translated as ‘Fuck you, bitch’. Huffing, the brunette threw her body back and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I arrived at the ball, went to talk to my friend Sinvh, drank some champagne..." She listed every action on her fingers, her eyes turned to the right side. This time she was telling the truth. "Hm... I ate some ratatouille, went to the bathroom, changed my shoes and suddenly you appeared all covered in blood.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea arched an eyebrow when she heard that, turning all her attention to the enemy. "How long did it take you from leaving the bathroom until the moment I appeared?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"About 40, 45 minutes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me, which room were you staying in?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-706." Evie yawned, trying to pass herself off as bored to annoy the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Bingo, Medea already had an idea of what she could use in her favor. "And you said you left to change your shoe?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you deaf now, Lanfort? Are you going to repeat everything I said like a parrot?" Some laughs echoed through the room and Evie smiled with mockery at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop asking? All right then." She turned her back to the woman and started walking to her own table, where she rested with her hands. "When you went to the bathroom, accompanied by Sartha Fonx and Verin Monrtan, it was around 11:15, because that was the time <em>I</em> stopped vomiting and left." Medea hadn't exactly vomited, but nobody needed to know that, right? "You and the girls were so high that you didn't even notice my presence in one of the toilets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She crossed her arms. "You heard us trash talking you, so what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I spent exactly ten minutes talking to President Yorkshire and Mr. Lasym before going down to the Self Care floor, where I spent about twenty minutes in a body fight against the murderer." She explained. "To go down to your room, change your shoe and come back, you would have taken about 10 minutes as well, but that doesn't match what happened, since you continued with the same pair of shoes the whole party.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Evie swallowed hard under Medea's accusatory gaze, but soon shook his head in denial. "Of course not, I changed my shoes!" She defended herself with irritation. "Do you want to know more about me than I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually, it was just an observation. I saw the shoes you were wearing in the bathroom and they were the same ones that fell off your feet while you were dragged out of the ballroom: blue with golden details and pearls." The girl smiled cunningly. "If that alone is not enough to indicate that you are hiding something, let's take another route! Room A-706 is exactly below the room where Lasym's body was found, which means that, in case your story was true, you would have heard the noises upstairs and would have communicated someone — but you didn't.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Evie widened her eyes and opened her lips, but closed them quickly, uncertain what to say. She stood up, banging her hands against the wooden surface of the table in front of her, her face beginning to disfigure in a countenance of hate. Her body trembled with the agitation inside her. "What do-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So assuming you lied about the shoes, you would have no reason to leave the dance for 40 minutes, as you said." Medea approached her. "Which would lead us to another question: why lie about such a small detail? What would you want to hide to the point of making up a story about shoes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're just saying that distracts us from the main focus, which is your guilt!" She pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you're still not contradicting me, which means that your subconscious agrees with my statements, no?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The smile Medea stamped on her lips might seem of relief to find a flaw in someone else's testimony for the cameras or for the more distant people, but up close it was visible how cruel it really was. The glow in her eyes was poisonous like the sting of a snake, impossibly corruptible and mocking. She had given her enough rope and Evie had hung herself with her own words without even realizing it, just like Medea had planned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tremor in the brunette's body showed that she also understood what had just happened, she was consuming herself with hate. Her turquoise eyes were completely out of their minds, it was as if there was a cage holding a hungry and aggressive jaguar that was about to give in at any moment. Even if she gave in to her instincts, Evie would be no match for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was just a mouse, while Medea was a snake ready to attack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The natural selection had long chosen her as the strongest of the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you hiding, Evanient? Is it that compromising?" Medea debauched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was with her!" Intervened Illumi’s contractor — Chauvin, if she recalled correctly — while he stood up among the people sitting in the area outside the trial. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He was a little taller than Evie, had big gray eyes and dark green hair that fell over his shoulders in ringlets, giving him an air of mythical creature, like a forest elf or something like that. The man approached the wooden wall that separated the parts of the audience room and grabbed the door with force. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She is innocent, we were just having fun." He assured. "We were in an intimate moment, but she asked me not to say anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She studied him from head to toe with disinterest, her lips gathering in a pout and her eyes squeezing as she performed the action. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If it's the truth, then why not just say she was with someone else?" She asked. "Why hide such a trivial fact?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because my father is in the middle of a marriage negotiation." Answered the brunette instantly. "I don't expect you to understand, since you don't have a father or a mother." She tried to defend herself by attacking her opponent, Medea realized. The whole precinct held its breath as it processed the witness' speech, shocked that she had the courage to appeal to something so personal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're right, I don't have a father or a mother..." She took the cell phone out of her pocket and saw when Evie bowed an eyebrow in confusion when she saw the device, just like the rest of the people in the courtroom. "But I have friends, and it was precisely because one of them called me that I could hear a <em>fascinating </em>conversation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She pressed the play button on the device before anyone could try to stop her. It was not the moment to present evidence, however, she was aware that if she didn't put an end to the couple's lies at that moment, she probably wouldn't have another opportunity to do so. It was her chance to prove her innocence (partial or not). The light from the cameras facing her started to add even more heat to her body and a few drops of sweat rolled down her temple, she was tired. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the audio was played, Evie's eyes grew wider and wider and her face got paler as she heard her own voice and that of her accomplice reporting the details of her plan. On the other side of the wooden partition, Chauvin was reeling and swallowing hard, completely taken by surprise. In the same instant he tried to take a step back a letter touched his throat in order to stop him, but ready to cut it if necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, will you leave your lady alone when she needs it most?" Hisoka inquired, his mocking and cruel tone, and shook his head. "I don't think so~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea blocked the phone’s screen and placed it between her and Evie, staring into her eyes with the most sassy look she had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you enjoy the conversation? I'm sure you did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That, that doesn't prove anything!" She exclaimed as she trembled. "You are... producing false evidence! I would never have been able to do something like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're doing this to frame Evie and me, obviously!" Completed Chauvin, still being prevented from moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you were still able to accuse me of being the murderer simply because I announced that Lasym was dead." She completely ignored the man, focusing on Evie while resting on the table and leaning her torso over it, facing her with an accusatory stare. "This explains why you lied about your leaving the dance, you must have gone to meet your accomplice in order to make sure that the plan was happening as planned…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But of course I did-...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or you may have been responsible for taking Evanor to the Self Care floor. Yeah, how come I didn't think of that before? Everyone was so worried about finding the culprit of the crime that no one wondered why Lasym was on an empty floor in the middle of the event!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I, I didn't-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, holy Goddess, it was you! You must have promised a sexual escape with him as long as he found you there!" Medea laughed. "How cunning!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    A slap landed on her face and echoed all over the space while her cheek itched from the act. The noise of screams and encouragement soon spread, serving as a soundtrack to the fight that began to take place between the two Hunters, who didn't even seem to remember the people around them. As chaotic as the audience had become, no one dared to meddle between the two for fear of ending up dragged too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Evie pulled her hair hard, causing her to stumble and lose balance momentarily. Her slaps and scratches were agile and were being intensified by her anger at being unmasked, she didn't give her opponent time to unravel. Medea, therefore, made the only decision that seemed plausible enough for her to defend herself and threw herself over the wooden table, knocking it down in the process and falling on top of the brunette's torso. Evie's turquoise eyes were deranged, but she kept attacking her at no time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Fight back!’ </em>Ordered the voice in her mind.<em> ‘Let her taste your anger, finish her off!’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time, Medea obeyed what her instinct told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way she punched her jaw was strong enough for the woman below her to grunt in pain — something neither had done until then. Her other fist closed too and she threw it against the side of her head, which turned to the side at the same time Evie raised her hands to Medea’s ponytail and pulled it once more. Was she trying to get Medea off of her? Did she really think she could do it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Medea's body was shaking with hatred, she was going crazy, and she didn't know what would happen if no one held her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was her fault that had been a laughingstock in the Organization for so many years. A punch in the ear. It was her fault that she had lost her chance to become a Single-Star Hunter. One more blow, this time in the chin. It was her fault that people started whispering to each other about being a prostitute. Another punch. It was her fault she was in that fucking audience when all she wanted was to be home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned her gaze to Kurapika, who was watching her stunned. It was her fault that he saw an opportunity and was able to use Medea. It was <em>her</em> fault!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He... all of it..." She felt something tickle in her cheeks and suddenly drops fell and rolled over Evie's bloody face. She was crying. "It was your fault!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FUCK YOU, LANFORT!" She shouted. "I DID AND WOULD DO IT ALL AGAIN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"All this because of a disagreement between teenagers? You're pathetic..." She growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The woman laughed hysterically, finally letting go of the white hair and taking her hands to her bloody lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you <em>really</em> think I still care about the shit you did the first time we met?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not for the fight, but for the consequences." Medea declared, a cruel smile amidst the tears that clouded her vision. "I am everything you always envied and wanted to be..." She raised her hands up to the fair neck and squeezed it tightly, listening to the ‘audience’ pant and seeing the turquoise eyes widen as the touch began to restrict her breathing. "Deal with the issue, you wish you were me! You're nothing but a drunken bitch without this feud. You're nothing without me, you're nothing. AT. ALL!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Evie grabbed her neck tight, tears rolling down her bulging eyes. To say that the blonde was waiting for the actions that happened would be a lie. She could never, in a million years, have waited for that to happen, and if someone had told her, she would have thought it was a lie. The noise of the judge's gavel trying to stifle the disorder in court was the only thing that guaranteed that it was not an illusion, that it was all true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was being kissed by Evie Gargani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Her hands let go of the woman's neck immediately and she tried to get away, but the grip on the back of her neck only got worse and brought her closer. Evie’s tongue invaded her partially open lips and Medea bit her down with fury, repenting at the same time when she heard her enemy's moan. She felt the taste of blood, metallic and bitter, flooding her mouth and that only seemed to increase Evie's impetus, to her despair. She kissed her as if she could die at any second, like a man thirsty for water in the middle of the desert. As one day Kurapika had kissed her, even if it had been sweet and consensual, in contrast to this disgusting violation. She wanted to vomit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Strong arms pulled her away from her harasser while Gel held the woman down in the same place. Her whole body trembled and she took her hand to her lips before spitting on the floor in pure disgust. She turned her face away from Evie, couldn't stand to see that woman anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOU, YOU WRETCH! " Evie cried uncontrollably while trying to get rid of Gel's arms. "I WANTED TO BE <em>WITH</em> YOU! I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME WANT YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, SO, SO MUCH... " she sobbed and bit her lower lip to try to control herself. "But I want you so, so much more, Medea…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The platinum-haired woman took a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You make me sick." She murmured as Leorio let her go. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"ORDER!" Yelled the judge. "Bailiff, take Miss Gargani and Mr. Hirleman into custody where they will be indicted for the murder of Evanor Lasym." She turned to Medea and then to the cameras." In the matter of Lasym Corp. versus Lanfort, this case is dismissed. Miss Lanfort, you're free to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    An unprecedented uproar set in and suddenly she found herself being embraced by so many people that she could barely process what was happening right. She had been freed of the charge! God, she could hardly believe it! When the crowd began to dissipate around her, Medea finally allowed herself to close her eyes and take a deep breath, savoring the sweet taste of victory beneath the pungent layer of Evanient's blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    When she opened her eyes again, she found herself staring at eyes as violet as her own and smiled with relief, hugging Kite as she rarely did. They passed their hands behind her back, tracing small circles as they returned the gesture, just as they had always done. Certain habits remained the same regardless of what had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SorryIdidn'tcallyoubackIdidn’thavethetimeto-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Medea, calm down!" They laughed. "You're talking too fast, I know you're agitated, but relax. I'm here with you, aren't I?" She nodded. "We'll talk about what happened later, now we'll celebrate!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are the others?" She asked a little more calmly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Killua, Gon and Alluka are at the Court door, it was too crowded for the four of us to enter when we arrived so they thought it better for me to stay here." Kite explained wiping some tears from her face, which was covered in makeup, blood and sweat. "Who would have thought that all that resentment was nothing but desire, hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grimaced as she lowered herself to pick up the phone that had fallen on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't even remind me of that, I still feel her gooey tongue in my mouth, ew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nobody knew what to do when she grabbed you." Interrupted Leorio as she approached and tapped her twice on the shoulder. "I could only react when I saw that you were uncomfortable, it was something very bizarre…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I am grateful for that, she would have continued to kiss me like crazy if we hadn't been separated." Medea sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The road to the entrance of the court was quiet, they were commenting on the most tense moments of the trial and how the situations now made so much sense thanks to Medea's insight. She smiled proudly of herself and, of course, with gratitude for Illumi's help in all that. The help she needed had come from the one she had least expected; how ironic life was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as her eyes rested on the group waiting for her at the foot of the stairs, her smile withered. Kurapika seemed serene next to Gon, talking happily with him and their other friends. When he glimpsed her, he swallowed and changed his countenance to a more serious one, certainly uncomfortable in having her presence there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, he knew she would meet up with her children, so it was exclusively his fault for the awkward moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I see I was wrong." He declared as Medea approached Alluka and hugged her. "You defended yourself very well, I certainly wouldn't have had as much sagacity as you in this whole situation. My congratulations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She repeated the gesture with Gon and positioned herself beside Killua, her hands resting on the boy's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I told you before and I’ll tell you again: I don't need you." Her eyes were hard and stared at him with indifference. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I know." Kurapika took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Look, Dhea, I... I'm sorry. For everything. Like, all of it." He stared at her again, a soft glimpse of apprehension and guilt on his face. "I should have told you, you didn't deserve to go through all that. It was very wrong of me to hide things from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She gestured for him to stop talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spare me your apologies, we're past that." She opened her bag and took out some gray-colored envelopes with a gold ribbon wrapping them. "And to prove that your presence or what happened doesn't affect me at all, I would like you to have one of these.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Kurapika raised an eyebrow and took the paper from her hand, opening it with curiosity as she handed the others to Gon, Kite, Leorio and, of course, Killua and Alluka. Her heart was racing inside her chest, finally the time had come to assume what she had decided during the past month. Her fingers trembled a little, but she masked the anxiety and uncertainty she felt with an expression of disinterest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    His eyes, as gray as the envelope he was holding, turned to her in complete terror. "What does this mean?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Medea, what in the actual FUCK?" Leorio asked as he read what was written there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Killua turned to the woman with disbelief, his face suddenly pale. He threw the paper into Alluka's hands and grabbed Medea's wrist, lifting the sleeve of her shirt and facing the silver bracelet. The boy swallowed down and let go of her abruptly, placing himself between her and his younger sister in a protective manner — his blue eyes glowed with pain and contempt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea did not try to touch him again, she knew it would do no good; in fact, the chances of making the situation worse were greater than she wanted to admit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You’re marrying Illumi?!" Alluka asked in an afflicted manner, her chin trembling as she held back tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe it." Killua whispered. "I knew there was something wrong with the information you got back on Whale Island, it was too precise, and the symbol on those pages was familiar to me! I was certain I knew that bracelet from somewhere!" His body was starting to shake with frustration. "I only saw it once before, but I thought ‘no, it can’t be’!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Killua, calm down, please." She asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He sent me a message saying that you had stolen it while you were at the mansion, I, I didn't..." He passed his hand across his face. "Oh God, I should’ve been suspicious! Illumi doesn't do anything without a reason, I shouldn't have said I saw it with you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Illumi?!" It was Gon's turn to be shocked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why are you doing this, to prove that you don't care about Kurapika anymore?" Leorio seemed worried as she had never seen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, please!" She rolled her eyes. "I had a whole life before him, what happened was as tiny as a grain of sand on the beach for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're being deceived, Medea!" Interrupted Killua. "Stop being an idiot and remember everything me and Alluka told you, you won't last two days inside that place!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. "Killua, I spent this whole month with your family. There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" This time it was Alluka who yelled, completely desperate. "NO ONE IN GOOD CONSCIENCE WOULD MARRY A MONSTER LIKE HIM!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your brother has been treating me very well, I already said there's nothing to worry about." She repeated. "And you don't even have to worry about him manipulating me, I am completely aware of my actions.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what a person under his mental control would say!" Leorio said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have been in this situation, I know how we are impelled to follow what he ordered us! He, he certainly made you fall in love with him, yes that's it, there is no other explanation!”    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not in love with him Killua, where did you get that from?" Medea seemed really offended for a few moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Suddenly, everyone shut up and just watched her like an exotic animal in a cage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You’ll marry someone you don’t love, Meds?" Kite approached with a look sad enough to make her feel guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kite, please, we have always known I would marry rich." She shrugged. "Why should I be ashamed of that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's no nothing to be ashamed of as long as you love him." The teenager told her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I believe we have power over whom we love, it isn’t something that just happens to a person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think the poets and artists might disagree." For the first time since the conversation began, Kurapika spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Medea felt her heart tightening and a knot forming in her throat as she watched him. As much as the cold facade of his face wanted to affirm that he was indifferent to the situation, the gray cats' eyes told him the opposite — they showed her, perhaps for the first time since they met, the truth about what he felt and thought, about how much he was suffering from the news. However, no matter what they expressed now, the damage was done and he had no way back in his choices. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Just like she would not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I am not a poet nor an artist." she said. "I'm just a woman... And as a woman, coming from where I came from, I can't take the risk of living as they expected me to.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Medea, this is crazy!" Kite insisted. "How do you intend to form a family without love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Family is just property. The father will always have dominion over the mother, who, in spite of dominating the children, will never really have possession over them. They are  her husband's, not hers." She said. "You don't need love to raise a family, you need financial stability.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you’re willing to exchange your happiness for money?" Kurapika fought back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't want happiness, that's just an illusion to deprive me of what I really deserve.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Which is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Power, obviously." She smirked. "So please don't tell me that economy is not intrinsically linked to power, because it is. I want security, stability, <em>certainty</em>." She tidied her bangs with her fingers in a carefree manner. "Not a fairy tale made of lies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Kurapika nodded when he heard the comment and looked at her in pain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Little Dove, there you are~" Hisoka put his hands on her shoulders. "We need to leave, your fiancé has something prepared for you!" The way he emphasized the title given to Illumi had no doubt been purposeful, she could see it by the way the corner of his lips curved in a cruel smile when he noticed the blond's cut breath. "Ah, you already delivered the invitations?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm done here." She informed, touching the bracelet carefully before covering it with the sleeves of his shirt. "Well, I would be happy if you could attend the ceremony, but I will understand if you are uncomfortable with the situation. I, uh, am using my old cellphone so if you need to talk to me, just send a message there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kite sighed and approached to hug her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take care, Meds. Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will, I promise." She placed a kiss on their forehead and walked away, heading towards the end of the sidewalk. "Killua, Alluka, the hut is yours now, you're the only ones I trust to take care of it..." Neither of them answered anything, Killua faced her coldly while Alluka didn't even look her in the eyes. Her heart hurt when she realized that she had saddened her dear children, but she would not give up what she had defined. "Okay, hm, well I, I have to go. Thank you all so much for coming to support me in such a difficult moment, I will be eternally grateful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Kurapika wrapped the golden ribbon around the envelope and walked towards her, extending it back to the woman. His answer was clearer than the sky on a sunny day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good luck, you will need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    She nodded and waved the others goodbye awkwardly. That was it. As she and Hisoka walked to the other side of the street, she finally allowed herself to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What does Illumi have in store for Medea? When is she going to obtain her wedding gift? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Trust x and x Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I made an Instagram account to post sneak-a-peeks, summaries and things that relate to the chapters, the user is @madambordeaux, follow me there if you're interested in content I won't talk about in here. I'll try to put both Portuguese and English texts on the posts bc this story is originally written in Portuguese, but don't worry, I'll try to entertain everyone no matter the language u understand lol </p><p>Second of all, there were some people reading the English and Portuguese version of TSC that sounded bothered by Medea's fake bisexuality and Illumi's reaction to it. My intention was to show that Illumi didn't want competion when it came to her, but I suppose I didn't express myself that well; personally, I think he wouldn't care about others' sexualities, he just doesn't want more ppl to hit on Medea (which doesn't make the situation less problematic, I gotta say that LMAO), so I hope I made it clearer to understand what I meant on this chapter. </p><p>Another thing, I won't make Dhea bi for a very simple reason: if I did, I'd like to explore it properly and focus on it for, at least, an entire arc bc she's considered herself straight until then, I couldn't simply throw some new info and call it a day. That's bad writing. In the last two chapters, I wanted to show how much of a compulsive and manipulative liar she can be XD And yeah, she shouldn't do it but she just doesn't care at all. Medea is extremely problematic, that's one of the main things that I wanna focus about her. She doesn't care about morals or anything as long as she can reach her goals, as we're able to see when it comes to her relationship with Illumi (she's marrying him regardless of her feelings just to ruin the Order and for the power his family has).</p><p> </p><p>I truly hope I didn't offend anyone with this, it wasn't my intention.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, btw, if you want, I can create a glossary for the things Medea says not only in Dnihipian, but on other languages that will be explored as well, however, I do need u guys to let me know if you want it or not so I won't get tired for nothing. So please go ahead and comment, I promise I won't bite lol</p><p>Dhea's Nen will be revealed on the next chapter, brace yourselves folks.</p><p> </p><p>THANKS FOR ALL THE RECCOMENDATIONS, KUDOS, COMMENTS/REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!!! I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS STORY TO BE RECEIVED SO WELL IN THIS FANDOM ;-;</p><p>See ya next week lovelies ;)</p><p>— Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting for her arrival was incredibly boring, but Illumi was willing to wait as long as he needed to finally have her by his side again. Leaving her out of his reach was something that made him annoyed and somewhat uncomfortable, specially because he wasn't able to contain any of her impulsive actions. And an unsupervised Medea was doomed to cause chaos, he'd learned that from only one month living with her.</p><p> </p><p>The best examples had been the fiasco during the trial. Remembering the way she behaved there made his blood boil. Her fake declaration of being bisexual opened a breach for other people to come around her, clearly  avid to bed her. Heavens, even the person responsible for framing her wanted her! And yet, the woman insisted on rejecting any type of advice or scolding he gave her, affirming <em> he </em> should try to understand her actions and choices.</p><p> </p><p>Didn't she understand he wanted to protect her from people who only wanted to use her as an object to pleasure themselves? Was it so hard to accept the fact that he should be the only one she should show her sexual side to, now that they were engaged? Sometimes, he wondered if having her as his future wife was worth the effort of keeping her safe from others, and, most importantly, from herself. However, he was soon reminded of the dreams he had about her and immediately put the thoughts aside.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, Medea was worth the effort even if her behavior could become an issue in the future.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi closed his eyes when the breeze enveloped his body and caused goosebumps to flourish throughout his ivory skin — a reaction too naturally human for someone like him, which only served to make him frown at his own arm. It was unbelievable that after all the years he spent being trained to lose his physical limitations his body was still able to show some sign of rebelliousness, confronting him of not having total control over himself. He sighed, slightly annoyed, and got up from the grass to head back to the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>His long, dark hair moved with every blow of the wind and every step he took, almost caressing his arms, but he was so used to it that he didn't even mind. As soon as the big, heavy doors were opened, a small figure showed up, bowing her head in a nonverbal salutation. He didn't bother looking at her. Why should he? She was simply a servant among many others on that mansion, she was there to serve his family, there was no reason for her to receive any special treatment.</p><p> </p><p>She was as much of a property of the Zoldyck family as the silverware they used each night.</p><p> </p><p>"Master Illumi, Miss Lanfort has already arrived." The girl announced before he was too far to hear.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and stared at her with a neutral face. Amane never looked him in the eyes or sketched any emotion when talking to him, just like all the other servants. It had been that way ever since he could remember. Sometimes, life seemed immutable at that house, incapable of suffering alterations even if the years passed or important events happened; not even Killua's absence had been capable of changing how things worked there.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the servants' behavior didn't apply to his fiancée, as weird as it seemed to him. Illumi noticed the way their lips curled ever-so-slightly every time she greeted them on the mornings, or how they always made eye contact with her whenever she asked for help (generally to find her way to her room). It was as if she was the only one free of that reality's influence, she made the clock over their heads run again and that caused an unrest inside him.</p><p>The unpredictability that followed Medea worried him, even if he'd never admit it.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and ran his fingers through some strands that stubbornly fell in front of his eyes, putting them in place.</p><p>"Alright. Has it been long since her arrival?" His gaze already focused on the hallway that lead to the woman's bedroom, barely containing the urge to meet her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Approximately twenty minutes, sir." She replied. "She seemed a bit downcast, if I may say."</p><p> </p><p>Downcast? For whatever reason? Maybe she'd finally realized how irresponsible she'd behaved while he was away and now she regretted it. He then marched towards her room, and even if anyone who bypassed him might've affirmed he looked just like his usual self, his increasingly fast steps said otherwise. When it came to Medea, he never acted like he used to before they'd met and he occasionally asked himself if he ever would once more.</p><p>Illumi opened her door immediately, not bothering to knock before going inside. The bathroom's light was on and the door was half-open, the lack of any sound of water indicated that her bath was already finished. Great, he wouldn't have to wait too long anymore. Illumi sat on the soft mattress and leaned back a little, staring at the small chandelier that hung off the white roof and intensified the light on the room.</p><p>The noise of floorboard creaking under her bare feet was the only sign that she was coming closer, but he'd train her later to get rid of such issue. Medea stood on the opposite side of the bed and he turned his face in her direction, putting on his uninterested expression.</p><p>She wore an indigo satin robe that contrasted with her naturally golden skin, the droplets of water that ran from her neck down the valley of her breasts made her look almost hypnotic. The sky-blue nightgown was too thin and outlined every feature on her body from her chest to her mid thigh, including her slightly erect nipples.</p><p>The long alabaster hair stuck to the sides of her face and it was way more wavy than Illumi generally saw it. Her eyes, always so lively and haughty, showed tiredness, and for the first time the assassin noticed the way the thick, pearly lashes partially shaded them. Below them, there were dark bags that evidenced her lack of sleep, and even the blush on her cheeks was missing. There were no barriers that could hide her vulnerability right then, even if it was only physically. And, somehow, it seemed really appealing to him.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts about punishing her like his father had taught him when he was younger suddenly vanished from his mind once he saw her. There was only Medea and her tired, bloodshot eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" She asked objectively, grabbing a dark bottle from the bedside table. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you unhappy with my presence?" He inquired as directly as her, and with no hint of aggressiveness either.</p><p> </p><p>Medea sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I just thought you'd still be on your mission by the time I came to the mansion." She placed the leg atop of the mattress and poured the liquid in the bottle on her hands, smearing it all over them before applying it on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you it'd take me from up to three days."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I know…" Her voice sounded distracted as her hands worked on her right calf, getting higher and higher until she reached her thigh.</p><p> </p><p>None of them said anything else as she continued her massage with the body oil — which had the same unique aroma of jasmine he sensed on her every day, Illumi realized. The sound of skin being rubbed echoed through the bedroom and it was the only thing that avoided the silence to reign. Not once did he turn his gaze off of her, analyzing her attentively even if she didn't pay him any mind.</p><p> </p><p>"How was the appointment?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, I guess, the gynecologist was really kind." Medea gestured to the purse on the vanity. "The exam's result it's over there, you can hand it to your parents, I don't care. If they expected it to prove that I was lying about being a virgin, it sucks for them."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, but didn't get up. After a few seconds, when she started to massage the other leg, the woman glanced up at him through her thick lashes and arched an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking at you, can't I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you <em> can </em> ." She laughed. "The question is: <em> should </em>you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I  should, you're my future wife, after all." He remarked.</p><p> </p><p>The tiny smile vanished immediately and she averted her eyes to her own hands, brows knotted in introspection. Illumi narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, visibly bothered by the fiancée's reaction. Medea had never been uncomfortable when he said things like that before, it was true and she acknowledged it better than anyone, so there wasn't any reason to fear it.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you acting this way?" Illumi didn't sound irritated, only confused with the sudden change of behavior.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet and gloomy, it's unlike you." He stated. "Did something happen while you were in Saherta? Did <em> Hisoka </em> do or say something that made you uncomfortable?" His voice became harsher and darker, which didn't go unnoticed by her.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head and sat by his side on the bed, eyes focused on the dark brown sheets below their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"Hisoka didn't try anything, really." She guaranteed. "I'm tired, that's all."</p><p> </p><p>Medea didn’t say anything else, opting to give herself some foot massage. He sighed, going back to his usual carefree tone of voice. “You shouldn’t lie to me, Medea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” She repeated.</p><p> </p><p>“If you prefer omit, then be it.” He conceded. “The point is that something happened and you don’t want to tell me.” His fingers roamed through the twisted pieces of silver which formed the bracelet, outlining each prominence and depression engraved on the metallic leaves and on the reddish jewels that hung from them. “We wouldn’t want to start our relationship with any type of distrust, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not about distrust, I just…” She covered her face with her hands and mumbled incomprehensible words before staring at him once more. “I talked to Killua.” Illumi only blinked calmly and she proceeded: “He and Alluka, and, well, most of the people I told you I’d invite weren’t exactly <em> receptive </em>about the wedding…”</p><p> </p><p>“And do you agree with them?” Everything on his outside looked exactly like some minutes before that topic was brought up, except for his knuckles, that were starting to turn white after grabbing the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Something inside him stirred just by thinking about the possibility of her asking to unravel their engagement, it was unpleasant e left a bitter taste on his tongue. Could it be fear? It wasn’t a sensation he was used to dealing with, everything in his life occurred with ease, he didn’t even need to bat an eye, it had always been like that. It was only plausible that he didn’t know hot to react upon imagining something he wanted so much being taken away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not that.” His heartbeat slowed down again after hearing those words. “I never thought I’d ever marry, you know? After leaving the brothel, I assumed I’d become one of the Great Changeable’s priestesses an, occasionally, sleep with some men to please the goddess.” She rolled her eyes and laughed scorningly. “Ang yet here I am, three months from my– <em> our </em> wedding, and I’m… Scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi arched an eyebrow and giggled in his own frightening way. “Scared? What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid I’m not prepared for it, I mean, they raised me to be a sex machine, not a wife.” Medea confessed, pulling her legs closer to her chest and hugging them. “I didn’t grow up in a luxurious place, having etiquette and murder lessons like you did.” For the first time since she sat down, she looked at him. There were conflicting and confusing emotions in her violet eyes, Illumi wasn’t able to distinguish all of them precisely. “Maybe when you realize I don’t have anything to offer to you besides my body, you’ll grow tired and throw me away.”</p><p> </p><p>During exact thirty seconds, nothing happened and only the deafening silence was heard. At last, he frowned. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you stupid or what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” She asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, stop being dramatic. You’re not making me sympathize with you, you’re annoying me.”</p><p> </p><p>Her face heated up and became reddish, her lips parting slightly with how indignant she felt. She let go of her legs and crossed her arms, her chest rising and falling quickly due to her rapid breathing. “Listen, mister, you were the one who bugged me to find out what was going on inside my head, so don’t be bitchy now!” She told him angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that’s nonsense.” Illumi retorted as serene as ever. “If I wasn’t sure I’d be able to handle you and your hissy fits, you wouldn’t even be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you to say anything about being dramatic?” She looked at him from head to toes, ignoring what he just said. “You completely overreacted during the trial because of a goddamn lie and a stolen kiss! You’re the drama queen here!”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t overreact, I warned you there would be consequences for your impulsive actions.” He reminded her in his usual uninterested tone, making her even angrier. “And since we’re already here, know that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Hell you will punish me!” The platinum-blonde girl exclaimed. “The fuck do you think I am? I’ll beat your ass in no time if you as much as <em> try </em> to hurt me!”</p><p> </p><p>He put some strands of hair behind his ear, unshaken by her threats.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that too pretentious for somebody who doesn’t use their own Nen and is afraid of getting married?”</p><p> </p><p>She shut up immediately and went back to staring at her own feet, burying her head between her knees.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an asshole, do you know that?” She squinted at him, white hair falling on her shoulders like Azian silk. “No wonder your brother hates you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean by that, Killua loves me.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea couldn’t help but to snicker at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right.” She stated, her lips turning upwards in a scornful smile. “I’m seriously starting to wonder if I made the right choice in accepting your proposal. <em> Dnrcar rshel!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Illumi sighed. He wasn’t fond of the moments when she spoke in languages he didn’t understand, it was a detail that made their not-so-frequent communication worse. Not being fluent in Dnihipian, her mother-tongue, was something he planned on extinguishing from his life as soon as possible; he needed to be prepared in case of any future problems.</p><p> </p><p>“This may be the worst decision I’ve ever made or not, I’m not sure. However, I’d like to see if this- if <em> we </em> can work.” He raised his hand towards hers and stopped in the middle of the way, but he ignored the agitation in his chest and kept going. Her skin was hot and her flesh moldable under his rough fingers. It was pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Medea turned her face to him, eyes completely wide, surprised by the action. He didn’t have the habit of touching her and they could count on a single hand all of the times he’d done it before. She opened her mouth and then closed it, her expression softening a bit and becoming melancholic. Still, she didn’t push him away.</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi, you do know I’m here for your family’s influence and money, right?” Her voice was barely a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m no fool Medea, I know you don’t love me.” She looked at him with what seemed to be pity.</p><p> </p><p>“And you still want me anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your love, I need your trust.” He affirmed as he intertwined their fingers. “I promise I won’t throw you away no matter what happens, I only ask you to believe in me. I’ll paint as many streets as you ask me to with the blood of your enemies if that will make me gain your trust and loyalty. If it’ll make you mine and mine alone.”</p><p> </p><p>A light flush spread through her cheeks and she swallowed hard, pressing her thighs together forcefully. “Illumi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t and won’t promise to love you, it’d be cruel and unfair of me. But after revealing the truth about everything I believed in and helping me out on the trial, I can guarantee you that you’re on the right path for me to trust you.” She smiled at him gently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that…” He got quiet again, feeling the warmth irradiating from her golden hand to his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you mind if I…” Medea took a deep breath, murmuring something in Dnihipian before carrying on. “...May I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi raised an eyebrow, astonished by her sudden request. “You want to <em> kiss </em> me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” The way her eyes ran across the entire room trying to focus on something, <em> anything </em>, that wasn’t him or how she ran her fingers through the lines of the colorful tattoo on her left wrist was adorable, he’d never seen her so fragile. It made him want to experience more moments like those. He’d like to cause every single one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“To make me forget about Evie’s violation!” She promptly responded. “Also, we’re getting married anyway, it’s not like it wasn’t bound to happen sooner or later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea only gawked at him for an indefinite amount of time and took her hand off his long and calloused fingers, and the warmth she emanated left him. Illumi was so close that he could see the speckles of pink and gold that merged with the amethyst-like shade on her irises, as well as the light mole below her left eye — which gave her a naturally sophisticated aspect. His lips felt dry when she leaned in, but he remained immobile.</p><p> </p><p>The provocative smell of sea breeze and jasmine invaded his nostrils when she moved on the mattress, trying to find a better position for herself. The white-haired woman sighed softly and put some strands behind her ear. She seemed uneasy. Rolling his eyes, he pulled her arms and wrapped them around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Medea took her hands to the sides of his face, cupping it with cold and shaky fingers, still unsure of doing it. He held her chin between his index and thumb raising it just enough for them to gaze into each other’s eyes, and a tiny smirk formed on his lips. It was the permission she needed to get closer to the man, her soft, red lips brushing over his in a soft caress, their breaths mixing like the waters in an ocean. She closed her eyes and, finally, Illumi felt her kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>The time stopped for the assassin at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes closed, there was only Medea with her soft hands on his cheeks, pulling him in with a combination of insecurity and embarrassment that in nothing reminded him of the feisty and daring woman he knew. The kiss wasn’t more than a delicate and innocent gesture. Light as a feather. Virginal, even. At the moment, she was the Sea Hunter people respected and envied, nor the cunning thief taught by the Order, ready to kill or die for her cause. She was only his lovely bride, and she kissed him chastely.</p><p>But only chaste wasn’t enough.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi grabbed her nape and brought her closer, making her gasp in surprise, which he used as an opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. It didn’t take long before Medea reciprocated the act, their tongues danced as if they had done that same process countless times with each other, and she lowered her hands to his broad shoulders — she gripped them like she could fall into an endless precipice, firm and needy. She tasted like something tropical, like oranges and passion fruit, but infinitely sweeter. She was delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Medea wasn’t his first kiss, that much was clear, but she was a kiss different from all the others he’d had before. The way her lips, so hot and wet, devoured his and how their bodies stuck to one another was unique, even if he had done it many times already. Kissing the person which he’d fantasized about for countless nights was like a drug, completely incomparable.</p><p> </p><p>A hand lowered to her waist while the other went up to the platinum-white hair, grabbing it harshly and intensifying the kiss as he pressed her against his body. Gradually, the satin robe fell from her shoulders and onto the bed, surrounding the golden legs, but none of them gave the fact any mind. After some time, she broke off the contact to breathe again, her swollen, red lips were still connected to his through a thin string of saliva, in such an erotic view that he had to concentrate to not ravish her right then.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed down and breathed eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Chvael mrang nat vamh.” </em> She whispered before placing another peck on his lips, followed by others that trailed the way down his neck. Goosebumps flourished throughout his skin as she pronounced the words in a husky way. “ <em> Rhasch mant mok trehn.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“What does it mean?” His voice sounded tremulous, but definitely hoarser than usual.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled against his jawline and was about to reply when someone cleared off their throat, calling their attention. Standing in front of the door — that had been open all along! — were Kikyo, with her arms crossed and lips curled in a display of disgust, and Kalluto, who only stared at the couple before looking away with his cheeks tinted in a rosy flush. The mother opened her fan in a fast movement, causing a loud noise that echoed through the room.</p><p> </p><p>Illumi sighed and, reluctantly, disentangled himself from Medea. He got up form the bed and walked towards the purse on the vanity, from where he took a small rectangular white envelope. He handed it to his mother, who pulled it into her hands abruptly, her fingers crumpling the sides of the paper.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father and I will read the result soon, and we’ll make sure to confirm it with the doctor.” She warned him visibly upset.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as the wedding ceremony doesn’t take place, I don’t want you two to be alone in any room, did you hear me, Illumi?”</p><p> </p><p>Medea scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is ridiculous, we’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear me, Illumi?” She insisted, this time louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent, now go to your father, he wishes to speak to you regarding your future mission.” Kikyo pointed at Medea with her purple fan. “And you, young lady, will meet me at the garden in two hours for your lesson on poisons.”</p><p> </p><p>She glared at her future mother-in-law, but nodded nonetheless. Upon seeing the boy standing by his mother’s side, Medea smiled and waved, but he simply followed his mom out of the room without replying. Huffing, she threw herself on the bed and turned to her fiancé. “Thanks for the kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>“At your disposal.” He replied in the same indifferent way he always did. “Oh, by the way, there’s no need for you to unpack just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh? Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re leaving tonight to obtain your wedding gift.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Medea will finally confront the Order and, for the first time, we'll see her Nen in action. To find ou more details about this journey, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Wedding x Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE ORDER OF THE GOLDEN MOON'S ARC IS OVER! FINALLY! AFTER 277 PAGES ;-;</p><p>The people who follow my Intagram account know how much I suffered to finish this chapter, it was very difficult for me. I'll explain what's still missing about Medea's Nen in the next chapter just to detail some situations, but I won't tell you guys everything because Dhea herself doesn't know much about her abilities (yet).</p><p>I hope you like this chapter, I tried my best to make it as energetic as possible (I hate writing fight scenes because I always think they sound boring in my writing style lmao sorry guys, I only know how to write smut, don't judge me pls 😂).</p><p>Speaking in SMUT, I know that many of you are super anxious and I want to announce that in two - yes, you read it right, TWO - chapters... TAN-TAN-TAN-TAAAAAAAAAAA... THE WEDDING IS COMING AND, WITH IT, THE ~HONEYMOON~! PREPARE YOUR HEARTS AND PROMISE NOT TO HURT ME AFTER YOU READ IT, PLEASE! LIKE, FR, DON'T COME FOR ME. That's it, thank you so much for all the support you have shown me, it means the world to me, I love you!</p><p>MY INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED WILL BE IN THE FINAL NOTES, BELOW THE DNIHIPIAN TRANSLATION! I generally post chapter previews there and I've made the glossary as I had promised on the last chapter, so if you're interested in getting to know more about the story's future updates, I advise you to follow me there.</p><p>See you soon darlings!</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is what you want, Medea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him and didn’t say a thing, only nodded and went back to studying the view she had from the airship’s window. It was early in the morning, approximately 2 am, and there were hundreds of thousands of multicolored lights below them, some less bright than others, but it didn’t seem to bother the woman — her small fingers connected the tiny, shiny lights to one another, as if she could form invisible drawings or even constellations on the glass. Completely distracted. Ever since they left Kukuroo Mountain almost two days ago, she had closed herself off in her own little world and refused to speak to him more than necessary, too busy with inside her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi lowered his gaze to her wrist, which was filled with lines and geometric shapes that were intricately intertwined, and he analyzed the tattoo for a few seconds. He’d seen that symbol before, he was sure of it. It was probably something that had to do with the ancient civilizations his grandfather enjoyed reading about; he could still recall the encyclopedias regarding the Evenic Era he’d read when he was eight — all about the most diverse methods of tortured they used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After searching through his memories, he finally found the symbol and his lips couldn’t hold back its meaning for too long. “Everything in life leads to a greater purpose…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if it's not your own.” She completed the phrase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Medea turned to him, the bags under her eyes becoming more and more visible as the hours went by. She hadn’t received the same training as him to overcome her physical limitations, he couldn’t expect her to be as well-disposed as him. In addition, the trial had left her mentally tired and his mother hadn’t made it easy for her on the poison lesson back home. It was obvious she was exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you understood the Berelsian runes.” She said with a sigh, reclining her head against the padded seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My grandfather made me learn strategy directly from Beraerko’s scrolls. I had to find out the alphabet and lexicology on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your own?” She raised her brows in astonishment. “How old were you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Around six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You learned an entire language with </span>
  <em>
    <span>no help</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you were six years old?” She took a hand to her lips and shook her head from side to side. “That’s remarkable, but too harsh for a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged it off. “It’s what was expected of a Zoldyck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make it any less cruel, though.” She replied. “But come to think of it, maybe I’d have suffered a lot less if I had been forced to learn the runes by myself, Araeso was a terrible teacher.” Cautiously, she leaned a bit against his arm and rested her head there while she looked at her tattoo. “The only good thing when it came to the language classes is that he didn’t try to make me forget my mother-tongue…” The woman murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there any special reason for that?” He asked turning his face to her, sparks rushing all over his stomach as he felt the weight of her touch against his muscles, but he didn’t push her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The clients like women from Drires, specially the young ones.” She explained. “It arouses them to see the girls unable to do anything besides moan and say nonsense in Dnihipian.” She leaned a bit more against his arm, using his shoulder as a support for her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way her breath collided against the skin on his neck was tempting, just like the sweet fragrance of jasmines and sea breeze that always followed her and clouded his thoughts. The sparks he felt on his stomach quickly began to turn into liquid fire, spreading throughout his entire body until setting on his lower abdomen. He bit the inside of his cheek, but didn’t let any expression show up on his face. Concentration. They were on their way to Ileack for a mission, and missions required seriousness — he had no time to give into his desires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, one of her hands travelled to his, caressing his knuckles slowly. It was such a foreign and gentle touch that he had to hold back the urge to withdraw his hand. She let go of the hand that rested on top of the armrest and led her fingers to his right thigh, where they started to draw little curves on the fabric of his pants with their sharp nails. He just looked at his own leg, contemplating the act with apparent lack of interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Many people pay entire fortunes to spend the night with a Dririan courtesan. To fuck her silly.” Medea told him in a hush, like it was a secret that could send her to jail if anyone else heard it, however, he didn’t fail to notice the smile in her voice. “Would you like to try it out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi held her wrist harshly, making her stop her actions and raise her brows. He glared at her and pushed her away just enough for her not to try to touch him again if she wanted to. "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let her go and turned away, deciding to ignore her as much as he needed to until she stopped. It wasn't the right time for that. Beside him, Medea huffed and went back to looking at the window to distract herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong with you today?" He asked with moderate curiosity. "You stay quiet for an entire day, barely speaking to anyone, and suddenly become provocative after only kissing me once a couple of days ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman rolled her eyes and spun the ring on her middle finger, her irritation finally showing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The moon phase will be shifting tonight and I'm on my fertile period." She stated somewhat rudely. "They tend to make my urges louder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you recollected yourself, at least?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck off, Illumi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch your mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gla avrnorchyip vreshnar strehn dichy</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She mumbled as she crossed her arms. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sta malk fra me chyip?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd appreciate it if you didn't switch languages."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'd appreciate it if you'd let me ride you, but here we are!" Retorted the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand you're not in your normal state right now, but there's no need to rush things Medea. We'll have time for that on another occasion." He guaranteed, ignoring the way she glared at him. "Now we should concentrate on the gift you asked for, right?" His hand went to the compartment where he kept his needles and he took out a metallic object from there, it was entirely silvery and a small peacock on one of its extremities, extending it to his fiancée. "It was about time to hand this back to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea's face immediately lightened up, eyes shimmering like two shooting stars and lips curling in a smile that went from ear to ear as she held her breath, too excited to even notice it. Illumi thought the way her emotions changed so quickly and how easily she exposed them was weird. Didn't she see how dangerous it could become if her enemies used it for their advantage?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he couldn't deny he felt satisfied whenever he saw her smiling. It suited her well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe you kept it!" She looked at him softly. "Thank you so much, this is so important to me, it belonged to Grandma Hyo…" Her fingers grabbed the object and touched it carefully, as if afraid of shattering it. "She was one of the few people who showed me compassion back in Lys, the others, well, not that much as you can see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea held the hairpin between her lips and styled her hair in a high bun, taking care not to mess up her bangs. Then, she stuck the pin on the bun to maintain it in place and put some strands that had fallen from the sides of her face behind her ear, turning back to her fiancé. And there were those bloodshot eyes again, they only seemed more emphasized by the dark bags and by the eyelids that looked too heavy at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for not destroying my Kanzashi, Lumi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lumi.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn't know if he'd ever been called that before. It had always been the firstborn son of the Zoldyck family, the eldest brother, the son that wasn't fit to become heir and, occasionally, Illu — but only his mom called him that (and Hisoka when he wanted to annoy him). Never Lumi. He stared at the woman by his side, an uncomfortable and inexplicable feeling flourishing in his chest as he analyzed her face, completely unaware of the situation he was in. It was supposed to be only another title given to him, no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then why did he feel like it differed from all the others? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> was it that made it different? He didn't know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he realized, he was holding her face with one hand as their lips crushed against each other again. Two days felt like an eternity now that he had tasted that kiss. It was as if he was a man stuck in an endless gray limbo that only served to torment him; too alive to die, too dead to live. He knew that Medea's soft and sweet lips were the only way to reanimate him, like a defibrillator restored an unconscious person's cardiac rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea invaded his mouth eagerly and with confidence, unlike the first time they'd kissed  and her tongue caressed his own with certainty while she explored him diligently. Her hands ran across his chest, going up just enough to brush her fingers gently against his collarbone, making a low sigh escape his lips. Even in a carnal situation, she still managed to be tremendously delicate. It was impressive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi broke off the kiss, reluctant in opening his eyes and losing the euphoria he experienced whenever they touched, but he did it anyway. She kept her eyelids shut tightly while she ran her tongue through her wet lips, savoring the assassin's taste for a little longer as if she was feasting on some sort of nectar. Illumi panted minimally once he imagined her kneeling in front of him, doing the very same action as she tasted his essence. At last, she opened her eyes and simply stared at him without saying a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his thumb rub against her lower lip slowly before he raised her chin to look at her with intensity. Furrowing his brows, he sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. "Rest." He said once he regained his breath and calmed down enough to speak again. "There's still a long way to go until we reach the Ileackian Federation and you are tired, I can see it in your eyes. You won't be useful at all if you can't stay awake in a combat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Medea didn't contest him — maybe due to how tired she was. Instead, she stared at him for exact ten seconds before nodding and, to his surprise, leaning against him to sleep. He wasn't used to this kind of thing, it was odd. Still, he didn't dare to move, not even when she intertwined their arms and rubbed her cheek against his biceps, snuggling her improvised pillow comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she drifted off to sleep, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How long had it been since someone last allowed themselves to let their guards down enough to sleep by his side? The last time had been long ago, when he was still a teenager. Killua had done it. He stopped on the night after his first electricity resistance session, Illumi had never seen him relaxed around him or believing his words without a doubt ever again. So many years had passed since then, he'd forgotten the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed beside him, sinking further into the contact against his arm. Illumi put some pearlescent strands behind her ear and traced the shape of her cheekbones with his fingertips. He shook his head and inclined it on the padded seat, closing his eyes to concentrate on the plan he had elaborated with Medea; he didn’t need and couldn’t sleep before the mission, his body would only relax after he fulfilled what he had promised her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meanwhile, he’d let her enjoy her rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the middle of the afternoon when they finally landed in Ileack, the Sun still shone with all its majesty and beauty, warming up their skins with its heated kiss. Medea didn’t seem to mind it. She was used to even hotter days, she’d told him as they walked through Kazel, the country’s most important city — responsible for having its mountains as the home for the Great Temple. The streets were way more crowded than on the last time he’d been there, Illumi noticed. On the sidewalks, many colorful stalls sold various types of food, clothing and items related to the Order, all of them utterly excited as they invited a possible client in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea seemed confused, she certainly hadn’t expected that much commotion precisely on the day they’d picked to finish their plan. She told him to stay where he stood and marched towards a stall, smiling politely like she always did, asking something to the saleslady, who promptly pointed to the sky and to the mountains, and offered her some kind of meat on a stick. She thanked the woman as she accepted the food, waved her goodbye and headed back to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the first Crescent Moon of the Summer, it’s Jyss! I had totally forgotten about it.” She explained. “The believers celebrate the festival in the middle of the streets with charity and the Act of Lights, which is when they launch lots of balloons in honor of the Subtle Moon, as we call it.” She bit off a piece of meat and smiled. “Want some rabbit skewer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself, but this is divine!” She sighed happily. “I can’t believe we’re actually here! A part of me is sad about it, not gonna lie, but the other is thrilling with the possibility of getting revenge!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sad?” He tilted his head to the side lightly and arched an eyebrow. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, y’know, there are people there who saw me become a woman and helped me through the years…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that make you want to cancel the gift?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, Heavens, no!” She hurried to say. “They can’t just lie to me and everybody else and go unpunished. No, no, they will pay for everything they’ve been doing in the shadows.” Her face became severe and dark, a different gleam taking over her eyes when a small smirk formed on her lips. “I will make justice tonight, my darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi didn’t say a thing, he just stared at the road ahead. She was behaving different, more confident and sure of what she should do in comparison to a few days ago, and even her aura seemed to flicker with determination. No, determination wasn’t the right word, it was something more intense and uncontrollable. Purely untamed. His mother had called her that once during a family dinner and, at the time, he felt upset to hear saying such thing about his fiancée; now, however, he realized that this adjective was the only one capable of being used to describe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her aura was too dark and oozing bloodlust, and he suddenly understood why Hisoka felt impelled to follow her the first time he saw her. It was too strong. It was easy to see why people in Proyca had felt so oppressed and fearful regarding the little girl simply by approaching her, becoming enraged as a response to her under developed aura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he asked himself how powerful she truly was. She hadn't been trained to become deadly since her early year and, by the way she didn't use Nen frequently, he assumed the same applied to her Nen teachings; how was it then that an eleven year old girl destroyed an entire brothel during an earthquake? What type of aura </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that? And most importantly, how far did its potential go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Medea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never told me about your Nen type." She stared at him quizzically, the peculiar look on her face long gone. "I told you mine, it's only fair that you do the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her lips almost immediately, but closed them soon after that, arching an eyebrow playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think?" She chewed on the last piece of rabbit meat and threw the stick on the nearest trash can while they walked. "If you get it right I'll give you a prize, no one's ever gotten it right until now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any prize?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any prize."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes, studying her from head to toe in search of any important detail, just like he did with his targets. "I fought you already, it's definitely not Enhancement, you would've used it at least minimally in your attacks." He commented. "Even if you're attached to your Kanzashi, you didn't have issues in changing weapons in your mission to retrieve the Scroll, so it isn't Manipulation either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sound disappointed. Would you have liked it if we were in the same category?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not Conjuration, you would have used that on the Ball and back in the mansion.” He completely ignored her question. “ From what that woman told me about what you did in Proyca, it could be Emission or Specialization.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not Transmutation? Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may have many traits in common with someone from this category, but I don't see you as a Transmuter. You aren’t a trickster, nor do you hide your true personality... You're just observant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that? You do know I’m prone to deceit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you are not.” He replied instantly. “There’s a difference in doing what is needed to reach your goal and deceiving or confusing others for your own entertainment.” He took one finger to his lips and his eyebrows furrowed as he considered his options. “However, I don’t know which one would be the correct response… How annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, arching an eyebrow in clear amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to be frustrated, it’s okay.” She ensured him. “You’ll find out eventually, but you definitely won’t hear it coming out of my mouth.” He frowned, slightly choleric, and returned his attention to the path they followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the way until the unpaved road that led to the Great Temple was quiet and their paces, fast; there was no reason to try to delay something that was bound to happen, so it was better to face the situation as a deficient organ. They should rip it out as soon as possible. It was comforting to see that his fiancée seemed to have the same line of reasoning as him,  it would make things much easier both for that mission and for any kind of contract he signed for her in the future. Of course, he hadn’t actually talked to her about this, but, honestly, he didn’t have to — the decisions he made would be followed whether she liked it or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky started to turn purple and the winds became colder by the second, even the birds had stopped singing and retreated to the trees that surrounded the road. A few owls were already coming out of their burrows, chirping cautiously as they studied the pair with their big amber eyes. They, in return, just kept walking along the earthy and stony path, quiet and attentive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After going around the foot of the mountain and crossing the stream ahead, their eyes finally landed on the large structure of limestone, wood and marble. Imposing. Cold. Authoritarian. Medea stopped abruptly at his side, her face impassive and her eyes suddenly empty. She clicked her tongue and sighed, taking the Kanzashi out of her hair and holding it firmly in her left hand, muscles tensioning as she assumed a more offensive posture. She turned to him and nodded briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunt had begun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi took some needles out of his tunic’s pocket, taking them to his lips before licking them to infuse his Nen and heading to the temple. He wasn’t nervous, he’d done that process so many times throughout his life that it was more natural to him than speaking or breathing; he was a Zoldyck. He had been trained to act as such. There was no need to put much effort on killing a single person, or even many people if that was what his instructions told him to. He had never been asked to do that — no like that, at least; Hisoka used to ask for favors, but he also did it himself, so it was more a negotiation between both parties than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Medea, the little savage he called his future wife, with all her pride and sharp tongue, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to help her on that situation. It was totally different from his contracts or commitments with his ally, he wouldn’t gain anything in exchange for his effort. It didn’t matter if she wanted revenge or not, she had supplicated to him. And how could he ever ignore such a submissive display?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved toward the building’s doors with the same agility he remembered; certainly not as fast as himself, but with enough training she could get there. Noticing the presence of six guards at the entrance, Illumi did not hesitate to strike each of them directly at their throats, causing them to fall back with the sudden blow. Blood gushed from the wounds as they tried uselessly to breathe in the midst of the liquid, only causing their own asphyxia. It was a night like any other for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally looked around, Medea had already left without leaving traces, only her perfume indicated that she had indeed been there until a couple of seconds ago. A sigh escaped his lips. He hoped she wouldn’t get involved in any situation that could require his immediate help while they weren’t together, searching for her on that place would be boring, to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He advanced to the Temple, the smell of red roses and mint slowly became stronger as he distanced himself from the white circles on the worship chamber. Illumi didn't like the scent, it brought to his mind memories that he couldn't remember accurately, but he knew they belonged to a mission which had been concluded long ago. Ignoring the sensation of déjà vu, he continued to walk until he arrived in a glass greenhouse full of flowers and herbs, where he saw three women. He immediately threw the needles, seeing how the transparent glass was suddenly painted red before the sound of bodies hitting the ground echoed through the space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Further on, there was a staircase leading to other floors, and hurried steps became louder by each second. A group of women appeared, their jade-green tunics and veils were stained with blood, their eyes wide and faces as pale as a bone — he soon concluded they had encountered Medea. He killed them shortly after, not caring about their screams filled with despair, but there was a soft frown on his face. Letting targets escape was pure inattention, they’d have to talk about it later on. His family couldn’t allow a (future) assassin to be sloppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Male and female shouted on other floors and he could hear it from where he stood. The loud and painful sound pierced his ears. If she had the time to get rid of some clergy members with slowness, it was impossible for her to not have noticed the presence of other people around them trying to escape the carnage. Medea was purposely letting some of them escape, then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps. He wasn’t too sure of what went on in her mind, she was too unpredictable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On each floor, more people appeared out of nowhere, completely desperate, some even tried to grab him asking for help, but he couldn't feel anything for them except irritation and contempt. Long ago he had learned that strong people did not beg for their lives, they accepted death with an open heart; these people were nothing but weak people. Nothing but worms.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood painted the smoked-colored walls, a contrast so beautiful that seemed to have been purposefully made by the place’s architect. Fingers laid on the ground surrounded by hair strands, but too distant from the rest of their bodies. Bodies were scattered on the stained corridors, some with wounds on their chests, others had their throats slit, a couple of them had been beheaded. The expressions on the fallen heads’ faces was that of pure agony and red coated each ceremonial vestment entirely. There were no priestesses or supporters anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only carcasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he reached the last floor, however, he remembered something Medea had told him. There were the rooms of the High Priestess' inner circle, composed of the priestesses and supporters who were closest to her, and her own. His fiancée had claimed there was an item in the leader's room that was extremely valuable and she wanted it for herself - apparently, it was a wooden box very similar to the ones used by the Minor Priestesses to store aromatic herbs, but it was a slightly bigger and more profound than those. It was an object she had stolen herself during a mission, but she had no idea what it was about until recently, according to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘It is imperative that I retrieve this box.’ She had declared when they discussed the wedding gift. ‘If I can't do it, I'll feel guilty for the rest of my life.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless of what it was, if she wanted it this bad he wouldn’t mind getting it for her. It was a way to gain her trust, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cedar doors adorned with gold and silver at the end of the corridor could only belong to the Great Priestess, they were distinct from all the others he had seen up to that moment. He kicked them hard, once, twice, three times until they gave way and were wide open to reveal the room. It was spacious, the equivalent of six simple bedrooms that the less important clergy member used, and it was full of the finest ornaments. Porcelain objects, purple silk curtains, an  enormous chandelier of crystal and diamonds, pearls hanging from the canopy of the bed, marble sculptures on every corner; it looked more like an art exhibition than a room itself. The place exhaled a sickly floral aroma that made him twist his nose in disgust, he hated white lilies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the opposite side of the bed there was a large white wooden shelf and several shiny items were perfectly lined up there, all very clean and with no hint of dust on them. Accompanying the objects were small gold plaques that indicated the date they were included there, besides, of course, the name of the person who had acquired them. At the top of the shelves, completely alone, there was a single dark box that he swore he had seen before. Narrowing his eyes, he read the plaque:</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>#4224</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>K.C.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Year of the Ram</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>January</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Medea Lanfort</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>January? Wasn’t that the month when Medea and him had met during their missions in Konneticot? Yes, that was right. But she had been looking for a flash drive, no? Unless said flash drive had been just an item that led to the box, like a trasure map. And this box… Oh, yes, he really had seen it before! When he had been at the temple with Hisoka the last time, his target was holding it before she died, that was why it looked so familiar!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi grabbed it instantly, putting it in one of his pants’ compartments and closing it carefully not to lose it once he left the place. A loud boom blared through the entire temple, making its walls shake and his heart beats speed up minimally. He opened the glass window and, climbing on the parapet, threw himself towards the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing he noticed after landing was the hole on the wall behind him, an unpleasant smell of burnt wood, stones and blood spread as quick as the smoke that came out of it. The second thing were the two chackrams utterly destroyed at his feet. That wasn’t a good sign. Neither did the group of people who crowded at the center of the garden. They screamed insults and curses in some language he didn’t know, trowing themselves at something with ferocity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She struggled like a wild animal as she tried to get rid of the hands that held her to the grass, still, more and more clerics brutally assaulted her. Slaps. Punches. Kicks. None of them stopped, they only got more and more enthusiastic about hurting the priestess's body, howls of satisfaction echoed through the air as she grunted in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From afar, a woman with long golden hair that shone like her golden dress watched the scene, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A traitor pays with their life, Medea.” Her voice was cold and sharp, mockery dripping on her words. “You should know that better than anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi didn’t hesitate to throw four needles towards the group, killing four people there instantly and drawing their attention to himself. The distraction was enough for Medea to kick the face of a woman who held her arm and reach the Kanzashi who lay near her. Her hand grabbed it and she stuck it in the thigh of the man who pushed her face against the ground, making him scream in pain as he staggered backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his interference would attract part of those people to him, but that was what he wanted. The further away they got from Medea, the better. She could focus on the High Priestess exclusively, like she had planned from the beginning, and, as soon as he finished with the little obstacles in front of him, he would help her. No one could simply threaten her life and go unpunished.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She pierced a priestess’ trachea — Marjorie if she recalled correctly, and watched her choke on her own blood before she fell to her knees with her hand wrapped around her neck, which became darker by the second. This was her favorite effect of the poison in which she bathed her Kanzashi, it caused a kind of instantaneous necrosis. It was extremely painful and lethal. But it was alright, she had never liked Marjorie anyway, she was a brown nosed bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few meters away, Illumi deflected and attacked the members of the Order without an ounce of effort, as if dancing in the middle of the garden of his mansion. He was graceful even without trying, it was so annoying! She always tried so hard to have fluidity in her movements, to give her best, and he simply stood there, not even sweating while he stuck his claws — literally — in the abdomen of a supporter, pulling part of his intestines out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to be that strong, but life was always unfair to her. In the meanwhile, she would use her good old poisoned hairpin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea got up from the damp grass with difficulty, a hand against her ribs as she frowned and tried to regain her breath after being kicked by more than fifteen people simultaneously. Her mouth had a strong metallic taste and her legs trembled, ready to fall at anytime. No. She couldn’t allow any weakness now. Not after resisting the explosive potions they’d thrown in her direction. Not when she was so close to reaching the High Priestess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Focus, Medea. You’re almost there, you can do it!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Encouraged the voice in her mind, suddenly more excited than it had ever sounded.</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Make her taste your fury, come on, you’ve waited so long! Avenge yourself! Remember all the things this woman has done to you and many others!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, she could remember everything. The crimes were etched in her mind  perfectly, as if it was the first time she read the envelope Illumi handed her back on Whale Island.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Child trafficking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supporting pedophilia groups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supporting slavery practices in distant countries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supporting dictatorships around the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Organ trafficking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Genocide.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind repeated those words in a vicious circle that only seemed to intensify with every second and every step she took. She had been deceived. She had been used. If it hadn't been for Illumi, would it still be in the dark about all that? Most likely. Her stomach turned to think how much she had done for that organization that presented itself as kind, but, in fact, was just a cruel and dirty scheme to remain in power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she knew who to blame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chest burned with hatred as she stared at the cold and proud face of the Great Priestess on the other side of the garden, not only for everything the woman had done to her, but for what she had done to the other thousands of people even if indirectly. How many lives had been lost because of her? How many lives had she tainted? She was there to avenge those who no longer had the strength or breath of life to do it, because she had also been hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because she loved someone who had been broken because of that woman's greed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Jyss. Day of freedom, of defeat, illusion and dissent. Day of breaking old ties and forming new ones. And under the great silvery moon, with the universe as her witness, Medea would put an end to that rotten scheme that had been formed in the midst of the Order.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have enough of playing the rebel, dear Medea?” Provoked the Priestess. “From what I can see, you’re not as strong as you imagined yourself to be — barely managed to deal with my inner circle before someone came to your rescue!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea gritted her teeth and got in a position of attack, her eyes fixed on the golden figure in front of her. With her Kanzashi in hand, she spurted forward ignoring the pain she felt in her thorax, and the woman, for the first time since they met, smiled truthfully. Her face was transfigured with what really resided inside her - pure cruelty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Between the woman's fingers, a long golden fabric began to materialize, as if it were a mirage that came to life; she had to control herself so as not to be paralyzed where she was. Nen. She had been taught for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she should not use her own aura for anything other than meditation and communication with the Goddess — it was the woman who ran to her who said that. It was wrong. A trick of witchcraft of the infidels. Rotten work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet there was the High Priestess, using her own aura in a combat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me!” Medea growled, too enraged to notice the pain and taste of blood on her tongue. “I trusted you and you fooled me! You used me as a pawn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to strike the blonde with the ornament — one, three, five consecutive movements that were deflected without difficulty. She kicked her opponent's arm, but she just grabbed her ankle and twisted her body, throwing her away. Medea clung to the grass with her fingernails to prevent herself from moving too far, opening a trail of uncovered earth where she passed. She spat the blood that accumulated in her mouth, wiping herself with the back of her trembling hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Priestess lowered her body slightly, imitating her offensive pose. The golden cloth floated from one hand to the other, as if immersed in a large aquarium, and sparkled with each movement she made. She smiled mercilessly, her blue eyes lighting up like a cat's at night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust is for children, you, my dear, are a weapon. You’ve never been anything other than that. Do you really think you found us by chance?” She looked at the young woman from head to toe, unimpressed with what she saw. “The Order commanded the slave market to where you were sold, we brokered your departure to Clayso, you were never truly free. We've always owned you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she attacked her, Medea didn't even notice — she was too focused on processing those words. Always observed. Never free. Never </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her life had been more commanded by others than herself since she was born. Dawna. Araeso. Enoull. The Order itself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The punch on her chin made her lose track of where she was for a few seconds and everything suddenly went dark, she only knew she was falling when a kick on her back pushed her forward again. Her knees absorbed most of the impact and she grunted, some tears escaping from her eyes when she squeezed them hard. A kick on the side of her head made her turn on her side, her face rubbing against the grass that stuck to her dirty cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something tightened around her neck and she opened her eyes immediately. She was being pulled to her feet again by the Priestess, the cloth suffocating her with more force than a pair of hands could. She scratched it with her sharp nails, but it didn't tear or rip apart, it just seemed to become more and more resistant. “You know, I truly adore my Hatsu.” The blonde spoke up. “I only need to wrap this little thing around anyone’s body and I can drain their life energy instantly, isn’t it amazing my darling?” She placed a kiss on the crown of her head, atop of her white hair. “And, ah, how long I’ve waited for this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why… me?” She tried to ask between huffs of air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your aura has always been too strong, even as a little girl. I couldn’t risk losing sight of you! Oh, no, no, no, you are a far too precious item in my collection!” She sated as she tightened the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea choked, her vision becoming blurry and her body starting to weaken. It felt like she had run an entire marathon three times in a row. “N-ever… yours.” She replied with the last bit of air she had in her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You let me violate your justice, desecrate what you love, you allowed me to penetrate your soul and devastate it entirely…” The woman brought her lips closer to the Hunter's ear. “Do you still think you can be free?” She snickered. “Your life is mine. Your soul is mine. Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>aura</span>
  </em>
  <span> is mine. You can't fight that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a shrieking cry and released Medea, who panted for air instantly, leaning on her own knees as she inhaled desperately. Her eyes could see with precision again — she saw the grass destroyed under her, the drops of blood staining her blouse, the dark soil dirtying her hands, and the moon illuminating the night sky. The air entered her lungs like a war veteran entered his home: quickly, eagerly and longingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more important than all these factors was the scene that unfolded right in front of her. Illumi fought her former mentor with such fury that for a minute she forgot how weak she felt, her eyes stuck in the sharp and powerful blows that landed on the woman. At a certain moment, he kicked her abdomen and she staggered back, glaring at him as she took a hand to the injured area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moved her free hand and turned one of the ends of the fabric into a blade, it was big to puncture a limb without any problem. She lifted it and raced in his, but the assassin jumped behind her at the same instant. It was all very fast. Suddenly, he was already piercing her back with his claws, making a deep wound that left her disoriented with pain, but not enough to kill her. He was toying with her. She screamed in pain and turned to stab him, but he just deviated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In return, he threw two needles towards her throat, but she defended herself with the cloth. He frowned, frustrated. His aura was so heavy and dark that a chill ran down her spine and Medea felt herself suddenly becoming fearful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fearful of what?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Inquired the little voice in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He's defending you! You should be relieved!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she was, but she wasn't expecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To see someone so calm and unperturbed acting in such an aggressive way was strange to her. He was out of his mind, completely blinded by the frustration of seeing her being hurt. He was more lethal than she had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But holy shit, she couldn't deny that he looked gorgeous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a punch to her head, the Priestess went to the ground, as still as a statue. Illumi turned to her with his breathing slightly irregular, but his face slowly returned to its usual serenity. He stretched out a hand so that she would stand up again and Medea promptly accepted it, her hands trembling a little due to the great amount of stolen energy. “Are you alright? Did you break anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possibly one or two ribs.” She muttered through gritted teeth, hissing in pain once she straightened her posture, and he furrowed his brows, tilting his head to take a better look at the injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he carefully touched her side, Medea noticed that the Priestess stood up and ran in the direction of the two, the golden blade aiming at them. She had no time to react. She pushed Illumi aside, hearing him fall to the ground as the woman's face approached hers, smiling victoriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The force of the impact made her eyes widened. When she looked down, she noticed that the blade had pierced her abdomen. Blood stained her baby blue blouse with a purplish-red color, and from the wound glittering white lines came out directly to the woman's hand. She sighed with satisfaction at what she had done. Medea hung her head and closed her eyes, the sound of her breathing becoming the only thing processed by her ears at that moment, overlapping Illumi's gasp as he noticed what had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pity it had to end this way, I had other plans for you. But that's ok, Jyss always brings us unexpected situations…” She laughed between pants. “I said your life and your aura were mine, didn't I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To everyone's surprise, Medea giggled. A low, restrained sound which gradually began to become louder and more amused. Slowly, she advanced towards her mentor and spiritual leader, sinking the blade even deeper into herself and feeling it pass through her body completely. When she raised her eyes again, there was no more violet. There were undeniably amber; no, not amber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were melted gold, boiling as if incited by the sun itself - dazzling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have enough of playing the powerful one around here, dear mistress?” She laughed at the woman’s shocked expression, her blues eyes wide as a doe’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… You…” She let go of the blade, taking a step back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea pulled the object out of her insides at once, not even letting out a grunt of pain, and threw it to the ground. She turned her face to Illumi, who watched the scene with an indecipherable expression. She looked deep into his eyes, the serious countenance in nothing like the ones she had assumed in other circumstances — there was untamed ferocity in her gaze. “You.” She pointed a dirty finger at him. “Because you helped me regain my freedom, I will spare you. Get out of here and don't look back until the winds calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!” He answered, getting up and going towards her. “You were severely wounded, I will stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illumi, is that correct?” She asked, her fingers moving in a strange way while she closed her eyes. “It's for your own good that I'm telling you this. If you care about Medea, get out of here right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, I will not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I. said.</span>
  <em>
    <span> LEAVE</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She raised a hand in his direction and at the same instant, a wind as strong and fast as a tornado pushed him away, throwing him somewhere in the dark forest that rimmed the Order’s grounds. It wasn't long before they were alone in the middle of the garden, surrounded by the bodies of dead clerics. She opened her eyes and smiled, releasing her bloodlust with an intensity that the woman had never seen before. “Go ahead, attack me! Don't you want my aura?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman only felt irritated by the Hunter's oppressive aura, and with one gesture, the bloody blade flew back to her. “I don't know how you are still alive, but I will drain every last drop of vital energy that exists in your body.” She snarled. “The Great Changeable will help me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go on</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she launched herself toward Medea, the young woman didn't move. When she hit the point below her wounded ribs, she just breathed hard through her nose. She looked bored. The priestess frowned, and finished crossing her body once again, the noise of muscles and tendons breaking up echoed through the air like the metallic, strong smell of blood leaking from the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, are you done already?” She asked with legitimate disinterest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the Goddess’s name, why won't you... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Die</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” She repeated the process a few times, blood and more blood flowed from the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea raised her eyebrows and tilted her face to the side, observing the stressed woman who continued to attack her. After a few more seconds, she just laughed and shook her head from side to side — debauchedly or not, nobody could say for sure. Finally, she sighed. “I don't see anyone coming to save you... Much less your dear moon goddess.” She grabbed the nape of the priestess with strength, her fingernails piercing the moonlit skin and tearing out a groan of pain from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You insolent... brat.” She said through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, please, do you really think you're still talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Medea</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She clicked her tongue. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am a divine being, you worm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The pupils of her eyes narrowed, stretching until they split her iris in half and her bloodlust increased even more, if it was possible. The priestess started shaking in the woman's hands, releasing the blade she had created and making it vanish as fast as it had appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea's lips moved, but no sound came out. Suddenly, a deafening noise broke through the air and the woman screamed as her ears felt the pressure on them increasing. Blood rolled out of her eardrums and tears flowed from her blue eyes. It was too loud. Too strong. Her body shook in place as if she were being electrocuted, making Medea roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pathetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her screams were annoying, how much longer would she have to wait until she died? She didn't have much patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat began to flow from inside her, spreading out at the speed of lightning. From her hands came small sparks that soon took the form of flames. The woman struggled even more as her former protégé boiled her flesh slowly, shouting even more unbearably and transforming what had been supposed to be a shortcut to her death into an endless and insufferable road. But all right, she could appeal to her last resort if that's the way that woman preferred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Explosion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire broke out from her skin with such intensity that it reached even the Great Temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screams ceased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winds fled as far as they could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smell of burnt flesh, blood and vegetation came almost immediately after the bang, and she wrinkled her nose. She didn't like that side effect, oh well. The crackling of flames and the glass windows that exploded due to the high pressure was comforting, as were the trees falling one by one around the devastated ground that had once been a beautiful garden. The priestess herself was to blame for not dying sooner. She threw her skeleton away, but it dissolved into thin air before even reaching the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around, sighing with satisfaction at the sight of her beautiful masterpiece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The destruction never stopped impressing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay on the ground and closed her eyes. At least she had shown the Priestess the taste of her wrath. Medea should thank her after that. For now, she would let her conscience wander a little. She was sleepy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, cold hands passed under her arms and she felt herself being suspended in the air. A loud noise tinkled through her ears, making her open her eyes slightly. She could not see very well, everything was very bright and colorful, but she could distinguish Illumi's pale and serious face, even if in a blurry way. It was very hot too, she soon noticed. It felt like she was naked in a boiler, it was an extremely uncomfortable feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impulsive. Stubborn. Now you’re all wounded up because of your own lack of emotional control.” His monologue was low and somewhat angry, as if he was scolding her unconscious body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She allowed her face to sink a little more against his chest, feeling the woody scent that stuck to his clothes. Before her eyes closed, she raised her hand a little through the fabric, drawing the man's attention to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes are like two blackberries…” She sighed and nested against him a bit more. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in a week, Medea fell asleep peacefully.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GLOSSARY:</p><p>დ Gla avrnorchyip vreshnar strehn dichy: I could be sucking you off.<br/>დ Sta malk fra me chyip?: Wouldn’t it be nice for the both of us?</p><p>***</p><p>The Order has been decimated, but that doesn't mean that Medea's life will become easier from now on. Will she find out more about her Nen? And how are they related to this self-proclaimed "Divine Being"? What's in the box that Illumi stole? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p><p>***</p><p>Instagram Account: @madambordeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. x Origami x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kalluto finally has a real interaction with Medea, and she discusses her Nen with Illumi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I divided this chapter in two parts because I don't like huge chapters and, unfortunately, the last ones were like that so that I could advance the story. I didn't want to delay posting a new chapter, that's why I'm already posting what would be one third of chapter 27 and the other two thirds will be chapter 28, it will be more organized like this :)</p><p>I wanted to focus on my baby Kalluto because I hardly see any fanfics focusing on him, he deserves as much love as his siblings!!! And that's what I intend to do in this story ;) I only like the ones who are ignored by everyone dude lmao Life's hard for me :')</p><p>Anyway, I'm already in the middle of chapter 28, so I hope to finish it by tomorrow afternoon (but I'll try to finish it today to get ahead!). DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM TO RECEIVE UPDATES AND PREVIEWS!</p><p>See you soon!</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Medea noticed when waking up was the smell of ginger and cinnamon tea. The second was the feather-like touch on the sides of her face, slowly descending to her neck and stopping over her carotid, where the fingers rested for long seconds before going to her pale strands. They combed her hair like a weaver arranged the threads she would use in her next work, with precision, attention and care. She felt no malice in that, only legitimate curiosity — as if one were discovering an entirely new world under the palm of their hand. Delicate. Calm. Contained. </p><p> </p><p>The space next to her sank, and a slight scent of eucalyptus appeared. Illumi did not smell of eucalyptus. She suddenly opened her eyes, turning her face to the person like a doll that had just come to life in a horror movie. The hand in her hair pulled away as fast as it had approached her, the weight on the mattress disappearing almost immediately. Seeing the little figure on the other side of the room, she relaxed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Kalluto, hi.” Her throat hurt and her body was heavy. He didn't reply, just continued watching her with his big, pink eyes from afar, his hands perfectly aligned in front of her body while a slight blushing spread over his cheeks. “What are you doing in my room?” She asked as she tried to sit down and took a hand to her throat.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked to the silver tray with a teapot that was on the bedside table, going toward it and holding it gently. He placed the object on the woman's thighs and poured the tea into a porcelain cup. His small hands took the drink to Medea's fingers, who gladly accepted it. Despite the burning sensation the ginger caused on her throat, she drank the tea little by little so that she was not at risk of getting sick.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met for a brief moment before Kalluto furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his own hands. He was ashamed. Surely he hadn't expected her to wake up just as he was experiencing the softness of her long hair, he must have felt like a child caught by his parents while doing something wrong. “My brother had to leave. He asked me to keep an eye on you.” He answered in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“And why were you touching me?” There was no irritation in her voice, her face was still serene.</p><p> </p><p>He widened his eyes and opened his mouth, but soon recovered his posture of "I'm ashamed and I hope you won't notice or talk about it any further”. He took a hand to some strands of his bangs that covered his vision in a strange way, and tidied it perfectly. His cheeks, which were previously pink, were now completely red. He looked like a little strawberry.</p><p> </p><p>Medea just raised her eyebrows, as if repeating the question in expectation of getting the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, it won't happen again.” He bowed his head, showing regret.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you doesn't usually talk to me much, I got a little scared.” She said as she drank some more tea and watched the boy hold his breath momentarily, expecting a reprimand. “No need to apologize, dear, just wait for me to be awake to lean on me, okay? I might end up punching you if I'm in the middle of a nightmare.” She warned him.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his face and nodded, slightly less uncomfortable. Medea just gave a little smile and deposited the porcelain cup on the tray, glancing at something on her dresser. It was a white object, tiny, and from one of its extremities appeared a kind of extremely thin fan, with almost four times its size. </p><p> </p><p>A small origami peacock.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” She gestured with her head at the peacock. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard and took his hands to his back as he faced the object.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a gift.” He answered quietly. “My brother said you like peacocks.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea turned to him in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you buy me a peacock origami?” </p><p> </p><p>“I made it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Did you make<em> me </em> a gift?” She sounded incredulous even to her own ears.</p><p> </p><p>“You... did not like it?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her with indifference, his face so unbothered that for a moment it reminded her of Illumi. Cold and considerably distant. However, she could still read the glow of concern in her eyes with ease, different from her fiancé. Illumi was difficult to understand and his words, whenever he actually addressed her directly, sometimes seemed to have double meaning; Kalluto, however, was still young, and his eyes clearly showed the emotions that surrounded his mind, at least to her. And he was afraid he hadn't pleased her.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart ached in her chest when she noticed that fact.</p><p> </p><p>“I did!” She assured with a big smile. “Nobody usually makes gifts for me, that's extremely sweet of you!” The corners of his mouth curved minimally and his countenance seemed to light up for a moment. “Could you bring it to me? I would like to see that cute little thing up close!”</p><p> </p><p>  The boy immediately placed the delicate peacock into Medea's hands and stood on the opposite side of the bed in weirdly stiff manner, uncertain whether he should approach her after what had happened a few minutes ago. She patted the space on her side twice, indicating for him to sit there. He did so, still incredibly quiet, and fixed his gaze on the present that the woman was holding gently.</p><p> </p><p>The peacock's body was almost the same size as her palm and there were small cuts by its extension that had the function of resembling feathers; they were made with such diligence that once she passed a finger on them, it really felt like she were touching the animal. Its long tail was made of the same paper, but it had been carved so that the excess weight of the material was discarded. The typical marks of a peacock on the feathers were perfectly carved, there was no cut out of place. It was simply magnificent.</p><p> </p><p>“It's too beautiful, Kalluto! I don't even have words to describe how much I loved it!” She booped his little nose with her index finger, seeing him jump a little at the gesture. “I'll repay you, I promise!”</p><p> </p><p>“You don't have to.” He whispered as he looked away. “My mother-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nonsense, of course I’ll give you something as well!” She insisted. “On the next mission I'll bring you a souvenir. Ah, wait! I'll make a shell necklace for you! How does that sound to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shell necklace?”</p><p> </p><p>“That's it! You can wear it under your clothes and your mother won't be mad because you accepted something from me, how about it? Or do you prefer something else?” </p><p> </p><p>He turned his face forward again, his eyes resting on the fan on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“...A shell necklace sounds... nice.” </p><p> </p><p>“Great, it'll be our little secret then.” She winked playfully at the boy, who nodded in response. “By the way, you said Illumi left, do you know when he comes back?”</p><p> </p><p>Kalluto opened his mouth to answer, but the door opened at the same instant and he got up from the bed, bowing in a silent greeting. The woodsy smell was becoming easier and easier to be recognized by Medea, even if it wasn’t more than subtle notes of said fragrance, as distant as the clouds in the sky. She took the ginger and cinnamon tea to her lips once again — it was warm now — and closed her eyes as she felt the mixture of aromas. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn't expect you to have awakened during the time I left.” Illumi declared as he noticed his fiancée calmly enjoying a cup of tea, origami peacock sitting next to the porcelain saucer on the silver tray. “Thank you Kalluto, you can leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, brother.” He stood up one more time and glanced at Medea, who waved him goodbye. For the first time, he returned the gesture as he left her room.</p><p> </p><p>The assassin took the paper object in his hands and narrowed his eyes, carefully analyzing it by turning it from one side to the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Your brother is very talented.” Medea finally said. “It's impressive what he managed to do with only a few sheets of paper.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose. He is a Zoldyck, after all.” He put the peacock carefully on the bedside table next to him, on the opposite side to her. “How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I pushed off a plane without a parachute.” She laughed bitterly, grimacing as she felt the pain in her ribs. “For how long did I sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Almost two weeks.” Her lips parted slightly and she took a hand to the ring on her finger, spinning it as she heard the news. “We thought you had suffered some kind of concussion, considering I found you lying on the burned floor.”</p><p>Her eyebrows gathered and her lips turned into a thin line as she placed — perhaps too hastily — the almost empty cup on the saucer, hearing it tinkle in protest at the action, and moved the tray from her lap to the furniture beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what I feared happened... I was forced to use my Nen.” She murmured in a sad tone. “The Priestess-”</p><p> </p><p>“Is undoubtedly dead, like all the rest of the Order and much of the fauna and flora around the temple.” He sat in the place once occupied by his youngest brother, his body leaning toward the woman. “The damage caused by your aura was remarkable, I have never seen anything like it in all the years I have lived.” He communicated quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You speak as if it is some kind of talent, but it’s not.” She stated. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to disagree, having a strong Nen is indeed a talent. Many would kill in order to have such a skill.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a bitter laugh and rolled her eyes as she sank into the feather pillows behind her back. “I would trade places with anyone without a second thought, believe me.” She crossed her arms. “The last thing I would choose is to have something fatal as my Hatsu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any Hatsu can be fatal, as long as it is used in a cunning and correct way.” Illumi replied. “I don't see why you keep martyring yourself for something so simple. It's a power like any other, what's the problem if you can cause explosions with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not an explosion!” Medea replied in a moment of impulse. “It's a pulse of disorder.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi arched an eyebrow, but remained silent, his black eyes silently asking her to continue. She swallowed, suddenly alert that she had talked too much. It was not every day that she debated about her aura — the mere fact that she had even done it on their way to the Temple was already too odd — much less about the effects it caused. The only person who actually knew, even if minimally, about her Hatsu was Kite, since it was him who had taught her the basics about Nen so that she could pass the "Secret Exam".</p><p> </p><p>And now, Illumi.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, massaging her temples to relieve the headache that was beginning to annoy her. “It causes disorders in natural factors and people, but I don't know much beyond that.” She explained briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Specialization, then…”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” She glanced up at him, strangely surprised by the fact that he had a surprised countenance; she wasn't used to seeing him being very expressive. Even after kissing his face didn’t allow any kind of emotion to become apparent, it was always immutable. She didn't know how to react at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Nen type is Specialization!” He repeated. “How interesting, it's not so common to meet Specialists. Say, what is necessary for you to activate your Hatsu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I don't... I don't know, it just…” She gestured with her hands in a weird way. “You know, kaboom.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kaboom? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don't have control over it, it shows up when it wants to.” </p><p> </p><p>He frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that's not good.” He whispered thoughtfully while using one arm as a support for the other, taking his fingers to his lips. “We'll have to work on that as soon as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what? Hell no!” She differed nervously. “I don't use my Nen, I can't, it's too treacherous!”</p><p> </p><p>“It only becomes treacherous if you don't know how to apply it properly.” He pointed out. “Is your Kanzashi treacherous now that you know how to use it?” </p><p> </p><p>“N-no, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“That is because, just like your Nen, it is nothing more than a weapon that must be manipulated to reach the ends you desire. There is nothing wrong with wanting to control something that belongs to you.” The corners of his lips curved slightly upward and Medea was frightened to feel him pat her head twice, as one would do to a child (albeit in a very stiff way). “Don't be afraid, I will help you with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right…” She answered a little alarmed.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, don't send me flying through the air next time.” He requested with that usual uninterested tone, his hand running down the silver-white strands before returning to the sides of his body. “It was unnecessary and annoying to have to find my way back to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Her expression made him tilt his head to the side, now as confused as she was.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you remember? When the Priestess harmed you, you told me to get out and when I said I wouldn’t, you used your aura to send me away.” Medea processed the information for a few seconds and looked at him with apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I really do that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, sorry.” She put a lock of hair behind her ear. “At least you didn't get hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“You, on the other hand, were completely bloodied and bruised when I found you.” He approached her face and Medea thought he was going to kiss her because of the sudden movement, but he soon distanced himself again, looking her from head to toe. “By the way, you look terrible.”</p><p> </p><p>It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just heard, but that didn't mean that the irritation took long to spread through her system. Her face hardened immediately and her lips pressed into a straight line, her cheeks tinted pink with the sudden change of mood. She, with all her grace, showed him her middle finger. “Fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not lying, you look horrible.” He repeated uninterestedly. “I don't know why you're offended.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of my room before I punch your eye.” She threatened as she sat up straight.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn't do that.” He said, a low giggle slipping from his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? And why are you so sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn't have the courage to hurt something in me that you appreciate so much.” His voice sounded victorious, as if nothing could shake him in his conviction.</p><p> </p><p>Medea laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck did you get that from?” </p><p> </p><p>“You who told me yourself when I was carrying you.” He passed his hand through his own hair with a certain haughtiness. “Although the precise words were how you liked the fact that my eyes looked like blackberries.”</p><p> </p><p>Medea froze in her place, her mouth becoming dry and her palms sweating cold. ‘SHIT!’, she thought scared. ‘Play dumb, come on, don’t let him notice he got you!’. Finally, she smiled debauched.</p><p> </p><p>“Illumi, darling, you're aware that I was mentally exhausted, aren't you?” She provoked him. “Honestly, it's surprising that you're even considering this as something true.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked her from head to toe, a knowing smirk on his lips. Medea wanted to slap him so that it would disappear. She hated it when he tried to show himself as the superior one, it was extremely annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to lie, Medea.” She felt his face warming up, but just rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Your self-esteem is impressive, you know?” A few seconds passed in silence, only their breaths could be heard, even if almost unnoticeable. She sighed. “Did you manage to get the box before everything exploded?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you doubt my abilities?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, only that you may have forgotten, I don't know.” She defended herself while playing with the ends of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside your chest, below the books.” He replied with indifference. Fine, Medea preferred him acting indifferent to haughty anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Illumi got up from the bed with a quick movement, the long dark hair shining as it was illuminated by sunlight entering the room. He looked at her once again, calm and indecipherable as usual, and Medea reciprocated the gesture with the same intensity, not caring about how the air seemed to weigh around them. Somehow, she was getting used to it. To the silence. It was annoying to the same extent that it was comforting, contradictory as everything else in Illumi.</p><p> </p><p>He broke the eye contact, averting his gaze to the door and she felt the atmosphere in the room get lighter again.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to my father, I'll be back soon to help you with the strategy lessons.” He warned. Medea had to control herself so as not to roll her eyes hard enough for them end up inside her head, not even after getting injured did she have a break from the bizarre teachings the Zoldyck had been imposing on her. She didn't know why she was still surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, I'll see you in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Illumi walked to the door and opened it without much ceremony, suddenly stopping and turning once again to his fiancée. “I missed talking to you…”</p><p> </p><p>And he left, leaving an astonished — but slightly happy — Medea behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Order has been decimated, but that doesn't mean that Medea's life will become easier from now on. Will she find out more about her Nen? And how are they related to this self-proclaimed "Divine Being"? What's in the box that Illumi stole? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p><p>***</p><p>Instagram Account: @madambordeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Final x Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will FINALLY include the smut, so PLS WAIT A BIT!!! This chapter includes the answer for the mystery regarding the box Illumi stole, I'm anxious to know what you'll think about it!</p><p>On the next chapter I'll make an important announcement, so stay tuned!</p><p>Thank you very much for all the support and love you guys have been showing to this story, it means immensely to me.</p><p>See u at the weekend, hopefully!</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late July. To say that Medea was nervous was an euphemism — she was freaking out. In two days the wedding would happen. Yes, in two days she would become Medea Zoldyck and just thinking about that little detail made her body tremble in nervousness. If it wasn't enough the typical agitation that preceded important moments like this, Kikyo created even more pressure about unimportant things. She had even complained about Medea's choice of perfume! She had said it was too sweet and wouldn't complement the soft scent of the garden, so it should be changed. </p><p> </p><p> Besides the final touches on the organization of the ceremony, there was something else that was making her restless. A week ago, she had been invited to talk with some representatives of the Hunter Association — among them, Leorio — in a town a few kilometers from Kukuroo Mountain, the reason for the meeting had not been stated. Deep down, she was hoping for a mission proposal; she hadn't participated in one in six months, she didn't want to be lethargic for much longer.</p><p> </p><p>    That's exactly why she was sitting in an enormous room, her hands resting on her lap calmly in contrast with her legs waving from side to side under the wooden table, completely hidden. The clock ticked slowly, seconds became hours while she waited for someone to appear. She was too early. </p><p> </p><p>    Her fingers sometimes spun the ring on her middle finger, but lately they also touched the silver bracelet on her wrist. Sometimes she wondered if it was thanks to the feeling of security the object passed to her or if she just wanted to rip it off from herself. Maybe both.</p><p> </p><p>    The wooden door opened with a slight noise and footsteps made her look away from the yellow flower vase in the center of the table, eyes focusing on the silhouette coming in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thoshe! It's been a while!” She greeted her boss with a smile, standing up to hug her, but being greeted with her ear being pulled — literally. “Ouch, Thoshe, what's that for?!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is your punishment for disappearing and letting me worry about you for almost three months!” She let go of the woman's ear and hugged her. “Don't ever do that again, did you hear me? I thought maybe... Oh, you have no idea of how worried I was!”</p><p> </p><p>    Medea patted her back three times, trying to calm the woman and the discomfort she felt in her chest. She didn't like to see Madame Thoshe like that, acting like a mother figure, she never knew how to behave in situations like that. Honestly, she didn't want to learn. It never worked out when she bonded with people she admired. “Okay, I don't do it anymore, now could you let me go?” With a sigh, the boss did.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been? Why didn't you call or text?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... Moved out to another place.” It was the true, after all. Partly, at least. “I wanted to focus on my spiritual life, I had to meditate.”</p><p> </p><p>“And did it help?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>    When she turned around, the air vanished from her lungs and her mouth became dry. Next to Leorio was Kurapika, as handsome as she still remembered. Her heart raced. She definitely hadn't expected to see him so soon, much less on the eve of her wedding. That wasn't with him. Her hand went to the silver bracelet, her fingers running through the twisted leaves and the red jewels as if making sure it was still there.</p><p> </p><p>    With a half-smile, she nodded in the direction of the two men. She extended her right hand to Leorio, who promptly shook it, and then to the blond; she didn't fail to notice the way his gray eyes fixed on the bracelet that adorned her wrist, nor the way his lips slightly frowned. That, despite making her heart sore, made a wave of satisfaction run through her body. A cruel pleasure. “Leorio, Kurapika, how are you?” She greeted.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, and you?” Replied Leorio, much less uncomfortable than the last time they met. “By the way, nice earrings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, these are my favorite!” She continued to outstretch her hand, half to provoke the other, half to be polite. He did not touch her. Instead, he walked to a chair on the opposite side of the table and sat quietly.</p><p> </p><p>    Both Madame Thoshe and Leorio imitated him, each sitting by his side. For a second, she felt like a child going to the Principal’s Office for bad behavior — even though she had never really been to a real school. Kurapika cleared his throat and put his arms on the table, his fingers touching in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I suppose you're wondering why you're here.” He started. </p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don't interrupt me.” He said in a rather rude way, making his friend scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment. “You were called here because the Association requires your services.”</p><p> </p><p>    Her eyes sparkled with sudden excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“What will my new mission be?”</p><p> </p><p>“You will not participate in a mission.” Thoshe intervened calmly, looking at Kurapika with the corners of her eyes, certainly disapproving of his behavior. “After the whole scandal with Lasym's death, President Cheadle thought it would be wise to keep you away from them for a few more months.”</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Medea arched an eyebrow. “I don't think I heard that right, I can't go to missions anymore, is that it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Temporarily.” Leorio reassured her. “It was discussed among the high spheres of the Association and they decided that you will go back to your missions…” His smiled faltered slightly. “Eventually…”</p><p> </p><p>“But I won the case!” She argued, crossing her arms with a certain irritation. “I proved I was innocent, Evie confessed! Isn't that enough?”</p><p> </p><p>“For you, yes, but for the organization it's a stain anyway.” Explained the woman, her green eyes gazing softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“The corporations would have preferred you to go to jail instead of the daughter of a businessman and now they are reluctant to hire Hunters.” Leorio completed. </p><p> </p><p>    She sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How long will I be out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Until next February.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can stand it…” she babbled spinning the ring on her finger. “So what do you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You're being summoned to be one of the     Examiners of the 200th Hunter Exam.” Kurapika announced, eyes lost above Medea's head. “They want to see who will be able to stand being judged by you, since everyone knows how hard you are to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Punishment, really?” She huffed. “Holy fuck, I kill myself for this Association and this is how it pays me? Unbelievable!” She ran her hands over her face and threw herself against the chair. “What did I do for the Universe to hate me so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can give you the list.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I be able to choose the task, at least? Or even that has already been chosen for me?” She asked with sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>“It's on you.” Kurapika answered. “It's not like you're going to take other people's opinions into consideration anyway, is it?” The debauchery was palpable.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea just stared at him with an indecipherable glow in her eyes and sighed. She didn't want to mess up so close to a moment that would change her whole life. “I will send the planning to the Committee in up to two weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“The deadline for everyone is one week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, but I have an important event and I won't be able to pay enough attention to this situation.” She justified, trying to keep herself calm.</p><p> </p><p>    He rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That is your own problem, the Association has nothing to do with it.” He replied, tidying up the golden hair with his fingers. “Deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kurapika!” Scolded Leorio. </p><p> </p><p>“Does she deserve special treatment now, by any chance?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you could have a minimum of education and not let your personal issues get in the way of the professional ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I'm not, which is exactly why I'm taking the trouble to explain-”</p><p> </p><p>"I'll send the planning by tomorrow." Medea got in the way. "I will meet the deadline like any other examiner."</p><p> </p><p>    Madame Thoshe nodded understanding what she intended with that. She didn't want to get involved in any problems. She pulled a piece of paper out of her briefcase, pushing it to Medea over the table, watching how the young woman half-closed her eyes to the document as she read it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to sign here, here and here." She indicated the lines with the pen she held. "It is a term that you will be responsible for any eventual problem that may occur during your phase…"</p><p> </p><p>"Including my possible murder?" She read aloud. </p><p> </p><p>"This rule was recently implemented. A lunatic decided judge the ability of his competitors and when the examiner stopped him, he was killed." Thoshe explained, taking a hand to her chest. "Rest in peace, Burich."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea shrugged and took the pen from her boss's hand, bending over the paper, and allowing it to run across the white surface with the help of her fingers. When he finished, he looked at his signature and swallowed it dry. Lanfort. 'Not for much longer, right?' the voice in her head reminded her. She looked away and pushed the paper and the pen back to the woman, who promptly put it back in her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's it, you're free to go." Viola said standing up. "I'll have a cup of coffee before the next meeting. Heavens give me strength to stand Robby Raymore talking about his dragonfly collection this late In the afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go with you, I hear the doughnuts here are great." Leorio said and waved Medea goodbye. "See you at the party, Dhea."</p><p> </p><p>    She smiled truthfully for the first time since the beginning of that meeting and returned the gesture. She would have one more friend at her wedding besides Kite, that was excellent news — she didn't want to be surrounded by people she didn't know on the day that was supposed to be the most important of her life. When they left the room, Kurapika got up too, ready to imitate the others.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, I need to talk to you!" Medea grabbed her purse and rushed to him, expecting to be ignored, but was surprised when he just sighed and stopped where he was.</p><p> </p><p>    His arms crossed with a certain brusqueness and he turned his face to the side, avoiding as much as possible to look in her eyes, but his chest went up and down quickly showing how nervous he was. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" For a moment, Medea preferred him to sound irritated like a few minutes ago instead of indifferent, it would hurt a little less and she could throw the responsibility of the whole situation on his shoulders without feeling guilty. "Did you come to brag about how happy you are for pretending to be at Barbie's Dreamhouse with your fiancé?"</p><p> </p><p>“No, I came because I have something for you.” She opened the bag and he scoffed. “I was going to ask Leorio to hand it to you, but since you’re already here, it’s better if I hand it to you directly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't want anything that comes from you, you can keep it.”</p><p> </p><p>    She removed her hand from inside the object and he frowned when he saw the dark box with the corner of his eyes, turning his face towards her. His eyebrows furrowed quickly while he studied the compartment, but soon raised his gaze to the woman with disinterest. "What is this, Medea?"</p><p> </p><p>"For helping me during a big part of Lasym's process and for saving my life that time on Kukuroo Mountain," Kurapika wrinkled his nose when he heard the name. "That's my way of being even." And she opened the box.</p><p> </p><p>    Kurapika paled and held his breath, the defensive attitude falling apart instantly upon seeing the box's content. There, in that oak wooden box, kept by the cushioned walls so that the two small glass tubes wouldn't break, was what he had approached her for. A pair of Scarlet Eyes. He raised his hand to touch the box, but stopped in the middle of the way. It was uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not that bad, I also have a heart." Medea said with severity. "And I couldn't allow what the Order did to go unpunished."</p><p> </p><p>    He glanced at her softly once again, as he used to do before everything was discovered. Her heart stirred inside her chest, vulnerable as it always was when looking in those beautiful gray eyes. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. Finally, she put the box next to them on the table and smiled at night.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope this can help you."</p><p> </p><p>"The Great Temple..."</p><p> </p><p>"It was me." She confirmed, swallowing dry. "Well, I had help from Illumi too, but who destroyed everything was me."</p><p> </p><p>    For a few seconds the air became solid, impossible to get in or out of her lungs, it hurt like a punch in the diaphragm. And then, Kurapika did something he hadn't done for months: he kissed her. And unlike any other time, by the way. </p><p> </p><p>    Her hands guided themselves to the platinum threads, deepening the kiss causing a long, needy groan to escape her throat. Medea clung to the back of his neck as he pressed her against the table and sat her there, with one leg circling his hip and bringing him closer to her. He still tasted like mint and coffee. Her tongue rubbed against his with force, as if they were trying to create a brand, a seal, anything that would testify that they had touched each other. </p><p> </p><p>    Needy as if they could die.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea allowed her own hands to go up to the blond threads, messing them up as if they would disappear from between her fingers at any moment. And she knew they would. Kurapika, in turn, separated from her to breathe for a few seconds, eyes closed and cheeks flushed a strawberry red. He fitted his face to the curve of the woman's neck, inhaling her perfume with avidity. There, he started to distribute delicate kisses with all the calm of the world, enjoying the sensation of golden skin under his humid lips.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Medea choked with a loud moan, her nails scratching the boy's shoulders over his blue suit. She felt Kurapika smile against her skin and moved away to examine the result of the action. A little above her delicate collarbone, there was a red spot that already assumed a slight purplish tone. A hickey. Now calmer, he held her face between his fingers and kissed her again, biting on the woman's lower lip just to feel her pant and try to contain the sounds of coming out too loud. </p><p> </p><p>How she had missed him, Heavens, she hadn't imagined it had been that much. Her body burned just to be able to touch him again, desperate to stay close to the blond one more time... And for the last one, too. She opened her eyes, being received by the silver bracelet on her wrist. It shone with a cold but terrifying beauty, accusing and reminding her of the choice she had made of her own free will. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to get married, but not to him. </p><p> </p><p>She walked away from Kurapika in the same instant, feeling a bad taste in her own mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"I, I don't... I can't." She closed her eyes and turned her face away, her voice more affected than she had expected. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Reality was harsh, but the consequences of their actions were harsher.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't go back to him, please." He whispered, the back of his hands caressing the side of his face with delicacy. </p><p> </p><p>"I need to." Some tears were already threatening to run down her eyes. "My wedding is in two days."</p><p> </p><p>"We can run away." He insisted, turning her face towards him once more. "You can come with me in search of my clan's eyes."</p><p> </p><p>"And what? Run away from this family every day for the rest of our lives?" She smiled with bitterness. "We both know there's no way."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course there is!" He sounded agitated, maybe even a little desperate. "We can-"</p><p> </p><p>"There is no way, Kura." He repeated, emphatic. "I made my choice."</p><p> </p><p>"You have the right to give up!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I won't."</p><p> </p><p>    He stared at her, gray eyes hardening like iron. Not out of anger, out of certainty of what he knew. He held her chin so that their eyes would gaze into each other, no interference to disturb that moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me you love him and I will not insist."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't love him." Medea answered, a hint of guilt in expressing it out loud when she was so close to getting married.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you going back to him?" He was more assertive, trying to convince her to give up the idea. "I know I wasn't honest about why I approached you, but all the rest was true. <em>We</em> were true. Please forgive me, Dhea."</p><p> </p><p>Medea bit her own lower lip and felt the tears flowing down her cheeks, although her face hardly changed.</p><p> </p><p>"I already have." She guaranteed, her left hand resting on the wooden box beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Then stay here with me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kura…" She sighed with regret, spinning the ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Medea, I love you." The tone of voice became slightly lower, as if he was reluctant to assume that.</p><p> </p><p>    It was a stab in her chest. Everything hurt; her heart, her eyes, her lungs, everything. She had waited for those words for so long and now, when they finally arrived, they left a bitter taste in her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>    She closed her eyes and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." She opened them again and took her thumb to his cheeks, caressing them with care and affection. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't marry him."</p><p> </p><p>    Her body trembled and her vision was blurred, she didn't know how much more it would take before she'd burst in tears for good. She was afraid of what might happen if she did. </p><p> </p><p>"We made our choices." She took a deep breath and swallowed dry. "It's time to deal with their results." She pushed him gently and slowly away from herself, getting off the table and tidying her dress as she dried her own tears. </p><p> </p><p>    She took the bag and distanced herself a little from the boy, her heart beating hard inside her chest as she struggled not to collapse emotionally. When he arrived at the door, he turned one last time, his face solemnly sincere.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too, Kurapika. Intensely." She saw his eyes glimmering with tears, but his face also remained impassive. "I'm sorry it had to end this way."   </p><p> </p><p>    The path from the door to the first floor was a real blank gap in Medea's mind. There was no memory beyond the hurried steps and warm tears rolling down her skin, falling on the square neckline of the peach-colored dress. Nothing but pain. </p><p> </p><p>    When she arrived at the building's entrance, she pulled herself together and took the checkered scarf in her purse, wrapping it around her neck. It was a fairly cold day, so she had put an overcoat to warm herself and the scarf as a backup plan; she thanked Heaven for doing so. She didn't want any of the family employees to see the sore mark left on her skin, especially so close to his wedding. </p><p> </p><p>    Drying her tears a little more, he walked to the car parked across the street in silence. Amane opened the door for her to enter with a short reverence and Medea struggled to thank with a weak smile. The leather seats were too cold and she shivered as she touched them, but nothing said.</p><p> </p><p>Amane soon sat next to her, watching her carefully. "Are you okay, miss?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Oh, yes, of course…" She murmured, grabbing the ends of her scarf.</p><p> </p><p>"You're crying, do you need me to call Master Illumi?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, please don't. He's on a mission." She answered as she took her fingers to the silver bracelet. "And it was no big deal, I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay…" She nodded, not sounding convinced. </p><p> </p><p>"Berzas." The driver looked at her in the rearview mirror and she continued: "When we get to the center of Dentora, please stop at the first liquor store you see."</p><p> </p><p>    The man exchanged glances with Amane, whose eyebrows were frowned and lips closed in a line, but nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    She had no idea where she was or how to get there, she only knew that at a certain moment, before leaving the liquor store, she had run away from Amane and Berzas. The only thing she had with her was her wallet in the internal compartment of the overcoat where she usually kept her cell phone. That night, however, it was not there. She left it in the car on purpose to avoid being disturbed by anyone as much as possible — even by her own thoughts. That's why she was now in the middle of a crowd of sweaty bodies moving madly among neon lights, the only source of illumination on the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>    The loud music helped to make the mood darker and more sensual, especially when the shadows enveloped everyone like a lover's embrace. Some couples began to touch themselves, hands traversing the lengths of others' bodies with eagerness while simulating erotic movements in the sight of others. All that mattered was the warmth that emanated from the other's body. They were too excited and drugged to care.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea was one of the only people who didn't seem to notice what was going on around her, too busy dancing and preventing men from approaching her. Her hips moved according to the music, sometimes more slowly, sometimes in a more sensual way; it was a moment only of her, she was having fun like she hadn't done for a long time. She felt free. </p><p> </p><p>    There was no Kurapika, no Illumi, no marriage. Only music.</p><p> </p><p>Her head spun as if she could throw up at any moment, but she doubted it would happen, she had eaten too little in the last few days to be able to put anything out. Besides, she still had the money to buy something in case she started to feel sick... Although her tequila bottle had run out two songs ago, so maybe she should give priority to drinking. At least it would make her happy!</p><p> </p><p>Her high heels hurt her feet and her legs started to get a little tired. Maybe she should stop for a while and drink some water. She looked at the bar on the other side of the big space and started walking through the energized bodies that blocked the passage, murmuring "excuse me's" and "thank you's" every time she managed to advance a little. At a given moment, she was accidentally elbowed and thrown forward, banging her face against someone's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry, it wasn't my intention to bump into you!" She apologized quickly. She had learned that the best option when it came to drunks and junkies was to apologize immediately and, preferably, to get away from them as soon as possible. "I just want to get to the bar."</p><p> </p><p>    The man glanced at her before turning completely around. He had big green eyes that glowed naughty, like those of a fairy ready to confuse someone. He smiled and his blond hair waved when he shook his head, indicating that it was no problem.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it, all right! The club is full, it wasn't your fault!" He stretched out his hand in her direction. "Shalnark." His voice, although loud, was still muffled by the sounds of the place.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea accepted it with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Medea." Responded in the same tone, taking care to articulate the name slowly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm also going towards the bar, do you want company?"</p><p> </p><p>    Maybe it was the second bottle of tequila talking, or simply her mind trying to occupy itself with a real unpretentious human interaction, but she nodded firmly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's fine by me!"</p><p> </p><p>    With some difficulty, they crossed the sea of people, the music becoming lower and lower as they moved away from the dance floor. Their ears were grateful. As they reached the bar stools, Medea soon sat down, letting a long sigh come out of her lips as her hands ran down her face. The boy waved to a woman on the other side of the bar, calling her with her hands to the place where he was.</p><p> </p><p>    She looked bored, her lips curved downwards with irritation. Her pink hair looked incendiary under the half light of the environment, in contrast with the colder blue eyes Medea had seen in her whole life. She was beautiful, but her frown prevented them from absorbing her features with attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is this?" She asked, looking her from top to bottom.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Medea, I found her while I was coming here." She explained.</p><p>   </p><p>    Medea didn't pay attention to what they were saying, too busy watching the preparation of her fruit cocktail. Her mouth salivated as she watched the strawberry syrup being mixed with the rest of the drink, painting the glass walls red. When the glass arrived in her hands, she handed a note to the bartender and hit her forehead with her hand, cursing softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me sir, could you also hand me a bottle of water, please?" At her side, Shalnark laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"All of this so I won't have a hangover tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I'm dying of thirst!" She took a sip in the water, sighing. "I've been since morning without drinking water or eating."</p><p> </p><p>"You're going to end up getting sick, girl." The woman with pink hair warned. </p><p> </p><p>"If I die, I die, life goes on. Now I'm going to enjoy my cocktail!~" She hummed putting a yellow straw in her mouth. "Nice to meet you, Medea."</p><p> </p><p>"Machi." He answered as he analyzed her under the thick eyelashes. "What are you doing here, <em>Medea</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you know, the usual…" She was already feeling high. "Drink until I forget the problems, dance until my legs tremble, reflect about bad choices... Maybe smoke a joint."</p><p> </p><p>"We have pot!" The boy got in the way, taking a hand in the pocket of his pants and taking a white cigarette out of there. "Do you want one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit, yes!" She clapped her hands, motioning towards the object, but being stopped by Machi. "Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't eaten or drunk water for hours, you won't smoke anything."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea's eyebrows came together and made a bikini.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I don't even know you, don't try to play mommy with me, okay? Give me the fucking joint."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Give. me. the. pot."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want it so bad?" She asked with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I marry in two days to a guy I don't love, his family hates me and only two of my close friends come to my fucking wedding." Medea declared with aggressiveness, the heat rising to her face as the irritation increased. "Today is my bachelorette party and I'm <em>alone</em> in a place I don't know! So give me the fucking pot now!"</p><p> </p><p>    She was going to answer, but her phone vibrated, getting her attention. She faced Shalnark with the same neutral and slightly arrogant expression as before. "<em>He</em>'s not coming."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, he's not coming? Wasn't he the one who asked us to come?" He pouted and supported his face against his hand on the glass bench. "Damn, I wasted my time looking for a beautiful woman for him."</p><p> </p><p>"He said he had other matters to solve, but he will find us next time." She kept sighing and turned to Medea once again. "Look girl, I won't give you the pot, it will do you harm."</p><p> </p><p>"Machi, give her the joint, dude! She wants it!" He argued.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't." The woman declared, giving an end to the situation. When Medea glared at her, she took her hand to the pocket of her black coat and took out a dark bottle. "You seem to be pretty overwhelmed, so I want you to have this. Only take the pills if you really need to, like, if you're about to faint from nervousness."</p><p> </p><p>    Medea bowed an eyebrow, but took the bottle the same way. "What's in it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Relaxing pills, one of them should calm you down for about six hours." He explained. "Good luck with the wedding."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thanks, I guess." He answered looking down. The bottle had an orange-red tone and a little white label with its name own it. Dounsak. He had never heard of that medicine — or drug, she wasn't sure. "Listen, what happens is…"</p><p> </p><p>    When she looked up, she was already alone in the seat of the bar, no sign that the other two had been there with her. She shrugged it off and put the object in her overcoat. She finished drinking her cocktail at once, feeling the alcohol heating her body immediately, grabbed her water bottle and headed for the exit of the establishment. It was already late and the last thing she wanted was for them to warn Illumi of her disappearance, especially when he was on a mission.</p><p> </p><p>    The cold night air greeted her as soon as she opened the metal door, and she took off the scarf that was in the pocket of the overcoat so she could wrap it around her neck. The streets were still reasonably full, so she concluded that it hadn't passed two in the morning. Her feet still hurt from the heels and she thought it better to take them off before she ended up hurting herself to the point of not being able to wear her wedding shoes. </p><p> </p><p>    Walking barefoot through that city at night, with the cold wind bumping against her face was relaxing. She was suddenly the girl who had just escaped from Araeso for the first time, enjoying the freedom she had obtained. For brief moments, she was her own person. </p><p> </p><p>    The noise of a car door opening and hurried steps towards her soon made themselves present. There went her miserable freedom. </p><p> </p><p>"Miss Lanfort!" Amane was breathless, probably desperate to look for the woman for hours. "Are alright, Miss Lanfort? Why did you run away?"</p><p> </p><p>    Medea sighed and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to clear my head a little, I hope I didn't get you and Berzas in trouble."</p><p> </p><p>    She seemed outraged to hear that, taking a hand to the chest and frowning. "How can you care about us instead of yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>"You are not to blame for the decision I made, the only responsible for this is me."</p><p> </p><p>    The girl didn't say anything, she just looked at the car and sighed. Medea staggered to the car while she took the water bottle to her lips, but without much success, since the liquid ran before touching them and wet part of her dress. She cursed and threw herself against the leather seat, drinking the rest of the water with a bit angry. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, too tired to try to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>    When she felt the car stop, she opened them again. She was in front of the Mansion again. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands, yawning a little before leaving the car with her purse. Amane stood beside him, her head bowed while she walked with insecurity. Noticing that, Medea touched her shoulder, making her stand out.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." She spoke for sure.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not worried about me or Berzas." Whispered the girl. "I'm worried about the miss."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be fine, you can rest assured."</p><p> </p><p>"MEDEA LANFORT!" Kikyo's shrill voice echoed all over the entrance, making the maid's eyes widen. Medea just turned to the big doors, which were now open, and stared the mother-in-law with disinterest. </p><p> </p><p>"Kikyo." She greeted her, stopping in front of her with tranquility. </p><p> </p><p>    She knew how angry she got when she didn't react as she expected, and did it just to annoy her even more. It was fun. The woman's face flushed with anger at the same instant.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Mrs. Kikyo, you crude girl!" She pointed the fan at her face. "I am the mother of your fiancé, learn your place you <em>savage</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, you're in my way."</p><p> </p><p>    Kikyo grabbed her wrist with strength, her fingernails sinking into her skin and making her wrinkle her nose with the ardor. </p><p> </p><p>"You're coming with me. Amane, you are dismissed for today."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>    The grip around her wrist only increased with every step they took, intensified by the grumbling of the woman every time they turned into a new corridor. She didn't know where she was being taken, only that it wasn't to the ward used for the punishments. That was good, wasn't it? They arrived at a big door and Kikyo opened it without any ceremony, the wood slamming against the wall with force.</p><p> </p><p>    She pushed her into the room and closed the door so fast that she barely had time to process what had happened. Did she want to lock her in there until the wedding so that she wouldn't run away until Illumi arrived? Knowing that woman, she wouldn't doubt it at all. The room was dark, just the light of a lamp illuminating the empty armchair beside her and helping her not to stumble into anything by following her.</p><p> </p><p>"Where have you been?" Asked a voice she knew very well.</p><p> </p><p>    Her body shivered completely and she stopped where she was, astonished to hear her. She didn't expect the mission would be over so soon. She closed her eyes with strength, cursing in Dnihipian, and turning to the other corner of the office, a yellow smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, you're back!" She walked towards him, her arms open for a hug, but Illumi lowered them and held them both with one hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Answer the question, Medea."</p><p> </p><p>"Somewhere."</p><p> </p><p>"Be more specific."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I went to the Association meeting." She told him. "They want me to be an examiner in the next Hunter exam, unfortunately."</p><p> </p><p>"And where did you go after that?" His voice was serious, his gaze, hard.</p><p> </p><p>"...Here, obviously." She giggled, pretending to be silly. </p><p> </p><p>"Your meeting was at four in the afternoon, are you telling me that your trip back, which takes about an hour, took almost <em>seven</em> hours? "</p><p> </p><p>"It was the traffic, dear."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, the <em>traffic</em>!" He looked at her from head to toe, his countenance clearly irritated. "And the bracelet's GPS showing me that you were wandering downtown was pure technological error?"</p><p> </p><p>    She opened her mouth and closed it again. There was no way to escape. She sighed tired and turned her face to the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"I needed to be alone." She answered in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't your room enough?"</p><p> </p><p>    Medea pulled her arms to herself and passed her hands through her hair, fixing it with agility.</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't left the mansion for almost three months, I needed to unwind…"</p><p> </p><p>"People go to gardens or beaches to unwind, you went to a liquor store!" He retorted, his face so inexpressible that it reminded her of her moment with Kurapika, when he had also looked at her with indifference. Her nails pierced the flesh of her palm. "No, even worse, you went to a nightclub unsupervised! Did you plan to do it since I wasn't supposed to be in town? You wanted to rebel, is that it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, you know I don't hide things from you!" He argued, taking his hands to his face cautiously, analyzing whether he could continue or not. </p><p> </p><p>    When he didn't push her away, she touched his face gently, the little fingers making a slight affection in his cheeks. Illumi didn't react, it was as if she wasn't even there. She approached him and wrapped his torso with her arms, pulling him towards her in a tight hug. He then allowed his hands to run down her back until they reached her hair, which he put on one of her shoulders as he pulled her away enough so that he could see her face, but not to let her go from him.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea closed her eyes and leaned forward, ready to be kissed, feeling Illumi approaching her ear and inhaling her perfume. However, he soon walked away, giving a tug on her scarf and taking it with him. She arched an eyebrow, her head confused by the alcohol, wondering why he did it.</p><p> </p><p>    And then she saw his gaze change, completely obscured.</p><p> </p><p>    And she remembered instantly.</p><p> </p><p>    She took her hand to the mark, but it was already too late. He held her wrist and pulled it away from there, spinning their bodies so they would be on opposite positions and pushing her against the wall that had been behind him a few seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't really think I wouldn't notice, did you?" He growled, making her roll her eyes and swallow dry. "I could sense the smell of a man in you the minute you passed through that door."</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"But I needed to be absolutely sure that I wasn't imagining things."</p><p> </p><p>"Illumi, please…" The way his aura was imposing itself on hers was as suffocating as the time she drowned in the Temple's lake. She felt nauseous, whether because of that fact or because she drank so much, she didn't know. One hand raised her wrist above her head and the other followed up to her neck, a little above the purple mark, holding her still against the wall. </p><p> </p><p>    There was no way to escape.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut. your. fucking. mouth." He didn't scream, and somehow that was even worse. Medea wished he had screamed, she was used to screams being directed at her. She knew how to react to them. But like this, cold and restrained as he was, she didn't know how to react. </p><p> </p><p>    Medea felt scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Ill-lumi, wait, I-I didn't…" Her chin was shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"You appear with a hickey made by another man inside <em>my</em> house…" His fingers squeezed her throat, and she took her free hand to the area. No matter how hard she tried to pull it so she could breathe again, he wouldn't even move, completely blinded by hate. "On the eve of <em>our wedding</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>"I...llu…" Thick tears flowed from her widened eyes, and his body seemed to become increasingly icy.</p><p> </p><p>    He raised his eyebrows as he saw her trembling, a cruel smile on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"What is the matter?" He leaned his head to the side lightly. "Don't you like when men touch your neck?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let...go." If it wasn't for the lack of air in her lungs, she would have sobbed in the middle of her crying, she was sure.</p><p> </p><p>    She was so used to the calm and gentle touches of that man that she had forgotten what he was really capable of. She had forgotten how rough his hands could be, how painful his touches became when he wanted to, how deadly he was. He was an assassin, above all other things. </p><p> </p><p>    He studied her for a few seconds, quietly pondering her request. He didn't seem to care how fast her face turned red, nor with the desperate sounds he made; he was checking whether it was really worth keeping her alive. And then, as her body began to weaken, he released her.</p><p> </p><p>    Medea coughed, breathing with afobation while she calmed down in front of her fiancé's furious eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you have sex with him?" He asked with that collected tone that made her body shiver.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no." Medea guaranteed, the tears dragging what was left of her mascara down her face. "That wasn't supposed to happen."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>You lying bitch</em>." He growled, dragging her to the armchair and throwing her there. His hands quickly removed the over-all from her arms, and soon they held her wrists again, this time in front of her chest. Illumi approached her face, her eyes overflowing with a dangerous glow. "No one can touch you but me. You are <em>my</em> whore. Don't forget that."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't-"</p><p> </p><p>"You are here because I want you to." He stated. "You're only here so that I can fuck you and generate heirs, you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>    She felt a lump form in her throat. It was one thing to read between the lines, it was a whole different thing to hear such harsh words directly from the man she was going to marry, even if he only said that because he was angry. She didn't know whether she should cry, argue with him or simply to ignore what she heard. </p><p> </p><p>    She must have remained absorbing those things for a while, because by the time she realized he was already bending down to her neck, forcing her body to lean back on the back of the armchair. He didn't kiss her, he just sucked the area below her jaw harshly, making her moan loudly and stir below himself. He held her head with his other hand, slightly less aggressive than before, and continued the process up and down her delicate neck.</p><p> </p><p>    As much as it hurt and she hated being touched there because she was ticklish, Medea couldn't avoid arching her body against his, nor rubbing herself on the thigh between her legs. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, this time thanks to the arousal she felt. She didn't know why she was reacting that way to something she hated, but it was inevitable. Illumi always seemed to know more about her than she did herself. </p><p> </p><p>    When she reached the exact point of the hickey left by Kurapika, just above the collarbone, she felt his muscles stiffen and the grip on her wrists intensify — they would certainly turn purple for a while. And then he bit her skin furiously, to the point of breaking it and drawing blood from the newly opened wound. Medea screamed, in pain or pleasure she could not tell. Illumi stopped biting her, choosing to lick the blood that flowed in droplets through the golden skin, satisfied with the violent act.</p><p> </p><p>    He had marked her in the most literal and primitive way possible. </p><p> </p><p>    And, as Medea could notice in the midst of the tears, the consummation of his jealousy had soothed him at least a little. Sighing, he let go of her hands and deposited a chaste kiss on the wound before moving away from her lap and holding her face between her fingers. He put a lock that had loosened from the platinum braid behind her ear, his face was not serene as usual, but definitely not as upset as a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>"You are only mine. <em>My</em> thief, <em>my</em> Hunter, <em>my</em> whore…" He passed his finger through her trembling lips gently. "And my wife."</p><p> </p><p>"Illumi-"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't admit any more of this kind of behavior, Medea." He warned her. "I won't be tolerant with serious mistakes. The next time you even think about letting another man touch you, I'll kill him and punish you in ways you can't even imagine, are we clear?"</p><p> </p><p>    She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." He dried her tears with his thumb. "Now come, I'll accompany you to your room, it's already late."</p><p> </p><p>"I can do it alone." Her voice was a little hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but I'll walk you the same way. I took you there the first time you arrived here and I'll take you for the last one, too." He smiled coldly. "After all, from tomorrow on you will be sleeping with <em>me</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Order has been decimated, but that doesn't mean that Medea's life will become easier from now on. Will she find out more about her Nen? And how are they related to this self-proclaimed "Divine Being"? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p><p>***</p><p>Instagram Account: @madambordeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. x Married x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding has arrived, but nothing is going according to Medea's plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES THAT CAN MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. BE WARNED.</p><p>***</p><p>It took me about four days to write all this, I think. I'm not well, I cried a lot, especially with the end of the chapter; I wanted to change it tbh, but I needed to keep the story coherent and this is light compared to what I think Illumi would  do if he was blinded by hatred, jealousy and possessiveness. However, the next chapter awaits a lot of interesting stuff and we'll see Illumi less pissed with the whole fucking world.</p><p>Another thing, we will see Medea's insane side soon too, so you can sympathize with her and such, but don't get it wrong. She's as crazy as the rest of the new family. Anyway, this is it, she and Illumi are problematic little fuckers.</p><p>Also, one of my readers commented this on last chapter and I swear I couldn't stop laughing: "wikihow how to stop famous assassin family wedding if im the bride"✨" AND IF THAT WASN'T HER MOOD IN THIS CHAPTER, IDK WHAT WAS XD</p><p>THE ANNOUNCEMENT I SAID I WOULD MAKE IS: THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END. Yes, there are only two chapters left. I can't even believe I'm going to complete a book with more than 300 pages in less than 3 months, it's unreal lol Thank you so much for the support and affection, you guys are amazing, I don't even have words to thank you all. AND DON'T BE SAD BECAUSE... SURPRISE... We will have a sequel! That's right, another book! And this time, focusing only on our main couple, besides of course, the appearance of very important characters for Dhea's future. STAY TUNED LOVES!</p><p>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry about the size and don't kill me.</p><p>Me and my Husband by Mitski is my ironic option for this chapter's music theme. Sorry XD</p><p>See you soon,</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the morning of July 24th.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Illumi found out about the hickey, he had distanced himself from Medea almost completely. All the messages that needed to be given to her were delivered by the employees or, at most, by Kalluto, no longer by himself. His anger was cold as ice, it burned her without even being heating up her skin, and she only got more and more wounded when trying to contact him. He was ignoring her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blaming Kurapika would be easy, he had marked her after all, but Medea knew that a great part of the blame was her own; she shouldn't have corresponded to the kiss, she should have stopped him, no, even better, she should have delivered the box with the Scarlet Eyes to Leorio. She would have saved herself a lot of trouble... Or maybe not, maybe it would have been even worse and Kurapika would have decided to show up at the wedding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have been a big problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her phone screen. Half past ten a.m. Two hours left before the ceremony started, but Medea still couldn't relax. In the last days she had eaten so little that she was surprised that she could still stand. Marrying without love was pressure enough on her shoulder, and now the fact that her fiancé was (understandably!) infuriated with her only made her feel worse, leading her to lose her appetite almost entirely. Having a heart attack suddenly didn't seem like a bad thing to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had she made a bad choice by accepting this marriage? Her greed and thirst for revenge spoke loudly in her mind, and now the price to pay for them seemed too high. Life always found a way to make her suffer, it was unbelievable and ironic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated and she quickly looked at it to read the message, kind of hoping it was Illumi finally answering something. It wasn't. It was her alarm warning that she had half an hour left until she started to get dressed for the wedding, she rolled her eyes and resisted the impulse to throw it on the wall on the other side of the room. Shitty wedding. Shitty life. Shitty choices. Shit, shit, shit. She should have simply turned around and let Lasym die earlier that night, she should have ignored the messages she had received, she should have refused to meet Illumi on Gon's birthday, she should have dumped both him and Kurapika and fled to anywhere on the horizon. Maybe even faked her death, created a new identity, and finally became free for the first time in her damn life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, how she wanted to scream!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door to her room suddenly opened, making her jump on her bed as she was interrupted in the middle of her sullen thoughts. As she turned her eyes to the entrance, her lips opened in a contagious smile and she felt happy for the first time in those two days. She didn't even have time to process what she was doing, she just threw herself at Alluka. The hug was tight, she knew it must have been hurting her a little, but she didn't care. She needed to make up for the time they were away, to make sure she was there. She didn't want to be fooled by her mind again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe you're here!” She kissed her soft cheek. “I didn't think you and Killua would come because…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...because we were disappointed?” She completed as Medea moved away a little to look into her eyes. “I won't lie, we were upset, but neither big brother nor I could leave you alone at a time like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I really didn't have time  before the hearing... Will you forgive me, Lully?” The girl just rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn't, I wouldn't be here.” She intertwined their fingers and kissed the woman’s knuckles affectionately. “After all, you are my big sister.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alluka, I'm going to cry, don't say that kind of thing, girl!” She grumbled, a little too emotional, her voice struggling not to make it so evident how that simple term affected her. “You and Kil are very important to me, you know that, don't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know, Dhea, so are you.” Alluka replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where is this boy? Why isn’t he here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your beloved mother-in-law stopped him from entering the room.” Announced a serene voice when the door opened again. “She didn't even want Alluka to enter, she only allowed her to because Killua threatened her and she was extremely touched by the gesture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Gon, as always.” They commented with some fun in their voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kite, for the first time in all the years that Medea had known them, had their hair styled in a long braid, not even the rebellious strands that fell on their face were present. They were completely formal. It was still strange for her to look at the petite body and accept that it was the same person she had lived with for so many years, but this was getting easier for her every time they saw each other. And now, looking at that pubescent face, she noticed that nothing had really changed. The same attentive eyes, the same contained lips, the same blushing tip of the nose. Kite was still Kite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at them from head to toe and narrowed her eyes with disapproval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn't I tell you to use the blue suit to match my dress?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't want to.” They answered with indifference while sitting on Medea’s mattress. “This gray one is much more comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kite! It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> wedding!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, but as your older brother, I do what I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You'll look too different from the other family members!” She complained while gesturing nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I wore blue, it would conflict with your fiancé's suit.” They reminded her in the monotonous tone they always wore when she began to overreact. “It's your day, remember?” She rolled her eyes and huffed, but said nothing more. Kite pointed to the big wooden cabinet with their head. “Will you put on the dress now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, the groom's mother has to be here to watch. It's a kind of family tradition, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else do you have to do?” Alluka asked, sitting next to Kite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat in front of the dresser, opening the big silver case that was there and removing several colored packages from inside, lining them up perfectly not to forget to use anything. She needed to be impeccable, even if she wasn't really happy with the event. “My makeup, but can I do this in half an hour, and finish my hairstyle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to help you with your hair, Meds?” Kite offered. “You know, in the old days’ sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded with a nostalgic smile on her face, seeing how Kite approached and put their hands on her shoulders. “It would be wonderful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kite smiled in response and took the hairbrush next to the suitcase, brushing her long white hair with delicacy and hard work, a crease of concentration between their red eyebrows. From time to time, she heard them sigh or saw pouting due to being too focused. She remembered when she was still small, when he started training her; he helped her braid her locks so they wouldn't get in her way during missions and did those same things because he was too focused on styling them. When they stopped talking, she changed her hairstyle and started using ponytails so she wouldn't remember her brother often. Now they were here, reliving all those memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the moment, though sweet, only reminded her of why she was there. A discomfort spread over her body, her headache getting even worse. She decided to take her brushes and products to start her make-up at once — maybe that would distract her from her fear. “Do you want me to lend you some makeup, Lully?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes sparkled and she nodded with excitement, getting up immediately and going to the woman. “Yes, I do!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but since you're still a little girl it can't be anything too strong... Hm... Ah, yes, this one will look beautiful on you!” She presented a lip gloss, a light pink shadow and a slightly reddish blush. “It will complement your skin and harmonize with your beautiful eyes, you will look just like a princess. Although you already are one, right?” Medea winked to her, poking her nose with her index finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I really use it?” She asked, still a little uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, silly! Just be careful not to apply too much blush and look like a clown, I won't have time to help you clean up again.” She warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dhea!” The girl went back to her place, applying each item carefully and meticulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Kite finished organizing the wavy wicks in an impeccably elegant hairstyle, the fingers moving faster than Medea's eyes in search of some imperfection in the makeup, Alluka reappeared next to them in the dresser. She stared at them for a few seconds, big blue eyes studying how each one performed their task with precision. And then, she turned to Medea with open arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, give me a hug?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found the sudden request strange, but considering so much time that they spent away, she assumed that it was only normal that the girl was missing her. She opened her own arms and pulled Alluka to herself, giving her what she wanted, and placing a little kiss on top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she left her, Medea focused again on her almost complete makeup. The regions she needed to apply highlight were instantly touched, the brush gliding over her skin with lightness, and her eyelashes were tinted by thick mascara, which transformed her white eyelashes into black as in a magic pass. She searched around the suitcase for a lipstick that would compliment the rest of the makeup, but none seemed to attract her attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she saw the lipstick at the bottom of the box, used so little times that she had completely forgotten about it. Blood-red. Yes, that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've finished. Do you have any kind of clip I can use to decorate it?” The woman lifted a silver ornament with purple stonework and they fitted it in the middle of Medea's hairstyle. “Great, it looks better than I expected!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kite, what would I do without you?” She kissed their hands, earning a giggle in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's the least I can do for you. I can't believe I'm seeing you get married, it seems like it was only yesterday that you tried to steal my wallet…” They sighed with nostalgia and lifted their face to the mirror, finally seeing her friend's reflection. “Meds, you look beautiful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than I should be.” She confessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you're like this while getting married without love, I can’t imagine how you’d feel if you were in love.” They remarked with a pinch of irony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That's because I did some really big shit and my fiancé is fucking pissed, get me out of here please!’, was what she wanted to say, but bit her tongue hard and smiled. Everything was going to be fine, she assured herself. Illumi couldn't be angry with her forever... Or could he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened with a quick motion, Medea didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. She sighed and got up from her chair, going towards the closet and from there removing the mannequin where her wedding dress was. She put it in front of her mother-in-law, watching her analyze the outfit without even looking at her own daughter. That family was strangely cold. As she looked at her reflection in the dresser, she swallowed, surprised to notice how emotionless her face looked; living with Illumi had influenced her without her even noticing. That was not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikyo walked around the mannequin, the display flashing with intensity as her fingers touched the fabric. The dress was as white as a pearl and buttoned from the neckline down to the waist, completely covering her collarbones (perfect to hide Illumi’s bite) and without any detail on all its extension. Its silhouette was in an A-line format, marking its waist with the help of the built-in bustier and gracefully sliding to the floor, divided in the middle to allow the legs to move freely when walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the veil and garland, Medea had opted for a long blue cape that attached to her neck through tiger-wolf fur — dyed in a slightly darker shade to create contrast with the rest of the fabric.  On its ends, there were purple embroideries of various shapes, all adorned with small sparkling beads. In addition, there was still the muff made with the same fur used on the cloak, which served as a kind of glove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a typical Dririan dress, the only thing that had made her actually go against Kikyo’s wishes as far as the ceremony was concerned. Kikyo wanted a traditional, puffy dress like hers, but she definitely didn't want to look like her mother-in-law at her own wedding. She hated the woman. “I would have chosen a much more beautiful dress.” She said, at last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wedding has already happened.” Medea answered with indifference. “This is mine, and so is the choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikyo wrinkled her nose, but ignored the comment. She put the cape on the bed, beside Alluka, and took the dress off the mannequin with more care than Medea had expected. “Undress.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and turned her back to the woman, letting her woolen robe fall to the floor. The cold air in the room made her skin chill and her delicate nipples became slightly erect, but she did not sketch any reaction. She heard her mother-in-law snicker behind her. “Heavens, look at how fat you are. Your hips are too big!” The woman sighed. “How can you be sure you'll fit into this dress?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea just laughed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the same way I'm sure that your son's cock will fit inside me just right in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alluka held her breath and took her hand to her face, trying not to show the blush that was spreading on her cheeks. Kite, on the other hand, just covered their lips with their hand, not wanting their laugh to escape. “You nasty girl, have some manners!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it just slipped!” She provoked as she raised her arms above her head for the woman to help her get dressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stuck her arms inside each of the dress’ sleeves when Kikyo moved away to get the cloak, trying to button the front of the dress immediately so that neither Kite nor Alluka would be alarmed by the wound on her collarbone. Finally, she tidied her hair once more and turned to the mirror next to the door. Her golden skin shone in contrast to the virginal white, pure in an indescribable way. When the cape was placed around her shoulders, Medea held her breath, her eyes fixed on her own reflection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a bride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> bride. Illumi’s, specifically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to part of her family — and her mother-in-law — and smiled nervously. “So, what did you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look stunning, Meds! I've never seen such a beautiful bride.” Kite hugged her tight. “My little girl grew up, I can't believe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kite, stop, I will end up crying and I don't have time to redo my makeup” She warned with an emotional tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dhea, you look just like one of my dolls!” Alluka exclaimed with wide eyes and a smile that went from ear to ear. “Incredibly beautiful! I am so happy to have you as my sister!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys plotting to make me cry, by any chance?” The bride asked, waving her hand in front of her own eyes so that no tears would escape. “Because you are succeeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikyo huffed and opened her fan with brusqueness, attracting the eyes to herself. “You need to be in the garden in twenty minutes, we need to go now.” She delivered the fur muff to Alluka — or rather, threw it at her — and pulled Medea with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their steps were accompanied by those of Kite and Alluka, all too hurried to get to the garden in time. Medea had no idea which way they were going, only that in about ten minutes they could already hear the noise of people talking and the footsteps of the employees following to the glass ballroom where the party reception would take place. The scent of flowers was beginning to flow through her nostrils, leaving her even more agitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs trembled, as did her hands, which were already sweaty as ever. Her head was spinning and she swore she could smell colors at that moment, or even taste sounds. In her stomach, carnivorous butterflies tried to devour her from the inside out. She wanted to vomit. She wanted to cry. She wanted to go away. She didn't know what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the side door that led to the garden, Medea closed his eyes with strength and took a deep breath. Amane smiled at her and gave her the bouquet of flowers, bowing a little before leaving to perform another task. Medea looked at the bouquet that she had spent hours idealizing for that exact moment and took it close to her face, inspiring the delicate floral scent. Each one of those flowers had been chosen for a reason: its meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In greater quantity, to make the bunch seem bigger, there were Myrtles; ‘Good luck at a wedding’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, blue hyacinths; ‘Constance, persistence’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Amaryllis; ‘Elegance, pride and grace’. This one, however, also had another meaning depending on the point of view of who was trying to interpret it; ‘Anguish caused by the lack of one’s beloved person’. Considering the rest of the bouquet, people would assume it was the first one, at least that's what she expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikyo faced her through the display, the rest of her serene face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember your vows?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember how to proceed during the ceremony?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I'll let them know that we can begin now.” To her surprise, the woman hugged her. Medea froze where she stood, utterly still, and looked at Kite and Alluka, who looked as horrified as she did. After a few seconds, she let go, recovering her composure as if nothing had happened. “Good luck. I still don't like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bride smiled. “The feeling is mutual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turned around, Alluka gave her a last hug and left too, going towards her brother along with the other guests with the fur in hand. Medea turned to Kite, the butterflies still flying furiously in her belly, and they smiled at her. “I love you, Meds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath.” They instructed, being obeyed by the woman. “That’s it, good girl, now give me your arm. Heavens Meds, you are trembling!” They giggled, caressing the hand that held the bouquet softly. “It will be all right, you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she, really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea noticed that she had begun to walk automatically, perhaps out of desperation to end it all at once. As they made the turn on the side of the mansion, they were welcomed with the huge ivy walls that led to the entrance of the garden and stopped a few meters from the entrance, waiting for the signal to be given for them to proceed. When the violins began to play, her hearts accelerated even more and the ground moved under her feet, anxious and afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had nothing to fear, she reminded herself, she was Medea Lanfort!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea Lanfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lanfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lanfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they passed through the portal adorned by two dragons — as sinister as those at the entrance to the mansion grounds — Medea allowed herself to open her eyes. Unknown faces flooded the large garden, watching her carefully; some seemed to be looking for defects, others seemed surprised. There was also the small group of women who had been discarded after she was chosen to be the bride, and although most seemed friendly enough to at least say hello, one or two seemed to want to strangle her right there. She glimpsed at a light brown-haired young woman, who only narrowed the lilac eyes to her and turned her face away. Medea ignored her, turning her face forward, and locked eyes with her future husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wore a purple tuxedo of Azian silk, whose details on the part of the blazer were several flowers in a slightly lighter shade of the same color, giving a kind of lightness to the outfit’s sobriety. His long dark hair was styled in a low ponytail, falling perfectly untouched on his back, and some threads framed his face with delicacy. His face, on the other hand, was so serious and hard that she felt as if she were again in that room being suffocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thick eyelashes seemed to create more shadow than usual in his big black eyes, making them look extremely fierce with the coldness they had been carrying since the day before. For a moment, she noticed a resemblance between that look and those of the dragon statues that surrounded that mansion. Both were calculating and predatory, and Medea was the current prey. She was completely screwed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kite stopped in front of the man, their face serene as they looked at him from head to toe and gave their friend a last hug. They reluctantly guided the bride's hand to that of Illumi, leaving them facing each other as the ceremony required, and followed to Leorio's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was in his hands, literal and figuratively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up close, his gaze seemed as hard as or even harder than she had imagined. The way he held her hand wasn't like the other times either, it was as if he was anxious for it to end soon so he could stop touching it, and his small, rosy lips were compressed into a thin line. He was still angry at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zeno, as the current patriarch of the family, was responsible for guiding the ceremony, which he did masterfully. Medea did not process the speech he made, too concerned to look at the contours of Illumi’s blazer, trying to avoid his severe stare. She ran her thumb on his hand calmly to try to soften the uncomfortable atmosphere she felt, but Illumi ignored her. At a certain moment, Kalluto approached with a small red pillow, the objects resting there glowed over the midday light, and Zeno turned to her with a neutral expression on his face. “Recite your vows, bride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and turned to the groom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Medea Lanfort, by the life that flows within my veins, take you Illumi Zoldyck to be my chosen one. You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself, but I give you what is mine to give.” Her voice sounded sweet and melodic, unlike any other moment in her life. Probably due to her nervousness. “You can't command me, for I am a free person, but I will serve you the way you need me to and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I promise you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day on it will be your name that will escape my lips at night and to your eyes I will smile every morning.” She reached out her hand and took the golden ring. She delicately took his left ring finger into her hands and slid the gold ring studded with tiny diamonds on it. “You are the blood of my blood, and the bone of my bone. I give you my body, so that we two may be one, and my spirit until my last breath. This is my wedding vow to you.” And placed a chaste kiss on the wedding ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Recite your vows, groom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Illumi Zoldyck, for the life that flows within my veins, take you Medea Lanfort to be my chosen one.” He began, looking at her with a little less coldness. “To desire you and to be desired by you, to protect you, and to be protected by you, without sin or shame, for nothing will stand in our way.” He reached out his hand and took the object that rested on the pillow held by Kalluto. “I promise you the first cut of my flesh, the first sip of my wine, from this day on it will be your name that will escape from my lips at night and I will be a shield to your back as you will be to mine.” Medea turned her back to Illumi, feeling him touch her nape with his cold fingers ever-so-slightly before fitting the necklace to her neck. It was too cold in contact with her skin and weighed more than she had imagined, but it was not impossible to bear. “You are the blood of my blood, and the bone of my bone. I give you my body, so that we two may be one, and my spirit until my last breath. This is my wedding vow to you. Above all, I will appreciate you and honor you from this life and beyond.” He put a kiss on the back of her neck and her whole body shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to him again and saw how Zeno put a glass full of wine between the two. She extended her left ring finger to him, watching him puncture it quickly with his nails, the carmine blood rolling out of the wound until it dripped inside the liquid. Illumi repeated the process on himself, his blood mixing with Medea’s and the wine, the color still the same color as before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This chalice possesses the vital essence of each of you, in drinking it you will consummate the vow you made to each other before all these witnesses.” Zeno solemnly announced. “Do you agree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Proceed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi lifted her chin and looked into her eyes with seriousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I drink from this cup, from your blood and mine, I take you as my wife.” She did not fail to notice the way he emphasized the possessive pronoun. The air vanished from her lungs immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I drink from this cup, from your blood and mine, I take you as my husband.” She repeated, the words suddenly weighing like lead in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took the cup to their lips, one after the other, and handed it over again to Zeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Heaven as witness, I declare you husband and wife.” He looked at his grandson, the same malicious look Killua had, and smiled. “You may kiss the bride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time Medea kissed him in two weeks, and incredibly it was comforting to her, touching him in a way that she was used to would calm her down. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt warm lips on hers, the acidic taste of wine masking almost completely the metallic notes of blood. Illumi deepened the kiss, taking a hand to the side of her face as the guests applauded the end of the ritual, and maybe it was her impression, but she swore she felt his hand squeeze her thigh (the one that was out of the guests' sight) for a tiny moment. When they finally parted, Medea licked her own lips quickly, enjoying the taste of the kiss for a little longer, and finally opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then reality presented itself to her. She was no longer Medea Lanfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she was Medea Zoldyck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was officially Illumi Zoldyck’s wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi guided her to the entrance of the glass room, where the employees stayed for about fifteen minutes taking pictures of them for the wedding album, and finally entered the environment, where the guests had already settled in. They sat in the two central chairs of the round table at the end of the hall, where the sunlight seemed to shine more. Medea had to squeeze her eyes every time a guest came to congratulate them, smiling forcibly with each thank you before taking some white wine to her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on the wedding, I hope it will be a prosperous union and that you will be happy.” Said Leorio with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Paradinding.” Said Illumi monotonously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Paladiknight.” Corrected him, slightly disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi blinked. “I don’t see the difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea! Congratulations on getting married!” Gon hugged her over the table and she had to turn her hand to the side not to spill the drink on the boy. He then let her go and looked Illumi from head to toe with a face of disapproval. “Illumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gon.” Her husband answered in the same tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much guys, I'm glad you came!” She thanked them, a little embarrassed. “Where is Killua?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, he said he was going to do something, but he was going to talk to you soon.” said Gon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, there was a sharp tinkle from the direction of one of the tables and everyone turned their attention to the place. Standing on one of the tables was Killua, touching a crystal bowl with a knife for everyone to look at. Medea stared at Illumi with a confused face, but he just glanced at her and looked at his brother again. Priorities, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killua smiled and immediately Medea knew that this would not be good. He only smiled that way when he was up to something, she could already hear him saying that he had put poison in someone's drink just for fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I want to thank you for being here today!” He announced. “Today is the wedding of a very important person for me, my dear friend Medea. It's funny to think that we met only six months ago, it seems like years have passed since our first meeting in Glam Gas…” He sighed, taking a hand to his chest. “And yet you became one of my best friends. By the way, your dress is beautiful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea rolled her eyes and laughed. “Thanks, your tuxedo looks beautiful too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Killua continued, his smile a little too robotic. “if you were to tell me that months later my best friend Dhea would eventually betray me and marry my ugly brother, I would’ve told you no, my best friend Dhea would never do that to me!” He stared deep at her, completely judgmental, and crossed his arms. “But unfortunately, heartbreak and betrayal are very real, but I guess we shouldn’t mention that”. He laughed it off and winked at the guests. “Just like we aren’t mentioning the fact that I did everything in my fucking power to make Medea get together with Kurapika, but he also fucked up, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea just took the cup to her lips, seeing Illumi turn his face toward his wife briefly before looking at his brother again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Nobody knew they used to be a thing?” Seeing Medea's expression and the gesture she made to make him shut up, Killua realized that he had said too much. “Oops, um, to the bride and groom! Welcome to the family, Dhea, it will be nice to have at least one normal older sibling, because mine are fucking psychotic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are psychotic!” Shouted an angry voice near Medea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up, Milluki, I'll beat your ass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Killua and Milluki argues, Medea stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She hated to be in the middle of people's arguments, she needed to clear her head. She ran into Alluka, who smiled when she saw her and hugged her again. “Dhea, I thought I would only see you at the end of the reception!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, doll.” She returned the hug with affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are officially my sister now! I can't believe it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither can I, Lully, it's very strange to assimilate this.” She murmured, running her fingers through the dark hair. “But I hope you're enjoying the party…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt Alluka stir up a little in her embrace, but did not comment on anything. “Medea, give me your bouquet?” The woman laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right, come with me. Just don't destroy it, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the table, the atmosphere seemed to become solid like a rock. None of the family members really sketched much reaction, but from the way they breathed with extreme care and seemed too focused on the things they were doing, Medea knew there was something strange about it. Killua always commented on how they locked Alluka for years in an isolated room, but none of them ever mentioned the reason. If there was one. With a bizarre family like that, she wouldn't be surprised if they decided to lock her up because she sneezed weird or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here's the bouquet, dear. You can keep it!” She booped the tip of her nose like she always did, seeing the girl smile and thank her before running out towards Killua and their other friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could sit down again, Illumi got up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her between the people until the ballroom exit. Suddenly, she seemed to relive the night that she had invaded that same place to steal the Scroll to the Order and her head ached. He continued to guide her into the mansion, the hurried steps and the tightness in her skin not as strong as during the previous night. At some point, he pulled her into her room and locked the door. He was serious, more than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Kurapika then.” The certainty with which he uttered those words made her chest freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by Kurapika?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked her from head to toe, his nose wrinkled in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be cynical, Medea, you know very well what I'm talking about.” His voice was low, slightly hoarse. Irritated. He approached her, and Medea took a step back, the movement repeating itself with every second until she felt the edges of her mattress touching the back of her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not, and please step away from me.” She retorted, turning her face to the other side so she wouldn't have to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course you do, you're not dumb.” He lifted her wrist, the sleeve of the dress sliding down the skin and revealing the engagement bracelet. “There's a tape recorder here, you know.” He smirked as he saw her widening her eyes, restless. “I didn't think it was necessary to hear last night’s audios before because, since you came back stinking of a man and alcohol, I thought it could be anyone from the street. Your behavior was worthy of a tramp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not a tramp.” She answered indignantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Remind me, who appeared on the eve of our wedding with someone else's hickey on her skin? Who grew up in a brothel? Who grew up to be a prostitute?” Medea narrowed her eyes to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Using my past against me? How low.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m only stating facts, you know I'm right.” He said. “I knew you and Kurapika felt something for each other, I'm not an idiot, I saw the way you looked at him the day you got the Scroll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you spy on me?” She laughed mockingly. “I mean, have been, right? I don't know why I'm still surprised! And on top of that, you're paranoid.” Her voice was completely aggressive. “I haven't met Kurapika.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I can just press the right buttons on the bracelet and I won't listen to you and him?” His tone was still cold. “By your expression, I suppose not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illumi, get away from me, you’re making me feel suffocated.” She ignored the comment, pushing him away firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't push me.” He growled, holding her forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside her started to boil with hate. If she lowered her head once again to him, she knew her opinion and choices would never be taken into account again, she knew men well enough to know that they considered an attempt to achieve peace between both parties the same as submission. And if Illumi really thought she would keep quiet and obey him promptly, he was wrong. Very wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yanked her forearm from his hands, stuffing her chest and lifting her face to look him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What </span>
  </em>
  <span>will you do?” She provoked. “You're going to hit me, is that it? You'll only show me that you're not worthy of my trust, that I made the wrong choice instead of killing myself a few hours ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said anything for almost a minute, too busy facing each other with rage. Even the air was heavier. Somehow, however, neither of them had released their bloodlust. Illumi lowered his gaze towards her covered chest, towards the region where he had bitten her in a moment of hatred and jealousy. He touched the mark over the fabric and Medea grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He touched you here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his hand on hers, studying her fingers with meticulousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here, did he do more than intertwine your fingers?” Medea understood what he wanted to know, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had touched him sexually. She wanted to laugh just to piss him off, but contained herself. He was calmer, she needed to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here?” He took his fingers to her lips, caressing them in a feathery touch. “Was it more than kissing?” He didn't care about the fact that he was staining his fingers with carmine lipstick, he just rubbed the substance on the palm of his hand until it disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi went down her hand to her bust, his fingers squeezing the bosom covered by the white fabric with care. He faced her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he do here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He kissed, nibbled and licked them.” No matter how much she expected some kind of reaction or even some kind of glow in his gaze that would indicate something, like on the previous night, she received nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers ran through the silky cloth, going down her belly to her hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here? How did he touch you here?” He allowed his hand to rest between her legs, his middle finger starting to move slowly over the skirt of the dress. Medea widened her eyes when she realized what he was doing and tried to stop him, but he just slapped her hand lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… wouldn’t be able to hold back if he touched me…” Replied the woman while closing her eyes, feeling her legs trying to keep the hand that touched her just where it was. “I needed to remain a virgin to become a priestess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And after that?” He intensified his movements, not caring that maybe he stained the white dress with the growing excitement of his wife. She squeezed her eyes harder, shaking her head from one side to the other. That annoyed him.  “Answer me, Medea.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… I was going to sleep with him…” She assumed. “But you handed me those documents, and I, I didn't…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When were you planning to do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That night.” He released her immediately, seeing how the pale eyebrows knitted in frustration for having the tiniest touch of pleasure ripped from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were going to let him take away your innocence.” He stated, as if trying to process the information. “And only didn't because I decided that our meeting would be earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held her face firmly, his black eyes studying her analytically. And then he gave her a smile. Medea felt all the warmth that had begun to spread through her body disappear when she saw that smile, it was cruel. She had never seen an expression like that on Illumi's face before. It was terrifying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his pale hands went to the strands that were loose in her hair, placing them behind her ear. Two weeks ago, she would have appreciated the gesture. Now she didn't know how to react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don't think I'll let this go unpunished, my dear.” She swallowed it dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not afraid of you.” She said, her voice sounding more certain of those words than she actually felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not yet.” He answered as he shrugged. “But you will when I kill your lover. I will hunt him down to the ends of this earth, no matter how long it takes, and when I find him…” He kissed the top of her head. “You'll regret ever thinking of sleeping with another man besides me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do that, I will kill you.” She threatened, body trembling just thinking about the possibility. Illumi giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think you have the capacity, dear?“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew the answer to that question. She could barely use her own Nen, how did she expect to be able to kill her own husband, a professional killer. There was no way. She sat on her bed, looking at him with hatred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to leave him alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has nothing to do with this situation, it was all my fault.” She muttered. “I'll do whatever you ask me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” He took a finger to his lips. “No, I already have everything I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illumi, I beg you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like you begging. Do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her blood was boiling, but she forced herself to repeat herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Illumi. I beg you.” She pleaded through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can form a Nen Bond.” She frowned, confused. “It's a connection that can't be broken by anything or anyone, and both parties will have to fulfill the demands made by the other when they formed the bond. The risk of breaking the deal made through the Bond is the immediate loss of your Nen, with no chance of recovery, and madness.” He explained. “Death follows closely those who do not fulfill what they promised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you want from me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will discuss that later. For now, get your bags and change your clothes so that we can travel.” he walked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea got up quickly, confused by what she had just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean travel?” She asked. “We're not spending the honeymoon here, as we had planned?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and smiled in that scary way once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are my wife now, just focus on following what I instructed you to do.” And left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The platinum-haired woman counted up to ten not to scream with hatred, and took her bags out of the closet, throwing the most varied pieces of clothing inside them. They hadn't agreed on anything about traveling. He had said they would spend the week of their honeymoon in a restricted wing, which would become exclusively theirs after the wedding, as always happened in his family. Why the sudden change? Flowered dresses, long coats, jeans, scarves, a bit of everything went in her luggage since she didn't know the climate of their chosen destination. She hoped it wouldn't be a place with a lot of insects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower, being careful not to take the makeup — she did not know if they would take more pictures or not. She applied a little bit of moisturizer on her body, put on the white dress that she would wear to the family dinner after the reception (which certainly would not happen) and sprayed her citric perfume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was almost closing her bags when she glanced to a drawer and smacked her forehead with her hand. She almost forgot her lingerie and nightgowns! She had spent hours choosing each one meticulously to simply forget them, now? Like Hell she was! Medea could be angry at Illumi — and even a little frightened of him — but certainly wanted to look beautiful even at bedtime. She had bought all of that to feel good about herself, not simply to please him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she closed her luggage, she looked at the bottle she had received from the woman at the club (Machi? Menchi? Michi? She couldn't remember for sure) and pondered what she should do. Was she nervous to the point of passing out? Maybe. She shrugged and took the bottle, opening it and studying the size of one white pill. It was tiny! How would something like that calm her down for six hours? The woman must have been confused by the dosage, she thought. She threw twelve small capsules in her hand and closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers!” And gulped them down at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't feel any different, she was as nervous as before. She put the bottle in one of the pockets on the side of her dress and noticed that Amane was already at her door. She promptly took the bags, warning Medea to follow to the area where the family's aircraft were. All the way to the place was calm and quiet, neither Medea nor Amane said anything to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of the aircraft they would use to leave, were her friends and her new family, all waiting for her to approach. Illumi was nowhere to be found. Full of formality, she shook the hands of each new relative, a polite smile on her lips as she thanked her for the congratulations she wished her. She made a point of giving Kalluto a wink, as if to remind him that her promise was still standing. He nodded slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to her friends with a much more natural and sincere posture, a huge smile on her face. She hugged Leorio, Gon and Kite tightly, thanking them for attending the wedding and affirming she would never forget the gesture. They exchanged some internal laughter and jokes, which seemed to annoy Silva and Kikyo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won't you hug your brother-in-law?” Killua finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My brother-in-law didn't even say hello to me today, does he really deserve it?” She took a finger to her lips. “Just kidding, come here, brat. I missed you so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged him tenderly, running her fingers through his white strands. Killua squeezed her tightly against him, allowing her to sink her fingers into his hair as he stroked her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck.” He mumbled, his tone a little strangled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he hurts you, tell me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just nodded, but said nothing. Finally, he walked away and Medea noticed that his eyes were glistening and moist and his chin was quivering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killua, are you crying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Shh, of course not!” He defended himself, blinking quickly and turning his face to the side. “Why would I cry at such a ridiculous moment? Alluka, come say goodbye to Dhea!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she approached, Medea felt something strange. Something was not right. Her heart hurt and her headache returned with all the intensity from before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, can I have your bronze ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kikyo held her breath immediately. Silva clenched his jaw. Milluki swallowed hard. Zeno seemed uncomfortable. Kalluto widened his eyes. All her friends, except Kite, suddenly looked scared. As if the request was... Bad? Worrisome? Something was definitely not right. Medea arched an eyebrow, but took the ring off her middle finger and deposited it in the girl's delicate hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now come here.” And pulled her into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea…” Killua started. “Did Alluka make other requests to you today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, another two, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And did you fulfill all of them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why? Did I do something wrong?” He sighed and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the family also seemed to relax a little when they heard the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn't.” He assured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea.” Called Alluka, her face nesting against her abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make a wish.” She instructed, her voice a little different from normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's that? Some kind of wedding gift?” She giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it, Medea.” Silva seemed strangely serious and tense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bent down to the girl's ear, not even looking at her face, and covered her lips with her hands, whispering her wish. The air around them changed, getting a little lighter again, and she deposited a kiss on Alluka's cheek. The girl passed her fingers through her white threads carefully. “‘kay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea laughed, looking her in the eyes again. “Let’s hope it happens, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is Alluka doing so close to Medea?” Asked Illumi as he left the aircraft and walked towards his family, eyebrows suddenly knitted. “I was very clear about-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nanika.” Killua answered with severity. “She fulfilled Alluka's requests, there was nothing we could do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi became tense and looked at the girl in his wife's arms with contempt. Medea frowned and pulled her closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's 4 p.m., time for us to leave Medea. Have you said goodbye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come.” He put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to the aircraft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They waved one last time before entering and then Medea felt the weight of the situation on her shoulders. She was going to her honeymoon. She was going to have sex with Illumi. She was going to have sex. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Illumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Holy Heavens, her stomach seemed to explode with that much nervousness. She didn't know what to expect, since she couldn't even peek at him at some point during the engagement. What if he didn't know what he was doing? What if she had to fake an orgasm? How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> would she fake an orgasm? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi didn't say anything during the six-hour trip, which was reasonably common when it came to him. She much preferred him quiet rather than angry. Medea wanted to lean on his shoulder so she could nap, but she knew that he would push her away if she did, so she sat up properly, unable to sleep. Eventually, she got up from her seat and went towards the bathroom, where she took six more pills from the bottle she had received before returning to her place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was very anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally landed, it was night. The cold wind touched her arms and caused goosebumps to flourish on her skin, and Medea rubbed her own arms to try to warm herself while she pulled her bags out of the aircraft. She looked at the sky. In that place (still unknown to her), it looked like a huge tapestry — full of sobriety and light colored tones, and the stars acted like diamonds and pearls on the fabric; it reminded her of something deep in her memory. The tapestry of the slave trader to whom it had been sold as a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't remember much about the place, she only knew that there was an extensive corridor she always passed through when he called her to introduce her to buyers. It was entirely covered with dark velvet, soft to the touch, full of jewels and contours, and a soft scent of orchids. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Medea trembled. It was a bad omen. She didn't trust moments that reminded her of something from her past as a slave, they didn't bring good things with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they passed the entrance of the house, which was bigger than Medea had expected, she stopped in the middle of the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a beautiful place.” She commented, trying to break the ice between herself and her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Near the ocean, in a small country.” That was all he said, and she nodded. “I'll be on the balcony and the lights will be off, go to the main suite and get ready. When you're, turn off the lamp light and I'll come to you.” He headed to the balcony, but Medea held his hand, preventing him from taking any more steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry.” She said sincerely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to his wife, eyes serious as always, without a drop of emotion. Cold. He pulled his hand away from her and walked back to the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go get yourself ready, Medea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes. She doubted very much that he would forgive her so soon, but it didn't hurt to be sincere. She was really sorry she hadn't resisted. She walked down the corridors with her bags in hand, looking for the suite, and when she found it, she entered and left the door slightly ajar. The room was big and full of white furniture, velvet curtains came down from the ceiling to the floor on two sides of the space. The bed was even bigger than the one that slept in the mansion, full of white pillows, and bedside tables were on each side of it, just a lamp over one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her bags over the bed and removed a delicate nightgown from them, followed by a toothbrush, a perfume bottle, makeup remover, mascara and cherry lip gloss. The minimum to make herself presentable. She closed the bags and pulled them to the closet, where she stuck them. On the other side of the room was the bathroom, where he headed soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took off the white dress and folded it carefully, placing it on the marble sink, next to the rest of the things she had taken there. Medea took off her panties and her bra with trembling hands, adding them to the pile of dirty clothes. She filled the bathtub and threw some bath salts that were beside it into the warm water, feeling the citrus smell spread through the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her face hard enough to remove the excess makeup and proceeded to the rest of her body. The bite on her collarbone was still sore and she had to take care not to hurt herself further. She lowered her hand to her breasts, abdomen, and finally her vagina. Touching herself was normal, she did it regularly, but knowing that someone else would touch her in a few minutes made her heart weight like lead. She would finally get laid. A bad taste remained on her lips after she remembered and decided to get out of the bathtub at once. She wanted that night to end soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After drying herself quickly and undoing the bun she had done so as not to get her hair wet, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was the exact same person as always, but something felt like she was about to change permanently. Sighing, she put on her nightgown, applying a minimal layer of mascara to darken her gaze and the cherry lip gloss quickly. She sprayed the perfume on strategic points so that Illumi felt it more easily. She laughed at how nervous she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Great, now she was worried about what</span>
  <em>
    <span> Illumi</span>
  </em>
  <span> would think. The night could not get any worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left the bathroom and walked to the lamp, turning it off, and sat at the end of the bed, waiting for Illumi as she played with the bedsheets. The room became dark as ebony, she could barely see her own hands, and when she did it was because she leaned a little towards the moonlight that entered through the part of the window that wasn’t covered by the thick curtain — however, she suspected it was also due to the anxiety. Her body trembled with agitation. She knew that sex was something natural, something right, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasurable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still, she was afraid. Maybe it due to the argument they had on the night before or even the one from a few hours ago, but she just couldn't calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to have sex with Illumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she ready?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea only noticed that he entered the room when he saw a silhouette in front of his face, and held his breath. Illumi wore a light robe, and his hair was loose again, falling like a waterfall down his arms and seemed even darker than normal because of the darkness. Suddenly, she felt overdressed in her white linen nightgown. Should she have put on the red lingerie? Was she looking too prudish? What if he couldn’t get it up because of the choice she had made?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi took his hand to the white locks, black eyes watching as they molded around his fingers, almost hypnotized by the way they sparkled when lit by the dim light. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to kiss her, but he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie down.” Medea took a deep breath and put her legs on top of the bed, straightening herself so that she would sit facing him while lifting the bars of her shirt. He raised one hand, gesturing for her to stop. “Keep your clothes, I don't want to see your body.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beg your pardon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I don't want to see your body.” He repeated with indifference. “And get on your stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea widened her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you'd want to look me in the eye while…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thought wrong.” He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallowed, but turned her back to him and let the fabric fall on her body again. She lay down on the feathered pillows, her face stuck between them and her own arm, her breath panting before they even started. She raised her hips and arched her spine, at least that way she could have an idea of how to proceed according to what she had been taught in Lys. She could easily touch herself in that position; even if he didn't know what he was doing, she would try to achieve her own pleasure. She deserved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard her husband's robe reach the floor, a soft sound of cloth flowing through his pale skin, and his steps approaching the bed. The mattress sank near her feet, indicating that he was there with her, at last. She could feel the warmth he emanated, he was the only thing that wasn't cold in that room, which was pretty ironic. His hands touched the ends of her nightgown, lifting it slowly and exposing the golden skin to the icy air. Medea's heart accelerated even more in her chest, the air lacked in her lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he touched her. The tip of a finger was inserted between her virgin lips, which tried to force it out immediately. He pushed it a little more, and she suppressed a sound of discomfort, but her muscles stiffened anyway. It was uncomfortable. He huffed behind her. “You’re squeezing too hard.” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't be tense, you'll get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How couldn't she be? She was being invaded in a region that hadn’t been touched even by herself! She took a deep breath, concentrating. She could do it. All women went through this in their lives, why would it be different with her? She lifted her hips a little more, slightly opening her legs to make it easier for Illumi to keep going. She heard him make a sound of approval, his free hand going to her covered waist and holding it so she wouldn't move away from his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At a certain moment, he pulled it out and when he shoved it in again, he added another one. This time, she couldn't contain the uncomfortable sound that came out of her lips. He also couldn't contain himself, his fingers’ movements becoming less delicate than before. Medea's hands clung to the pillowcase below her so that she remained still as Illumi continued to touch her, which was no easy task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his arms rested on the side of her head and he pulled his fingers from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Illumi, go slow.” She hated how fragile her voice sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was vulnerable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said nothing. She closed her eyes hard as she felt his tip rub against her entrance, brushing it with vagueness; only with this mere action, Medea could see the difference in size between what had been in her and what would be in a few seconds. Her body trembled and her skin shivered when she felt it begin to enter her tight hole. It burned. I burned so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. She wasn't wet enough to be penetrated just yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi grabbed her hip for support, sticking himself a little further. A grunt of pain echoed through the room. It was simply… Too much. Too big. Too thick. Too hard. She was going to die, that was it, she was going to split in half. The cause of her death would be her own husband's dick, how adorable. She put her hand on top of his, her fingers intertwined with his to try to calm down. And suddenly, she felt something inside her break like a rubber band that had been overstretched. Medea screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt a lot. She wasn't prepared enough for that moment, she had to be much more aroused to be able to stand it. But she wasn't. Something wet dripped down her legs, as well as the tears that rolled down her cheeks and fell on her white pillowcase. Illumi's torso stuck to her back when he entered completely, opening her in a painful and terrible way. The hand that had once been intertwined with hers moved away, placing itself in front of the woman's face, all while was still crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure on her back and the long black hair that surrounded her made her feel trapped, claustrophobic even. She wanted to vomit. She was again in Lys, unable to move, in Araeso’s dark room. No, she wasn't. She was under Illumi's body, with her limb opening from the inside out. It was as bad as that. Tears wet her feather pillow and her mascara had certainly stained her face by then. It hurt. It hurt so much and he had barely moved yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavens, she wanted to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi moved backwards slowly and then forward again, a painful sound coming out of Medea. He repeated the action, pulling another whimper out of her, but he didn't bother with the fact. His cock explored the deepest part of her, being aggressively massaged by the tight and soft walls that tried to drive him out at any cost. And yet Medea did not hear him make any noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to assume that he had given her enough time to get used to it, and began to penetrate it calmly, but without hesitating or stopping again. His body made her go back and forth, the low sounds she made, and the noise of skin colliding against skin spreading throughout the room, just like the smell of sex. Medea's knuckles were as white as snow, and not even with her face and hands grabbing her pillow could she calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It burned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was suffocating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As in Lys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulsively, seeing his arm before her eyes, Medea bit him. She didn't do it on purpose, it was automatic due to the sensation so similar to what she had experienced in Proyca. Illumi gasped for the first time that night, and she widened her eyes as she realized what she had done. His hand grabbed the white locks and pushed her face forward, forcing her head hard into the pillow. He increased his hips’ speed and intensity, assuming an entirely new rhythm, much more fierce and violent. By penetrating her, he seemed to want to punish his wife more than anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punish her for biting him. Punish her for allowing another man to touch her even though she was about to marry him. Punish her for loving someone else. Punish her for almost giving her virginity, that rightfully belonged to him, to Kurapika. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punish her because she was his and he would do whatever he wanted with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the screams she let out, slightly muffled by the pillow, Illumi didn't decrease the intensity. She begged, and begged, and begged him to go slowly. But he didn’t. The sound just seemed to annoy him even more. Who was she to try to tell him what to do? He filled her with more brutality, the screams serving as motivation for him to keep going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body hurt. Her insides burned. She couldn't scream anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make matters worse, the rhythm of Illumi's thrusts began to waver, as he seemed to reach an even deeper point within her. The hand in her hair loosened and freed her, grabbing her hips just like the other, eagerly burying himself in her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, she choked as she felt a liquid invading and staining her interior, the air disappearing from her lungs completely. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Illumi was satisfied. He didn't moan, Medea noticed, and had only panted once because she had caught him off guard. But it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingernails, which had pierced her soft hips, let her go and he, very carefully, got out of her. His pleasure was hot and abundant, and it flowed down the golden thighs, staining them and destroying the purity of the view. He stopped behind her without doing anything for a few seconds and lowered her nightgown again, getting up soon after and collecting his robe. He left the room, the door  banging loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea, still trembling, sat down and her body protested immediately. She looked at the door, shocked by what had just happened. He had left. He was treating her like a prostitute. She looked down at her nightgown and swallowed hard. Red stained the white. She was no longer a virgin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was dirty with her husband's essence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't have the strength to do anything else, she just pulled the covers and laid down. A suffering cry escaped from her core, and she allowed the darkness to envelop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, she remembered the Great Priestess’ words: "The dragon devours its prey at night”. Indeed. He devoured her figuratively, tearing her to pieces. The prophecy had come true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing her mind processed was the noise of waves crashing against the rocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was done.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Illumi, I'm disappointed, but not surprised. That's all I want to tell you.</p><p>Also, Medea sassed his family so much about sex that she ended up suffering to spend the night with him, HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED.</p><p>***</p><p>Medea drank more pills than recommended by Machi. What will happen to her? And what was the request she made for Nanika? To find out these and other questions, stay tuned for the next chapters~</p><p>***</p><p>Instagram: @madambordeaux</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. x Akrasia x</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The pills Medea took finally kick in. The results are certainly unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Akrasia - from the Greek Akrasia: having no command over oneself</p><p> </p><p>I imagined this chapter originally to be together with chapter 29, but it was too big and emotional, I felt so bad that I even wanted to delete the story dude ;-; but I'm better and I'm not going to delete anything, so dw</p><p>I hope you enjoy the chapter and know that the translations of what Medea said will be in the final notes! I advise you to read them first and then read the chapter to understand everything ;)</p><p>See you soon for the last chapter :')</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed to catch fire around her, suffocating her as if she were being intoxicated with the smoke of a fire. She tossed and turned, but no matter which side of the bed she landed on, hers or the one her husband should have used, nothing seemed to relieve the heat running through her body. It was too intense. It was uncontrollable. It slowly burned her from the inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes due to the discomfort and sat on the bed, her lower abdomen protesting when she did, and she winced in pain. The room was still dark because of the closed curtains, but she could see the space more easily than on the night before; that was good, since she didn't have to worry too much if she was going to get stumble into something as she walked towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her legs were limp, her head was spinning and her vagina was burning. How she managed to reach the bathtub and fill it with cold water was a mystery, but she didn't pay much attention to the fact. She took off her stained nightgown and threw it somewhere in the bathroom floor. Hot. Very hot. Her body felt feverish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immersed herself into cold water hoping that it would help. It had to. She let the water run over her arms, legs, feet, face, every part of her body that she could remember of, but still nothing seemed to make that sensation disappear. That agony only got worse by the second. Rubbing her limbs was out of question, her body was too sore for that after the violent and brutal treatment she had received from Illumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could still feel him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way his fingers buried themselves in her hips, firm as steel; the texture of his skin against her thighs, more delicate and soft than she had expected for a man of his profession; the long black strands rubbing against her arms, almost tickling them. The smell of cedar, cypress and musk marked her even more than the bite on her lap, marking her like never before. Perhaps the only thing that indicated even more that she had, in fact, been touched by him was the liquid that dripped from her interior into the water as she washed herself. Medea felt a chill run through her body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yes, she remembered that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers, calloused and long, carefully entered her lips at first, gradually gaining speed so that she could get used to it; then the tip of his cock, soft and damp, rubbing against her opening delicately, like the first kiss they had back on Kukuroo Mountain. The heat kept increasing. She bit her lower lip, panting. And then, finally, he sank into her, little by little, exploring every inch of her tight walls with all his typical attention. The hard, warm manhood pulsing inside her, widening her with every inch he advanced, investing against her with such precision...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea moaned desperately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't need cold water. She needed Illumi inside her — and as soon as possible. She got out of the bathtub, not even bothering to dry herself; water evaporated with time, and she had more important things to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Illumi. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Illumi</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind repeated that name like a mantra. She needed him, she needed to touch him. The corridors seemed endless, identical, too confusing to be processed by her desperate mind, she only cared about finding him. Where was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reached the living room and smiled, he was sitting in the armchair next to the doors leading to the balcony. He held a leather cover book in front of his face, his body slightly dropped against the seat, quiet and serene as always. His long hair was still loose as the night before, but he now wore a blue shirt and sweatpants instead of a light robe; his body shivered at the sight of him. Her mind had only one goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked towards himself and knelt in front of his legs, waiting for him to look at her. He did not. He kept staring at the book in his hands as if nothing was happening, but Medea knew that he noticed her presence before she even passed from the hall to the room. She frowned. Why was she being ignored now? Wasn't he the one who decided to marry her? The one who had marked her in a moment of possessiveness? The one who had deflowered her the night before? He should be paying attention to her! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She considered getting up, going back to her room and pretending that nothing had happened for the sake of her pride, but the heat clouded her thoughts again when he turned a page in the book. His smell, even stronger than she felt on her own body, and the sight of his moving fingers were enough for her to swallow hard. She didn't know what was happening, she had never experienced anything like it before, not even when she had been with Kurapika in that room in Mimbo. Her interior pulsed and clenched around nothing, eager to be invaded again. She didn't care if he was angry at her, or if he didn't want to look at her while he took her; she needed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urgently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got a little closer, her breasts pressing against the front of his knees and tearing a whimper from her as her erect nipples rubbed against the soft fabric of the dark pants. She put her head against his thighs, her hands creating invisible contours over the sweatpants. She pressed her thighs one against the other in order to contain her arousal for a few moments, which was beginning to mix with the water that flowed through her golden skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi." She called in a hushed tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer, just kept staring at the book. Whether was bothered by the fact that his clothes got wetter every second or not, he did not show it. In fact, he didn't demonstrate anything. He kept acting as if he were alone in that room. That was annoying her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea went through her head, a malicious smile sprouting on her lips. He wanted to ignore her? Fine, she would see how far he could maintain that indifferent facade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea got up from the floor and stopped in front of him for a few seconds, studying his posture, before climbing on his lap and sitting there. She felt his thighs tensing beneath her, but he didn't move. She let her hands play with the bar of his blue shirt, almost uninterestedly, and soon stuck them underneath. The delicate fingers explored the entire length of his abdomen provocatively, feeling every involuntary tremor of his body, every part of his muscles, even the thin and thick scars that were there. She wanted to be able to see his torso, to kiss every new and old wound present on that beautiful alabaster skin, to study it like a nautical chart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, to do so she would have to stop moving her hips on him, and she wouldn't do that even if they paid her for it. It was the only thing that kept her from going completely wild at that moment, that at least minimally appeased her desire. She moaned slyly as she ground harshly against the front part of the pants he was wearing, her fingernails grabbing his abdomen for support, and repeated the action a few more times, drops of water running through her skin and falling on the armchair. She needed him so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she felt the bulge that was beginning to form below her. She smiled triumphantly. She waved her hips back and forth, a little too impatient, a blush spreading on her cheeks as she saw that her actions were creating the result she had so long hoped for. And then she rolled her hips again, a loud and long moan coming out of her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, he did nothing. He continued reading the book in his hands. She narrowed her eyes. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> book. She snatched it out of his hands at once, but he continued with the same empty expression as always, not changing it even when she threw the object away. Medea didn't care about that though, she just stuck her face against the crook of his neck, inhaling more and more of that wonderful aroma that only Illumi had. She distributed nibbles, kisses, licks and even hickeys there, eager for some kind of reaction or sound from him. However, she didn't get any. Her hands, which were resting on his broad shoulders, went down to the waistband of his pants and pulled it down quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea separated from his — now reddish — neck just enough so that she could look at what she so intensely desired. Her interior clenched and her mouth watered she saw it. If she had ever found Kurapika big, she had no words to express how surprised she was with Illumi’s size, and he wasn't even entirely hard yet. It wasn't surprising that she had suffered so much on the night before, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His cock was as pale as the rest of his skin, but it had a flushed shade all over its extension which she found adorable, especially around the thick veins that surrounded it so prettily. In his rosy tip, there was a solitary pearly drop and Medea smeared it with her thumb, smiling as it pulsed with the touch. Beautiful. She bit her lower lip as she took it in her (anxious and trembling) hands and noticed that her fingers didn’t touch once she tried to close them around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran her hand up and down his shaft one, three, five times to arouse him to the fullest, feeling himself pulsing desperately as she did so. Without waiting any longer, she opened her legs a little, closed her eyes, held it firmly and pressed it to her entrance, taking a deep breath before lowering herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned; it hurt, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. The hand that had once guided him inside rested on her husband's shoulder, and she placed the other on her clit, rubbing it to distract her from the pain as she continued to lower herself, feeling his gaze over her face at every second. When she finally felt her thighs touching those of Illumi, she opened her eyes again, a loud moan escaping her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so big.” She whispered leaning toward her husband's neck to wait until she got used to his size. “You... Ahn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lumii~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since that morning, he touched her. His cold hands grabbed her ass tightly and his cock twitched upon hearing the nickname, which did not go unnoticed by her. So he liked it when she called him that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She raised her hips a little, descending soon after with delicacy. She repeated the action, this time with more strength. And again. And again. And again. Harder, faster and deeper. She wanted to hear him moaning to her, not, even better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her. When she realized, she was already riding him with such vigor that the only thing she could hear besides the waves crashing was their skin slapping against each other and her own moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She distanced herself a little bit from him, keeping only her hands on his shoulders while bouncing on his lap frantically. She threw her head back, a scream coming out of her when he guided her down harshly once again, utterly rough. Her eyes rolled behind her eyelids and she smiled, sticking her long nails into his flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So deep!” She squeezed her insides on purpose, as she remembered hearing from Araeso and Enoull during her training in Proyca. Illumi practically hissed when she did it, repeating the act even harder than before, which made her let out a scream mixed with giggle. “Heavens, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes! Lumi! LUMI!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fuck me hard~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One hand went to the back of her neck and pulled her face close to his, both panting and hot. This, however, made her stop moving, which led her to try to lift her body once more, only to be stopped by her husband, who pushed her down again. She whined, but faced his black eyes. He had a serious expression on his face, a glow different from all the others she had ever seen in his eyes. Wild. “Do you want me to fuck you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She answered, too excited to even try to hide what she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How much</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you want me to fuck you?” He continued, a cruel smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot!” She guaranteed and tried to move her hip to get some friction, but he stopped it again, which made her whine in frustration. “Lumi, please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He only reclined against the armchair, apparently calm since he had control over the situation, and continued smiling at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot is not the right answer, slut.” Her skin shivered at hearing the horrible nickname, and she squeezed him hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t- ahn, Illumiii, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I know you can get it right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than anything!” She whined trying to move, but being stopped once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who would you rather fuck, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kurta lover or your own husband?” Her mouth felt dry when she heard that question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was doing it on purpose. He had allowed all of that to rub in her face that she would never be Kurapika's, that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, and also, obviously, to have fun with her momentary humiliation. It was a form of punishment... But still, her mind didn't seem to care. She was with Illumi. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> Illumi. Medea wouldn't mind admitting that as many times as he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she kissed him intensely, her lips eager for his mouth. Her husband's mouth. Her Illumi. Their tongues danced and intertwined lewdly, as if they were trying to prove to each other that they knew how to touch each other to make the other melt, wanting to obtain total dominance over the act. It was wild, carnal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tasted like black tea, lemon and vanilla, just like she remembered. Moans echoed through the room alongside the waves and sighs that escaped from them. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss off to breathe again, biting his lip provocatively as she distanced herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea guided one of her husband's hands to the exact point where he sank into her, moaning as she felt him run his fingers along her lips — that suffered to accommodate him, still sore due to the night before. She stared at him with lust, her chest rising and falling quickly. “Feel that? Only you've been here, only you know what it's like to be so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>deep in me. I want you, Lumi.” He twitched inside her again, aroused by her words. “No one but you can open me up like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked his own lips as he heard her continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So please fuck me until I can't do anything but moan in your ears.” She asked, clinging to his neck. “Bury that dick in me until I see stars, Lumi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea did not have to ask twice, he held her with one arm and got up, walking to the fluffy carpet in the middle of the room, not once getting out of her. When he placed her on the soft surface, he removed his shirt and, in some way that Medea's hazed mind did not process, removed his pants too, throwing them in the same direction that he had thrown the blue shirt. She did not have time to enjoy the view. Medea pulled him to herself once more, kissing him eagerly as her fingers sank into the long, silky black strands. She screamed in surprise as she felt him penetrate her hard, her eyes rolling with pleasure amid the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back was cushioned by the green carpet, but it would undoubtedly turn red after all that. Illumi's movements were merciless, the loud sound of skin against skin resonated through the room faster and faster, as did the muffled groans from each other's lips. A purely carnal symphony. Sinful. The heat within her belly grew with each move of his hips, and Medea swore she would turn into pure fire if Illumi continued at that pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a determined thrust, she widened her eyes and her walls squeezed him tight, moving away from him at the same instant as a grunt left his lips. Medea rolled her eyes as she felt him hit that same spot once again, this time with even more force, and almost meowed with such pleasure. Her legs wrapped around Illumi's waist, pulling him closer to herself, she wanted him even deeper and he soon obeyed her silent demand. Shouts and whispers poured out of her like water, and all she could do was arch her back more and more as he invested in her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu-mi~ Ahn, moo-ore, mo-re!” She did not know if it was a request or an order, but she saw when he shook his head and smiled, as if he found it amusing to make her sound like that. Needy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tha vrashchyip I vraktop! Al tryeop avhy!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his lips to one of her breasts and licked her pinkish nipple, dark eyes shining like obsidian as he stared at her in a predatory manner. His tongue encircled it in a completely different pace from the rhythm of his hips, and noted the way Medea took a hand to her lips to try to suppress yet another moan. Surely that displeased him, because her next thrust ripped the air out of her lungs and she had no way of keeping the sound to herself. The long black strands that fell on her other breast tickled, but she did not pay attention to the fact. Not when he was nibbling the nipple in his mouth and using his fingers to play with the other one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure in her lower abdomen became greater every second, and she immediately knew her climax was approaching. It was so, so close! Upon noticing Medea's expression, Illumi arched an eyebrow and laughed, his own movements becoming more desperate. “Illumi! Illumi, ndachy adtop!” Her hands were trembling, but still she lifted them up to his neck, sticking her face in the region. “Glal tha tmgan vhnar! Vhnar!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when you say things I don't understand.” He said, his breath a little uneven. “But it's extremely hot to see you moaning like that. Do you like my cock splitting you up that bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sa! Sa, gnaht!” A loud moan escaped from her lips and she took one of her hands up to her clit, which she fondled nimbly, desperate to find relief. He pushed her hand away, which caused an indignant pout to form on her swollen lips. “Illumi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come?” she nodded desperately. “Then you’ll have to do it with my dick alone.” He punctuated every word with a strong thrust. “Come on, Medea, I know you can do it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Tears were beginning to build up in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her interior squeezed hard, and he swore low, having a little difficulty to continue with the stroke. She scratched her back hard, the smell of blood soon invading their noses. He tucked his face into the crook of her neck and whispered right in her ear: “Be a good slut for me, okay?” She moaned, but nodded, focusing on the knot that seemed about to untie in her womb at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, she screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And arched her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world dissolved in an explosion of lights, the only sound she could hear as she came was the sullen moan that escaped Illumi and the cursing that followed it. Her soft walls squeezed around his length, milking him with vigor, perhaps almost to the point of hurting him, but still moist enough that he would continue to attack them to give them what they so desperately begged for. His seed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still having minor spasms when she felt Illumi bury himself to the hilt inside her demanding pussy, his muscles stiffening completely. A sigh of relief came out of his lips and she opened her eyes, still euphoric and relaxed on account of orgasm, the moment he released. His eyebrows were knitted as if he were worried, his eyes tightly closed, and his lips ajar due to the sigh that escaped him, his cheeks flushed almost angelically. She had never been seen him so beautiful before. He was so relaxed, so vulnerable, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was she who had provided that to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfaction spread to her chest. She came! God, she made Illumi </span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span>! When he opened his eyes again, taking a deep breath, she put a black lock behind his ear.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're so beautiful.” She murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked and tilted his head to the side. “Beautiful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, beautiful. Like a deadly angel.” He just arranged the bangs that fell on her eyes and looked at her deeply for a few seconds, and suddenly turned his face to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down, where their bodies merged, and observed the way the wet lips clung to his dick as he retreated from them slowly. Maybe too slowly. Medea bit her own lips as she saw him take a finger to the spot and collect a drop of cum that had escaped after his movement, pushing it back into her. His eyes shone with what seemed to be satisfaction, but Illumi did not smile again. He rose from the carpet and disappeared down the corridor where Medea had not yet been, fast as a panther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the noise of doors being opened, a gentle tinkling and something being poured, and soon Illumi appeared again. In his hands, a porcelain cup from which a sweetish smell came out and a muffin that Medea assumed was vanilla-flavored. She arched an eyebrow as he extended them towards her. “You just woke up and spent energy, have to eat something.” He told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not hungry.” She replied with a mischievous smile on her face. “Not food, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you have not been eating right since the beginning of the week, I also know that in the last two days you have eaten so little that you almost fainted in one of the wedding organization sessions.” His voice was calm, but she knew that he was very unhappy about those facts. “Eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and sat down, taking the cup and muffin in her hands, her eyes not leaving her husband's face at any time. He, in turn, left her there and walked towards the large glass balcony, apparently not bothering with his own nudity. Medea felt the heat return upon noticing that fact, but concentrated on the task that she had been instructed with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was chamomile tea, one of her favorites, so it did not take long for her to sip it. She was thirsty. How long had it been since she last drank any liquid? Maybe before they left the mountain, that was more than twelve hours ago, certainly. She did not enjoy the drink as she usually did, let alone the muffin, which she devoured in just three bites. She was voracious, but not just for the food. Getting up carefully, she placed the cup on the corner table, following the same path as Illumi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, on the balcony, she could smell the salt water even more strongly and the noise of the waves, once a gentle jolt to her sleep, was so loud that it felt as if they were by her side, telling her secrets. It was familiar. Perhaps, in fact, the only thing really familiar in all her current situation. It brought her certainty and calm. Calm always appeared when she was surrounded by the sea. It was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea approached Illumi, her fingers tracing the bulging lines of his muscles and scars down his back, studying him cautiously. He did not react, but he did not push her away either. Great. She kissed his shoulders gently, her hands sneaking over them and trailing down his stiff pecs, which she promptly scratched. She held his nipples between her fingers, playing with them in the same deliciously torturous way she did with herself, and smiled as he shivered minimally. She adored his self-control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her full and soft breasts pressed against his back, lasciviously rubbing against him every time Medea went down or up to kiss a new area. At one point, Illumi held her wrists so she would stop touching her and pulled them so that she was between his body and the balcony parapet. He took her lips with violence, hands burying among the light strands and grabbing them to deepen the kiss more and more, the heat Medea felt gradually infecting him. He didn't complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against her belly, a little above her navel, his erection poked her — eager to bury itself in her again. She touched it, her grip a little stronger than before, and began to stroke him amid the kiss, the wet noise prompting her to continue. She saw, then, the similarity between herself and the waves below the gorge where they were. Both of them were violent, uncontrollable, fierce in order to achieve their goals. They destroyed anything in their path as long as they could violently embrace what they wanted — whether it was the great rock that imposed itself on their limits, or whether it was their own husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi stopped kissing her, a disgruntled noise escaping Medea’s mouth, and turned her around so her back was facing him. He put the wavy strands on one of her shoulders, which led her to hold onto the iron parapet, and brought his fingertips to the tattoo on her back. Did he not like it? To her surprise, he kissed its highest point, below her nape, and licked the Rhombus there slowly. Her skin bristled with the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed through her nose as she felt a hand raise her left leg enough for Illumi to touch her lips with his heavy erection, his hips simulating a penetration motion without, in fact, going in. The mixture of fluids that dripped down her thighs as she walked up there facilitated his teasing, and Medea moaned softly as she felt his swollen head rub against her sensitive button. She needed Illumi at that moment. “Get inside already!” She demanded, needy, and cocked her hips to him, giving him a prime view of her voluptuous ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumii~" She grumbled, rolling her hips to make him change his mind. “I want you, fuck me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be polite.” replied, apparently unchanged. “You know I'm patient, I can stay here all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grunted in frustration, her fingers scratching the metal underneath them. The heat in her body was as strong as before, she just wanted to cum again! She bent her body forward, supporting the upper part of her torso against the metal of the parapet, and brought her hands to her ass cheeks, opening them and feeling more of their mixed juices oozing from herself. She looked at her husband under her thick eyelashes, and blinked with false innocence over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, sir, your slut needs your cock so badly.” She forced a few tears to form in her eyes to make her look even more desperate and he just blinked, a slight glow in his obsidian eyes. “Don't you see how empty I am?” Medea teased, taking one of her fingers to her entrance, circling it, but without burying it there. “My fingers are not enough for me, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, I don't think you're being honest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, sir!” She begged, more tears rolling down her golden face. “I need you to widen me, to destroy me! I need your load, sir, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi clicked his tongue, falsely irritated. “Well, as you so politely asked, I don't think I have a choice but to give you what you want.” He rested one hand on her shoulder and held his own cock with the other, guiding himself to the hot slit. He put the tip in first, waiting until Medea was much more desperate to finally penetrate her with force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hissed with pleasure as she felt him fill her tight interior and soon start ramming into her with greed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! YES!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahn, Illumi, I love your dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” A low laugh erupted from his chest, and this made her instinctively tighten around him a little more. He slapped her ass hard, which made her choke with a loud moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Do you like when I’m rough with you?” One of his hands grabbed the white strands tightly, pulling her head back so that her body arched beautifully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” She was quick to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to lie to me, Medea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I am not- </span>
  <em>
    <span>HOLY SHIT!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His hand hit the other cheek even harder, and she felt her skin tingle and warm up in the shape of his fingers. Her interior clenched strongly, massaging him with the intention of holding him in and never let go again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought his face closer to her ear, his warm breath crashing into his delicate neck, shivering him even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear you yell, you nasty whore.” Okay, maybe, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she liked it when Illumi called her such things. But only maybe. She smiled as he thrust harder, eyes rolling behind her eyelids. “It will be my name coming out of that cheeky mouth  of yours from now on, do you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not respond, so he slapped her again, her body pushing further forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what?” He lowered his fingers to the swollen clit, teasing her hard and feeling her tighten again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, sir!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She gasped, her breasts rubbing without a hint of delicacy against the metal of the balcony. “Illumi! Illumi, please more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movements were precise and severe, and her tiny, moist lips struggled to resist the wild onslaught of the hard, throbbing girth that invaded them. She could only moan, mutter unrelated words and scream — sometimes a profane mix of the three in Dnihipian. Her pussy would never be the same after Illumi, she had no doubt about it. And honestly, it did not bother her. To have a dick like that, so thick and so long, inside her was arousing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This man had been made by the gods, there was no other explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock was custom-made for her, for her little pussy that had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten to know the pleasures of sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, he hit all her right spots! And those fingers, oh, they were perfect! She had always found them so agile when dealing with weapons, but she had just discovered that it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the weapons. He touched her with unparalleled technique, even she herself did not feel so much pleasure playing with herself; and the way those same fingers descended against the soft skin of her round ass, oh, it was delicious! She did not get tired of shouting his name, not even the waves muffled her screams — she thanked the Heavens for being in a secluded place. At certain times, she did not know if her cries were of desperation for him to continue or for him to simply lead her to her release. Both, probably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when she came, feeling the heat of his ejaculation spreading inside her walls, it was even better than the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the heat soon returned, and Medea again begged Illumi to take her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the table, against the wall, in the corridors, none of this really mattered to her. She needed him buried deep in her. Around that huge summer house, Medea stopped being a sassy girl to become a woman. His woman. And all thanks to Illumi, who simply could not deny her — not when she presented herself to him so ravenously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finally getting to the suite where a few hours ago she had suffered so much (after wandering around the whole house), they did not waste much time before entangling their bodies again. It was good. It was right. Medea groaned desperately as she felt herself being widened again by her husband. On all fours, looking at those beautiful black eyes with lust, hands touching her clit with as much speed as his thrusts, Medea thought she was in Paradise. And maybe she was. As long as Illumi was ramming himself deeper and deeper into her, she would continue to be on cloud nine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in her life, she agreed with Araeso. She had been born to fuck. And that was alright!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu-mi, Lumii, ahn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tha tmgaer divae! Dhen! Dhen</span>
  </em>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>AH!</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Her eyes rolled back and she screamed, ripping the sheets under her with her fingernails as she climaxed once more. Her body trembled with the spasms, but she kept moving back and forth as she finished enjoying the high she had sought so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind her Illumi sighed through his nose, as he always did when cumming, and released his load into her silently. His fingers grasped the sides of her golden thighs, and Medea was sure that every part of her body he had touched would undoubtedly turn purple soon. Knowing him, even if minimally, she suspected that probably that was his goal. To mark her a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and brought his face closer to her neck, kissing the exact spot where the wedding necklace and golden skin met. Mine, that's what he meant. Illumi was only really vocal as he took her, saying vulgar and degrading things and telling her to obey his commands (not that she cared if that meant sexual relief), but soon after the climax, he was back to being the person everyone saw and feared. An assassin. A Zoldyck. And he shut up again, choosing to keep the words to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He withdrew from Medea, seeing how his pleasure flowed now that he was not there to keep who knows how many rounds of sperm inside her. She trembled with the act, turning her face towards him to observe him looking at her pussy. He seemed almost hypnotized, not even blinking. She wanted to laugh, but she was sure it would make him embarrassed, so she turned around and sat up in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She extended her arms to her husband, calling him with her hands for a hug. He did not sketch much reaction, but went to her, resting his head atop of the white threads as Medea wrapped her arms around his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love your dick, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's good.” She brought him a little closer, trying to spread her legs wide enough so that he could fall on her body as she pulled him with her towards the pillows that were still left on the bed. “Come, I want more~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, we've been having intercourse since you woke up.” His voice had a tone that did not please her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? I want more!” She insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not normal for most people to have sexual relations for more than five hours in a row.” He argued, letting go of her. “Is it your fertile period? Is the moon changing again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, my period came last week and we're in the middle of the New moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what is it you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I woke up feeling weird…” She rubbed her thighs against each other to calm down again. “This horrible heat is spreading through my body and I... Ugh, I can only get rid of it when I come, but soon it returns even stronger!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten anything unusual in the last two days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even when you went to that nightclub?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I- Wait, hold the fuck up, I did ingest something off.” She replied, vaguely remembering the bottle she had received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some pills, a girl at the nightclub gave it to me because I said I was nervous about the wedding.” Illumi frowned. “But I don't know what was in them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Medea, how do you take something a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span> gives you?” He huffed angrily. “Do you still have those pills?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I left them in the bathroom sink when I went to get ready for last night.” She bit her lips as she felt her pussy throbbing again. “Lumi, come back here, where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned from the bathroom a few minutes later, a dark bottle in hands and face completely serious. He sat in front of her, showing her its label. “Dounsak. You know what that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The girl said those were relaxing pills.” Responded the woman, slightly worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is made of natural compounds, and one of them is a plant responsible for releasing a substance that increases the production of sex hormones to relax one’s body.” He put the bottle on the bedside table. “Depending on the amount, it acts as an aphrodisiac. How many did you take?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, I don't know, um, 15, 20?” He widened his eyes. “Illumi am I gonna die? Oh no, I'm gonna die because I got too horny?!” Medea buried her head in her hands, already beginning to despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It won't kill you, Medea, calm down.” Illumi reassured (or tried to, at least) his wife. “But that amount is… Problematic, to say the least, considering your height and body weight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I do then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn't that obvious? We’ll fuck this substance out of your body.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GLOSSARY:</p><p>✻ Tha vrashchyip am vraktop!: I love your dick!<br/>✻ Al tryeop avhy!: It’s so big!<br/>✻ Ndachy adtop: My husband<br/>✻ Glal tha tmgan vhnar! Vhnar!: You open me up so good! So good!<br/>✻ Sa! Sa, gnaht!: Yes! Yes, a lot!<br/>✻ Tha tmgaer divae! Dhen! Dhen: Fuck me hard! Fuck! Fuck!</p><p>This is so cringy, I'm sorry :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Nen x Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter. I'm not okay. Fr tho, I've never finished a fanfic, I'm emotional, I'm literally crying.</p><p>Thank you very much for all the affection and support you have shown me in the last two months! Yes, I wrote it all in two months! It's surreal man, thank you very much for everything even, you were my greatest support with your comments, kudos, recommendations and etc. Thanks for reading, this story wouldn't be the same without you.</p><p>I will go on a one or two week hiatus for my back to recover bc I'm pretty sure it's dead by now lol but I will return soon with the sequel, which will be called Entropy, and some new stories for other fandoms.</p><p>I know I promised the wedding photo's art and I swear I will deliver it to you guys, but I had no way to fit it in these last two chapter ; -; I promise I will put it in the first chapters of Entropy to compensate, okay?</p><p>See you soon, lovelies.</p><p>—Cherry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dounsak's overdose was not fatal, but problematic, as Illumi had said. They spent the rest of the day and half of the next trapped inside that house, copulating like rabbits in heat. Medea wondered how Illumi did not get tired, she herself began to feel sore with each new </span>
  <em>
    <span>health care session</span>
  </em>
  <span> — he hated it when she used that term to refer to sex, so she did it purposefully. Perhaps it was the fault of the insane training that his family had imposed on him from an early age, forcing him to detach himself from normal physical limitations. She didn't know if that was good or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body, tired and sensitive, was entirely sweaty and covered with bites, but not semen. Never semen. Illumi would always pour his release inside, sometimes even staying still for some time after doing so just to prevent it from leaking out. The mere mention of cleaning herself had annoyed him to the point that he postponed her orgasm for almost an hour, not caring about her needy cries, and only allowed her to find relief after hearing her begging him to fill her with his essence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say she didn't like the experience would be a lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally finished their sex marathon, Medea literally fainted from so much tiredness. She was exhausted. Her sleep was unlike any she had ever had before, she hadn’t even had nightmares that night — complete and utter darkness had enveloped her body and mind, rocking her to unconsciousness like a lover's embrace. And there was the slightest, tiniest possibility that, in fact, it was her lover who held her as she fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon waking, she found the side of the bed that belonged to Illumi empty and cold, only that delicious scent of cedar, cypress and musk as a remnant of his presence there. She rubbed her eyes with her forefinger and thumb, trying to restrain a yawn, but failing miserably. She got up with difficulty, her arms and legs trembling immensely after so many hours wrapping them around Illumi, and hissed in pain as she began to walk so that she could put on her robe and follow to the main balcony; she suspected that he had gone there so as not to wake her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea found him in the same place where he had taken it for the third time, quiet and with his eyes closed, the long wires flying with the sea breeze. The light"green robe only enhanced the pallor of his skin and harmonized with the dark tone of his hair; the same skin she had kissed and marked so many times as he buried himself deep inside her walls, the same hair she had grabbed whenever he nibbled one of her breasts or deposited a hickey on her neck. She couldn't help but remember all those moments when she saw him. He was as marked in her as she was in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She approached him, stopping at the doorstop to study him from afar. He was aware of her presence there, that much was obvious, but she didn't want to be abrupt in her approach. She didn't want to scare him, even if it was impossible to do that. “Illumi.” her voice was hoarse after hours screaming with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to bed with me, you also need to rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don't.” He answered somewhat aggressively. “Go to sleep, Medea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned upon hearing the way he had addressed her. What had happened during the time she had been asleep? Everything felt so calm, so light before, she did not understand her husband’s strange reaction. Were they back to square one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” She took a step forward, decreasing the distance between their bodies, looking at him with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes." He walked away from her again, making it clear that he did not want her to get too close or touch him. He closed his eyes, the sea breeze beneath the mountain where his hair was rocking and making his pale skin shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea sighed through her nose, but respected his silent request. She imitated him, stopping by his side, but not so close, and allowing the salty aroma to invade her nostrils. The sea always calmed her so much, it was unbelievable. He turned his face to the man, his eyebrows frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you hate me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi didn't answer anything for so long that Medea wondered if it was why she hadn't heard it or why the answer was yes.  Finally, he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't hate you.” He looked at her with the same neutral expression as ever, some strands fluttering in front of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what happened? Now that the effect of the aphrodisiac has passed, are you feeling disgusted by my actions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could never feel disgust towards my own wife." Assured him, taking a few strands off from the front of his eyes. "I hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arched an eyebrow, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Him? Who are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't play dumb, Medea, you know I'm talking about your lover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Illumi, for Heaven's sake." She ran her hands over her face, exasperated. "Can you forget that at once? We’re over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Funny for you to say that when you were making out with him five days ago." He reminded her, the words spat out like poison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't supposed to have happened, Illumi, my goal was just to deliver the Scarlet Eyes to him and leave." He raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was in the box?" he took a deep breath. "You literally used me to pick up something for your damn lover? Unbelievable, Medea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi, I do not admit any kind of unfounded cruelty, especially in exchange for money!" She defended herself. "If you really paid attention to the things I stand for, you would know that it has nothing to do with Kurapika, but with the horror they have done to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>clan</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached her, his eyes shining with cold fury once again, as on their wedding day. “I don't want to hear that name come out of your mouth ever again, do you hear me?" His voice was dangerously low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a name, Illumi, a name!" She fumed. "It’s as simple as that, it’s not that big of a deal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both know it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> that big of a deal for you.” She didn't say anything, just stared at him with her lips ajar with words stuck in her throat. His lips pressed into a thin line, visibly irritated. “I hate the fact that he could touch you, that he could be touched by you, that he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> by you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am your husband, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be the only one able to touch you to the point of seeing you melt under my fingers. And yet I'm not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate that if it were not for what I found out you would have let him take, you would be with him now and I…” He turned his face to the direction of the ocean again. "I would still be the assassin you saw as the enemy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never saw you as my enemy, Illumi.” Medea ensured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arched an eyebrow, shocked at what she had just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you ever want to kill me, my husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On multiple occasions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." She turned to the sea too. "Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you annoy me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's no reason to kill anyone, Illumi." Medea snickered. "I would have killed Killua the moment I met him if we followed that logic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not only that." He made a strange grimace, as if feeling bothered. “I was raised for a single purpose that was to be the heir to my family, and then, when I was no longer considered fit, I was raised to protect the heir. I was raised to be a Zoldyck." She waited for it to continue. "Emotions are dangerous for an assassin, if allowed to dominate by them means lack of accuracy, tendency to make mistakes. I was trained to detach myself from them, to follow what was expected of me regardless of what I wanted. To be unperturbed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, Illumi, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> unperturbed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Medea seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> perturb me." She was surprised to hear those words, and took a step back. “No matter how small and insignificant the action you take, it always disturbs me. You got in my way back on Lasym's murder, broke into my engagement ball to steal my family, broke my nose, hell, even stole one of my needles!" He massaged his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did what I had to do to complete my missions and ensure a better future for myself." The woman retorted. "You would’ve done the same thing, we both know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi ignored her words, proceeding with his explanatory monologue. “Your smell gets in my way, your smile gets in my way, your ability to refuse to obey me gets in my way! Everything about you does!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand, how could I be getting in your way?" She shot back, feeling her blood start to boil. “I don't interfere with your missions, your conversations, anything at all! It's stupid to say I'm getting in your way simply because I don't want to pretend to be your fucking pet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not!” Insisted Illumi. "Don't you think when I'm on a mission I think about you, about how you are or what you're doing? Don't you think that even though I'm talking to others my mind wanders off to you? That is your voice I want to hear?” He shook his head, a bitter sound coming out of his lips. "No, of course you don’t. You are more concerned fantasizing about that damned man, going as far as to letting him touch you two day before our wedding! Do you think I enjoyed seeing you with his mark that day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that made you think you were entitled to brand me like a cow in a slaughterhouse?" Her fingers instantly rose to the bite on her collarbone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like Hell I am! I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She snapped, some tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrinkled his nose when he heard his wife’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You legally belong to me, you know that. The papers we signed before the wedding made that very clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just as they made it clear that you also belong to me! A marriage is a relationship of equality between parts, you have no right to tell me what to do, we must decide things together!" The tears rolling down her cheek were corrosive, the path they took burned amid the cold winds. "Illumi, you didn’t even have the consideration of preparing me properly on our first night! You hurt me! I bled, screamed, cried and you were not delicate, you completely ignored me!" Her body trembled with the words that finally escaped her mind. "I consented to sex, but that was punishment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you expect me to be happy after what I discovered during the wedding reception?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to put the blame on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She crossed her arms, still crying, but visibly outraged. "You know how I felt under your body that night? Like I back in Lys, being tortured by my owner while no one did anything to stop him. I felt like I was nothing besides an object!" She yelled, pointing a trembling finger in his direction. "You were worse than Araeso, you know why? Because I thought you'd be careful with me, but you didn't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said nothing, but Medea noticed the way he held his breath when he heard her, visibly as uncomfortable as herself. His eyes looked at her with an emotion that never saw there, completely uncommon on his usually haughty, cold and impassive face — it almost seemed regret. He turned his face to the side, a slight crease formed between his arched eyebrows, his lips again in a thin line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Did not know that you, that I…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's late now.” She stated. "Therefore, you should consider what I told you and realize that if I made a mistake, I wasn't the only one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi and she kept quiet for a long time, just staring at each other as the waves roared violently beneath them, reflecting the storm churning inside both of them. Hatred, jealousy, pain, everything had mixed over the course of a few days to form a large and destructive bubble, capable of hurting anyone on its way. And it had finally exploded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised a hand, and for a moment Medea thought that he was going to pull her closer for some kind of punishment. But no. He stopped halfway, unsure whether to touch her or not after hearing what she had just said. And then, he ran his fingers down her cheek, drying her tears with his thumb calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate him and the meaning he has for you." He sighed. "And I hate what you did even more, but still I shouldn't have directed the anger I felt towards you that way. I… It won't happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Illumi was not very expressive physically, and even less so with his words, but she was learning little by little the true meaning of the things he said, she was learning how to read between the lines. She knew that the Zoldyck family was not used to apologizing to anyone, arrogant the way they were, and certainly he was the same. Still, here was Illumi, her husband, pulling her closer and drying her tears more gently than she expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn't believe her request for Alluka had actually worked. Her husband was sharing, even if gradually, his thoughts with her! It was amazing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this was not simply a thought, it was a silent apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren't I?" She inquired like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if you had the option to go with him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I wanted to be with him, I would be.” She declared. “But I didn’t want to, I want someone who won’t lie to me, someone I can trust, to whom I can safely return, and you provide me with this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even dogs go back to a cemetery if they know there will be carcasses that they can feed on." He mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't believe you're comparing me to a dog and comparing yourself to a cemetery." She commented, with a bitter laugh. "I don't know if it's sad or comical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corners of his lips curved slightly upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit of both, I suppose.” He bent over the parapet again, supporting his face in one of his hands. "And I can't explain it, but you make me lose this… This control that I have over myself.” Illumi admitted. "It makes me want you always close to me, where I can make sure you're okay, safe, even if the fact of that proximity also irritates me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is. As I said before, it can lead to mistakes." He sighed. “And I can't risk possible enemies using this problem against me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other in silence, the waves crashing against the rocks with violence below the mountain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're saying you married me because I'm a weakness, is that it?" She asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why, Illumi? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you make me feel… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You make me feel, Medea,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He said quietly, fiercely. "and I don't like it. I want it to stop. If I have you by my side, it will pass over time and I will return to normal." He explained, as if that somehow made some sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea stared at him with pity in her violet eyes, approaching him again and holding his face in his hands. She ran her fingers through the high cheekbones, a gentle caress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Illumi, what you're saying doesn't make any sense." He frowned. “Have you stopped caring about your brothers even after years living with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's different, they're family.” He argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said nothing and pushed her hands away gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The thing is, you can't love me if you're already loving someone else, Medea." He changed the subject. “You might as well be thinking about him while we-” Illumi stopped abruptly and shook his head, looking forward again. “I will not admit that you get close to him again, do you hear me? You are mine, not his.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill ran through her spine, and to her surprise, her insides pulsed with the tone of voice he used — honestly, she didn't think she'd be able to get aroused ever again after those two days, but fate had just proved her wrong. And, oh, was she wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If your concern is that I think about him while you take me, you can rest assured." She giggled. “I don't think of anything but you and your perfect dick, pinky promise.” He rolled his eyes, certainly not believing her words. It was plausible, she had recently had a last moment with her ex-lover, it would take a while for him to actually believe the things she said about the blond. "But if you want to be really sure of it, I can show you how much I appreciate our moments, we can solve this right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to rest, your body will not stand another round of sex anytime soon." Her husband stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean sex, Illumi. I meant the Nen Bond.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body stilled as soon as he heard it, and he raised his eyebrows. She remembered what he had told her back in her room; it was a connection that could not be broken, with the goal of tying two or more people together so that their ordinances or requests would be followed, with no risk of being ignored. The risk of non-compliance with the deal would be the immediate loss of one’s Nen. It was absurd. And she was giving her husband the option of making such a deal with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want in return?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to promise you will not try to kill or hunt Kurapika down to torture him.” She spoke. "That's all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He betrayed you trust, used you, was the cause of disagreements between us and you ask me to agree with this?!" His voice was dangerously severe again, and his body became shivering again. "What makes you think I'd accept that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I know you want me to trust you. Besides, I don't make that request as someone who cares about him, but as a co-worker who knows his story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lumi, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not bother to try, I will not do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I begged you on the wedding day and you agreed!" She insisted, suddenly hugging him, not even caring if he was angry. "Are you gonna break a promise you made to your wife?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it involves other men, especially him, yes, I will." Decided Illumi, his voice hard and cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And suddenly something arose in her mind, a tiny plan forming quickly. The Zoldycks were a business family, definitely not known for affection and consideration, so she couldn't just ask for something and wait for it to happen. Even her wedding gift had only happened because she had agreed to marry Illumi. It was nothing but a deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want in return, my husband?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched an eyebrow, studying her for a few seconds. Finally, he clicked his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your total and unquestionable fidelity.” He declared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Do you agree with it?" She nodded immediately and he sighed. "Give me your hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a step back, creating a minimum distance between him and his wife, looking her in the eyes with slight irritation. They were making a Nen Bond because she wanted to spare the man she loved. And it wasn't him. She knew she was hurting him at least a little, but she didn't want to risk having him try (and most likely succeed) to assassinate Kurapika. In addition to the issue of loving him, there was also the fact that he was the last member of his clan and she really hoped he would avenge them eventually; maybe even hoped for him to build a family in the future, although it was not with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the tips of her fingers tingle slightly, as if being stroked with a feather, and restrained the urge to laugh. She looked at her hands, a purplish glow surrounded the point where she touched him; she knew it was Illumi's aura, but she had never felt it so serene over her before, it was pleasant. Medea released a little of her own, hoping to be following the right procedures to complete the ritual, and smiled as she saw an iridescent-colored glow spread towards his fingers. She looked up at her husband, who looked at her expression with indifference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With this bond, I intertwine my Nen to yours, in the most intimate way that the Universe provides us, just like our ancestors did." He didn't take his eyes off her at any point. “You will not let any man take you, nor touch you in any romantic or sexual way, and your fidelity to me will be constant. If you don't, let the Universe take away every drop of aura from you, until you suffer and return to earth, where you came from. Do you agree to the terms of the Bond?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then proceed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With this bond, I intertwine my Nen to yours, in the most intimate way that the Universe provides us, just like our ancestors did." She repeated, using her thumb to stroke the side of Illumi's left hand. "You will not hunt down, nor will you try to assassinate Kurapika Kurta." He wrinkled his nose, but said nothing. "If you don't, let the Universe take every drop of aura from you, until you suffer and return to Earth, where you came from. Do you agree to the terms of the Bond?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed through his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. To seal the tie, I will mark my own aura on your skin to remind you of your commitment." Medea nodded and he opened the white robe in a quick motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pale, slightly cold fingers landed a little below her navel, precisely between her pubic area and the bone of her hip, where they pressed hard. She choked as his aura spread inside her, it burned coldly, it was as if it scratched her from the inside out and her body was trying to expel it. When he finally finished, she noticed that she was clinging to the greenish sleeves of the robe that her husband wore, her fingers tightly squeezing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slight caressed the region, which was now marked with a small purple drawing — a tiny dragon. Why wasn't she surprised? Illumi nodded for her to do the same and she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To seal the tie, I will mark my own aura on your skin to remind you of your commitment." She opened his robe just enough that she could see her breastplate, and touched the exact spot where her heart stood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes carefully, feeling her own aura flow under her fingers, hot and sparkling like tiny fireworks, and follow into Illumi's core. Medea felt the aura that surrounded him resist in accepting that part of her, and assumed that he also felt the same as he performed that part of the ritual. She ran her fingers in almost triangular shapes, trying to trace a tiny wave over the soft and delicate skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she opened her eyes, Medea stared at Illumi (who didn't seem too pleased) and kissed him gently, a simple peck on his lips that seemed too chaste compared to other moments they shared. She stepped away a little to take a look at the drawing on his skin and raised her eyebrows immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A snake?" She looked at Illumi almost indignantly. “Why is it a snake? I wanted to make a wave!" She made a frustrated noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The ancient people said that it is a symbol to reflect your inner self." He put a white lock of hair behind her ear. "But they are only myths, the drawings are nothing more than a work of chance and vary with one’s category of Nen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet yours is your family’s insignia." She complained, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "That’s so fucking unfair.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch your mouth.” she sighed, rolling her eyes. He held her chin between his thumb and forefinger, looking at her deep in her violet eyes with a serene countenance. "How about we go out for a bit to get to know the island? It would be interesting to start our marriage properly, don't you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him from head to toe with a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like on a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Illumi's lips curved minimally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want to see it from that perspective, then yes. Like a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medea smiled and kissed him once again, the noise of the waves and the sea breeze enveloping them as in a spell. If at the beginning of the year, as soon as she landed on Idyzanon, someone had told her about what would happen between her and the handsome but cold man she had met in the Mongrel Chameleon, Medea would have laughed. But here they were, on their honeymoon. Fate worked in mysterious ways, she could not deny it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed as he walked away from her and leaned his forehead against hers in an astonishingly calm manner, stroking her hair with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My beautiful wife." He whispered and she felt her cheeks heat up immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Illumi had never praised her before. She didn't quite know how to react, so she just smiled and giggled as she pulled him into the house again; they had a date to go to, right? Her heart palpitated slightly as they looked at the reflection of them two in the large mirror of the hall, holding hands and relaxed — the necklace and the wedding ring shining dizzyingly thanks to the first morning rays that focused on them. She knew she didn’t love him yet, but perhaps in time she could learn how to. She was his, and he was hers, after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And surely fate still awaited many memorable moments for Illumi and Medea Zoldyck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold winds made his skin shiver even under so many layers of clothing to keep warm; red hair flew behind him as he continued heading towards the foot of the mountain. How long had he been walking? Sixteen, seventeen hours non-stop? Probably even more. His travel bag weighed on his shoulders, which were already sore after so many days of being forced to carry it through various places. Unfortunately for him, he knew he should only stop once he found shelter for at least one night. He could not afford to sleep under the stars, not in that place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For more countless kilometers, he walked in silence, only the noise of his own breath echoing in his ears. And then he finally spotted lights and houses and people, all very colorful and dressed in fewer clothes than he did — visibly more used to the cold climate of the place. He rushed the step as far as he could considering he was facing inches, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feet</span>
  </em>
  <span> of snow around him. Just a little more and could rest everything he hadn’t in more than two days. Just a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally reached the small village, he asked a woman where the nearest hotel was and went on the indicated path. It was not very far and at least there was no snow on the main paths where cars passed, so he marched along the empty roads carelessly. As he entered the establishment and felt the warm air warm him, he sighed with relief. He had long been suffering from cold, he had even been afraid of ending up dead due to hypothermia before reaching some populated place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approached the attendant's desk, who seemed surprised to see a visitor in that tiny town — especially in snow season. The man took off the mask that protected his face from the cold and his gloves quickly, stretching his fingers soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, I would like to book a room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure! Er, do you have any view preference? We have some rooms that offer an amazing view of the mountains, whereas others provide a heart-warming view of the town square, and both options are the same price.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise me." He answered without much enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, mountain it is then." The woman murmured typing on her laptop. "Would you like to make a meal? We have pork stew and roast turkey tonight, both of which come with side dishes of your choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’d like one of each.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All right, I'll let the chef know and I'll be right back to hand over your room’s key, sir." And she left quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the corner of his eyes, he saw a large television attached to the lobby wall. It was in some news channel and they talked about a crime that seemed to have had great importance for the world stage, probably something to do with politics or the economy. And suddenly something attracted his attention, making him frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>...and the youngest daughter of businessman Travis Gargani, responsible for one of the largest textile companies in the Republic of Enidravo, Miss Evanient Gargani, were arrested four months ago for planning and murdering the famous businessman Evanor Lasym.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Announced the reporter as the photo of a man and a woman appeared on the screen. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Evie remains in the custody of the United States of Saherta after trying to frame her former co-worker and also Hunter, miss Medea Lanfort.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young woman, about 20 years old, appeared in a video that the channel broadcasted soon after. She spoke in front of Saherta's court, her long white hair shining in her high ponytail and contrasting with her golden skin, her posture completely determined and assertive as she confronted the one responsible for the crime. But those eyes. He knew those violet eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found you.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who is this mystery man and what does he want with Medea? To find out, stay tuned for the release of the sequel: ENTROPY~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>